Season Six: Revenge
by MissShawnaAlice
Summary: Memories from their past will come back to haunt them, new friendships will be formed, and someone will seek revenge on the HMAS Hammersley and HMAS Victory crews, with a crew member on the edge of being lost forever. How will they cope? Will they be able to save themselves in time? Join both crews for the rough adventure ahead in Sea Patrol Season Six: Revenge.
1. 6-1: Mistakes Chapter 1

_Episode 6.1 – Mistakes_

_You all know the disclaimer by now – I don't own the show or the rights to the show, but this is still my creation. All of the original characters are owned by Channel Nine, but any new original characters are mine. This is Episode One, and continues on from the end of Season Five._

**Chapter One-**

"What do you mean 'we're being called back'?" Asked Lieutenant Kate McGregor as she stood in Commander Maxine White's office.

"I mean that your entire crew is being reactivated, and you're being put on active duty. The Samaru Islands are back in political turmoil again, and we need you to patrol the waters. We've had a lot of refugee boats come out of there." Kate nodded.

"Do we have a CO?" She asked. Maxine stood up, and nodded her head.

"You."

* * *

Lieutenant Nikki Caetano stood on the dock, next to the HMAS Hammersley. She'd been gone for a few years; had taken leave the year Josh had died, instead pursing her own interests. She'd missed the time being with her fellow shipmates, and now she was going to have the chance to return to her beloved ship. She saw Kate marching along the dock, and saluted her as she was in range.

"XO. It's been a while," she said, smiling.

"It's not XO anymore Nav. Boss isn't coming back; he's still stationed on the HMAS Melbourne with Spider, so NAVCOM gave me a promotion. I hear you've got some news as well," said Kate, smiling back at Nikki. She nodded.

"I've been promoted to XO. There were concerns voiced by Commander Kellar in regards to two female personnel being in charge of the Hammersley, but Commander White persuaded him that we would return the ship in the best condition." Kate laughed as she walked up the gang plank.

"And here's two lovely ladies I haven't seen in a while," commented a voice. Kate recognised it instantly.

"Buffer. It's good to see you again!" She exclaimed. He saluted her.

"It's been a while ma'am. Permission to come aboard?" She laughed; he was already standing on the boat.

"Granted. Who else is back?" Asked Kate.

"RO is still here, as always. Petty Officer Dylan Mulholland has transferred to the HMAS Kingston. Bomber's back as Chief Medic, and you won't believe whose back in the galley," commented Peter Tomaszewski. Kate looked at him.

"Don't look at me like that Boss. Go and see," said Buffer. Kate grinned at him and headed down the stairs; she could smell something familiar cooking in the galley, something she thought she recognised. She stopped in front of the galley, and the individual inside stepped forward and saluted.

"Ma'am, it's good to be back on the Hammersley," said Toby Jones.

"Chefo?" Chefo's face lit up.

"Indeed. Heard you've all missed my cooking," he commented, returning to the meal he was preparing.

"Well, Bomber and Bird were good, but you always topped my list," replied Kate.

"Thanks CO." Kate continued down the corridor until she hit the door of her new room; CO Cabin. She remembered nights of knocking on Mike's door when he was here, and she somehow found herself wishing that he was her CO again. She scolded herself for thinking such a thing as she realised their current relationship couldn't be so public if he was her CO. Nikki was just down the corridor from her.

"It feels… weird, doesn't it," said Nikki, staring at her door.

"I know. You're the XO, yet I've always known you as Nav. Do you know who's replacing you?" Asked Kate.

"Apparently Commander White's son Ryan has been posted here, and he's quite good with the navigation systems. I'll see how he goes. Did we find out who's replacing Charge?" She asked.

"No-one's going to replace Charge except Charge," replied a gruff voice.

"Charge!" He embraced Nikki lightly.

"Congratulations to your promotions. Who's the new divisional officer? I'm supposed to report into them," said Charge.

"That would be me," answered Leo Korsav-Meyer.

"No way is 2Dads my divisional officer!" Exclaimed Charge. 2Dads nodded.

"XO isn't going to be doing it, and Ryan's barely capable of one job, let alone two, so I've been given the position as well as electrical technician." 2Dads grinned like an idiot, and Charge smacked him around the back of the head.

"Quit your smiling. I've got engines to check," said Charge, disappearing.

"And we've got to leave port if we have a hope of making Samaru," replied Kate.

"After you CO," said Nikki, trailing Kate up the stairs. They entered the bridge where Bomber was sitting, and she turned to see Kate smiling at her.

"Commander has the ship," she called. Kate sat in the chair; her first command post, and she was on her beloved Hammersley.

"Right. Ryan, set us on a course to Samaru," said Nikki.

"Aye ma'am." He gave the orders to the rest of the crew, and they found themselves leaving port. RO burst onto the bridge.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry, I appear to have overslept," he said breathlessly, sitting at his station. Charge shook his head, and continued looking at his console.

"It's okay RO. Don't let it happen again though," said Kate sternly.

"Yes ma'am." He wiped his forehead, the sweat beading there. He'd run from his quarters after he realised how much he'd overslept by. It was quiet for an hour, people catching up, monitoring systems, watching as the sun set. Then the dreaded call.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday! This is the Silent Star calling for any assistance, I repeat, this is the Silent Star calling for any assistance." Nikki grabbed the radio.

"Silent Star this is the Hammersley. What is the nature of your emergency?" Asked Nikki.

"We've got a leak, and we're taking on water. Our pumps can't keep up with it. Please, we need your help!" Radioed the individual. Nikki glanced at Charge, and he nodded.

"Sir, we need your co-ordinates."


	2. 6-1: Mistakes Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

The ship turned gracefully in the water, and headed for the specified co-ordinates. Kate turned to Nikki.

"XO, you're in charge of the boarding party," said Kate, gently prodding Nikki out of her chair. Nikki looked confused for a moment, and then realised what she was supposed to do. She ran down the stairs, and promptly ran into Buffer.

"X, what's going on?"

"Boarding party Buff. You in?" Asked Nikki.

"You don't get a choice X. Take 2Dads and Bomber," suggested Buffer, turning to head to the weapons locker. On the way there, Nikki grabbed 2Dads from his cabin, and Bomber from the medic room.

"Boarding party?" Guessed Bomber, grabbing her gear.

"You guessed right," said Nikki, taking her weapon from Buffer.

"Why do we need weapons if we're just rescuing some people from a boat?" Asked 2Dads.

"Because it's a necessary precaution," said Charge, entering the small room.

"Thanks for coming Charge," said Nikki. She felt a little out of her depth being in charge of all these people, but knew she had to be capable of it.

"Right. Let's go!"

* * *

Robert Dixon sat on the edge of his bed, the room spinning crazily. He tried to remember if he'd taken something, if he'd eaten something that he shouldn't have. He was so careful and meticulous, and it was scaring him that he felt so awful. He'd search his symptoms on the internet, but after the last disastrous episode of doing that, he wasn't going to repeat it. He thought of going to find Chefo, see what he would say; maybe there was something wrong.

"RO to the bridge at the rush," came Kate's voice over the tinny speakers. RO pushed himself up off the bed, and watched as the room spun around. He held his head, trying to clear it, and then stumbled his way out of the cabin and up to the bridge. He felt fatigued; to the point of exhaustion.

"Here's RO ma'am," said Ryan, checking another console. Chefo was sitting in the helmsman's seat, and RO went to speak to him, but Kate interrupted.

"RO, I'm trying to get through to NAVCOM, and the lines seem to be down. Can you see what you can do to fix it?" Asked Kate, eyes still trained on the ocean rescue going on in front of her.

"Of course CO. Right on it." RO left the bridge and headed for the communications room. He stumbled along the corridor, fighting his way along. One of the newer crew members, Alexei Hunt, or Lex as she preferred to be called, said his name as he walked past, but he ignored it. He fumbled with his keys, struggling to open the door. He made it inside, but caught his foot on the floor. Robert tumbled forward, hit his head on the desk, and was plunged into darkness…

* * *

"Thank you for helping us," said Keith Hardaker. He helped his wife Mia onto the RHIB, and his daughter. Charge was below deck, checking the pumps, and Bomber and Buffer were checking the wheelhouse. The two children now seated in the RHIB looked frightened, and Nikki and 2Dads could hardly blame them

"Wait. Where's that bigger man?" Asked Keith, turning comically on the spot. The two children and Mia stiffened, then cowered.

"Below deck, checking your water pumps and engines," replied Nikki.

"No! He can't be down there!" Yelled Keith. He pulled out a gun, and headed below deck.

"XO to Buffer, Keith's got a gun, and he's heading for Charge!" Exclaimed Nikki into her radio.

"On it X. Take Mia and the two children back to Hammersley, then come back for us" replied Buffer. He headed below decks, Bomber hot on his heels.

"You can't be down here!" Screamed Keith, waving the pistol around.

"Sir, put down the gun," said Buffer, training his weapon upon Keith.

"You've ruined it all! If you'd just let my boat sink, I could hide the evidence!" Keith instantly realised he'd said too much. He headed towards the stairs, and Bomber stood in his direct path. She let down her guard for a moment as he started to smile. That was all it took.

"Move bitch!" He screamed. The calm, helpful man they'd had moments earlier was gone, replaced by the enraged individual in front of her.

"Sir, you need to put down the gun," said Bomber calmly. His fist lashed out from nowhere, clocking Bomber square in the face. She went down like a rock, her head making contact with the metal stairs. Keith fired a shot at her chest.

"I said 'move' bitch!" He turned to face Buffer and Charge.

"You let me go, or the next bullet goes straight through her pretty head," said Keith, pointing the gun at Bomber's head. Charge and Buffer stood stock still, and allowed the man to leave. Before Keith left, he viciously kicked Bomber in the ribs. Buffer and Charge flinched as they heard something crack. Keith disappeared up onto the deck. Charge pulled his weapon.

"He's mine. Look after Bomber, and get Hammersley to send the RHIB over with back-up and Chefo." Charge disappeared up the stairs, exceedingly stealthy for a man his size. Buffer dropped down onto his knees next to Bomber, checking her over. Her nose was bleeding freely, as was the back of her head. He ripped open the Kevlar vest, unbuttoned her shirt, and lifted up the simple grey tee she was wearing underneath. There was a large bruise blossoming on her left side, as was one lower down where Keith had kicked her. He grabbed his radio.

"Buffer to Hammersley. RO, we need back-up over her immediately, send Chefo as well." Buffer waited for the standard reply, but heard no response, only static. He could feel his stress levels rising quickly, the blood rushing in his ears.

"This is Buffer to Hammersley…"

"Reading you loud and clear Buff, what's the problem?" Asked Kate. For a split second, she wondered where RO was, and if he'd fixed the link back to NAVCOM, but she clearly had other issues on her mind now.

"Send the RHIB back, get Chefo on board. Keith Hardaker is armed, and has just attacked Bomber. She's in urgent need of medical assistance. Over." Chefo glanced at Kate and she nodded. He sprinted from the bridge, and met 2Dads and Nikki at the RHIB.

"Buffer, they're travelling now." Buffer looked down at the girl who lay prone on the floor in front of him. She'd paled visibly, and was breathing strangely, and Buffer hoped that Chefo was up to date on all his medical training. He glanced up, and then looked down at her again to realise she wasn't breathing.

"Bomb? Bomber!"


	3. 6-1: Mistakes Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-**

Nikki helped Mia off the boat, her two children shaking. Toby met them up top on the boat deck, to check them over.

"My name's Toby, and I'm the assistant medic. Can you tell me your name?" He asked of the youngest girl.

"Sophie," she whispered.

"My names Oliver," butted in her brother.

"Well Oliver, I'll be with you in a moment; just let me finish checking over your sister," replied Chefo, checking the girls vitals. She looked at her mother.

"Mummy, where's Simone? Is she happy?" Asked the five-year-old. Tears welled in Mia's eyes.

"She's in a better place now Soph. Daddy didn't mean to hurt her," said Mia, kissing her daughters blonde head. Nikki overheard their conversation.

"Ma'am, what happened on that boat?" Asked Nikki, hunkering down in front of the woman.

"It's nothing; he didn't mean to hurt her. She wouldn't stop crying; she knows she's not supposed to. She knows she's supposed to stay quiet. He didn't mean it, I swear," said the woman, rocking on the spot. Nikki could feel the knot of dread growing in the pit of her stomach. She glanced at Toby.

"Can you get 2Dads down here? Get him to take Sophie and Oliver down to the galley with you, get some scran together for them. Get Kate to contact HMAS Kingston and see if they can rendezvous with us urgently," said Nikki, taking a seat next to Mia. Toby nodded, and disappeared.

"Mia, you need to tell me what's going on. I've got three officers on that ship, and if they're in danger, I need to know," said Nikki. Toby returned with 2Dads.

"So who wants to see the rest of the ship?" Asked 2Dads, rubbing his hands together. Nine-year-old Oliver jumped up.

"Me! I want to see it! Please Mum, can I go?" Begged Oli. Mia nodded her assent. 2Dads got down in front of Sophie.

"What about you Sophie? Do you want to see the ship?" He asked the shaking five-year-old. She shook her head. 2Dads feigned disappointment.

"Naw. Why not?" He asked. Her piercing blue eyes looked up at him.

"I'm hungry," she whispered.

"Then let's go find something to eat. I'm pretty sure Chefo here has some muffins left over from breakfast. Shall we go and find them?" asked 2Dads. Sophie lifted her arms up, and 2Dads lifted her up. Oliver trailed after them. Nikki glanced up at Toby.

"Can you go check in with the boss, see if the Kingston is on its way?" Chefo nodded, and headed off, leaving Nikki with Mia. He walked briskly to the bridge, entering whilst CO and White were in the midst of a conversation. They stopped immediately.

"Ma'am, X wants to know if you've contacted the Kingston yet. She thinks we're going to need medical assistance, and Dutchy's expertise," said Chefo.

"I asked RO to fix the link to NAVCOM, and I haven't seen him since then. We've been trying to radio out, and the system is down." Kate glanced around; they were still trailing the boat that had Bomber, Buffer and Charge still trapped on it.

"Jones, White. Can you two go check on him? I don't want to find out he's holed up in ComCen trying to crash another website again," said Kate. Ryan left the navigation station, and followed Toby down to ComCen.

"I reckon he's just listening to some unused frequencies again," said Ryan.

"Probably, but he never misses a chance to use his fancy radios to contact the outside world," said Toby, knocking on the closed door. After waiting a few moments, he still didn't hear anything.

"Have you seen RO at all?" Asked Toby. Ryan shook his head. Seaman Lexie Hunt walked past on her way to the bridge.

"Hey Lex, have you seen RO?" Asked Ryan. She nodded.

"He went in there earlier, but I haven't seen him come out." Lex continued on to the bridge.

"Something's wrong," said Toby.

"How do you know?" Asked Ryan. He hadn't known RO as long as the others, and didn't have the personal knowledge of RO like the rest of the crew appeared to.

"Because it's not like RO to just ignore duty," said Toby, pushing open the ComCen door. He found RO lying on the floor, his head bleeding, still unconscious. Toby stepped around him carefully, and Ryan grabbed the intercom radio.

"Boss, we found RO. He's unconscious. Chefo's making an assessment now; we'll keep you updated," said Ryan.

"Thanks White." Chefo finished his assessment, and looked up at Ryan.

"Pulse is thready, he feels like he's running a temperature, and I wouldn't mind betting he has a concussion. I would have preferred Bomber to look him over first, but we don't have that option," said Chefo, checking over Robert.

"So what do we do?" Asked Ryan.

"We take him to the ward room, and we deal with it from there. Help me lift him," said Toby. Together he and Ryan lifted RO and carried him to the ward room. That was where 2Dads found them next.

"What's going on with RO?" Asked 2Dads.

"No idea 2Dads, but if you leave me alone, maybe I can deal with it!" Exclaimed Toby, frustrated.

"2Dads, why are you here?" Asked Ryan.

"Because I need someone to watch those two kids while I fix the radio," said 2Dads.

"Ryan, go watch the two kids. 2Dads, get back to work and inform the X we're going to need someone to replace RO for a while; I don't think he's going to be up on his feet too soon."

* * *

"Come on Bomber; don't give up on me now!" Said Buffer, teeth gritted. Charge was next to him, keeping up the compressions on her chest.

"Don't do this Bomb; not here, not now," said Charge, counting in his head. Buffer didn't want to lose her, and was throwing all his efforts into saving her. Charge felt her heart beat under his hands.

"Wait!" He said urgently. Buffer pulled away, and watched as Bomber's chest rose and fell gently. She was breathing again, but Buffer was concerned about what damage had been done when Hardaker had kicked her. He leant back against the wall, cradling Rebecca's head in his lap.

"What did you find Charge?" Asked Buffer quietly.

"I found a little girl who never had a chance," said Charge soberly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Buffer.

"Hole straight through her head. We could never have saved her, even if we tried," said Charge, leaning his head back.

"What do you make of this Hardaker guy?" Asked Buffer, trying to get a handle on the situation.

"I don't know, but he's heading for International Waters. We need to hope the Hammersley gets to us soon, or we're toast."


	4. 6-1: Mistakes Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

Kate trod lightly down the stairs, heading for the ward room. Toby was still there, trying to keep RO comfortable.

"How's he doing?" She asked quietly. Chefo came and stood near the door.

"He's not well Ma'am. I need a medic on board to look after this, not me. Have we got onto the Kingston yet?" Asked Toby, keeping one eye on RO.

"They're going to transfer Dutchy and Bird over to us; Bird will look after RO, and Dutchy will lead the snatch party to get Bomber, Buff and Charge back." Toby nodded.

"Do we still have them on radar?" Asked Toby. Kate nodded.

"We're tracking them, and we're hoping the Kingston can get here quickly, otherwise the Silent Star will be in International waters; and then we're in real trouble." Toby glanced at RO; his eyes were fluttering a little. Toby and Kate crossed over to him.

"RO? Robert, can you hear me?" Asked Kate.

"Loud and clear X. Can you tone it down a little?" He whispered.

"Of course. Do you remember where you are?"

"The HMAS Hammersley," he replied.

"And do you know what happened?" She asked, taking a seat next to him. He went to sit up, uncomfortable with her proximity to him, but his spinning head had other ideas. He held a hand to his aching skull, and then noticed his stomach felt tender. He wanted to throw up and then sleep, but he didn't think that Kate would allow him such a luxury.

"I don't remember what happened. I remember not feeling well, and that I'd have to ask Bomb to check me over, but I was going to let it wait; I've felt tired for weeks, and didn't think anything of it. I went to walk inside ComCen, and now… I'm here," said RO, clearly confused. He lifted up his grey t-shirt to look at his stomach and gasped as he saw a rash on his chest.

"Boss, I'm going to die, aren't I! I know I will, I've got a rash, I'm exhausted. I'm going to die!" Ro rambled off, eventually just mumbling to himself.

"CO to the bridge at the rush," came Lex's voice over the comm.

"Keep him calm Chefo; I'll be back. I'll get Fleet Medical on the line for you to help you through until Bird gets here, okay?" Toby nodded, and Kate headed for the bridge.

"Commander has the bridge. What's going on Hunt?" Asked Kate, settling down.

"HMAS Kingston is coming up beside us. Petty Officers Mulholland and Bird are requesting transfer onto Hammersley," said Lex.

"Granted. Get Kingston to transfer them over on one of their RHIB's, and then over to here. Get 2Dads to meet them."

"Aye Commander."

"You have the bridge Hunt."

"I have the bridge Ma'am." Kate left Lex in charge and headed down to the boat deck. Within moments, 2Dads was there, and he helped Dutchy and Bird up onto the deck.

"Bye Sweeney!" Called Bird.

"Sweeney?" Asked 2Dads.

"His last name is Todd," she replied, smiling at 2Dads. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a quick hug, before crossing over to Kate to do the same.

"X. It's good to see you," said Bird, smiling.

"It's not X anymore Bird. It's CO. Dutchy, you might remember Nav? Lieutenant Nikki Caetano? She's my X now." Kate embraced Dutchy for a few seconds, and pulled away.

"Let me brief you in the office," said Kate, leading them down the stairs. She watched as Nikki led the young mother down the stairs and into one of the senior messes. She hoped she was having better luck than they were.

"Bird, Dutchy, in here," said Kate. They followed her inside.

"The situation is as follows; after receiving a mayday earlier today from a boat called Silent Star, we responded as per protocol. Charge, Bomber, X, Buffer and 2Dads were on the boarding party. They helped the woman, Mia, and her two children Oliver and Sophie onto the RHIB. Keith Hardaker was about to board the RHIB when he realised that Charge had gone below deck. He withdrew a weapon, and went looking for Charge. Bomber and Buffer went after him, and then Buff ordered Nikki and 2Dads to leave. To be honest, we don't know a lot more than that, but the woman and her daughter have suggested that there was a third child, another daughter, and that he may have mistakenly killed her." Dutchy and Bird were open mouthed.

"What? That's crazy!" Said Dutchy. His mind was thinking about the snatch party and the approach they would have to use to the three officers back.

"Listen, that's all the information I've got for the moment. Bird, can you head to the Wardroom, and relieve Chefo from looking after RO?" Asked Kate. Bird nodded.

"Sure thing X. I mean boss." She left, and Kate was left with Dutchy.

"I've missed you," said Dutchy.

"I know."

"It's been too long. How long before we tell them we're engaged?" Kate shook her head.

"Not yet. I love you Dylan, but I love the Navy too, just like you do, and right now, on this boat, we have to act appropriately. The same as Bird and Ryan have to," pointed out Kate. Dutchy sighed and nodded.

"What happened with you and Flynn anyway? You never told me," reminded Dutchy gently, standing up and straightening his uniform.

"He's back with Knocker. They rekindled their previous relationship after Stuart died of cancer, and after we lost Jim and Swain. We were married for a little while, and we were going to have a baby, but…" Kate felt hot tears prick her eyes again as she remembered the pain of losing Jim, and then the realisation that she didn't love Mike anymore. Dutchy had been her rock through her emotional rollercoaster, both from losing the baby and from leaving Mike, and they'd become something more than just friends; now they were engaged. He held her close, relating to the torrent of emotions that were obviously flooding her. He lifted her chin.

"One kiss? To tide me over until we're on back in port on leave again?" Kate hesitated, and acquiesced. They savoured the brief moment before pulling away, and straightening uniforms.

"You have work to do Dutchy."

* * *

"How much did you see?" Roared Keith, spittle flying out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Nothing, I swear! I just checked the pumps, and came running when I heard you yelling at these two here," said Charge, his hands raised. Keith's gun was pointed straight at Charge.

"In ten minutes we'll be in International Waters, and then I can do whatever I want to you." Keith stomped away, and Charge leant back against the wall, shaking a little.

"You right Charge?" Asked Buffer. Charge nodded.

"Got any stories you'd like to share before we meet our death?" Asked Buffer.

"I found out I'm going to be an uncle. My sister rang me before we left port yesterday to tell me the good news. She's so excited; I just hope I'm still around," replied Charge, leaning against the wall and rubbing his chest.

"What about you?" Charge asked, looking at Buffer.

"I've got some news; I don't know if I want it spread around the ship though," said Buff.

"You've always been able to trust me Pete. I'm not going to spread word around the ship. Whatever you tell me will die with me." Buff nodded; he knew Charge's words were true. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, and then started to speak.

"Twenty-five years ago, I met a woman in Cairns port. Julia Robertson was her name. We had a few drinks, and then we headed back to her place. It was a one-night stand, and I didn't hear from her or see her. Until two weeks ago. She found me at NAVCOM, doing paperwork for Knocker, and she told me she'd gotten married. Then she apologised for not telling me that I had a daughter," said Buff, everything coming out more jumbled than he realised.

"You have a daughter?" Asked Charge. Buffer nodded.

"Did she give you a photo? Do you remember what she looks like?" Asked Charge. Buffer nodded and pointed to Bomber.

"She looks exactly like Bomber… because my daughter _is_ Bomber."


	5. 6-1: Mistakes Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

Kate escaped to her cabin, and sat down for a moment, allowing her a chance to wallow in her emotion. She missed Mike so much that it hurt her to even think about him. He'd been her life; they'd promised each other that they would never part. Unfortunately, they had after Kate had lost her baby. Mike had been overcome with grief and emotion, and he'd lashed out at her. After a week of him sleeping at Knocker's house with Ryan, he'd left her a note, telling her it was too hard. Kate had spent the following week moping about the house, depressed with the loss of her unborn child, and cut at the loss of the relationship with her husband. Dutchy had inadvertently come to her rescue, although he'd always told the story differently…

* * *

It had been a quiet night when Dutchy had knocked on her door. She'd been sitting on the couch, staring at a photo blankly; her wedding photo with Mike. Nikki had been over earlier in the day, to convince Kate that Mike was a bastard, and that she was better off without him, however, Kate hadn't seen eye to eye with Nikki. Eventually Nik got the message and left, and now it seemed like someone else was at her door. Kate put the photo down on the table, and headed for the door. She passed a mirror on the way to her front door, and realised her hair was in a mess, and her pyjamas were ruffled. She shrugged her shoulders, not caring what she looked like. She just missed Mike. She opened the door, and was surprised to find Dutchy standing on her doorstep in the rain.

"X. Do you mind if I come in?" He asked. Kate opened the door wider, allowing a soaked Dutchy inside. She closed the door quietly behind him, and headed upstairs. She returned with a stack of towels, and handed them to Dylan, allowing him to dry off. She returned to her seat on the lounge. Dylan dried off, and dropped his bag near the door.

"Ma'am, what's going on?" Asked Dylan, taking a seat next to her on the lounge.

"Mike left me," she said simply, staring at the photo on the table. Dutchy could feel his blood boiling; he'd been there when Mike had sworn he'd never leave Kate, and Dutchy had hoped their wedding vows would have reflected that. Clearly he'd been mistaken.

"Ma'am, I'm so…"

"And I lost the baby," said Kate, tearing up for the fourth time that afternoon. Dutchy felt compassion towards Kate, and put an arm around her. She dissolved into a fresh torrent of tears, and Dutchy held her close.

"He's not worth your tears ma'am," said Dutchy quietly. After a while, she quietened down, and her breathing deepened. Dutchy realised she'd fallen asleep, and lifted her sleeping form. He took her upstairs and laid her down on her bed, covering her with a blanket.

That had been the start of everything…

* * *

Kate's reverie was interrupted by Bird knocking on her door. Kate swiped the tears away.

"Enter," she called, dropping the handtowel on her rack.

"Ma'am, my initial assessment of RO is he has some sort of infection. Based on the fact that none of the rest of your crew are ill, I think it's safe to say that he's not contagious. I've spoken to Fleet Medical; we're to keep him hydrated and comfortable, and they'll have an ambulance waiting for us when we get back to home port," reported Bird.

"Thanks Bird. It's good to have you back. Keep RO company for me, will you?"

"Of course ma'am." Bird left without asking any other questions, and Kate headed upstairs to the bridge. 2Dads had the helm, Lexie watching the radar and the EOD.

"Anything yet?" Asked Kate.

"No ma'am. Nothing yet… Wait. Ma'am, I have a contact. It's the Silent Star," said Lexie. Kate got out of her chair to peer over Lexie's shoulder.

"Good job Hunt. 2Dads, set a course. We're going to get Charge, Bomber and Buffer back now," said Kate.

"Aye ma'am. Revolutions 2 – 0 – 0 – 0. Heading for target. Estimated time to intercept, fifteen minutes," reported 2Dads.

"How long until they reach the border?" Asked Kate.

"Twenty-five minutes." Dutchy appeared on the bridge.

"That gives us ten minutes to get in and get our people out. Have the boarding parties ready; we'll take both RHIBs. I want 2Dads leading the other team, and Bird with me. We don't know what sort of trouble the three of them are in. Put Chefo on the other team, and keep Mia, Sophie and Oliver under guard. If we have Hardaker here, I don't want him to get hold of any of them. Can you keep NAVCOM informed?" Asked Dutchy. Kate nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

"They're not going to make it here if we keep going at these spe…" Charge was cut off as Keith came down the stairs.

"Shut up," he snarled. Charge and Buff shut their mouths. Bomber was still unconscious, head resting on Buffer's lap. She was pale and wan, and Buff wondered if she had internal bleeding of some sort. The blood from her face was still flowing, and the back of her head was covered in matted hair, stained with blood. Keith looked at both the men.

"In twenty-five minutes, we'll be in International Waters, and then I can finish you off." Charge looked at Buff, and then back to Keith. Hardaker hadn't finished speaking.

"If you had just taken Mia, Sophie and Oliver off the boat, I could have escaped, and dumped Simone's body overboard, and no-one would have ever known. Then you decide to board and 'help' out, and now I'm got to get rid of you!" He heard a noise on deck, and disappeared up the stairs.

"I'm going to try and disable the engines; buy the Hammersley more time," said Charge.

"Be careful Charge. Don't do anything too stupid," said Buffer. Charge nodded, and disappeared towards the engines. Buffer stayed where he was, stroking Bomber's hair. He didn't want to lose her now; he wanted to be able to get to know her better. He wasn't sure if he should tell her what her mother had told him, but he'd find the right time to broach the subject with her. Keith came down the stairs, his face redder and more strained than it was before.

"Where did he go?" Asked Keith menacingly. Buffer didn't say a word.

"Where did he go?" Roared Keith. Buffer refused to answer, trying to buy more time for Charge. Keith punched Buffer, Buffer's head bouncing back and hitting the bulkhead. The resounding clang reverberated through the ship, just as the engines spluttered and stopped.

"He's in the engine room!" Screamed Keith. Buffer let him go, his own head ringing noisily. He heard two shots from the engine room, and then silence. He moved Bomber to the side carefully, her head lolling back. He got up, staggering like a drunk, seeing double.

"Charge? Charge!" He called. Keith came up the stairs, blood seeping from a wound in his lower abdomen. He held a hand over the wound, trying to stem the flow, his other hand occupied with holding the gun steady and pointed at Buff. He leant against a bulkhead.

"I shot your precious Charge, just like I shot Simone. I should have just killed Mia, Sophie and Oliver. The voices keep telling me to kill you, but you've been trying to help me… Maybe I should let you live…" Keith started getting paler until he slid down the side of the bulkhead. He kept mumbling right until he took his last shuddering breath, and was still. Buffer felt his own eyes become heavier, and he stumbled back to Rebecca. He fell to his knees, and caressed her hair before he collapsed.

"I'll never leave you…"


	6. 6-1: Mistakes Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

"I've got them in visual range!" Called 2Dads. Kate rushed to the front of the bridge, binoculars raised.

"It's not moving," said Kate, concerned. She grabbed her radio.

"Dutchy, we're good to go. Launch the RHIBs!" Dutchy and 2Dads' teams were lowered in the inflatables, and they sped towards the boat.

"Do you think they're okay?" Bird asked Dutchy. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but if they've stopped in the water either the team figured out a way to apprehend Mr Hardaker, or something worse has happened," replied Dutchy. Bird nodded, eyes focussed on the water. On the other RHIB, 2Dads was pre-occupied with his thoughts, namely those involving Rebecca Brown. She'd broken up with him, but he had never really gotten over it. She had always seemed to bring him back in line just before he did something stupid, and he loved her for it. He loved her hair, her smile, her laugh. He loved holding her close, knowing that she was his. She wasn't anymore, but that didn't erase the love and concern he was holding for her. They came closer to the boat.

"Right! 2Dads and Chefo, you board portside, Bird and I will board starboard. Keep your eyes peeled for Hardaker and our team," called Dutchy. They crept on board Silent Star, the boat living up to its name. It was eerily quiet, too quiet for Dutchy's liking. His hackles were raised, feeling threatened and unsure. He motioned for Bird to check the wheelhouse, and she returned empty handed.

"He's got to be below deck; there's no-one else up here," said Bird as she moved to stand next to Dutchy. He nodded.

"2Dads, you and I first. We need Chefo and Bird to be protected," he said. 2Dads nodded.

"Just like old times, aye Dutch?" Dutchy slapped him on the back of the head.

"You can go first 2Dads." The remark wiped the smirk off of 2Dads face, and he stepped into the living area of the yacht. 2Dads opened a door, and then pulled back almost instantly.

"What is it?" Asked Chefo.

"I found the little girl," said 2Dads, averting his eyes. He wished there was a way to erase what he just saw. Bird stepped forward and checked the girl over; unfortunately, the bullet to the head she received had killed her instantly.

"She's definitely passed Dutchy." Chefo heard a tapping, the noise echoing on the quiet vessel.

"Did you guys hear that?" Asked Chefo. Bird nodded.

"It sounded like it was coming from the engine room," commented 2Dads. He opened the hatch, and peered down. He could see Bomber and Buffer lying unconscious on the floor.

"They're here!" He called to Dutchy. He climbed down into the tight space, and moved aside to allow the rest of the team down. He glanced around, and noticed Hardaker slumped on the floor.

"Bird, Chefo? I've found Hardaker. I think he's dead," called 2Dads. Dutchy slid down the hatch next, landing lightly on the ground.

"Please tell me that's Navy," called Charge's pained voice.

"Chefo, go deal with Charge. I'll deal with Buff and Bomb," said Bird, taking control now. She functioned best as a chief medic, and that's what she was known for throughout the Navy.

"Dutchy, can you check Hardaker for a pulse? Just to confirm," said Bird.

"What do you want me to do?" Asked 2Dads. Bird handed him a flashlight.

"See if you can get Buff to come around. He looks like he's just got a head wound, and I'd probably hazard a guess at a concussion," said Bird. Bomber was her biggest concern right now. She pulled a gauze pad out of her medi-kit and pressed it to the split skin on the back of Rebecca's head. She used a bandage to hold it in place. She could clearly see Bomber's broken nose, and that wasn't a problem; there was nothing she could do for that anyway. Her broken ribs and the possibility of internal bleeding were the biggest problems for Bird, and she knew they were going to have to race against time to get her back to port. Dutchy returned to Bird and 2Dads. Buff started to come around, and pushed 2Dads' flashlight out of the way. He rolled over and threw up, his eyes rolling in his head.

"Bird?" Asked 2Dads, concerned.

"Normal reaction for some people from a concussion. Don't worry. Dutch, we need a body bag from the RHIB. Can you grab one? 2Dads, help him put Hardaker's body in there for transport, and then take it up on deck and put it in the RHIB."

"Hey, can someone help me move Charge? He's got a bullet wound to the lower leg, and he's not going to be able to walk out of here," came Chefo's voice.

"2Dads, help him while I grab the body bag," said Dutchy. 2Dads nodded and disappeared through the door to help Chefo. Moments later, they were struggling to help Charge through; he was clearly in a lot of pain.

"Get him out to the RHIB, and send him back over with Hardaker's body," said Bird. Chefo and 2Dads nodded, and helped Charge up to the deck. Dutchy and 2Dads returned to pack up Hardaker's body, doing it silently and efficiently. Bird laid a gentle hand on Buffer's head.

"We've got you now Buffer. You're safe."

* * *

Bomber woke up in a stark hospital room, her hand held by someone. She shielded her eyes from the blaring light as she realised it was 2Dads.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" She croaked. He glanced.

"Oh God, I thought I had lost you again. I thought you were going to die," said 2Dads, stroking back her hair. Her ribs ached terribly, and her mouth felt like a desert. She tried to grab the cup of water off the stand next to her bed, but found that moving hurt way too much. 2Dads grabbed the cup and passed it to her, allowing her to take a sip. She laid back down, the simple movement exhausting her.

"Is everyone else okay?" Asked Bomber.

"Buffer's had a severe knock to the head, and Charge was shot in the leg. They'll be out for a bit, but the doctor reckons they'll be right as rain," said 2Dads. Bird stuck her head into the room.

"Bomber! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Asked Bird.

"A little sore, but I'll be okay." Bird nodded, and stepped aside as Buffer pushed his way into the room.

"2Dads, Bird. I need to speak to Bomber alone," requested Buffer. 2Dads got the message instantly, and pulled Bird out the door.

"How could you?" Asked Bomber.

"What?" Asked Buffer.

"How could you keep a secret like that from me?" Asked Bomber.

"Rebecca, I had no intention of you ever finding out. Your mother said you were happy with your step fath…"

"Happy? My mother told me one night that my real father was in the Navy, that he was some one night stand. I joined the Navy so I could find the bastard that left my mother, and now I find out it's you?" Buffer stood speechless next to Bomber.

"Get out of my room and don't come back. I don't want you talking to me unless it has to do with our duties on board Hammersley. Got it?"

* * *

RO waited with bated breath. He was sure he was dying; he probably had cancer or something. He'd been a hypochondriac ever since he was little; one of the many phobias and fears that had carried on since his traumatic childhood. A doctor came in.

"Give it to me square doctor. Am I going to die?" Asked RO.

"No Robert. You have a severe case of glandular fever, and it is what caused you to collapse. I've reported your case to you superior officers at NAVCOM, and you are being put on medical leave until further notice until you have medical clearance to sail again," said the doctor. RO was shocked.

"You mean, no more Hammersley?" Asked RO, his voice small. The doctor nodded.

"For now, no more Hammersley."

* * *

_So here's my first episode of Sea Patrol! There are always wrinkles to iron out when I first start writing, but don't worry, they will be ironed out in subsequent episodes._

_I hope you've enjoyed! Please leave reviews – I find them helpful to know what you're thinking, what you're enjoying, and what you'd like to see._

_Thanks for reading my first attempt, and I hope to eventually post more._

_Next episode will be entitled "Seeing Double."_

_MissShawnaAlice (Nell)_


	7. 6-2: Seeing Double Chapter 1

_**Episode 6.2 – Seeing Double**_

_You all know the disclaimer by now – I don't own the show or the rights to the show, but this is still my creation. All of the original characters are owned by Channel Nine, but any new original characters are mine. This is Episode One, and continues on from the end of Season Five._

**Chapter One-**

Kate stopped out the front of NAVCOM; she'd been called in again to discuss a personnel issue with Knocker. She sighed as she realised it was the seventh time in as many days that she'd been in Maxine's office; she might as well take residence there. She walked inside, dressed to the nines in her whites, and knocked on Maxine's door.

"Enter," called Maxine, absorbed in the reports scattered on her desk. Kate entered, her hat tucked under her arm.

"Commander White," she said formally.

"Take a seat Kate," replied Maxine, before tucking the reports out of sight. Kate sat down, feeling somewhat awkward.

"Petty Officer Pete Tomaszewski has been in this week, and has requested a leave of absence. I granted it, given his record, but that leaves you without a buffer," started Maxine.

"So we're not leaving port?" Asked Kate, a little confused.

"Of course not. We have a solution to your problems," replied Maxine, a smile on her face.

"Of course," replied Kate sullenly. She wanted some time to spend with Dutchy; the Kingston had been relieved of duty due to the need for a complete checkover. Their engineer had deemed it too dangerous to even take the ship out of the dock.

"Due to the Kingston being docked for repairs during the next month, Petty Officers Dylan Mulholland and Jessica Bird will be joining your crew. I've also been told by the base hospital that your RO will be on medical leave for the next six to eight weeks as he recuperates from glandular fever," said Maxine, pulling her notepad towards her.

"Robert has glandular fever? I'm glad I'm not his doctor; he'd be ropable about now," commented Kate. Maxine smiled.

"I've found you a new RO and another crew member that I think would benefit from your tutelage on the Hammersley." Maxine looked up at Kate.

"How's Nikki Caetano?" Asked Maxine. Kate was thrown by the question.

"She's alright; she was hit hard by Josh Holiday's death, but she's recovered from that, and has since thrown herself into her duties as XO on the Hammersley. Why do you ask?" Queried Kate. Maxine pulled out a file from her desk and opened it, showing Kate the photo.

"This is why."

* * *

Pete stood outside Rebecca's room for the seventh day in a row. He hoped maybe today would be the day that she would talk to him, but he didn't have high hopes anymore. So it surprised him when a nurse came out, and told him he could go inside. He was cautious, wary of what he should be saying.

"Buffer. We need to talk," said Bomber, sitting up uncomfortably. Her ribs were still giving her grief, and her seemingly perpetual headache still hadn't gone away. He took a seat next to her bed.

"Listen, Bomber… Rebecca. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your mother and I. I didn't even know until the week before we sailed. Your mother came and found me in a bar to tell me that you were my daughter. I didn't even connect the two. I knew your mother before I was marr…" Bomber silenced him with an open hand.

"Buff, I know. Mum came to see me last night, and explained everything. I know Buffer, and I'm sorry for exploding at you. It's just… I never really expected it to be true," replied Rebecca, holding a hand to her ribs. Buffer nodded.

"Nor did I. Listen, I've taken a month off from the Navy, and you're not allowed back for a month until you're medically cleared. If you're okay with it, maybe we could get a coffee when you're out, and talk a little more?" asked Pete. Bomber smiled.

"That'd be great… Dad…"

* * *

Able Seaman Charlotte Woods stood on the dock, admiring the Hammersley. It was an amazing patrol boat, and Charlie was excited to be able to serve under Commander McGregor. A male with blond hair and a cheeky grin walked up to her.

"2Dads," he said, extending his hand.

"Excuse me?" She replied, a little confused.

"Leading Seaman Leo Kosov-Meyer; otherwise known as 2Dads," said 2Dads, grinning.

"Oh! Able Seaman Charlotte Woods. I prefer Charlie though," said Charlie in response.

"With the last name Woods, you're going to get the nickname Slinger," said 2Dads, moving back towards the gangplank.

"Amazing. Well, I'm supposed to check in with my divisional officer, and then with the XO. And I hate to say it, but Commander White didn't tell me who that would be," said Charlie. 2Dads picked up a box of supplies, and lifted them onto the Hammersley, where Chefo and Bird checked them off. 2Dads returned to Charlie.

"Well Slinger, your divisional officer is me; and I'd say you've checked in quite fine. And your XO is Lieutenant Nikki Caetano; either known as Nav or X, depending on how long you've known her," said 2Dads, smiling at the blond beauty standing in front of him.

"Is there a specific time frame that those two nicknames fit into?" Quipped Charlie. 2Dads laughed.

"No. When she was first posted on the ship, she was in charge of navigation. She was on the ship for nearly three years, and then her fiancé Josh Holiday was murdered. She stayed on for another year, and then left, needing time to rethink her life through. She returned this year, and was promoted to XO." He stopped and saluted to Nikki as she walked up to Charlie and 2Dads.

"X," said 2Dads stiffly.

"2Dads, relax. You must be Slinger," said Nikki, smiling at Charlie. Slinger groaned.

"Ohh, that nicknames going to stick, isn't it?" She asked.

"Sure is Slinger. Now you know why I've called you that all these years," called a voice from the boat deck.

"Uncle Andy!" Charlie ran down the gangplank and onto the Hammersley, embracing her Uncle.

"It's not Uncle Andy on here Slinger. They call me Charge," said Charge, embracing his niece. Nikki laughed at them, and then looked back at the dock. She stopped, staring at the individual on the dock. Dutchy, Bird and Ryan walked past her as they got onto the Hammersley. She started to shake, her hands fluttering to her lips before she let out an agonized moan and collapsed on deck. Charge left Slinger where she was, and he, 2Dads, and Bird ran to Nikki's aid. 2Dad's looked up at the dock, and then back at Nikki.

"I know why she collapsed," he said quietly. Charge heard him, and glanced up at him questioningly.

"Why?" Asked Charge, his usually gruff voice quiet and controlled. 2Dads pointed to the dock, to the man standing in his naval coveralls, carrying a bag.

"I think she fainted because of him."


	8. 6-2: Seeing Double Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

Nikki felt like her heart was being torn in two by the sight of the individual on the dock. Memories flashed past her eyes, and she could feel herself hyperventilating.

"It's a panic attack. 2Dads, you stay on deck and help Chefo. Charge, can you help me take X downstairs?" Asked Bird. Charge nodded, and lifted Nikki up easily. She clung to Charge's shirt, clearly distraught.

"It can't be him; we said goodbye to him three years ago! Charge, tell me it's not true," said Nikki, gasping for air. He set her down in the ward room, and Bird handed her a paper bag.

"Breathe into this," Bird instructed. She'd not seen someone in such obvious distress before, and it was a little disconcerting for her. Charge sat next to Nikki, stroking back her hair. She was like a daughter to him, and it hurt him to see her so upset.

"Nik, what's going on?" Asked Bird. Charge answered for her.

"The male standing on the dock looked almost exactly like her fiancé," said Charge quietly.

"Oh, you're getting married?" Asked Bird, exuberant. Nikki shook her head, the tears streaming down her face. She pulled the paper bag away, and sat up, Charge rubbing her back gently.

"No. He was murdered three years ago."

* * *

Leading Seaman Jonathan "Dodger" Long had no idea of the commotion he'd caused on board. He'd been assigned to the Hammersley for the next two months to take the place of their RO. He was looking forward to this assignment, and had transferred from Sydney to take the posting. He walked up the gangplank, and saluted to Kate.

"Ma'am," he said formally.

"Leading Seaman Long, welcome aboard the Hammersley. 2Dads here is your divisional officer, and the XO is a little pre-occupied at the moment, but she will meet with you later. Your able assistant has just joined us aboard Hammersley as well, as our old Assistant RO has been transferred to the Kingston to help with repairs. Slinger!" Called Kate. Charlie dropped her bag on the deck and joined Kate.

"You called ma'am?" Asked Charlie.

"Slinger, this is Dodger, our RO. He'll be your supervisor in ComCen; become acquainted with ComCen, and I'll see you both in an hour," ordered Kate. Dodger and Slinger disappeared inside the boat, and Kate stared out over the dock, trying to catch her breath. She didn't hear Dutchy come up behind her, and lay a hand on her back.

"Are you okay X?" He asked. She wiped away a tear she didn't know had streaked down her cheek.

"He's ET's older brother," said Kate absently.

"How do you know? He doesn't even have the same last name as him," said Dylan, standing next to her.

"I have access to his file. His parents adopted him out because they were only sixteen. His mother didn't think she was ready to look after him. Three years later, they started their family again, and she'd gotten married to James Holliday. They had three kids; Josh, Amelia and Clare. Listen Dutchy, we can't tell anyone on the ship; Jonathan's parent's haven't told him that he's adopted," said Kate, realising her error.

"What about Nikki?" Asked Dutchy.

"Don't tell her; it's going to kill her enough as it is. Look out for her Dutchy; she'll stay as professional as possible, but I don't know how long she'll be able to survive this. We need to get her through this until RO comes back," said Kate, turning to him. Slinger appeared at the door.

"CO, NAVCOM just gave us our orders. We're to leave at 1130 hours." Kate nodded.

"Thank you Slinger. We'll be on our way shortly." Slinger disappeared inside, and Kate glanced up at Dutchy.

"I'm sorry our shore leave didn't go to plan," she said quietly. He shrugged.

"We would have spent our time looking at wedding dresses again, and you would have been picky again, and I would have had to deal with the fact that you can't find that perfect dress," teased Dutchy.

"You know, I know of some latrines that need cleaning, and I'm pretty sure Bird ordered a new set of toothbrushes for it," said Kate, grinning. Dutchy's face fell.

"No. You wouldn't do that to your future husband," he said, stepping back. She pointed down the stairs.

"Go." Dutchy disappeared inside, and Kate tried to suppress her laughter. She headed to the bridge.

"Who has the bridge?"

"I have the bridge ma'am," said 2Dads. Slinger sat at the ComCen desk, taking notes and monitoring frequencies.

"Where's Dodger?" Asked Kate. Slinger pulled off her headphones.

"He's in ComCen settling in. He sent me up here to stay on the bridge until he's ready," said Slinger. Kate nodded.

"I have the bridge 2Dads."

"CO has the bridge," echoed 2Dads, moving towards the helm.

"Ma'am, Commander White is on the line for you," said Slinger, returning to her work. Kate picked up the phone.

"Commander White. Our orders are to patrol waters, yes?"

"I'm sorry Kate, and I hate to do this given your history, but the HMAS Melbourne has gone silent. We can't get into contact with them, and we're quite concerned," said Maxine, her voice clearly worried. Kate hesitated for a moment, and then put on her most professional air. She wasn't going to let history with Mike stop her from making sure the ship was okay.

"Okay Maxine. What were their last known co-ordinates?"

"The last time they checked in, they were in uncharted waters near Samaru. Kate, there's been gunfire and a bombing. Please; I need you to find them and tell me Mike's okay," begged Maxine.

"If I can be frank ma'am, I feel like you're too involved," commented Kate.

"Just find him! Find the HMAS Melbourne, tell us the damage, and get him back. Understood Lieutenant Commander?" Asked Knocker.

"Understood. Hammersley out." Kate hung up the phone.

"Forget patrol; NAVCOM has ordered us to do a search and rescue if needed. The HMAS Melbourne has missed several check-ins, and NAVCOM are concerned. We've been tasked with finding them, making sure they're okay, and giving them the assistance they may need. 2Dads, you may take the ship out. Set a course for Samaru." Kate left the bridge in 2Dads' capable hands, and disappeared below deck. She needed to make sure Nikki was okay. She found her in the wardroom, sitting with Charge. Bird had left them, giving them some privacy. She had felt awful after mistakenly asking Nikki about her fiancé. Kate poked her head inside the door.

"Did you know?" Asked Nikki. Kate came inside and closed the door behind her. She sat down next to Nikki and nodded.

"Yes. Nikki, I'm so sorry," said Kate remorsefully.

"Sorry? I saw him on the dock, and I thought he was Josh. I thought he was back! I thought I'd been in some crazy dream, and that everything was going back to normal. Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Nikki tearfully. Charge was feeling a little more than overwhelmed by the rollercoaster of emotions going on in the room, but he wanted to know Kate's response.

"To tell you the truth Nik, I didn't know until 1030 hours this morning; half an hour before I got to the dock. NAVCOM and Knocker had already decided he was coming aboard, and there was nothing I could do about it," said Kate, giving Nikki's hand a quick squeeze. She wanted to say more, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ma'am, we need Charge to check one of the engines," said Lexie, sticking her head inside the doors. Inwardly, Charge cheered. He felt compassion towards what Nikki was feeling, but he didn't think he could survive much longer.

"On my way Hunt." Lex nodded and left.

"I need to get back to my duties," said Nikki abruptly. She didn't want to think about ET or Dodger at the moment; she just wanted to stay busy. Kate nodded and let her go, and returned to her CO cabin. She needed time to think…

* * *

"_Kate, will you marry me?" Mike Flynn was on his knees, clearly nervous about what he was doing. She was nervous herself; she'd seen this coming a mile off. He'd waited until after she'd grieved for Jim; now she was five months pregnant, and he knew he could never live without her._

"_Yes Mike. I'll marry you," replied Kate softly. Mike breathed a sigh of relief; he'd loved Kate ever since she'd first been assigned to the Hammersley. He got up off his knees and kissed Kate, before pulling out the ring and slipping it on her finger._

"_I don't want to wait," declared Mike softly._

"_What do you mean?" Asked Kate, slightly puzzled._

"_I mean I booked us in at the registry next week. I know it's you Kate; I've known since the day I first met you. You're the girl for me. I'm never going to leave you, no matter what happens. I love you Kate…"_

_Then the impossible happened. Kate woke up around 0200 hours, her abdomen clenching and unclenching. She recognised the painful muscle spasms as contractions, and quickly nudged Mike awake._

"_Mike. Mike, there's something wrong," whispered Kate urgently. He woke up quickly, groggy._

"_Wh… What?" Kate breathed through another contraction, gripping Mike's hand tightly. He knew there was something serious wrong; even moreso when he pulled back the covers and noticed the bloodstained sheets. The next few hours seemed to pass in a blur…_

_An ambulance was called…_

_Doctors consulted…_

_A life lost…_

_Tears shed…_

_Gone…_

* * *

Kate was interrupted from her reverie by Slinger's voice over the intercom.

"CO to the bridge at the rush. We've found the wreckage of the HMAS Melbourne."


	9. 6-2: Seeing Double Chapter 3

_Authors Note –_

_I know a lot of you have issue with the idea of Buffer being Bomber's father (and my inbox is full of PM's), and your concerns have been taken into account. Please be aware that it is a part of a larger picture that will slowly be revealed in coming episodes._

_But thank you for telling me anyhow – I have realised, and it means you are reading my work and paying attention to what I'm writing._

_So thank you. Keep reading!_

_Nell.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Three-**

Kate ran to the bridge, fearing the worst.

"What do you mean 'wreckage'?" She asked Slinger. Charlie handed her a pair of binoculars, and she peered out over the reef. A length of wood floated in the water, its inscription bearing the painful truth that what was floating on the water was the wreckage of the Melbourne. Kate turned to Nikki, who had just joined her on the bridge, feeling well enough to continue with her duties.

"X, take the two RHIBs out, see if anyone's in the water. Dodger, contact NAVCOM and let them know what's going on, see if they can get a chopper out here, or another patrol, or someone out to help us." Kate turned to Bird, who was standing patiently awaiting orders.

"Slinger's had some medical training; grab her and Chefo and set up a triage area in austere. Be ready for anything and everything. This could be a big job," said Kate. Bird nodded and left. X gathered her teams.

"Do we have a list of people who were supposed to be on the Melbourne?" Asked Nikki before she left. Kate grabbed the list that Dodger was holding, and passed it to Nikki without even checking it. Nikki glanced over it.

"Ma'am, you know that Spider is on that patrol boat, right?" Kate nodded.

"So is Mike. I know; that's why we've been tasked to this job. Commander White wants us to make sure that everyone's okay," said Kate flatly. Nikki nodded.

"Right." Nikki left, climbing aboard the RHIB. Kate was left with skeleton crew and her own torturous thoughts. She was confused about her feelings for Mike; she loved him, and she'd always loved him, but he'd left her.

He'd left her…

_It was a week after she'd lost the baby. Kate had been quiet and subdued, missing the child that she'd never had the opportunity to meet. Mike on the other hand, had been enraged. He had blamed everyone, from Kate and himself, through to NAVCOM not allowing him to have a shore posting sooner so he and Kate could pursue their relationship. Kate had let him be, not wanting to spark him up further. Unfortunately, that's what she always seemed to do._

"_Mike. Stop pacing," she said quietly._

"_I'm thinking," he replied tersely._

"_Thinking about what?" Asked Kate, leaning her head on her hand._

"_Everything. The doctors couldn't even give us an answer about why you lost the baby," replied Mike, still pacing the loungeroom._

"_Things happen Mike. It's not as cut and dried as you'd think," answered Kate wearily._

"_Are you saying you wanted this to happen?" Asked Mike, stopping on the spot._

"_No, that's not what I sai…"_

"_But that's what you were thinking! First I missed out on a shore posting. Then I find out you're involved with Dutchy. Then, when we're finally together and married, you lose the baby. I don't know how much more I can take," said Mike angrily, throwing his hands up in the air before resuming his persistent pacing. Kate didn't even bother with an answer; it would only fuel his argument._

"_Maybe we're not meant to be together," mused Mike._

"_What are you suggesting?" Asked Kate, snapping to attention._

"_I think we need a break; some time to think." He left a stunned Kate on the couch, and went up to their bedroom, gathering a few clothes and tossing them into a duffel bag. He returned minutes later, Kate still sitting on the couch._

"_I'll stay at Maxine's with Ryan. We can talk later this week." And with those parting words, Mike exited her house and her life._

_He'd never really returned…_

"X-ray 82 to Charlie 82. Boss, we've found Spider. He doesn't look good; I'd say the explosion was really close to him," said Nikki, looking at Spider's forlorn body. Slinger was working over him, trying to keep him alive.

"Slinger, what's your assessment?" Asked Nikki, still gazing out over the what was left of the wreckage. Chefo was sitting this one out, and had stayed on Hammersley to prepare austere; besides, Slinger had a lot more medical experience than he did.

"Burns to his face and neck; his fatigues saved him from more severe burns. He's got a few shrapnel injures, and a metal shard imbedded in his arm, but I can't remove it. There's too much chance he might bleed out," replied Slinger, glancing up at Nikki. Nik nodded.

"Keep him comfortable for now. We'll get him back to triage soon, and keep searching," replied Nikki. Slinger nodded, making Spider as comfortable as she possibly could. He was awake, but barely.

"Where's Kosov-Meyer?" Asked Spider drowsily.

"2Dads is on the other RHIB with Bird and Charge," said Slinger, slightly confused. With some difficulty, Spider shook his head.

"Not Leo. Emily," replied Spider. Nikki was just as confused.

"X-ray 82 to Tango 82. 2Dads, do you know who Emily Kosov-Meyer is?" Asked Nikki.

"She's my half-sister. Why do you ask?" Replied 2Dads.

"Because Spider wanted to know where she was. Have they ever met?" Asked Nikki.

"I wouldn't know; Mum and Dad split when I was younger, and Em went with Mum, and I went with Dad. I haven't spoken to her in nearly twelve years," said Leo.

"Is it possible she could have been aboard the Melbourne?" Asked Nikki.

"No idea. Just keep searching. If she is, let me know; I want to have words with her," replied 2Dads, the tone of his response indicating that the conversation was over. Nikki was shocked; 2Dads had a sibling, and he didn't even seem to care that she might have died in a serious explosion. Slinger secured an oxygen mask over Spider's face, and Nikki watched the murky waters, her mind still on 2Dads. Her mind was so faraway that she nearly missed the body just next to the RHIB.

"Woah! Halfy, slow down for a second," called Nikki.

"You got something X?" Called 2Dads.

"I think so," replied Nikki, pulling the body out of the water with the help of Slinger.

"Who is…" Leo's voice stopped as he realised that Mike Flynn's lifeless body was floating right next to them.

"Bird, it's the Boss," said 2Dads urgently. She helped 2Dads haul Mike's body into the boat, and Bird started CPR. 2Dads grabbed his radio.

"Tango 82 to Charlie 82 and X-ray 82. We've got Mike," he called. Kate breathed a sigh of relief; a sigh that wasn't missed by Dutchy, who was seated at the helm.

"Charlie 82 to Tango 82. How's he looking?" Asked Kate.

"Not good. Birds got him breathing, but he looks pretty messed up." Kate felt her heart fall through her stomach and hit the floor. She had never realised how much she loved Mike, but every time she was faced with a situation like this, her heart and mind conflicted with each other.

"Get him back to Hammersley, and we can treat him here," replied Kate. She took a deep breath, trying to steady her racing heart.

"You okay CO?" Asked Dutchy. She nodded.

"I'll be fine Dutchy. Don't worry," she replied tersely. Dodger was watching the crews working their way through the floating debris.

"Ma'am, X's team has another survivor," reported Dodger. Kate grabbed her radio.

"Charlie 82 to X-ray 82; report," demanded Kate.

"We've just pulled Kosov-Meyer from the water," replied Nikki, watching as Slinger tried to resuscitate the poor girl. Kate was confused.

"X, I was just speaking to 2Dads. How did he fall in?" Asked Kate, pacing the bridge.

"It wasn't 2Dads Boss; it's Emily Kosov-Meyer."


	10. 6-2: Seeing Double Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

The younger Kosov-Meyer rolled over, coughing up seawater from her lungs.

"Just breathe ma'am," said Slinger gently, keeping Emily rolled over in the recovery position.

"She okay?" Asked Nikki. Charlie nodded.

"She'll be okay. Looks like a possible concussion, potentially a broken rib or two, but she should patch up okay. Spider is the concern; we need to get back to Hammersley so we can patch him up. How's 2Dads' team going?" Asked Slinger, checking on Spider again. Nikki sighed and grabbed her radio. She glanced up, and realised that the second RHIB team were speeding back to Hammersley.

"X-ray 82 to Delta 82, 2Dads, what's going on?" Asked Nikki.

"Delta 82 to X-ray 82. Mike's not breathing; we need to get him to Hammersley and get him on oxygen. Can you keep searching?" Asked 2Dads. The younger Kosov-Meyer shook her head.

"Tell Leo there's no-one else," she rasped.

"What do you mean?" Asked Nikki, dropping down near Emily.

"Everyone else was on shore leave. The CO, Spider and I were the only ones on the ship when the bomb hit us," she whispered. Nikki motioned for the RHIB to return to the ship.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Slinger. Emily nodded.

"I'm positive; everyone was looking forward to going to shore to spend some time off Melbourne. Spider and I drew short straws, and the CO doesn't get along with his X, so he decided to stay back. It's only the three of us, and we haven't heard from the rest of the crew either," replied Emily quietly.

"Right. Halfy, take us back to Hammersley, and we can deal with things there. X-ray 82 to Charlie 82. CO, we're returning to Hammersley. Able Seaman Kosov-Meyer has told us that Commander Mike Flynn, Midshipman Billy Webb and herself were the only three on board. The rest of the crew are on shore leave, but they haven't seen them since the explosion yesterday," reported Nikki.

"Charlie 82 to X-ray 82. Affirmative, see you back on ship. Over." Nikki crouched down next to Spider, ruffling his hair a little. He smiled a little, despite the pain.

"You'll be okay Spide," said Nikki quietly.

"I know. I just had to make sure Able Seaman Kosov-Meyer was okay. If 2Dads ever found out that I'd let her die, I'm pretty sure he'd kill me," replied Spider.

"Well, I think he and Emily are going to have words when she's well enough," said Nikki quietly.

"Why is that?" Asked Spider, trying to sit up. Nikki pushed him back down.

"Stay down. You don't know what damage you've done. I think 2Dads and Emily haven't seen each other for quite a few years," said Nikki. They waited next to the Hammersley, and then the RHIB was pulled back up. Spider groaned as he was jolted around, his bruised body aching.

"Don't worry Spider, we'll have you back and terrorising the girls in no time," laughed Nikki.

"As long as they give me morphine, I don't care Nav," replied Spider, his face contorted in pain.

"Don't worry; you'll go to the wardroom for further assessment, and I'll give you a dose when we're there," said Slinger, smiling. Emily had drifted back into unconsciousness, but her face was still distorted with evident pain.

"I'll give Kosov-Meyer here a dose as well," said Slinger. Dutchy and Ryan came down from the bridge to help them take Spider to the wardroom.

"Haven't seen Spider this bad before X," commented Dutchy, lifting him carefully onto the awaiting stretcher. Spider moaned.

"Cut it out Spider. You'll have your morphine shortly," jested Dutchy. He and Ryan lifted the stretcher, moving Spider to the wardroom.

"I'll be there in a moment to give you your precious morphine," called Slinger. She and Nikki lifted out Emily carefully. 2Dads glanced over at his younger sibling, and shook his head. He didn't join Charlie and Nikki as they moved Emily to austere; Chefo could keep an eye on her.

"Who's this?" Toby asked as they brought Emily down.

"Able Seaman Emily Kosov-Meyer. Don't ask," said Nikki, anticipating the questions that would surely arise.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Chefo. 2Dads came and joined them in austere.

"You guys should check on Spider and Flynn. She'll be okay," he said firmly. Slinger left quickly, heading to the wardroom to deal with Spider and his need for some pain relief. Nikki wasn't so sure.

"Are you sure Leo?"

"Yes Lieutenant. I'm positive. You'll be needed on the bridge shortly anyway; Hunt's been left in charge," he snapped. Nikki left, shaking her head at the sailor. He stood against the wall, watching as Chefo worked on his sister. She woke up, drowsy.

"Leo? What are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"I could ask you the same question Emilia Sofia Kosov-Meyer," replied 2Dads, using her full name. She flinched, knowing she was in trouble with her older sibling.

"I joined the Navy three years ago. I had no idea you were in the Navy too, I swear. Mum passed away from drug abuse five years ago, and I've had no-one. She never remarried, and she didn't leave me any contacts. I had no way of finding you; I didn't even know what you looked like. It's been nearly fourteen years Leo," replied Emily.

"It's been twelve… Mum passed away?" Asked Leo, realising what Emily had said. Emily nodded.

"Five years ago. I didn't know until the police did a raid at some drug house, and they found her. I was seventeen; I had no immediate family, and no money. I finished school on a scholarship, and stayed with a friend and her parents. The day after I graduated, I applied to ADFA, was given a grant to study and train, and then transferred into the Navy. I'm sorry Leo, but you wouldn't have liked Mum the way she was. She was abusive and mean, and I was just one more hospital visit away from having FaCS intervening and removing me from her." 2Dads dropped down beside the bunk she was in as Chefo inserted an IV line into her arm.

"Emilia, I am so sorry I was never there for you. I should have stayed in contact with you, like we did when we were younger. I'm glad you're here, I just wish I hadn't found out this way," said 2Dads. Emily grimaced, her ribs aching badly, and her head pounding.

"Can I have some pain relief please?" She begged, exhaustion starting to take its toll. Toby nodded, and grabbed the syringe of morphine Bird had brought him earlier. He injected it into her thigh, and she winced as the needle punctured her skin.

"Leo, can I have a drink?" She requested. He nodded, and grabbed the nearby bottle of water that Chefo had brought down. He helped her take a sip, before allowing her to lie back down.

"It feels odd to swallow," she commented. Her breathing became raspy and irregular, and Chefo looked concerned.

"Go and get Bird," he ordered in a tone that brooked no argument. 2Dads sprinted from austere to the wardroom, where Slinger and Bird were working on their respective patients.

"What is it 2Dads?" Asked Bird as she resettled the oxygen mask on Mike's face.

"Chefo needs you to come to austere. Emilia's having trouble breathing," panted 2Dads.

"What did he give her?" Asked Bird, grabbing her bag and heading down the corridor.

"I don't know, just morphine I think. It was the syringe you gave him," said 2Dads, chasing after her.

"Do you know if your sister has any allergies?" Asked Bird as she burst into austere. 2Dads shook his head.

"I have no idea. I can't even remember," responded 2Dads. His younger sister was lying on the rack, face white, not breathing.

"Oh god, she's not breathing!" Exclaimed 2Dads.

"Chefo, get him out of here. Now!" Ordered Bird. She had a fair idea of what was going on, but if it didn't work, she needed to be able to think without 2Dads hovering. She grabbed an EpiPen from her kit, and hit Emily in the thigh with it.

"Come on, come on, come on!" She said under her breath. She pulled an oxygen mask over Emily's head, and waited.

"Come on Emily. Take a breath!" Mere metres away, Slinger was trying to keep Mike from bleeding out of a wound just next to his femoral artery. It had missed by millimetres, and Slinger wanted it to stay that way. She wound the bandage tight, to stop the bleeding, and watched as it turned blood red in seconds.

"Damn it!" She was annoyed. She left the bandage there, and pulled another over the top. It wasn't an arterial bleed, but it was definitely a bleed. He'd need surgery and a blood transfusion to get through this one. What was worse though, was when he stopped breathing altogether.

Then Slinger knew he was in real danger.

"Come on Commander. You've got to keep breathing!" She grabbed a stethoscope, and was glad for the rotation she had done in ER before transferring to the Navy and their communications system. She had knowledge that some Chief Medics didn't have.

"No breathing sounds to the left, trachea deviated. I'd go for tension pneumothorax," she said to herself. She pulled a needle out of the cabinet, and pulled the plunger out of the end. She ripped open Mike's already tattered and bloody shirt, and counted down ribs, until she came to the intercostal space. She drove the needle in hard, and heard the satisfying hiss of air to indicate that she was right. Spider had watched the whole event from the other side of the room.

"Thank god you only had to give me morphine."


	11. 6-2: Seeing Double Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

Kate let her leaden legs carry her down to the wardroom, and she checked in with Slinger and Spider.

"How are you Spider?" She asked first.

"Alright X, a little sore, but I'll live. Gotta keep the shrapnel until I get to hospital though; Slinger and Bird are worried that I might have severed something, and they want the hospital to remove it." Spider was still grinning idiotically, drugged to the eyeballs with morphine.

"As long as you're okay Spider." Kate turned her attentions to her ex-husband.

"Slinger, what's the diagnosis?" Asked Kate.

"Bird has decided on concussion, broken ribs, possible fractured arm, query internal bleeding, and several areas of severe burns," reported Slinger.

"Well, Dodger's trying to get a medivac out here, but it looks like we're going to have to steam for home. They're going to send out the HMAS Childers out to pick up the rest of the Melbourne crew from Samaru." Slinger nodded.

"Acknowledged Ma'am. Whatever you think is best," replied Slinger, more occupied with charting Mike's stats. Kate left the wardroom, heading for austere. She wanted to check on 2Dads and the younger Kosov-Meyer. As she headed down the corridor to austere, she heard shouting. She ran into Chefo, who was desperately trying to hold 2Dads back.

"Oi! What's going on?" Exclaimed Kate as she neared the two sailors.

"Bird's trying to work on Emilia, and 2Dads here started to overreact a little. Bird asked me to get him out, and now I'm just trying to keep him out," replied Toby.

"Stand down 2Dads," ordered Kate. 2Dads continued to fight for a moment, and then ceased. Toby released his grip gently, and 2Dads stood straight. He was still tense, but Kate was relatively reassured that he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"Stay out here. I will check on Able Seaman Kosov-Meyer, and you can help Dodger on the bridge with Hunt. I don't trust either of them yet," said Kate. 2Dads nodded, and left the corridor.

"Chefo, you should probably be dealing with lunch," suggested Kate. He saluted.

"Yes ma'am." He left for the galley, and Kate breathed a sigh of relief. For now, anyway. She pushed open the door to austere, and found Bird notating obs on a chart.

"How is she?" Asked Kate.

"We had a scare there for a moment. She's allergic to morphine, and we had no idea. She's right now, but she still needs to be checked over when we get to port," replied Bird. Emily stirred.

"Where's Leo?" She asked, her voice muffled through the oxygen mask.

"He's up on the bridge. Listen, I need to give NAVCOM an update; do you remember what happened?" Asked Kate. Emilia struggled to sit up, and Bird supported her.

"We were on skeleton crew; everyone opted for shore leave. I stayed back because I needed to do some repairs, and Spider had to fill in a report. Boss never leaves the ship anymore when we're on shore leave, and we've stopped asking if he'd like to go. Spider heard a noise outside, like a whistling, and the next thing we knew, the boat was in pieces, and we were floating in the ocean. Spider and I tried to keep CO floating for as long as possible. We hoped that the other RHIB would come back and find us, but they never did. Please, is Spider okay?" She asked.

"Spider is fine; he's a little injured, but nothing a few stitches and a dose of morphine can't fix. And the CO is in a critical condition, but Slinger and Bird both agree that he should be okay." Kate was saying this not only for the young sailors benefit, but also for her own. A knock was heard on the door, and Dutchy appeared.

"Ma'am, we've arranged a cabin for Able Seaman Kosov-Meyer, and NAVCOM is on the line for you," reported Dutchy. Kate stood up, and Emily grabbed her hand.

"Please. Tell Leo I'm sorry," she said desperately. Kate nodded.

"I will. Dutchy, can you make sure Kosov-Meyer gets to her cabin safely? Bird, I need you in the wardroom; Slinger is due to go off watch," said Kate. Dutchy slipped inside to help Emily, and Bird left, heading for the wardroom. Kate squeezed past Dutchy, and headed to ComCen. She knew exactly what the call would be about, and she'd put it off for most of the morning. She didn't want to talk to Maxine about Mike; she wanted to let it be, and never think about those years spent yearning after the man that was now lying in a critical con…

"Stop it Kate," she ordered herself. She slipped into Comcen; it was empty, Dodger upstairs working, and Slinger off-duty. She picked up the satellite phone.

"Lieutenant-Commander Kate McGregor speaking."

"Kate, it's Maxine. Did you find him?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. We found him. The Samaruans have blown up the HMAS Melbourne though I'm afraid. She's in pieces, most of it resting on the sea floor, but some parts still floating. It's a mess," reported Kate.

"Mike the only survivor?" Asked Maxine.

"No ma'am, Able Seaman Kosov-Meyer and Midshipman Billy Webb were both rescued as well. As for the rest of the crew, they are unreachable on the island," replied Kate. She could feel a headache starting already, and she knew part of it was brought on by Maxine.

"That's good then. Childers will pick them up tonight after they've finished loading," responded Maxine, relaxing in her seat.

"Permission to speak freely ma'am?" Asked Kate.

"Of course Kate. I've always had that policy with you and Mike," answered Maxine, a little confused.

"What's going on with you and Mike?" Asked Kate.

"Nothing. We have dinner occasionally, but he mostly just stays here when he's on shore leave, or he opts to stay on the Melbourne. He's only ever home when Ryan is, and even then, he's not really here Kate." Kate choked back a sob; he wasn't dating Maxine.

"Kate. If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two?" Asked Maxine. She'd been a friend to Mike for years, and when she met Kate, had instantly disliked her. But Kate worked hard, and soon the hate that Maxine had harboured for Kate dissipated, and they became friends. Knocker had the theory that everyone thought that she and Mike were in a relationship, but they'd agreed it would never work. Mike was a friend, one that seemed to be particularly needy at the moment.

"I lost the baby Max. I lost the baby, and a week later, Mike left and never came back. He signed divorce papers, demanded the ring back, but I didn't see him. Nikki and Dutchy would rotate, coming to check in on me. It's been a year Max, and I'm engaged to someone else," said Kate, though now her heart wished it wasn't true.

"Congratulations Kate. Who is the lucky man?" Asked Knocker.

"Dutchy," replied Kate, her heart feeling leaden.

"Well, congratulations again, and I'll see you when you get back to Port. NAVCOM out." Kate hung up the phone, and cradled her head in her hands. He'd never really gotten over her, just like she'd never really gotten over him. Now they were stuck at an impasse, both not knowing how to get out of their situation. Dutchy knocked on the Comcen door, and poked his head inside.

"Dodger said I'd find you in here. Are you okay?" Asked Dutchy. Kate nodded, wiping away the tears she didn't even realise were falling. Dutchy closed the door behind himself, and put a hand on hers.

"Hey. What's going on?" Asked Dutchy, concerned for his fiancé. Kate gave him a watery smile.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm just tired," she lied. Dutchy kissed her on the forehead.

"I've got the ship, and I can handle anything that comes our way. So can Nikki. Go to your rack and get some sleep; an exhausted CO is not going to be any use to anyone," said Dutchy, making the decision for Kate. She nodded and stood up. Dutchy followed her out of ComCen, and watched as she walked down the corridor to her cabin. She gave Dutchy a small wave, and then disappeared inside. Once safely there, she let the tears fall freely.

Was Dutchy the right choice?


	12. 6-2: Seeing Double Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

The trip back to port was uneventful. 2Dads was quiet and subdued, the sister he hadn't seen for over twelve years having just made an appearance. He wished they'd had a chance before this to catch up, to be brother and sister. Instead, they'd been separate, and Leo didn't know what to really make of her. Kate picked up on his mood almost instantly.

"You okay 2Dads?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'll be fine Boss. Just want to be back in port," replied 2Dads.

"Don't we all. White, how long until we're in port?" Asked Kate. Ryan consulted the instruments laid out in front of him, and made a few adjustments.

"I'd estimate about two hours ma'am," replied Ryan. Kate nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll be in my cabin. Dutchy, you have the ship," she said quietly.

"Dutchy has the ship," he replied. Kate left the bridge quietly, and Dutchy watched her retreating back. He knew something was up with her, but he wasn't sure what. Only time would tell. Nikki was watching her as well, and her gaze fell upon Dutchy.

"Do you think she's okay?" Asked Nikki. Dutchy shrugged.

"I think she just needs some time," replied Dutchy. Nikki nodded.

"Let's get her back to port, and we can go from there."

* * *

Buffer sat at his kitchen table, alone, a calendar and his bank statements spread on the table. Bomber had headed out for a check-up at the doctors, and then to visit RO. For now, Buff was alone. He looked at the calendar first; it was an older calendar, from the year that Bomber had started on the Hammersley. Her birthday was circled, as was the others from that years crew. He remembered that her 21st birthday was that year. He was thirty-three that year. He grabbed a calculator from his desk in the study, and returned to the kitchen. As he did the calculations, he realised that he was wrong. If he was Rebecca's father, he would have had to have been twelve. And _that_ was impossible; he hadn't met Julia Robertson until he was seventeen. And that meant she already had already given birth to Bomber, and she would have been about five years old. Buffer slammed his fist against the table as he realised he'd been duped. He grabbed his most recent statement, the one that had come in moments ago in the day's mail, and scanned through the list. Mundane payments and small debits were the only things on the list, until he reached the last line. Ten thousand dollars' worth of his savings had been withdrawn; only thing was, it wasn't him that had made the withdrawal. He remembered handing Julia the details, because she had needed money. He didn't think she take that much though. He ran his hands over his head as he realised how ridiculous it had seemed.

_Now he had to break the news to Bomber…_

* * *

"CO to the bridge at the rush," called Dutchy over the intercom. Kate appeared on the bridge, tidying her hair as she walked up the stairs.

"What's up Dutchy?" She asked.

"Ma'am, I just wanted to let you know that we are almost back to port, and NAVCOM is on the line for you," said Dutchy. Kate nodded, and took the sat-phone from Dylan.

"Lieutenant-Commander Kate McGregor speaking," said Kate tiredly.

"Kate, it's Maxine again. Listen, I need someone to attend the hospital with Mike, Billy and Emilia to fill me in on the situation. I know Bird will be coming with them, but could you come down and debrief me on the situation?" Asked Knocker. Kate sighed for a moment.

"No Maxine. If it's not an order, then I'm declining. I don't want to talk to Commander Flynn if he wakes up, nor do I wish to discuss our personal history at this moment." Maxine knew she'd been found out. She wanted a reconciliation for Mike and Kate, not to drive them further away from each other.

"No, it's not an order. Send Dutchy instead then Kate. But you can't let this keep go…" Kate cut Maxine off.

"Please Max. Don't get involved," begged Kate.

"Right, I'm leaving it alone. Send Dutchy and Bird, and I will catch up with you later. NAVCOM out." Maxine hung up on Kate before she could say another word. Kate rubbed her head as it exploded; stress had this nasty habit of becoming a headache.

"Everything okay ma'am?" Asked Dutchy. Kate nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Everything is fine Dutchy. You are required to accompany Bird, Spider, Emilia and Commander Flynn to hospital when we get to port, and give a report of the situation to Commander White. Is that understood?" She asked. Dutchy nodded.

"Of course ma'am." They pulled in to port, and Kate let Nikki deal with everything. Her mind was a million miles away, and was not focussed on the task of docking a ship. Nikki handled it with ease, and the crew disembarked from the ship. Dutchy glanced at his fiancé, and she nodded.

"Go. I'll be fine; I'll take a cab back to our place, and I'll see you there. Say hi to Knocker for me," said Kate gently. Dutchy followed Bird off the ship, Emily, Spider and Mike being taken off the ship by ambulance personnel. Kate was looking forward to a quiet afternoon while Dutchy was occupied at the hospital. Nikki joined her as Kate headed down the gangplank.

"You coming to the pub with us?" Asked Nikki. Kate shook her head.

"Not tonight Nik. I want to get dinner made for Dylan when he gets home, and not takeaway; a real meal," replied Kate. Nikki laughed.

"Okay. But you're going to miss out on stories from Slinger and Dodger; I want the crew to get to know them. Even moreso, I want to get to know Dodger. He seems okay, but it still is a little weird to look at him and then realise that ET isn't back on the ship. He looks uncannily like ET, and it makes me miss ET even more," said Nikki sadly. Kate rubbed Nikki's back gently.

"You are strong Nikki. You can work through this," encouraged Kate. Nikki nodded.

"Thanks Kate. Enjoy cooking for Dutchy tonight!" Nikki waved goodbye and headed off as a taxi pulled up for Kate. She got in, gave the driver her address, and settled back. Her thoughts whirled around her, thoughts of Dutchy, of Nikki and ET and Dodger, 2Dads and Emily, Bird and Ryan. People involved in her life, people that made her complete. Then there was Mike; the problem. She couldn't work out if she wanted him, or wanted him gone. The taxi pulled up, and she climbed out of it, paying the driver, and heading to the door, pre-occupied…

_If she hadn't have been so pre-occupied, maybe she would have noticed…_

_Noticed the broken window…_

_Noticed the muddy footprints in the house…_

_Noticed her father sitting in her loungeroom…_

_Mark McGregor was back…_

_Back with a vengeance._

* * *

_Yes! Another episode over! Apologies for my slowness in writing; as well as writing here, I am an administrator on another forum where I also write quite a lot, so I'm balancing that and reality. I will try and update as often as I can, but no guarantees!_

_I hope you've enjoyed the two episodes so far, and there are definitely more to come!_

_So stay tuned for episode three "Love Hurts"._

_Love you all_

_Keep reviewing!_

_MissShawnaAlice (Nell) xoxo_


	13. 6-3: Love Hurts Chapter 1

_**Episode 6.3 – Love Hurts**_

_You all know the disclaimer by now – I don't own the show or the rights to the show, but this is still my creation. All of the original characters are owned by Channel Nine, but any new original characters are mine. This is Episode Three, and continues on from the previous two published episodes – Mistakes, and Seeing Double._

_Enjoy! _

_Nell xx._

**Chapter One-**

Kate was frightened. Frozen like a rabbit caught in headlights, she stopped in her living room as she caught sight of the man on her lounge. Mark McGregor had been her mother's first husband, and despite being a wealthy landowner, had been the first of many abusive men in her mother's life.

"Mark? What are you doing here?" Asked Kate in barely a whisper.

"It's been years since I last saw you Katie, and you greet me like that?" She should have seen the slap before it landed, but she didn't. Her cheek stung with the harsh contact, and Kate felt tears spring to her eyes.

"I'm here because your mother stole a lot of money from me, and I want it back. I can't find her, but I've found you. Second best," he declared. He pulled a rope from his back-pack, and tied Kate's wrists roughly with it, nearly wrenching her arms out of their sockets. She winced in pain. Mark pulled her hair back, and looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to hurt you as much as your mother has hurt me, until she either pays the debt, or you die. I don't care which." He kneed her in the stomach hard, and Kate doubled over in pain.

"And I'm not afraid to hurt a girl. Especially a useless one like you. Rumour has it you can't even stay pregnant. Worthless," he spat. Kate felt tears trickle down her cheeks, and he slapped her hard.

"Don't cry! Take it; you know you deserve it." Kate shook her head.

"No, daddy, please," she whispered. He shook his head and sighed, pulling her up to her feet. Her bruised stomach protested, but she managed to stay upright.

"Not your daddy anymore. Now I'm just a man that wants his debt repaid; or else." He pushed her forwards, outside the door and down the street.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked. He sneered at her.

"Somewhere we won't be found."

* * *

Buffer stood outside Julia Robertson's apartment, and knocked for the fourth time. A woman in the apartment next door finally poked her head out.

"If you're looking for the woman who lives there, she left for Vegas yesterday. Said something about meeting the perfect man, and taking her savings to go and marry him. No use knocking," said the elderly woman. Buffer nodded his thanks, and left the building. He headed for Bomber's place. He needed to tell her, needed to let her know that he was not her father. She needed to know the truth. He arrived at her place, and knocked quietly on the door. She answered it, 2Dads not far behind her.

"Buff? What are you doing here?" Asked 2Dads.

"I could ask you the same question, given that you both work on the same ship, and you know the fraternisation rules," replied Buffer. 2Dads blushed, and walked into the kitchen, leaving Buffer and Bomber to talk.

"How are you doing Dad?" She asked, smiling. Buffer didn't return the grin.

"Listen Bomber, I…" Buffer stopped, wanting to continue, but not sure how to broach such a difficult subject.

"Come inside Buffer. We can talk in the lounge," said Bec. Pete nodded, and followed her into the loungeroom, taking a seat. 2Dads stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching, but not interrupting. Pete clasped his hands together, feeling the weight of his heart holding him down.

"Bomb. Rebecca. I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm just going to say it. Your mother lied. I can't be your father; if I was your father, I'd have been twelve when I met your mother and you were conceived. We were together for a little while when I was seventeen, but it was a fling. You would have been five when I first met her. It's not possible for me to be your father," said Buffer sadly. Bec was quiet, shocked into not speaking. 2Dads watched the whole conversation, not getting involved unless he needed to.

"Bomber, I love you, I do, and I didn't want to hurt you this way…" 2Dads interrupted, seeing the tears stream down Bomber's face, his own heart reaching out to her.

"But you did. You have hurt her Buffer. Look at what you've done!" Bomber put up a hand, indicating for both of them to stop speaking.

"Leo. Just leave it. Pete, I want you to leave," she said quietly, refusing to look at him.

"But Rebecca…" 2Dads moved into the loungeroom.

"She said leave." Buffer realised that he'd lost the battle, and left the house quietly. Leo slammed the door behind him, and returned to Bec in the loungeroom. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she sobbed into his chest.

"Shh. It's okay. It'll be okay," whispered Leo. He wanted to help her, but had no idea of what to do to make her feel better. He rubbed her back until her sobbing subsided to hiccups.

"How can I go back to the ship like this?" She asked. Leo shook his head.

"We shouldn't have to. Boss organised for shore leave for a week for all of us. It'll just be you and me, okay?" He asked. Bec nodded.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Dutchy finished at the hospital with Maxine, and was standing outside with her when she got a phonecall. Almost five minutes later, they got a message from NAVCOM.

"_Hammersley has been crash-sailed. Report to dock at 2230 hours to get underway. NAVCOM." _Dutchy glanced up from his phone to glare at Maxine.

"Really? You're crash-sailing the Hammersley again? They only just got into port," commented Dutchy. Maxine sighed.

"I know Dutchy." Her phone buzzed, a message received. She read it quickly, then returned her phone to her pocket.

"You don't need to worry. Buffer's just cancelled his leave, and he's coming back on board," said Maxine, waiting for her taxi.

"So I'm free to go home to Kate?" He asked. Maxine nodded.

"Congratulations to you two as well," added Maxine. He smiled.

"Thanks Knocker." He jogged away, hailing a taxi as he ran. He climbed in, giving the driver Kate's address, and was halfway there when his phone rang loudly. He glanced at the caller ID; Nikki.

"Nikki, what's up?" He asked in way of answering.

"Kate's not replying. NAVCOM sent out the text, and everyone else has checked in and are making their way back to the ship, but she hasn't replied. It's not like her to not reply," said Nikki.

"Well, I'm heading to her place now. Maybe she's just sleeping; it's been a long day Nik," reminded Dutchy.

"I know Dylan, but can you please check for me?" Dutchy sighed.

"Yes Nikki. I will check for you. How was your night with Dodger?" He asked.

"It was okay; he's really nice. It's uncanny how much he is like ET though!" Dutchy wished he could tell her the truth, but he hadn't been given permission to give her the information. The cab pulled up outside Kate's house, and Dutchy climbed out, paying the cab driver and tipping him. He walked up to the front door, phone still pressed to his ear when he noticed the shattered window, the unlocked door, and shuffled marks on the ground. He cut Nikki off midsentence.

"Nik, I need you to ring the police now," he said urgently.

"Why? Dutchy, what's going on?" She asked, picking up her landline to dial triple-000.

"Kate's not here, her window's been broken, doors unlocked, and it looks like she's been dragged out of here. And there's blood in the living room," said Dutchy.

"Dutchy, we need to find her," said Nikki desperately.

"I know Nik. I know."


	14. 6-3: Love Hurts Chapter 2

_Author's note: I'm not about to give away what will happen with Kate and Mike, so there's no use asking. Keep reading, and you'll see what happens!_

**Chapter Two-**

He tied Kate up easily, tightening the ropes around her wrists and ankles. He needed the money back, needed to settle debts. Hannah had left with Kate when she was nine, and now he needed to get all that money back. Before they killed him.

"So Katie, can you help me get the money back?" He asked. Kate spat a mouthful of blood on the floor at his feet.

"No," she said angrily. He pulled her head back.

"And why is that?" He asked sweetly.

"You were never my father. You were the man that made me fear sleeping at night, that made mother cry, the reason why we left." Kate was feeling bold now, perhaps too much so, and Mark didn't like that in his woman. He slapped her again, and Kate winced.

"Don't speak to me like that again," he ordered. Kate's phone vibrated in her pocket, and Mark heard it.

"Ah. Who's the lucky caller?" Asked Mark. Kate refused to look at him, and he pulled the phone out of her pocket.

"Dylan. He wants to know where you are. I think I might tell him that you're with… what's that Flynn man's first name?" He asked. Kate didn't answer, and Mark scrolled through her contacts.

"Mike Flynn. Your mother told me you married him. Why didn't you?" Asked Mark, composing the message.

"I did marry him. He left me, and signed the divorce papers." Mark nodded.

"So Dylan wouldn't like it if he thought you were with Mike, would he," commented Mark. Kate struggled against the restraining bonds.

"No! Don't do that to Dylan! I've already hurt him once because of Mike. You can't do this again!" Cried Kate. Mark hit the send button, and turned his attention back to Kate.

"I haven't heard from your mother; guess I'm going to have to kill you."

* * *

Dutchy was frantic with worry; he had no idea where Kate would have gone, or what would have happened. Nikki was in his ear every few minutes, and the police were swarming Kate's house, taking photos, collecting evidence. Dutchy ran his hands through his hair, and picked up his phone as a message flashed through.

"_Dylan. It's over between us. I'm with Mike; we're getting back together. You were just the rebound, never worth it. Enjoy being dumped."_ Dutchy felt his heart shatter, and threw his phone at the floor. It bounced twice, and for once Dutchy was glad that he bought a cheap phone. It rang again, and he wiped aside the tears he didn't realise were falling.

"What?" He barked into the phone.

"It's Nikki. What's going on?" She asked, picking up on Dutchy's changed mood. She was sitting on the Hammersley, Dodger sitting at the ComCen console, 2Dads at the EOD, and Slinger sitting at the helm.

"I just got a message from Kate, saying that it's over between us and that she's going to get back with Mike," said Dutchy, trying to hold himself together.

"Oh, Dutchy, you know she wouldn't do that to you," said Nikki.

"She's done it before. Why wouldn't she do it now? She went back to Mike after he was severely injured. The conditions are exactly the same as last time," replied Dutchy.

"You know Kate couldn't do that. She and Mike would have to work through so much before she could do that, and she's in love with you Dutchy. You know that. And Kate's never been one for messaging break-ups; she would tell you face to face. Don't believe it Dutchy," said Nikki. A police officer came over and tapped Dutchy on the shoulder.

"Mr Mulholland? I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a few questions," she said apologetically.

"Listen Nik, I've got to go. Fair winds." Dutchy ended the phone call and turned his attention to the policewoman sitting in front of him.

"Sir, do you know a Mark McGregor?" Asked Officer Lisa James. Dutchy shook his head.

"No. What's he got to do with this?" Asked Dutchy.

"He's left a letter behind; a note," started Lisa. He took it off her, reading it aloud.

"_Hannah; I've taken Kate. You owe me a hundred grand plus interest, to be paid in the next twenty-four hours, or Kate dies. Either way, I'm going to win. Mark McGregor."_ Dutchy glanced up at the officer.

"What does this mean for Kate?" He asked.

"We've got twenty-three hours to find Hannah or Kate, and to save her life."

* * *

Nikki waited on the bridge, wringing her hands nervously. Kate was never one to just go AWOL; she always told someone what she was doing.

"Ma'am, where's the CO?" Asked Slinger from the helm; it was nearly 2230 hours, and they needed to leave.

"The CO has been otherwise occupied; NAVCOM has arranged a temporary CO for this assignment," replied Nikki, distracted.

"And that would be…?" Asked Slinger.

"Me. Commander Ethan 'Jumper' Collins. X, have you set course yet?" Asked Jumper.

"No Commander, we were waiting your arrival before setting course," replied X, giving Ryan the directions.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Asked Jumper, sitting in the captain's chair.

"Buffer has reported in, the Kingston's medic has joined us whilst they are in port, and everyone else is accounted for," replied Nikki.

"Okay. We've been crash-sailed to head to Samaru to pick up the rest of the Melbourne crew; Childers was supposed to do it, but has been grounded at port due to engine troubles. We've got to go and pick them up; Chefo, Slinger and Bird will be briefed on the way. We have several wounded, and our goal is to get them back to port safe and sound. NAVCOM apologises for cancelling your shore leave, and promises to reimburse you for any costs. Midhsipman White, set course for Samaru, top of the green," said Jumper, settling back.

"Aye sir. Revolutions 2-0-0-0, heading for Samaru," said Slinger. Nikki glanced at her temporary CO, and headed off the bridge. Just as they were leaving port her phone rang again. She answered it in her cabin, closing the door behind her.

"Lieutenant Nikki Caetano speaking," she answered.

"Nikki, it's Dutchy. Kate's got twenty-three hours left before Mark McGregor kills her." Nikki dropped her phone on the floor. She couldn't fathom losing Kate; they'd been friends for so long, been through so much, and the thought of losing Kate was too much for her. She heard Dutchy's voice murmuring through the phone, and she picked it up with shaking hands.

"What does he want to get her back?" Asked Nikki.

"Her mother owes him over a hundred grand; he wants that, or Kate dead. He doesn't care which, as long as Hannah suffers," replied Dutchy, rubbing his temples.

"Well, we need to get her back! Hannah won't be the only one who suffers if Kate dies Dutchy," said Nikki desperately.

"I know Nikki. It'll hurt everyone."


	15. 6-3: Love Hurts Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-**

Kate felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness. She wanted her final thoughts to be with her real family; her Hammersley family. To Nikki and Dutchy, 2Dads, Bomber, Chloe and Sal, Slinger, Dodger, Buffer. She didn't want to think about the pain anymore, just about the people she loved dearly. Mark sat on the other side of the room, flicking through bank accounts and mobile messages. A small ding told him that something had been deposited into his bank account.

"Well Katie, looks like your mother pulled through. The money's all here, and the interest," said Mark, grinning. Kate tried not to let the surprise show across her face; her mother had died three months ago. So had who put the money there? Mark dropped the laptop on the floor, and crossed over to Kate, caressing her bruised and swollen face.

"So what are we going to do with you?" He asked. Kate squirmed, trying to get away, and Mark hit her again. She groaned as she felt the contact. Mark sneered at her.

"I've got the perfect thing for a Navy chick like yourself." He untied her, and dragged her out to a waiting vehicle. For a moment Kate wondered how many people were involved in this heist, but then the pain overtook her, wiping out almost any coherent thought. He shoved her roughly into the back of the van.

"Drive Stefiano. Out to the dock," Mark ordered. Kate didn't even move as the vehicle pulled away, speeding towards the dock. They arrived quickly and killed the engine. The man Mark referred to as Stefiano, climbed out with Mark, and together they dragged Kate towards a small speedboat. Kate tried to open her puffy eyes to read the name, but combined with the darkness, she couldn't read it. Mark tossed her in, and she felt tears spring to her eyes. He put his face close to hers.

"This is where we say farewell. Stefiano here will take you out to open waters, and you can be food for the sharks. I never loved your mother Katie. And you were the biggest mistake of all. Take her out Stef," ordered Mark. The boat's engine coughed and spluttered, and then caught on, finally turning over. Mark stepped off the boat and didn't look back as Stefiano and Kate sped away.

"Wh… where are you taking me?" Asked Kate. Stefiano didn't even bother looking at her. He was paid to take her out and dump her, not to make conversation. After fifteen minutes he killed the engine. He turned to face Kate, and Kate felt the fear grow in the pit of her stomach. She tried to back away from Stef, but he was much quicker than her. He grabbed her and threw her into the water. He paused as he saw a large ship sailing towards them, and knew he had to get out of there before he was implicated in anything. He sped away, leaving Kate in the frigid open waters, barely conscious. She waved an arm at the ship, trying to get their attention.

"Please. Help me."

* * *

It was dark, and Nikki was on first watch. It was nearly midnight, and Nikki found herself yawning. Lucky for her, Chefo appeared on the bridge, holding a brew.

"Hope you're still up for a Navigator's brew," he commented.

"Toby, you are a lifesaver. Thank you," replied Nikki.

"Have you heard anything about Kate?" He asked. Nikki shook her head.

"No. Dutchy said he'd ring if there was any news at all, so I've heard nothing," replied Nikki, looking down at her brew. Toby glanced out over the bow, and then moved quickly.

"Nav, there's someone in the water!" Exclaimed Toby. He pushed Hunt aside from the helm, and pushed the engines to full astern, and then stopped them. The quiet silence was eerie, and Charge, Buffer and Dodger joined her on the bridge.

"Why did we stop?" Asked Charge. Jumper wasn't far behind him.

"Lieutenant Caetano, why are we stopped?" Asked Jumper, pulling on his jacket. It was a cool night, and he was annoyed that they'd stopped. They were only halfway to Samaru, and he wanted to be there for first light. Stopping was not an option for him.

"Chefo believes to have seen a body in the water," replied Nikki.

"And did you give the order to stop the engines?" Asked Jumper. Nikki glanced at Toby, and shook her head.

"No sir. But if Leading Seaman Jones believes that there is a body in the water, he has never given me reason to doubt his lookout skills," replied Nikki. Jumper scowled, and glanced out over the bow. His scowl changed to one of shock and surprise.

"He's right. RHIBs in the water, recover by seaboat. Pipe man overboard! X, go with them," ordered Jumper.

"Away seaboat away seaboat; we have a man overboard. Prepare to recover by seaboat." Nikki grabbed Buffer on the way past.

"2Dads, you come too. Grab Bird or Chefo; we need a medic with us;" called Nikki. Bird wasn't on watch, and was probably below deck sleeping, so 2Dads grabbed Chefo. The ride on the RHIB was rough, and the wind that was picking up was quite cold. Chefo kept his eyes trained on the blonde in the water.

"Halfy, slow down," called Nikki as they got closer. Halfy killed the engine, and the RHIB floated gently towards the body. It was floating face up, and Buffer recognised the face instantly.

"It's the Commander!" He dove into the frigid water, swimming out towards Kate. 2Dads dove in after him.

"X! Commander! Kate!" Called Buffer as he swam towards Kate, 2Dads hot on his heels. He touched her and she groaned in pain.

"Chefo! It's Kate. Be ready to pull her on the RHIB! Nikki, get onto the radio, get them to wake up Bird, and get the wardroom ready," called Buffer. He wrapped an arm around Kate, and pulled her back to the RHIB carefully. She was still wearing her naval fatigues, complete with new bloodstains. Nikki gasped as Buffer and 2Dads brought her closer, and she and Chefo lifted Kate gently into the RHIB. Her face was swollen, she was shaking badly, and the bruising that was developing looked severe.

"Kate. Kate, can you hear me?" Asked Nikki, stroking back Kate's damp hair. Buffer gave Halfy the order to get back to the ship, and joined Nikki with Kate.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Slightly delirious, and she's been beaten badly. If Dutchy and I hadn't put together the money, he was going to kill her. It was luck we found her out here Buff. I don't know what we'd do if we lost her Buff." Kate rolled over and threw up in the RHIB, and 2Dads cringed. They pulled up alongside the Hammersley, and the crew hoisted the RHIB up. Slinger and Bird met them on deck, with a stretcher in tow.

"Let's get her to the wardroom, get some fluids and morphine into her, and get her warmed up. That water is freezing, and we have no idea how long she's been out there for. Buff, 2Dads, go and dry off, stay rugged up and warm, come see me if you're not feeling well." Nikki nodded, heading for the ComCen.

"Chefo, if you're not needed, can you fill in Jumper?" She asked. Toby nodded, and walked straight to the bridge. Nikki brushed back her damp hair, and continued on to ComCen. Dodger was inside, taking down notes from NAVCOM.

"Dodger, I need to use the sat-phone in private," said Nikki. He stood up, concerned.

"Are you okay?" Asked Dodger quietly. When he spoke like that, Nikki broke down into tears. He was so much like ET it was uncanny, and it struck her right down to her core. Dodger looked down, unsure of where he stood with Nikki, and how to best comfort her. He opted for leaving ComCen, and Nikki pushed the door closed behind him. She pulled herself together before ringing Dutchy. He needed to know that his fiancé was okay. She dialled with shaking hands, and Dutchy picked up on the second ring.

"Petty Officer Dylan Mulholland speaking."

"Dutchy, it's Nik. We've got Kate," said Nikki, cutting straight to the chase. Dylan gasped.

"What's she doing out there?" He asked, upsetting the coffee on the table in front of him as he stood up.

"Dylan, if I knew, I'd tell you. She's not woken up yet, but she doesn't look good. He's beaten her within an inch of her life," said Nikki, wiping away a tear.

"I'll deal with the cops. You ring me as soon as she wakes up."


	16. 6-3: Love Hurts Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

Kate woke up in seemingly familiar surroundings. She knew the person humming in her room, the individual sitting alongside her, holding her bruised hand. Kate winced as the individual accidently squeezed her hand.

"Ow Nikki," she said hoarsely.

"You're awake. Bird, can you go and tell Dodger to inform NAVCOM and Dutchy that Kate has woken up?" Asked Nikki. Jess nodded, and exited the wardroom.

"Kate, what happened?" Asked Nikki.

"It was Mark. He wanted Mum to save me, to give me the money. I had no idea how that was going to happen; Mum died three months ago, around the anniversary of my baby's death. He was going to kill me Nikki! Who saved me?" Asked Kate, clearly distressed. Nikki soothed her gently.

"Shh. Dutchy and I pulled the funds together to get you back, and the police are tracing him now to lock him up for good for attempted murder. You're safe now Kate, and Dutchy knows you're okay. We've still got to get across to Samaru and pick up the Melbourne crew, but after that, we'll get you home." Kate nodded, and promptly burst into tears. Nikki was torn.

"Kate, I want to stay here with you, but they'll need me on the bridge. Is there someone you want to sit with you for a while?" Asked Nikki, giving Kate a choice. Kate thought about who she wanted. Who she really wanted wasn't on board, so she settled with second best.

"Pete," whispered Kate. Nikki nodded, and smoothed Kate's damp hair out of the way.

"Bosun's Mate can oversee his duties. I'll send him down, okay?" Kate nodded, and Nikki left. She almost ran into Bird as she left the wardoom.

"She's just shaken and frightened Bird. Don't leave her on her own," replied Nikki before heading to the bridge. She rubbed her head before entering the bridge, a headache coming on.

"How's our patient?" Asked Jumper from his seat at the helm.

"She's very shaken and upset. Request that Buffer be allowed to supervise her as a measure of comfort? I think she's afraid of her attacker finding her," said Nikki.

"But he wouldn't be able to get on a boat," said Jumper.

"I know that, and I think Lieutenant Commander McGregor knows that too, but I think it might make her a little more at ease," replied Nikki. Jumper glanced at Buffer.

"Sound alright by you?" Asked Jumper. Buffer nodded.

"Go. We may need you for the shore party when we arrive at Samaru, but for now, you are off duty." Buffer nodded and headed down the stairs. Nikki grabbed him and followed him down for a moment.

"She's frightened Buff. Petrified. I didn't know what else to do, but she's so scared and injured. Look after her," pleaded Nikki. Buff caressed her arm lightly.

"I'll look after her Nav," said Buff. Nikki nodded and headed back to the bridge. Buffer stopped at the galley first before the wardroom. He made a hot chocolate for Kate and himself; she usually preferred coffee, but he didn't think that was wise at the moment. He carried both mugs carefully to the wardroom, and met Bird in the doorway.

"Do you want to get some sleep Bird?" Asked Buffer. She looked shattered, exhausted, and Buffer wondered how well she was doing at her job. She nodded.

"Sounds good Buff. Wake me up if you need me, or get Slinger to help you out," replied Bird, jotting down the last of Kate's obs before putting the clipboard back and leaving. Kate was now sitting on bench seat, a blanket pulled around her. She had tears falling thick and fast, and glanced up at Buffer, the pain evident in her eyes. He put the mug on the table, and wrapped his arms around Kate. She let the torrent go, crying onto his uniform, holding him tight.

"You're safe now Kate. You're safe now," said Buffer, stroking back her hair. She nodded into his chest. The relationship Buffer and Kate shared was one that most siblings shared; they were very close, but there were no other feelings there. He cared for her, and she cared for him.

"I thought you might like a hot drink," said Buffer, motioning towards the two steaming mugs on the table. She nodded, but didn't reach for the mug, preferring to cling to Pete. She'd been through so much in a few hours, and it was catching up with her. Every time she closed her eyes she could see Mark's snide face, his arm preparing to hit her again, or to rip her head back.

"Dutchy probably thinks I dumped him," she said after a while.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Why would he think that?" Asked Buffer, confused. He put his feet up on the table, leaning his head back a little as he held Kate.

"Because Mark sent a message to him telling him I was with Mike, and that our relationship was over," said Kate, hiccupping.

"Kate, you know Dutchy's not stupid. If he thought that, he'd consult Nikki and check with her to see if it was true. He probably did. Don't think like that Kate, otherwise he's won." Kate nodded, and leant forward, picking up the hot chocolate. She pulled a face.

"It's not coffee Buff," she responded.

"Coffee won't help you sleep, and I thought hot chocolate would be nice. I'm drinking hot chocolate too Kate. Drink it, and try and get some rest. I'm here until we get to Samaru, alright?" Kate nodded, feeling drowsy. The pain meds Bird had given her were finally taking effect, and she dozed off on Buffer's chest, her thoughts focussed on her beloved…

* * *

Dutchy watched as the police left Kate's house. It was probably the quickest case they'd ever dealt with; now they were just waiting for McGregor to use his bank account, and then they could find him and catch him in the act. He leant back against the lounge and sighed. He'd come close to losing Kate today, and he hadn't realised how much it would hurt. He loved her more than he'd ever admitted to himself, let alone her. He wanted her now, wanted to make sure she was okay, to hold her close. Unfortunately, the Hammersley needed to continue on to Samaru to pick up the crew of the Melbourne before returning to Cairns. Nikki had reported back to him to let him know that Kate was with Buffer in the wardroom, and that she'd woken up. He closed his eyes for a moment. Within seconds, he felt a knife being pressed to his neck, hot breath in his ear.

"You must be Dylan," said the voice raspily. Dutchy nodded carefully.

"You're the one who's with my Kate, aren't you?" Dutchy nodded again.

"Well. I'm in the game for hurting her as much as she's hurt me. Stefiano, knock him out." Dutchy's world went dark…

When he awoke again, he found himself tied to a chair, arms nearly wrenched out of his sockets. Flurries of punches and kicks assailed him as Mark egged on the attackers.

"He's not good enough for Katie! No-one is, not even that Flynn man! Make sure he's broken enough to never go back to her. I want her to be as broken as I was when Hannah left me," exclaimed Mark. Dutchy groaned, spitting out a mouthful of blood. He could feel his phone digging into his pocket, and he hoped he could get it free when they left him alone. A final blow to the stomach, and he dropped his head, feigning unconsciousness.

"Leave him until he wakes up," ordered Mark, leaving Dutchy in the darkened room on his own. Once he had heard the door close, he wriggled on the chair, finally getting his phone free. It dropped to the floor, falling near his feet. He thanked his lucky stars it was a touch screen, and he navigated through the contacts until he reached Hammersley's sat frequency. It dialled, taking it's time, and Dutchy willed it to go faster.

"Leading Seamen Long speaking," answered a voice.

"Dodger, it's Dutchy. I need Lieutenant Caetano immediately," said Dutchy in barely a whisper.

"She's coming online now sir," replied Dodger.

"Dutchy, what's going on?" Asked Nikki, concerned. She waved Dodger out of ComCen.

"Nik, McGregor has taken me hostage. I don't know where I am, I don't know how I'm going to get out. I'm going to ring the cops, but in case I don't get through, I need you to ring them as well."

"Oh my God, Dutchy. I'll get Dodger onto NAVCOM, get them to get the police out there quicker. Get off this line and ring the police, Dylan!" He ended the call without so much as a goodbye, and dialled triple-zero.

"Triple-zero speaking, how may I direct your call?" Asked the chipper woman on the other end.

"My names Dylan Mulholland, I've been tied up by a man called Mark McGregor. I don't know where I am, I need you to get to me as soon as…" his voice petered off as Mark re-entered the room.

"So you're awake. Time for a little more pain and punishment."


	17. 6-3: Love Hurts Chapter 5

_Authors Note - Thank you for all the reviews! I'm loving this, loving writing again :) Now, I know there are mixed feelings about the DK relationship versus the MK relationship - please, don't fight, but you need to wait for the last chapter. There is a lot to happen before the next episode!_**  
**

_Love you all!_

_Nell xx_

**Chapter Five-**

Dutchy had been beaten before, but not like this. He was fairly certain that he was bleeding internally, and his face was swelling. He heard Mark enter the room again, with the individual called Stefiano.

"We need to get rid of him, before the cops find us," said Mark quietly. Stefiano nodded.

"Can be done. Any particular way you want it done?" Asked Stefiano. Mark waved a hand airily around.

"However you want to do it. It's up to you, you know what needs to be done," said Mark. Stefiano nodded. Dutchy was afraid for a few moments, until he heard sirens. He relaxed for a moment.

"The cops have found us!" Yelled Mark. Stefiano grabbed a gun from the side wall, and cocked it at Dutchy.

"You die now," said Stefiano. Dutchy braced himself for what he thought would be the final goodbye.

"Police! Put the guns down!" Yelled an officer. Stefiano pulled the trigger, and the cop managed to pull the gun down. The shot still hit Dutchy in the leg though, and he howled in pain, no longer holding back. The cops subdued Mark and Stefiano quickly, cuffing them, before allowing paramedics in to assess Dutchy.

"Sir, can you tell me where it hurts?" Asked the paramedic. Dutchy laughed for a second, and winced as his ribs protested.

"I don't know anymore," responded Dutchy truthfully. A second paramedic handed him a methoxy whistle, securing it to his wrist.

"Suck on this, and we'll get some fluids and morphine into you. Can you tell me your name?" Asked the first ambulance officer.

"Petty Officer Dylan Mullholland," he replied, gasping a little for air. An oxygen mask was snapped over his face, and he started to feel a little heady from the intense concentration of oxygen.

"Yes Lieutenant Caetano, I'm here right now. You deal with getting the rest of the Melbourne crew out of Samaru and getting Kate back here, and I'll make sure Dutchy gets looked after, right?" Dutchy could hear Maxine's voice; that meant safety. She crouched down next to him.

"Nikki called me Dutchy. We're going to get you to hospital, get you looked at. You'll be okay," said Maxine soothingly. Dutchy closed his eyes, the pain too much, and let the medication take over.

"He's out!" Called the paramedic. Maxine stood up, moving out of their way as they transferred Dutchy into an ambulance. She realised she was still on the phone to Nikki, and pressed the mobile to her ear.

"Caetano, he's being taken to hospital now. He's been severely beaten, and he's taken a gunshot to the leg. I'll send orders through NAVCOM to Jumper to get to Samaru, get our officers back, and then head back here, top of the green. Right?" Asked Maxine.

"Yes Commander." Nikki hung up, and cradled her head in her hands. She hadn't even told Kate what was going on; she and Bird had decided that it needed to be kept from Kate. For now anyway. To at least know that Kate was safe from her father now gave her a little comfort. She wondered how long Kate had been hiding all this information; none of them were aware that her mother had passed, that her father was abusive. Come to think of it, none of them knew a lot about Kate's past, and that included Mike Flynn. She wasn't one for opening up. Hunt knocked on her door.

"X, Boss says we're almost at Samaru, and wants the shore parties organised. He also wants to know if you'll be taking Buffer with you," asked Lex. Nikki pulled her hair back, becoming the official naval officer she was.

"Advise the CO that I won't be taking Buffer; make sure 2Dads and Chefo are appropriately armed, and that Bird is ready. We'll only need one RHIB; there aren't many of the Melbourne crew. We'll leave in ten minutes," said Nikki.

"Yes ma'am." Hunt left, and Nikki made her way to the wardroom. She opened the door slowly, and glanced around the corner. Buffer and Kate were both still asleep, Buffer's head leaning against Kate's. Nikki smiled, and left them both there. Kate needed the rest, and she wasn't one for disturbing Buffer when he was tired.

"They're been like that for a while. He was snoring for a little while too, but he stopped. She looks like she's in pain still, but I can't give her anything else. The base hospital will check her over when we get back," said Bird from behind Nikki. Nikki nodded.

"Have you got a medi-kit ready?" Asked Nikki. Jess lifted the navy blue bag in her hand.

"Packed it last night before Buffer came in to sit with the CO. Are we almost at Samaru?" Asked Bird. Nikki nodded as the call came over the ships intercom.

"Shore party close up on deck," called Jumper's voice.

"That's us. Let's go get everyone else that's left on that island," said Nikki. Bird followed Nikki out as the headed for the boat deck.

"Sounds like the best idea so far."

* * *

Bomber ran to her bathroom for the third time that evening, throwing up. She'd go with food poisoning, but she hadn't eaten anything. She wished Leo was here with her, to hold back her hair, to just hold her. Unfortunately, when the Hammersley was crash-sailed, he'd gone with them. She sat back against the bathroom wall, and glanced at the calendar she had pinned on the back of the bathroom door.

"No," she whispered, the realisation of the past few weeks catching up with her. She ignored the symptoms the past couple of weeks, putting it down to stress and anxiety, but she couldn't ignore it anymore. She crawled over to her bathroom cabinet, and pulled out the dreaded pregnancy test. She glanced at the calendar again; it definitely said it had been almost seven weeks. Rebecca pulled it out of the box with shaking hands, and read the instructions. She followed them to the letter, and within minutes, had the answer she was dreading. She broke down sobbing, holding herself as she let all her emotions pour out…

_She was pregnant…_


	18. 6-3: Love Hurts Chapter 6

_Author's note – all will be revealed in time. Trust me._

_Nell xx._

* * *

**Chapter Six –**

The pickup from Samaru was easier than expected, the crew of the Melbourne waiting for them on the shore. Bird checked them over, but found none were injured. They headed back to Hammersley with the six extra crew in tow; the Melbourne had quite a small crew in comparison to other patrol boats, due to the fact they were in the process of recruiting more. The six crew members bunked with other junior sailors for the trip back, and they headed to back to Cairns. Nikki was sitting in ComCen, waiting for a call from Maxine to update her about Dutchy. Dodger was sitting with her, doing his logs before they docked. The phone rang loudly, and Nikki jumped. Dodger answered it, and then passed the sat phone to Nikki.

"Lieutenant Nikki Caetano speaking," said Nikki shakily.

"Nikki, it's Maxine. Dutchy's been taken to surgery to remove the bullet, but the outcome's looking good. Can you pass the message on to Kate?" Asked Maxine. Nikki sighed in relief.

"We actually haven't told Kate yet ma'am. She's been asleep since we brought her on board," said Nikki awkwardly.

"Well, an ambulance will meet you at the dock to take Kate to the hospital and get her checked over, and I expect a full report from you," said Maxine.

"Yes ma'am. We should be in port by 1600."

"See you when you get back," said Maxine before hanging up. Nikki left Dodger in ComCen, and headed to the bridge. They were only half an hour away from port, and she was looking forward to getting away for a little while, and just looking out for Kate and Dutchy. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be granted that luxury unless NAVCOM allowed them some free time. She sighed.

"Everything okay X?" Asked Jumper.

"Just looking forward to getting into port," replied Nikki.

"Has Lieutenant Commander McGregor woken up yet?" Asked Jumper, not taking his eyes off the front of the ship.

"No sir, not yet. Buffer is still with her though, and Fleet Medical has organised an ambulance to meet us on the dock to take her to hospital. Permission to go with her?" Asked Nikki. Jumper glanced at her, and then back at the helm.

"Granted Lieutenant. We'll be docking soon, and then we'll be granted some shore leave, courtesy of NAVCOM," replied Jumper. Nikki nodded.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kate woke up in Buffer's arms, wrapped in a blanket. She groaned as she took stock of her bruised and injured body, and gripped Buffer tightly.

"Pete, where are we going?" Whispered Kate.

"I'm carrying you off Hammersley and over to the ambulance. They're going to take you to hospital, and to see Dutchy," said Buffer.

"Where's Dutchy?" She asked. Nikki joined them, carrying her bag and lugging Buffer's as well.

"Kate, Dutchy's in hospital. Mark got a hold of him, and beat him severely. He went into surgery today, and he should be out of it by now," said Nikki.

"Nik, why didn't you tell me?" Asked Kate, annoyed.

"Because you were already stressed and exhausted, and I felt that it was necessary to keep that information from you until now," replied Nikki. She climbed into the ambulance with Kate, and handed Buffer his bag.

"I'll catch you later Nik," said Buffer as the ambulance officer slammed the door. The drive to the hospital was quiet, the medic checking her IV and jotting down her obs.

"I'm sorry Nik," said Kate remorsefully. Nikki squeezed Kate's hand gently.

"I know Kate. I know."

* * *

Dutchy woke up four hours later with Kate next to his bed, holding his hand. He shook his hand free from hers, and she sat up.

"Hey Dylan," she said warmly, stroking back his hair. He put a hand up.

"Don't Kate. Please." Kate withdrew, hurt.

"What happened? What did I do?" Asked Kate. He shook his head.

"I can't do this anymore Kate. I can't run my life thinking that you might hurt me by going back to Mike, or that I'm going to hurt you, or that your father is going to ruin everything. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, never wanted to make you cry like this, but I can't keep going this way. You need someone who hasn't been hurt before, who isn't broken; and I'm the epitome of broken," said Dutchy, tears falling down his face.

"No, Dylan, please. I love you, I really do," pleaded Kate, gripping his hand. He wiped away one of her own tears.

"I know you do Kate, and I love you too, but I can't do this. I'm not strong enough Kate, and you need someone who can be your rock, to carry you through the storm. I'm not that guy," replied Dutchy. Nikki arrived back at the room, and watched in the doorway as her two best friends ended a beautiful relationship, her own eyes filling with tears.

"But you are that person Dylan. You've been there through everything, been there for me. You can't just let me go," begged Kate. He shook his head.

"I'm not Kate. I'm so sorry," said Dylan, releasing her. Kate choked back a sob before turning to the doorway.

"How long have you known?" Asked Kate of Nikki.

"I didn't Kate, I swear. I'm so sorry," said Nikki, enfolding her arms around her best friend as she dissolved into tears. Dutchy had rolled over, facing the wall, and his body was racked with sobs as he realised he'd turned away such an amazing girl. But it wasn't a mistake; he had realised a while ago that Kate had turned to him straight after Mike, and she needed time to heal without an impending marriage or a new relationship. It hurt him so much that it had to be him to make that move, but she needed to heal, needed to recover from losing Mike, from losing the baby.

_He just wished it didn't hurt so much…_

* * *

2Dads glanced around, looking for Bomber. She was supposed to meet him at the dock, and when he realised she wasn't there, he grew worried. He hailed a taxi, and drove straight to Rebecca's house. He knocked on the door. No answer. He fished out his spare key, and unlocked the front door.

"Bec? Rebecca?" He called, walking through the house. He heard sobbing from the bathroom, and dropped his bag.

"Bec?" He called again, concerned. He pushed open the bathroom door gently, and found her still sitting beside the toilet, her face pale, eyes red.

"Bec, what's wrong? What's going on?" Asked Leo, dropping down in front of her. She tried to catch herself, hiccupping. She glanced up at Leo.

"I'm so sorry," she started.

"Sorry for what?" He asked, confused.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

_And it's the end of another episode! Did you see that twist coming? No? Well then, I'm clearly doing my job now!_

_So I've been off for a week thanks to my wisdom teeth and their surgical removal, and I have another week off, so perhaps I can get more written this week before I have to return to uni and work._

_I hope you've all been enjoying the episodes so far; I'm enjoying writing them, and I love reading your reviews! Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review my work; it means a lot to me._

_Stay tuned for Episode Four – "Leaving"._

_As always, love you all!_

_Nell xx._


	19. 6-4: Leaving Chapter 1

_**Episode 6.4 – Leaving**_

_You all know the disclaimer by now – I don't own the show or the rights to the show, but this is still my creation. All of the original characters are owned by Channel Nine, but any new original characters are mine. This is Episode Four, and continues on from the previous three published episodes – Mistakes, Seeing Double and Love Hurts._

_I know a lot of you are not impressed by me breaking up Dutchy and Kate, but it is for a bigger reason. I promise._

_And no. It's not so Kate and Mike can get together - it's not happening._

_Trust me *sharksmile*_

_Enjoy! _

_Nell xx._

**Chapter One-**

The newly commissioned HMAS Victory was docked proudly at Cairns port. She was a beautiful new ship, outfitted with the best of naval equipment. All that she needed was a crew; and Maxine White knew exactly who she wanted to put in charge of it.

She met with Commander Mike Flynn and Lieutenant-Commander Kate McGregor a fortnight later. The Hammersley had been docked for a few minor repairs, and Jumper had requested leave for the entirety of the crew. Kate stood outside Maxine's office, waiting for Mike so they could get this meeting over and done with. He appeared quickly, and gave her a small smile. She didn't return the favour. She was dressed in her whites, her cap tucked under her arm. She wanted this meeting over and done with so she could return home. Maxine opened her door.

"Commander Flynn, Lieutenant-Commander McGregor. Come in, please," invited Maxine. They entered, Mike going first, and sat facing Maxine's desk.

"As you both are aware, the HMAS Victory has been recently commissioned, and I've been assigned with the task of putting together her crew. Admiral Marshall did put both of you forward for the task, but has left the final decision up to me." Mike steeled himself for the exciting news. He knew he was going to get first command of the vessel, he just didn't want to seem overly excited in front of Kate. Something was up for her, and he desperately wanted to know what. He just didn't have the ability to ask.

"Commander Flynn, you are being assigned to the HMAS Hammersley as its new commanding officer. Lieutenant-Commander McGregor, you are being assigned to HMAS Victory. Congratulations on your new posting. Your crew complement will be posted this afternoon after some paperwork has been finalised, but you will set sail tomorrow, 0900." Maxine stood up, and Mike and Kate followed suit. Maxine shook Kate's hand.

"Congratulations Kate. You deserve this." Kate nodded at her superior, and left without another word.

"May I be frank Commander?" Asked Mike.

"Of course Mike. You know that," replied Maxine.

"I'm the more qualified one for this job Maxine, and you know it! I have years more experience in command, and I should be the one getting the Victory job," exclaimed Mike.

"And that is the reason why I gave it to Kate. You have let your personal feelings get involved in your naval career for too long Mike, and it's affecting you. I've put you back on Hammersley in the hope that it will get you back on track. Back to the well trained command officer you used to be," responded Maxine.

"And who says I wasn't?" Demanded Mike.

"I have reports from the majority of your crew stating that you have not been performing to your best, and I have to agree with them. Victory will take any of the more precarious missions, and you are to do regular border patrol. Is that understood?" Asked Maxine. Mike opened his mouth to argue a little more, and Maxine glared at him. He backed down.

"Yes Commander White." She pointed at her door.

"Go. I don't want to hear you've been harassing Lieutenant-Commander McGregor about her new position either." Mike turned heel and left. Maxine sat at her desk, crew complement lists spread out on her desk. This was the nightmare for her; making sure those crews would work. Given that they were Navy, they _had_ to work together, but some functioned well whereas others didn't. She glanced at the profiles on her desk, shifting some before she was finally happy with her decisions. The HMAS Kingston crew were being reshuffled as well to make everything work.

It would work.

* * *

The three crews gathered on the dock in their DPNU's; the Kingston crew, the Melbourne crew, and the Hammersley crew. Maxine stood waiting for them.

"Okay, as some of you may or may not know, the HMAS Victory is due to set sail today, and you're all gathered here for the final announcements of crews. The Kingston crew already have a mission set for them; they'll be setting sail to Tovalu Islands for a peacekeeping mission, and to drop off some medical supplies. Crew list is as follows…" Kate tuned out as the majority of the Kingston crew were called forward and moved away, boarding the Kingston. She glanced around, and realised that Dylan was still on the dock, as was Bird. She moved away from him, separating herself from the group.

"Right. Hammersley crew," called Maxine. Mike looked up with disdain at Maxine, and she shook her head imperceptibly at Mike.

"Commander Mike Flynn, Commanding Officer. Lieutenant Kelly Martin, Executive Officer. Petty Officer Bosun Pete Tomaszewski, Leading Seaman Billy Webb, Leading Seaman Leo Kosov-Meyer, Electronics Technician. Petty Officer Coxswain Jessica Bird, Chief Medic…" The list continued, until a core group of twenty-four sailors stood separate. Mike didn't let his crew board until he knew exactly who was being stationed on the Victory.

"Congratulations to Lieutenant-Commander Kate McGregor, who has been awarded command of the HMAS Victory. Executive Officer Lieutenant Nikki Caetano has spoken to the rest of you, and you will be boarding today, but not leaving port for a few hours. You have a few new crew members; get to know them, and NAVCOM will issue you with your orders later." Maxine turned and saw Mike still standing on the dock.

"Commander Flynn, you were supposed to have departed at 0900. It is now 0915. Why are you still here?" Demanded Maxine. Mike realised he'd stayed on the dock too long, and shepherded his crew on board.

"We're leaving now Commander," called his XO, Kelly Martin.

"Thank you Pincher." They left, and Kate watched as the Hammersley steamed away. It was a fresh start, being on a new boat. She lugged her bag onto the ship, and Dutchy stopped next to her.

"Would you like help with that ma'am?" Asked Dutchy.

"No sailor, I am quite capable of carrying my own belongings. Return to your duties," said Kate frostily. Dutchy recoiled, and returned to carrying his own gear on board. Nikki watched both of them, and grimaced at the interaction. Kate hadn't told anyone about what had happened almost a month ago now, and Maxine had stupidly put the two of them together on Victory. Dodger pushed past her, carrying his bags.

"What happened to RO being stationed here?" Asked Nikki as he moved past.

"RO put in a transfer already, and Maxine confirmed it. He's back on deck for the moment, but still needs some medical monitoring, so he's been put on Hammersley with light duties, and two able assistants instead of just one," replied Dodger.

"So is Slinger on Victory as well?" Asked Nikki. He nodded.

"As is Kosov-Meyer," replied Dodger before he disappeared below deck. Nikki glanced around at the new crew, trying to work out if this would work. Lexie Hunt had been transferred to Hammersley, along with Charge and 2Dads. She sighed as she lugged her gear down to the XO cabin. She had hoped to get away from Dodger; seemed that wasn't going to happen now. She dumped her kit on the bed, and glanced around the bare cabin, and looked through the list Maxine had handed her with the entire crew listed on it. She glanced through the list, and realised that Bomber wasn't on the list. She mentally checked through those that had been called for the Kingston and the Hammersley.

So where was Bomber?

_And why wasn't she here?_


	20. 6-4: Leaving Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

_HMAS Hammersley:-_

Mike sat in the captain's chair as they patrolled borders, bored with himself. He knew a long time ago that he'd blown things with Kate; one of his many regrets was that he didn't try and fix things with Kate. He knew he'd overreacted to her losing the baby, and walking out to Maxine's had not been the best idea…

* * *

"_Mike, what are you doing here?" Asked Maxine as she opened her front door. She was dressed her pyjamas, blonde hair loose around her shoulders, but Mike didn't see any of that tonight. She noticed his duffel bag hanging from his shoulder, and sighed._

"_What's going on?" She asked, allowing him inside. Ryan was working on a report for NAVCOM, and had files spread out on the kitchen table, earphones in, music blaring. He waved at his father before dropping his head to continue his work. Mike lowered his body onto Maxine's couch, and ran his fingers through his short hair._

"_I made a mistake Max," he started. Maxine put up a silencing hand, and moved into the kitchen. She flicked on the kettle, and stood behind Ryan. He pulled out his headphones to glance up at his mother and smile._

"_Listen, Mike needs to talk to me for a little while. Can you take your work up to the study?" She asked gently. Ryan nodded, and collected up his paperwork._

"_Do you want a tea Ry?" She called._

"_No thanks Mum. Just want to get this report finished and get to bed," he called back from upstairs. She busied herself with two cups, and in minutes, returned with a hot brew for each of them. She settled herself back on the couch, and handed Mike the hot mug._

"_Spill Mike. What mistake did you make this time?" She asked._

"_I had a fight with Kate," he replied._

"_Hmm?"_

"_She lost the baby, and I'm so angry about it! We were living a fairytale fantasy for the first few weeks, and we'd just finished the nursery. We were so excited about this baby, and then she wakes me up in the middle of the night. A trip to the hospital and four hours later, we're told that she's had a premature labour and that the baby's a stillbirth. I lost it Maxine," exclaimed Mike. She sipped her tea, just being a listening ear for Mike._

"_And what are you going to do now?" She asked gently._

"_I want to leave her. I want to get a divorce, get as far away from her as I can," replied Mike vehemently._

"_Just hold your horses there Mike. Have you thought about what's going on for Kate in all of this?" Asked Max._

"_Why would I think about her right now?" He replied._

"_Because you two are in a partnership. That's what a marriage is Mike; a partnership. She thinks about you all the time, looks out for you. She's even been handing in your reports when you've been late with finishing them, and this is how you repay her? She's hurting, probably more than you are, and you've just walked out on her…" Mike stood up, incensed._

"_Who's side are you on Max? Hers or mine?" He demanded._

"_Neither Mike. I love you both, and I'm not about to help you destroy your relationship with Kate. But, if you need somewhere to stay for a while, cool your jets and rethink, the spare room is available," offered Maxine. He looked up the stairs, and then back at her._

"_I know what I want to do," he started._

"_Oh?" Queried Maxine._

"_I'm going to leave her."_

* * *

"Sir, we have an FFV on radar and EOD," called Mike's XO, Lieutenant Kelly Martin.

"Pipe boarding stations X, and prepare to board her." Pincher nodded at her CO, and piped boarding stations. Buffer met her below deck.

"Ma'am, who else have you selected for the boarding party?" Asked Buffer, securing Kelly's Kevlar vest for her.

"Spider, 2Dads and Bird. Anybody else I should take?" She asked. She only knew half of the crew well; they had served on the HMAS Melbourne with her. The others were old Hammersley crew or new transfers that she was unfamiliar with.

"I'd probably suggest Hunt or Charge for the task ma'am, but otherwise, I think you've selected an adept team," replied Buffer. She nodded.

"Then let's move."

* * *

_HMAS Victory_

"X, can I have a word?" Asked Kate quietly. Nikki nodded.

"White, you have the ship," ordered Nikki.

"I have the ship," echoed Ryan. Nikki followed Kate down into Kate's cabin, and Kate closed the door firmly behind her.

"What's he doing on the ship?" Asked Kate.

"Maxine pulled me aside today. Part of getting Mike to stay on Hammersley was giving him Buffer, Charge, Spider and 2Dads. We ended up with Dutchy," said Nikki.

"I feel like we've been cheated Nik. I'm trying my hardest to keep my feelings separate from my work life, but it is so hard to not order him to clean latrines, or ditch the gash, or clean out the laundry. What do I do Nikki?" Asked Kate desperately.

"We deal with it. Set him to work training them up so we're at our best. Find an island, request an exped and clear it with NAVCOM. Keep him busy so he's not on the bridge with you unless absolutely necessary," suggested Nikki.

"You're right. We've got a few new sailors that haven't been through the Dutchy treatment yet. You're his divisional officer; let him know that we want him to train up the junior sailors. NAVCOM's orders are to take the ship out and put her through her paces, test her limits. We can do with skeleton crew for those runs, and Dutchy is off my ship," said Kate. Nikki nodded in agreement.

"I'll let him know. Who do you want to go with him?" Asked Nik.

"Send Kosov-Meyer, Dodger, Slinger and our new medic, Liam Gordon," replied Kate.

"But Flash is a senior sailor," replied Nik, a little confused.

"Then Seaman Noble can go; he's a junior sailor, and he needs the training. NAVCOM has assigned him to us as his last resort. It's either us or jail," said Kate.

"Great; another 2Dads case," joked Nikki.

"Exactly." Kate started to turn back to her computer, but Nikki interrupted her.

"Uh, Kate, you might not know the answer, but where's Bomber? She's not been assigned to any of us," said Nikki. Kate glanced through her emails on her desktop computer, and found one with Bomber's discharge papers attached.

"She's left Nikki; and it's only noted down as medical reasons," said Kate distractedly. Nikki nodded, and left Kate's cabin, heading for the bridge.

She had to give Dutchy a mission.


	21. 6-4: Leaving Chapter 3

_A double length chapter, because I'm loving!_

_Enjoy!_

_Nell xx_

* * *

**Chapter Three-**

_HMAS Victory_

"Dutchy, a word?" Asked Nikki. Dutchy sighed; he wondered how long it would take before they hauled him aside.

"White, you have the ship," said Nikki, before leading Dutchy down to the briefing room. She closed the door behind him.

"Dutchy, we have a small task for you. The CO would like you to take a small group on an exped; we've got sea trials to run before our mission, and we think it would be ideal. We've got a few new junior sailors that could do with a Dutchy training session," said Nikki. Dutchy could see straight through her, but didn't say a word about it.

"Who are the sailors?" He asked instead.

"Kosov-Meyer, Dodger, Slinger and Charlie," replied Nikki, checking her list.

"Charlie?" Questioned Dutchy. He knew that Slinger's real name was Charlie Woods, and he was a little confused as to why Nikki would mention her twice.

"Seaman Noble. He's been put with us as his last chance. He fails being Navy, he goes straight to jail. Maxine has been impressed with the job we've done with 2Dads, and now we end up with at least one each year. Ryan was actually our last case," replied Nikki. Dutchy finally took a seat, tired of standing and looking down at Nikki.

"What do you mean? He seemed pretty stable; he made it through Naval College, didn't he?" Asked Dutchy.

"He did, but given the circumstances with Mike and his step-father Stuart, Ryan, when Mike was assigned to the Melbourne , Ryan was re-assigned to us to make sure he stayed on the straight and narrow for a while. Don't get us wrong, we know he still loves Mike, but Maxine agreed it was better for him to be with us. Now we've got Noble to deal with," said Nikki tiredly.

"What's his history like?" Asked Dutchy.

"Similar to 2Dads. In and out of juvenile detention centres, pulled a knife on his mother on numerous occasions, beat up his step-father. You name it, he's probably done it," said Nikki, flicking through Lachlan Noble's file.

"Right. So you want me to pull them up into shape?" Asked Dutchy.

"Pretty much. Same details as the one RO tells me you guys went on; only no nut-job turkey hunters this time," commented Nikki, smiling. Dutchy half-smiled back.

"Right. Add Midshipman White to that complement as well; I want to check up on his training as well, see how he's going. When are you dropping me off?" Asked Dutchy. Nikki glanced at her watch.

"In about half an hour. Do you need anything in particular?" Asked Nikki, jotting down Ryan's name. Dutchy shook his head.

"You know I'm sorry, right?" He asked. Nikki nodded.

"I know Dutchy. I've known for a while. Kate could never see it. She stuck to you like glue after Mike left; I was never really sure if it was love she was feeling or just infatuation. She's going to hurt for a long time, and I don't know if she'll be the same, but we'll get through this, just like we got through Mike," replied Nikki. Dutchy bobbed his head, and stood up.

"Can you arrange for Dodger, Slinger and Noble to meet me on the boat deck? He's going to have to earn himself his naval nickname," said Dutchy.

"I'll organise it, don't worry. Go get ready," said Nikki. Dutchy left quietly, and Nikki packed up her folder. She knew he was hurting, and desperate to fix the situation between himself and Kate, but she felt it best if they were separated for a little while, giving each other space. She headed for ComCen, looking for Dodger and Slinger. She knocked twice.

"Enter," called Dodger. Nikki climbed through the door.

"You've been selected by the CO for an exped. You're leaving in half an hour with Slinger, White, Kosov-Meyer, Noble and Dutchy," said Nikki. Dodger groaned.

"Not Noble. That guys an ass! Seriously, he comes in to our room, dumps all my things off my rack, and claims it for himself," complained Dodger.

"Well, you're going to have to deal with him overnight, and learn to deal with him sailor. You've been given an opportunity on a new ship; don't make us regret it," said Nikki sternly.

"Aye ma'am. I'll prepare my things," said Dodger resignedly. Nikki left him, still searching for the other four members of the exped group. She found Kosov-Meyer and Slinger in the galley, Slinger perched on a bench with a hot brew, Kosov-Meyer tucked behind a cupboard.

"Slinger what are you doing on that bench?" Asked Nikki. Slinger nearly upset her drink upon herself as she jumped down from the bench.

"What would Giordano think of you being up on his benches?" Asked Nikki. The fiery Italian-blooded twenty-four year old was notorious for fighting first and asking questions later, and it usually got him into a little bit of trouble. He was a good naval officer, and his cooking was incredible.

"Sorry X. I didn't really think," said Slinger remorsefully.

"Don't leave yet Woods. Kosov-Meyer, what are you doing behind that cupboard?" Asked Nikki. Emily pulled herself from behind the cupboard, coughing a little as she disturbed the dust.

"Daniel Giordano was complaining that one of his overhead lights wasn't working, and he'd replaced the globe several times. I was just tracing back the wiring and checking it over ma'am," said Emily, standing up and brushing herself down.

"That's something the electronics technician should be looking over Kosov-Meyer; not you," reprimanded Nikki.

"With all due respect ma'am, I am the electronics technician, and I am trying to do the job I was assigned," said Emily.

"I thought you were assigned to a different station," replied Nikki. Kosov-Meyer shook her head.

"No ma'am; I trained to be an electronics technician whilst training as a naval officer. The Charge was quite impressed with my credentials ma'am," said Emily stiffly. The Charge on the HMAS Victory was none other than Jamie Patterson; Andy Thorpe's son. After meeting his father again, he transferred off the Huon and back in naval college, majoring in engineering. He wanted to make his father proud, and to spend more time with him, and that was the quickest way he could see that happening. Patterson excelled in his engineering class, and Maxine snapped him up for HMAS Victory as soon as his name came up on the postings.

"Apologies then sailor. Both of you have been selected for an overnight exped. You have twenty minutes to get your gear together, and then you're heading out with Dutchy, Dodger, White and Noble." Both female officers groaned.

"Not Noble," said Slinger.

"Guy thinks he's God's gift to woman, ma'am, and I personally don't want to be left alone with him," said Emily. He made her nervous.

"Dutchy will be there, and I will inform him of the situation. You do have to attend this exped anyway," said Nikki. Both girls sighed.

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

2Dads was distracted on the boarding. He was there, but he appeared distant.

"2Dads, I pray to God that you are paying attention!" Yelled Buffer from the wheelhouse.

"Yes Buff," he called back. He was supervising the four illegal fisherman whilst Buffer and the X were checking their logs, and Spider and Bird were checking below decks. His mind was focussed on Rebecca, and their baby….

"_Pregnant?" He asked, shocked. She nodded._

"_I'm so sorry," she said, apologising profusely._

"_Why are you sorry? When we decided to get back together, it wasn't a whim. I want to be with you, no matter what. If you're having a baby, that doesn't change anything. I will still love you!" He exclaimed._

"_Are you sure about this?" She asked. She wanted to give him the option of out, just in case he was humouring her._

"_I'm positive. How far along are you?" He asked, sitting on the floor in front of her. She counted off the weeks on her fingers._

"_I'd guess about twelve weeks, give or take a week or two," replied Rebecca. 2Dads smiled._

"_What?" She asked, confused._

"_I was just thinking about how much I love you, and how lucky I am," said Leo, taking her hand. She caught a whiff of his cologne as he moved closer to her, and her face paled visibly._

"_Are you o…?" His question was answered as she leant over the toilet bowl, holding it for support. 2Dads held her hair back for her, and passed her a damp washcloth when she'd finished._

"_Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. She sat back down, and nodded her head._

"_I'll be fine; just got a bit of a weak stomach," she replied tiredly._

"_How much sleep have you had?" He asked._

"_Not a lot. I missed you, and I wasn't feeling well," she responded, leaning against him._

"_Let's get you in bed then, you can have a few hours rest," decided Leo._

"_But what about NAVCOM?" She asked._

"_I will deal with them. I'll talk to Lieutenant Commander McGregor and we'll get you a shore posting, or…" Bec held a finger to his lips._

"_I want to leave the Navy. I want to leave," she said firmly._

"_Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded, resting her head against his chest as he lifted her up easily._

"_I'm sure 2Dads. I'm sure." Leo tucked her under the covers, and she fell asleep easily, breathing peacefully. He stroked back her hair, watching her as she slept. She was so beautiful, so perfect, and now she was carrying his child. He got up off the bed gently, and headed downstairs. One phone call to Maxine, and the ball was set rolling on the paperwork for her discharge. There was only one thing left that Leo wanted to do now._

_Marry her._

"2Dads, look out!" Cried Spider as he clamoured topside. Whilst he had been distracted with his own thoughts, one of the foreign fisherman had stood up, and sliced him across the leg with a machete. 2Dads dropped his gun as the wave of pain radiated from the new wound. He fell back, slipping off the deck and into the water, his Kevlar vest and helmet weighing him down. It was one of the few days 2Dads had not put on a life-vest, and was regretting it as he struggled to stay afloat, blood flowing easily from his wound.

"Buffer! X! 2Dads is injured, and he's fallen overboard!" Yelled Spider. Buffer and X left the wheelhouse, and Buffer disarmed the man with the knife.

"Halfy, get the RHIB in here!" Called Bird as the ship and 2Dads floated further apart. Halfy revved the RHIB closer, and Bird and Spider climbed aboard.

"Take us in slow, we don't want to run over 2Dads," instructed Bird. Halfy nodded his acknowledgement. Spider watched as his best mate sank under the gentle waves, and didn't come back up.

"He's gone under!" Yelled Spider.

"Get him Spider, he's going to drown!" Exclaimed Bird. Spider pulled off his Kevlar vest and dove in after Leo. 2Dads had stopped fighting and was just floating. Spider took a quick breath before swimming underneath. He pulled Leo to the surface, and dragged him back to Bird in the RHIB.

"He's not breathing and he's bleeding!" called Spider. Halfy helped Bird pull Leo up first, and then helped Spider aboard.

"Tell me what to do Bird," pleaded Spider.

"Start CPR; you remember the course you did two weeks ago? I'll strap the wound on his leg, try and stop the bleeding. Halfy, get us back to Hammersley!" Yelled Bird. They sped away, back towards Hammerlsey, leaving Buffer and the X to stand on the FFV, wondering what had just happened. Spider continued CPR on 2Dads, determined it would work. Bird watched on, talking under her breath as she compressed the wound.

"Don't leave us 2Dads. Not like this. Breathe dammit! Come on Leo, you can do it. If not for us, then for Bec. Don't leave her like this!"

_He didn't move…_


	22. 6-4: Leaving Chapter 4

_Authors Note: check out the story 'Crew Complement' to know who's on the ship. Eventually I will update each with some information about each sailor as we learn it throughout the series :)_

**Chapter Four-**

Dutchy, Emily, Slinger, Dodger, Noble and Ryan all gathered on the boat deck, back packs over their shoulders, dressed in civvies. Giordano and Alex 'Sweeney' Todd were waiting on the RHIB for them to take them over to the island. Dutchy stood in front of the sailors.

"Right, in line, bags front," ordered Dutchy. Kate and Nikki watched on in amusement as the five sailors straggled into line. Dutchy went through their bags individually, tossing aside things he knew they wouldn't need. He pulled out a stash of liquor from Noble's bag, and handed it straight to Nikki.

"Make sure this goes in the liquor locker," said Dutchy firmly.

"That's mi…" started Noble. Dutchy cut him off.

"I don't care if it's yours Seaman Noble, there will be no liquor whilst on exped!" Roared Dutchy. Noble cowered under Dutchy's glare, and shut his mouth. The rest of the team lost make-up bags, cell phones, books; anything other than water bottles and a jumper, and it was tossed aside to be collected when they returned.

"This is a survival camp; an overnight. We will catch our own food, make our own shelter, provide our own heat source. I have a medi-kit just in case of extreme emergency, and three radios. That is it," said Dutchy.

"So why am I on this?" Asked Ryan.

"Because you need it; you wanted to go when I did this with RO, 2Dads and Bird. Now's your chance," replied Dutchy. Ryan opened his mouth and shut it again, realising there was no arguing with Dutchy.

"Get on the RHIB," ordered Dutchy. Emily made her way towards the short ladder to climb up, and Noble pushed her aside. Lucky for her, Dodger was right behind her, and caught her before she hit the deck. She flushed with embarrassment and annoyance, and then proceeded to climb again.

"They're not going to know what's hit them ma'am," said Nikki quietly.

"No. They won't. Hopefully they survive," replied Kate. Dutchy climbed up last, and didn't look back at Kate or Nikki. The order to lower the RHIBs was given, and Dutchy focussed his thoughts away from Kate, and onto the task at hand. Noble was already proving difficult, and he could see he was going to have to break him down at some point; he had been assigned to Dutchy as Bosun's Mate, and he would not tolerate any nonsense from Noble. Sweeney and Giordano beached the RHIB, and waited for the six officers to disembark.

"Have fun!" Called Sweeney as he reversed the RHIB. Slinger waved goodbye as the RHIB left.

"Right. You will work in pairs today to collect supplies for our camp. Slinger, you're with White. Dodger, with Kosov-Meyer, and Noble with me. First task on our list is to find a suitable campsite, and start a fire," said Dutchy.

"So you want us to just walk through the bush and find somewhere to stop?" Asked Ryan. Dutchy nodded, and they started to trek through.

"This is more like boot camp than an exped," complained Emily.

"Exped is boot camp," replied Ryan.

"And you wanted to go on one for fun?" Asked Slinger in astonishment.

"This isn't that bad," said Dodger, picking his way around a prickly shrub. They continued on for a few minutes, before Dutchy stopped.

"This will do. We've got overhead cover in case it rains," said Dutchy.

"You were serious about us doing this without tents or sleeping bags, weren't you Dutchy," stated Emily. He nodded.

"Right. Each pair will have a radio in case of emergency. Leave your bags here to mark the campsite. Dodger, Kosov-Meyer, you're in charge of collecting kindling for our fire. Slinger, White, take everyone's water bottles and find us water. Fill them up and return to camp. Noble; you and I are hunting. Tomorrow morning we head back to the beach for some hand to hand combat training before Flash and Sweeney come back for us," said Dutchy. The group collectively nodded. Noble blanched at the idea of hunting, but followed Dutchy. Slinger followed Ryan through the thick trees. He was quicker than her, and left her fighting the branches that flung back in her face. Before she knew it, Ryan was gone, and she was alone. Alone in the unfamiliar bush. She stepped forward, uncertain of where she was going, and tumbled forward over a rocky outcrop, landing heavily at the bottom.

She didn't move.

Dutchy and Noble crept through the underbrush until Dutchy spotted two rabbits. He motioned for silence, and deftly moved forward, catching one and holding it captive.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" Asked Noble, amazed.

"You pick up skills when serving in Afghanistan. I've done this so many times, it's almost second nature," replied Dutchy tersely. Noble looked up to Dutchy, his perception of the tall man changing a little.

"Come on, let's get this back to our campsite, and then I can send you and Ryan fishing," said Dutchy.

"I don't think anyone really likes me," commented Noble quietly.

"Oh really?" Replied Dutchy sarcastically. Noble didn't respond, watching the ground as he followed Dutchy. He knew he wasn't well liked; he just wasn't sure how to change their minds.

"Dutchy, did you catch that rabbit?" Asked Emily, tending to the small blaze she had created.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. Where did you learn to make a fire in the bush?" Asked Dutchy.

"When you grow up with a brother like Leo, you learn some things," replied Emily. They heard a crashing noise through the bush, and they tensed, preparing for whatever it was. Ryan appeared, carrying the water bottles. He dropped them as he scanned the small group.

"She's not here," he said, confused.

"Who?" Asked Dutchy, casually slitting the throat of the small animal.

"Slinger. She was right behind me, and when I reached the river and turned around, she was gone. I tried to follow back to where I thought she was, but I can't find her Dutchy," said Ryan, concerned. Dutchy glanced up from his position on the ground.

"Right. Dodger, there's a line and tackle in my bag. Take it down to the beach, see what you can catch. Kosov-Meyer can go with Dodger as well. Ryan, stay at the campsite in case she comes back," ordered Dutchy.

"Where am I going?" Asked Noble.

"You're coming with me to find her."

* * *

Leo's chest moved slightly, and then he started throwing up litres of seawater. Bird sighed in relief as she and Spider rolled him over into the recovery position. He was visibly pale, and looked unwell.

"He's back," she announced into her radio. Mike breathed a sigh of relief.

"Get him back to Hammersley, Bird," he ordered.

"Yes sir. On our way," she replied. She felt his pulse, and noticed his pulse speeding up. He was sweating profusely, and looked around, confused.

"Where's Bomber?" He asked.

"She's not here 2Dads," replied Spider, just as confused.

"I need to find her, make sure she's okay. Tell her I love her and the baby?" He asked. Bird looked up at Spider, and mouthed the word 'BABY' in surprise. Spider shrugged.

"We can do that 2Dads, don't worry," said Bird gently.

"That's good. She needs to know," he said, his voice petering out.

"2Dads? 2Dads, stay with me please," ordered Jess. They were tangibly close to Hammersley now, just being raised up to the boat deck.

"I'm trying Bird, but you're not making it easy," replied 2Dads. He turned a pale shade of green, and covered his mouth.

"You rig…?" 2Dads rolled over and threw up on Spider, before blacking out. Spider glanced down at his uniform, and ignored the fact he'd just been vomited on.

"Is he alright?" Asked Spider.

"He's lost a lot of blood Spide. I wish I could say for certain, but I can't," said Bird. Anderson and Chefo met them on the deck with a stretcher.

"The wardroom is ready for him, and Anderson and Romano need to return to the FFV and back up Buffer and the X," said Chefo. They transferred the unconscious 2Dads onto the stretcher, and took him straight to the wardroom. RO appeared with a headset in hand.

"Fleet Medical on the line for you," said RO, handing Bird the headset. He disappeared back up the corridor to his beloved ComCen.

"Spider, go and get cleaned up, and then report to the CO and fill him in on what happened," ordered Bird. Spider hesitated, and then left, heading for the junior cabins. He was lost in his own thoughts…

_He remembered picking on her. About chips of all things. And he continually picked on her, even after she practically saved his life a few weeks later. But he didn't stop; she was full of so much personality and fire, and he loved that. He loved every minute spent fighting with her, even if it was arguing trivial things. _

He turned on the shower…

_He wished he'd listened to her after he'd stolen the French flag. At least he would have moved through the ranks quicker. Instead he'd ignored her, and when he was found out, was chewed out by the CO and the XO. He'd never apologised to her._

He stripped off his uniform…

_He'd been clocked over the head by Campbell Fulton before he'd decided to leave the Navy, and she'd been the one holding him, nursing him back to health. He'd thought about telling her then, but he hadn't had the guts. When Leo had officially changed his relationship status on Facebook a year later to 'in a relationship with Rebecca Brown', he knew he'd missed his chance. A year after that, he'd met Emily, and his world changed. They'd managed to keep their relationship on HMAS Melbourne a secret; no-one had suspected anything. Now they were on separate ships, they could pursue a relationship._

He let the hot water wash over his cold body…

_He hadn't realised that Leo and Rebecca were still together, let alone that they were expecting a child. Part of him wanted to listen to his mother's voice in his head; he needed to buy them a gift, to congratulate the both of them, and offer his services as the ideal godparent. Another part wanted to smash Leo's head in…_

He'd been in there for twenty minutes…

_He missed Emily. Missed her touch, her laughter, her company. What would Leo do if he found out his best mate was dating his half-sister? He knew what most guys would do, and hoped that his friendship with 2Dads was stronger than that…_

Spider shook himself out of his reverie, and turned off the shower. Towelling off, he dressed in a clean uniform before heading down to the wardroom. He knocked on the door gently, and Bird opened it, before leaning against the cabinet.

"How's he doing?" Asked Spider.

"We gave him a transfusion, and strapped the wound tightly. We'll get him back to base, and they'll check him for water in the lungs, and stitch up the wound," replied Bird.

"Do you think it's true?" Asked Spider.

"What?" Replied Bird, still distracted.

"You know, about Bomber and a baby. Do you think she's pregnant?" Asked Spider.

"Ask her when we get to port. She'll probably meet us there; she's always met the Hammersley when we've returned. Just talk to her; you've always been close to her Spide." Spider nodded, his heart heart. He had been close; maybe not close enough.

"Yeah. You're right. Do you want a brew?" Asked Spider, deftly changing the subject. Bird tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and nodded.

"Sure, sounds good. He won't wake up for a while, and I've got a mountain of paperwork to do." Spider left the wardroom and entered Chefo's galley.

"What are you doing in here Spider?" Asked Chefo, mixing up a muffin mixture.

"Just getting a brew for Bird while she's looking after 2Dads," said Spider. Chefo nodded, and set aside the muffin mix. He leant against the bench and folded his arms across his chest.

"Pull the other one Spider. What's really going on?"

* * *

_I'd like to thank everyone who has kept up with reading this so far - I have loved every review, and would reply to each if I could!_

_Just to keep you all in the loop, updates will become a little less frequent due to the fact I am returning to uni this week after two weeks off recovering after some mild surgery. I will try and keep the updates going (and I won't stop writing!), but they won't be as frequent as before._

_Please continue to review - I understand I have lost some of you since splitting Dutchy and Kate, and whilst I am sad that you are not happy with that outcome, I understand why you are no longer reviewing. I love getting reviews, it encourages me to keep writing; those who are on the RSO forum know I function best when you review or give me feedback._

_So please, take a moment to review, and I'll see you all next update!_

_MissShawnaAlice xx_


	23. 6-4: Leaving Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

"Where would she be?" Asked Noble as he and Dutchy carefully made their way through the bush.

"I don't know, but if she's not answering our calls, chances are there's something wrong," replied Dutchy.

"Hope she's alright," commented Noble quietly, following the brawny sailor. For a brief moment, Dutchy was given a glimpse into the delinquent's heart. He genuinely seemed to care for her, and wanted to make sure she was okay.

"She will be. She's Andy Thorpe's niece, and Patterson's cousin; she'll be tough as anything. She's probably found herself somewhere nice and quiet to sit and contemplate life. We'll find her, and she'll accuse of ruining the moment," said Dutchy. Noble was quiet, unaccustomed to anyone actually talking to him. His life had been full of abusive parents and the wrong friends, and he'd never experienced a true friendship. He was waiting for Dutchy to turn around and yell at him for something, anything. He was like the dog that was abused continually; eventually it just did the wrong thing for the attention, because it was the only way to receive any.

"Dutchy to White; any sign of her yet?" Asked Dutchy.

"White to Dutchy. Nothing sir. She hasn't come back, and it's getting dark," replied Ryan.

"I know Ryan, but if she's injured and out here, Charge and Patterson will kill me for leaving her," replied Dutchy. He made a snap decision.

"Dutchy to Dodger and Kosov-Meyer. If you have caught anything, return to the campsite. Noble and I are coming back now," said Dutchy.

"What? We can't leave her out here," declared Noble, turning around.

"I know that, and I'm not going to. I am going to make the four of you stay together at the campsite, and I will take the torch with me and find her. Right?"

"But…" protested Noble.

"Lachlan, I understand you want to help. I do. It will be quicker for me to do it. I'll take the radio with me, and if I find her, I'll bring her back," said Dutchy, turning to the direction they'd just come from. Noble's shoulder's dropped in defeat, and he acquiesced, following Dutchy. They arrived back at the campsite just as Dodger and Emily did, carrying five small fish attached to a line. He nodded in approval.

"Good job. Now, I need all four of you to stay together, keep an eye open for Charlotte. If she is out here and wandering by herself, she might hear or see you. Emily, do you know how to prepare those fish?" Asked Dutchy. Emily nodded, and Dutchy flashed her a quick smile.

"Right. While I'm looking for Charlotte, Ryan is in charge. Keep an ear on the radio, and an eye out for her. Got it?" Asked Dutchy.

"Got it Dutchy," replied Ryan. Dutchy grabbed a jumper from his pack, a torch, and clipped the radio to his belt. After a quick glance back to the subdued group, he foraged forward through the thick bush, heading for the freshwater stream he knew was around a hundred metres away. He walked carefully, looking for signs of activity; mainly human activity, but any would have sufficed. He noticed a path that had fresh branches torn, new leaves scattering the ground, scuff marks in the dirt. As he crept forward, he slipped on the leaf litter, and nearly dropped over a ledge he didn't realise was there. He swore, and picked himself up, dusting the dirt off his shorts. He heard a groan; and it wasn't from him.

"Hello?" He called, wondering what it was. If it was an animal, it would scare it away. If it was Slinger though, he'd find her quicker.

"Dutchy?" Came a weak voice.

"Slinger? Is that you? Where are you?" Asked Dutchy.

"Down here," she said before coughing hard. Dutchy dropped to his stomach and peered over the edge, using the flashlight to illuminate the small cliff face. She had a wound to the head, and was clutching her side with one arm, the other looking like it was dislocated.

"Are you okay?" He asked, working out a way to get down to her.

"No," she replied, before bursting into tears.

"Hey hey, don't worry. I'll get you out of there. I'm just going to get Lachlan and Ryan to come and help me get you out, okay?" She fought back the tears and the pain, taking a painful breath.

"Please don't take too long," she replied. Dutchy nodded, and stood up.

"Dutchy to Ryan. I've found her, and I'm coming back to get you and Lachlan so we can get her out." He walked briskly back to the campsite, the walk only taking ten minutes. He was glad he'd packed his compass this time around; it was quicker getting back than finding her. He burst into the clearing, startling Emily, who was clearing up the remains of their meal.

"Right; Dodger, Kosov-Meyer, I need you to pull up some of the leaves, arrange them in a sort of bed. Be wary of spiders, sticks, etc. Boys, you're going to need to sacrifice your jumpers to cover the leaves so we've got somewhere to lay Charlie down." Before Dutchy could continue, Ryan, Dodger and Lachlan both stripped off their jumpers, handing them to Emily. They glanced at Dutchy, who dutifully peeled his off as well.

"Okay. Have the medi-kit handy for when we come back. Noble, White, let's go," said Dutchy. The two men followed Dutchy through the bush.

"This is the way I was heading for water; I saw the rocks and the ledge, and headed around it," said Ryan, picking his way over a fallen branch.

"Well, that's where Slinger is; at the bottom of it. I need someone to stay topside and reassure her while the other two get down to her. I don't know if she can walk, but we'll carry her back to base," decided Dutchy.

"Who do you want to stay up?" Asked Ryan. Dutchy pointed at him, and turned to Noble

"You can come with me; I don't trust you to leave you alone just yet," said Dutchy. Noble nodded, understanding where the mistrust came from. Dutchy passed Ryan his spare torch.

"Just talk to her, tell her we're coming, and we'll be there shortly," said Dutchy. Ryan nodded, and dropped down to his stomach to peer over the edge. Dutchy left him, and followed the rocky ledge until it started to decline.

"We should be able to climb down this way, get to her from here," said Dutchy. It was a small jump down, more like a large step. Noble followed him, and the cliff side rose up dramatically. As they neared Charlotte, they heard Ryan's voice, still talking to her.

"We're here now Ryan; can you keep shining the torch down here?" Asked Dutchy. Ryan nodded, and Dutchy dropped down next to Charlotte.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked, tucking a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear. It occurred to him how much she looked like Kate, and it pained him to think of her. Her eyes glistened with pain.

"It hurts to breathe, I've got a headache, and my shoulder is paining. I tried to climb back up and slipped; I don't know what else I've done," she said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Well, we're going to get you out of here, take you back to the campsite, patch you up as best we can, and in the morning when Flash and Giordano come to get us, we'll get Flash to check you over." She nodded slightly, her ribs aching with every breath; she was so tired.

"We're going to help you up, and I know it's going to hurt, but we're going to try not to hurt you, okay?" Charlie nodded, bracing herself for the inevitable pain that was to come. Noble stopped Dutchy.

"She's dislocated her shoulder. We can pop it back into place and strap it before we lift her," he said quietly.

"You know how to do?" Asked Dutchy. Noble nodded. Charlie looked up at Dutchy with pleading eyes as he held her down carefully.

"Please Dutchy, don't let him…" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Noble pulled on the limb. It popped back into the socket as Charlie let loose a bloodcurdling scream before dissolving into gasping sobs. Even Ryan winced at the sound of her scream. Dutchy smoothed back her hair.

"Shh. I'm so sorry Charlotte," he said remorsefully. He nodded to Noble, who helped the pair stand. Charlotte felt all the blood rush from her head, and was lucky that both Dutchy and Noble were supporting her. They lifted her between their arms, and made a seat by linking their arms.

"We'll go slow, and you let us know if we need to stop. Ryan! Follow the ledge along, and you can see where we got down. We'll meet you there," said Dutchy. He and Noble moved gingerly, supporting Charlotte as they walked towards the lowest point of the cliff. Ryan was waiting for them.

"Can we head back to camp now?" Asked Charlotte quietly, biting her bottom lip to try and stop the tears.

"That's where we're going to. Don't worry," said Dutchy. They stepped up carefully, and Ryan walked ahead of the trio to the campsite, holding back branches where necessary. Charlie rested her head on Dutchy's shoulder, and let the silent tears fall. Emily was pacing when they reached the camp, waiting for them to return.

"Oh God, Charlie," she exclaimed upon seeing her friend. She moved aside to allow Dutchy and Noble to set her down on the makeshift bed.

"Who's done their first aid course?" Asked Dutchy. No-one moved.

"So when Lieutenant-Commander McGregor asked if you all had, why did you answer yes?" Asked Dutchy of the silent group. Still no reply.

"Right. We'll work on a system of watches. I'll take first, Ryan can take second, Dodger third. In the morning we'll head back to the beach and radio Victory," said Dutchy. The group nodded before finding themselves somewhere comfortable to sleep. He turned his attentions to Charlie.

"I can't give you anything for the pain; I'm not Flash. I can strap your arm to your chest so your shoulder doesn't hurt, and I can clean the cut on your forehead, but that's about it," apologised Dutchy. Charlie grabbed his hand with her good hand.

"As long as we leave tomorrow, I don't care what you do," she replied. He nodded, and set to work cleaning her up as best he could. She was silent for the most part, until she started shivering. He was packing up the medi-kit when she started shaking.

"You cold?" He asked. She nodded, unable to keep her teeth from chattering. He didn't have anything else to keep her warm, and her energy was going into breathing. He lay behind her, shielding her slight body from the mild breeze that had picked up. She relaxed a little as the tremors stopped, and leant against Dutchy's body for warmth. Had this been any other time, he would have been concerned about the effect such an action would have on his body.

Tonight, he didn't care. He was just glad she was safe.

* * *

"What the hell happened out there today?" Demanded Buffer, bursting into the wardroom. Spider dropped his mug on the table with a clatter, startling the dozing 2Dads.

"Wha?" He asked groggily, trying to sit up.

"What the hell happened? Did protocol go out the window for you today or something? When is it ever acceptable to not wear a life-vest whilst part of a boarding party?" Roared Buffer.

"It's not si…"

"Damn straight it's not! And why were you so distracted? Weren't thinking about some pretty girls were you 2Dads? Or the poker game I know is going on with the junior sailors tonight?" Asked Buffer. 2Dads shook his head, and Spider got up, sneaking past Buffer to leave the room.

"Well? What is it?" Asked Buffer, still seeing red.

"I was thinking about Bom…" Buffer finished his sentence for him.

"Bomber. I get it. Can't keep your mind off what goes on in the bedroom!" Yelled Buffer.

"Sir, it's not like that," said 2Dads.

"Come on 2Dads, spit out the real story then," said Buffer sarcastically. He was tired of dealing with 2Dads and his ridiculous attitude; today had been no different to his regular personality, except that he'd seemed subdued. 2Dads took a deep breath and sighed, coughing as he exhaled.

"Buff, Bomber's pregnant. We found out a week ago, about twelve weeks along. I had no idea, and she didn't either until she checked her calendar. My mind's just on her and how she's going; I wish I didn't have to leave her today. She was going to get the first ultrasound done, and I wanted to be there," said 2Dads. Buffer sat down heavily, and put his head in his hands. Rebecca; pregnant? It seemed like an unlikely idea, but 2Dads presented it with such sincerity he was inclined to believe him.

"Well, you just might get your wish; we're heading back to port to get you to hospital, and the Kingston is coming to take care of the FFV. Just don't do anything to screw things up with her; if you do, I will kill you," threatened Buffer, and for the first time in his life, 2Dads actually believed the man.

"I'm not planning on doing that Buffer; I love Rebecca and our baby. I don't want her to suffer; I want to make everything go as smoothly as I can possibly make it." Buffer clapped 2Dads on the shoulder.

"You can do it. If you need any help with my godchild, let me know," said Buffer, smiling.

"No problem." 2Dads felt his eyes start to close, the effects of the morphine kicking in. Buffer left quietly, and headed to the meeting room. He had a report to finish, and it wouldn't finish itself. Kelly was there, writing her own.

"You doing your report for today?" Asked Kelly as he sat down at the neighbouring computer.

"Yeah, do it while it's fresh in my head. You?" He asked in reply.

"Finished it ten minutes ago. Just printing it for the captain, and typing this email to my husband. He's been visiting my mother, and she keeps telling him she wants grandkids. You know parents," she said, laughing to herself.

"Yeah. I do," said Buffer, his tone darkening. Kelly picked up on it straight away.

"What did I say?" She asked, concerned.

"You just reminded me about my mother," he said, tight-lipped.

"Is she nice?" Asked Kelly.

"She was the most amazing person you could have ever met. She just wanted to be happy," replied Buffer, staring at the screen, willing the tears to not fall.

"Was?" Pushed Kelly, turning away from her screen.

"My mother died of cancer almost six years ago; I found out whilst serving here on Hammersley. She would have been one of those parents pushing for grandkids, she just never got the chance," replied Buffer.

"I'm so so…"

"I'm not looking for your sympathy ma'am. If you could excuse me, I think I'll write this report in my cabin instead." Buffer left quickly, leaving a very confused Kelly behind. She shook her head, resolving to find out more later…

"_I wish I was there Mum."_

He pounded the pillow of his bed, glad that Charge was his roommate, and that he was on duty. He berated himself for even entertaining the notion of crying, and sat on his bed, looking at the photo of his mother. He heard a light tap on the door, and groaned inwardly.

"Enter," he called. Bird slipped inside.

"X walked past me looking distracted and confused, and then asked where Charge was. I told her that he was in the engine room like always, and then she asked me if I could come and see you because you seemed upset." Bird had no idea what was going on with her superior, but she was ordered to come and check on Buffer.

"I'm fine Bird. Don't worry yourself about it. How's 2Dads?" He asked, changing the subject. Bird didn't miss the change of topic.

"He'll be fine. Sleeping like a baby. That is not what I'm here about. What is going on?" She asked. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he needed to say, and Buffer realised it was Kate he wanted in this situation. Kate would talk him through everything, and give him a course of action; help him to see clearly. Bird couldn't do that.

"I'd love to be able to tell you Bird, but it's way too complicated. I'm going to go check some things with RO and Lex. Don't worry, I'll be okay." He waited for Bird to leave, and she realised the conversation was over. She left, glancing over her shoulder, and Buffer made his way to ComCen.

"RO, you in there?" He called after knocking. Romano pushed the door open.

"Buff! What can we do for you here in ComCen?" She asked cheerfully.

"Can you find out if the HMAS Victory will be in port in the next two days?" Asked Buffer. She nodded, and pulled out a file from the neatly organised desk.

"RO must be proud of your tidy desk," commented Buffer.

"He is; won't even let Logan touch things anymore. Okay, the Victory is due in tomorrow afternoon, not allowing for any issues, and we'll still be in port then. Got some friends you want to catch up with?" Asked Gabriella. He nodded.

"Yeah, their CO and I go way back. She used to be the X of this ship," replied Buffer.

"No way! Their CO is _the _Kate McGregor? They are so lucky!" He laughed.

"You have no idea."


	24. 6-4: Leaving Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

Mike and Lexie skilfully brought the ship into port, the silence after the engines were cut almost deafening to Buffer. He was lost in his own thoughts, lost in the world. He wondered if he'd ever really been happy, or if he'd been kidding himself. He'd always just gotten through life, just sailed through as best he could.

"Buffer, can you help Bird get 2Dads off the ship and meet with the paramedics?" Asked Mike, jolting Buffer from his thoughts.

"Aye sir." He left the bridge, and headed to the wardroom where Bird was getting ready to move Leo.

"Captain sent me down to help you get 2Dads off the ship and into the ambulance," said Buffer flatly. 2Dads glanced up at Buffer, confused at his tone.

"Everything okay Buffer?" Asked 2Dads. Buffer nodded.

"I'm fine 2Dads. Let's get you off this ship so you can see Rebecca," said Buffer. Logan Anderson joined them in the wardroom to help lift the stretcher up and carried it with Buffer. 2Dads was unsettled by the motion, feeling nauseous.

"Buffer, how much longer til we're at the ambulance?" Asked 2Dads weakly.

"A few more steps." Buffer glanced up and noticed Rebecca standing on the wharf, hand clasped to her mouth.

"Mate, I have to go and tell Bomber what's happened. She looks like she's going to faint," said Buffer as the transferred him into the ambulance. 2Dads nodded.

"Be gentle," he reminded Buffer. Pete nodded, and headed for Rebecca, turning in time to see her faint.

"Bomber!" He yelled, sprinting for her. Bird heard his cry, and quickly joined him. Spider watched them from the ship, watching as Buffer held the girl he thought he loved.

"Bec, are you alright?" Asked Buffer, cradling her gently.

"2Dads. Leo. Is he okay?" She asked, holding a protective hand over her baby.

"He's fine Bec. He was thinking about you when we boarded an FFV, and he was caught off guard by one of the fisherman. He's got a wound to his thigh, but with a few stitches and monitoring, he'll be fine," said Bird. Bec was staring past Buffer, staring at Spider. He looked like he was crying.

"Buffer, help me up," said Bec.

"You just fainted; shouldn't you go to hospital or something?" Asked Buffer, concerned. She waved him off.

"I fainted because I haven't eaten breakfast. When Leo didn't call in this morning like he promised, I was upset and concerned. I couldn't stomach food this morning," she replied. She was a little unsteady on her feet, and Buffer held her tightly.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital to see Leo?" Asked Buffer.

"No Pete. I need to do something else first." She motioned her head towards Spider; they hadn't really spoken since the incident with Campbell Fulton where he was nearly killed. They had a lot of unresolved issues, and Bec wanted to fix things with him before going to see Leo. Buffer understood instantly.

"You have permission to go on board if you need to. Do you want me to wait?" He asked. Bec nodded; she'd caught a taxi to the pier, and would need a ride to the hospital if she wanted to see Leo. She walked towards Spider, making her way along the gangplank. He was waiting for her at the end.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Is what true?" She asked. She wanted to know what was going on for him, and she had this feeling he was hurt and angry.

"You're pregnant, and you're dating Leo," replied Spider. She nodded, caressing her stomach. According to her ultrasound technician, she was at fourteen weeks; further along than she'd calculated.

"Yes." A simple short answer.

"And you didn't think to tell me," said Spider sullenly.

"Hang on here. Are you angry at me?" He didn't look at her, but nodded.

"I should be the one who is angry here Billy. You were the one who left me! _You_ were the one that requested a transfer to HMAS Melbourne, and then didn't talk to any of us except 2Dads. And I know; he told me. You can't be angry that I'm in a relationship with someone else, someone that makes me happy. Leo has made mistakes like so many other people, but he tries. We've been through so much Spider, and you were the one who walked away. You made no effort to keep in touch, despite the fact I sent you emails, tried to come and see you. You were the one who shut me out," said Bec, slightly incensed.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad you're happy; I honestly am. I knew for a long time that I loved you, but I eventually came to realise you're more like a sister to me than anything. I'm glad it's Leo; not some random guy. At least I know I can trust him to care for you, and to be there for you. I had heard that you broke up at some point; what happened?" He asked. They'd moved now, and were leaning on the railings, watching the activity on the dock as HMAS Huon came in to resupply.

"I felt like I was being smothered; Leo was just _there_. All the time. I said we needed a break for a while, and then flew to Europe for a year. All I learnt in that year was that I really missed him, and that I missed being in the Navy. I came back, and was reassigned to HMAS Hammersley again. We got back together two weeks after I came back, and made sure that we kept our relationship hidden from prying eyes. Now that I'm pregnant, I'm just hoping he sticks around," said Bec. Spider put an arm around her, giving her shoulders a quick squeeze.

"If he doesn't, you know that Buff and I have your back, right?" He asked.

"We sure do Bomber. Don't you worry," said Buffer, joining the pair. Bec laughed.

"Please; I know I'm Bomber when I'm in the Navy, but my paperwork was finalised this morning. I'm officially discharged from the Navy; you have to call me Rebecca or Bec now," she said, laughing.

"I'm afraid we will always call you Bomber," replied Buffer.

"I suppose old habits are hard to break. You ready to go?" She asked Buffer.

"Sure. Do you want to come Spider?" Asked Buffer.

"Sounds like a plan; let's see if 2Dads managed to keep his leg, or if he had to get it chopped off!" He exclaimed. Rebecca plastered a look of fear on her face, and Spider backtracked.

"He won't lose his le…" Buffer and Rebecca burst out laughing, and Bec pushed him gently.

"Gotcha Spider."

* * *

The next morning was chilly, the fire having being extinguished overnight. Five of the six sailors stirred, the sixth unable to even open her eyes.

"Slinger. Charlie. Are you okay?" Asked Dutchy gently, still laying behind her. He felt her wrist; she still had a pulse. She was just unconscious.

"We need to get to the beach, and soon. We can try to radio Victory from there. We won't be doing any combat this morning; we just need to make sure that Charlotte gets the medical help she needs. You will be running laps though," announced Dutchy. They nodded, not even a groan of complaint from Noble. They gathered their water bottles and backpacks, and Dutchy lifted Charlie up into his arms easily. Emily picked up the jumpers strewn on the ground, and the six of them headed to the beach. When they there, Emily helped Dutchy lower Charlie down onto the sand carefully, being mindful of her arm and ribs.

"Where do you want us running the laps to?" Asked Lachlan. Dutchy realised how subdued the small group were, and wished he had stronger relationships with each of them to make sure they were okay.

"Down the beach to the fallen tree, and then back here. Repeat. I'll try and get in contact with Victory, get her back here as soon as possible, and get Flash and Giordano out here on the RHIB." They nodded, and started running, the sand providing a different kind of resistance, a new way to exercise muscles. Dutchy lowered himself next to Charlie. It struck him how much she was like Kate, and he realised how much he loved Kate. He just couldn't go back to her when she had so many unresolved issues with Mike. They were clouding her judgement when it came to relationships, and Dutchy knew that between her and Nikki, she'd work it out eventually. He didn't know if he'd still be waiting though. He picked up the radio.

"Delta 97 to Victor 97. Are you reading me Victory?" Static greeted him, and he started to put down the radio, resolving to try again in a few minutes.

"Victor 97 to Delta 97. We read you Dutchy, and we're about to send Flash and Patterson over to pick you up in the RHIB," replied Nikki.

"Well, can you get Flash to bring a stretcher as well. Slinger's down; fell over a small cliff yesterday, and we can't wake her today. How quick do you think you can get that RHIB out here?" Asked Dutchy. He spotted the Victory coming in from the left side of him; a welcome sight.

"Flash, Patterson and Sweeney will be leaving shortly. How is everyone else?" Asked Nikki.

"Running laps on the beach." Nikki laughed to herself; Dutchy would do that to anyone if he had the chance.

"You running with them?" She asked.

"No. I'm with Charlotte." He stopped as he noticed the RHIB speeding towards them.

"Gotta go Nik. Flash, Patterson and Sweeney are quicker than you give them credit. They're almost here," said Dutchy.

"Well, see you back on Victory. Victor 97 out." Dutchy stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled to the four very exhausted sailors. They returned slowly, and picked up their bags.

"You four get on the RHIB. Get Patterson and Flash to help me with Slinger," called Dutchy. Emily nodded, and allowed Sweeney to help her aboard the RHIB. Patterson and Flash jogged up to Dutchy, and Patterson promptly pushed Dutchy.

"What did you do to my cousin? She was fine when we left you all here yesterday, and now she's unconscious! How incompetent are you?" Yelled Jamie. Dutchy reeled back, unused to be spoken in that manner; except when it was an angry Kate or Nikki, no-one had ever really yelled at him.

"I… She… We…" Jamie sighed in frustration, and then let loose a flying punch, copping Dutchy just below his right eye. He fell back, and waited for another punch. It never came though, and Dutchy pushed himself up, his cheek throbbing. Noble had pushed Jamie to the ground, and was holding him down easily.

"He went looking for her. It wasn't his fault that she ended up where she was; she got lost when she was with Ryan, and then she fell. We went looking for her, and we found her, and she's still alive. None of this is Dutchy's fault, and you should not be blaming him," declared Lachlan quietly.

"Jamie, Dutchy found me. Please, don't be angry," said Charlotte's quiet voice. She'd come around whilst Jamie had been yelling, and wished she'd found her voice before Jamie had hit Dutchy.

"He was your supervising officer…" started Jamie.

"I know, and he made sure I didn't spend a night alone in the bush. Please Jamie. Don't do this," pleaded Charlotte, coughing as she sucked in a breath. He watched his cousin in pain, and nodded.

"Release him Noble," ordered Flash. Lachlan stepped back carefully, and Jamie got up.

"We need to get her back to Victory, and then to port. She's going to need hospital care, and the Kingston won't be able to help with this one," said Flash. Jamie nodded, and he and Flash transferred her carefully to the stretcher. She winced as her ribs and shoulder complained painfully. Jamie and Flash lifted the stretcher and carried her back to the RHIB, cushioning each step as they walked. Dutchy followed, massaging his cheek. Jamie got into the RHIB first, and sat next to his cousin, holding her good hand. Flash helped Dutchy up.

"Do you want me to look at that?" Asked Flash.

"It'll just bruise. Don't worry about it Flash. Just make sure Slinger is okay," replied Dutchy, waving him off. The trip back to the RHIB was quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived back on the Victory, Charlie was taken straight to the wardroom, Giordano meeting her and Flash there. Patterson went to the engine room with Emily in tow, mentioning something about a loose wire. White went to the bridge to take over his navigational duties, and Dodger went to ComCen to make sure it hadn't been destroyed while he was away.

All of a sudden Dutchy found himself feeling very alone. He stood on the boat deck, leaning against the railings. They were heading back to port, and Dutchy realised he had no idea what to do in port anymore without Kate with him. Maybe he'd go to the pub and drown his sorrows, or go for a jog. Nikki walked out on the boat deck.

"Are you okay Dutchy?" She asked. He nodded.

"Just thinking," he replied, glancing over at her. She noticed the bruise on his face.

"Oh God, what happened to your face?" She asked, looking at the deep bruise.

"A present from Jamie," said Dutchy.

"Does he need to be disciplined?" She asked. Dutchy shook his head.

"No, it's been sorted." The silence resumed, spanning minutes. After a while, Nikki broke it.

"You miss her, don't you," she commented.

"Of course I do; we were engaged for three months, and dating for six before that. I can't just tell her it's over and expect to not feel anything. I was with Charlie last night and today, and she reminds me so much of Kate. Same attitude, similar personalities. My heart skipped a beat when Ryan came back and told me she was lost yesterday. I'm not perfect Nikki, but I think I've fallen for Charlotte at first sight, and I wish so much that it was different." Nikki laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"You'll make it through Dutchy; you're strong, and I know you'll be okay. I promise," said Nikki.

"You can't promise that. You have no idea," retorted Dutchy.

"I know exactly how you feel. I feel the same way with Dodger; he looks so much like ET that I have to stop and remind myself that his name is Jonathan Long, not Josh Holiday. It is so hard not to cry every time I see him, to not throw myself at him. We can survive this Dutchy. We have to."

* * *

_Another episode over, and I'm reminded as to why I left fanfiction in the first place – reviews! I seem to have so few; how did this happen?!_

_I know (from the exceptional number of PM's I have had) that so many of you are not fond of my current 'unpairing' of Dutchy and Kate and Kate and Mike. Please don't let this stop you from reviewing; even if I have not appreciated where a story has gone, I have still reviewed where possible for the writer._

_I hope you're enjoying the creation of a new ship – HMAS Victory took two weeks and a lot of research before she came into being. I wanted to think up a worthy name for her before giving her life._

_My writing has always meant a lot to me – a chance to create an alternate reality. I have never indulged relationships I have believed should happen; for those who read my Rescue works on the forum, and for those who read them when they were available here, I never once indulged the idea of putting Heidi and Chase together as I always believed I should. I'm not doing that here either; each character has a past, present and future, and what happens in the past can determine what happens in their future, and the actions that are taken in the present._

_I'm not into indulging notions; I never have._

_Here are the answers to some of your questions:_

_-There may be a Mike and Kate reunion, but it is not in the foreseeable future._

_-There may be a Dutchy and Kate reunion, but not in the foreseeable future._

_-ET, Swain, Jaffa, Jim and anyone else who has died will not magically come back to life. The idea of this writing is to continue the series._

_-I'm not one for giving away things; you can ask, but it doesn't mean I will answer your questions._

_-There may be a Buffer/Kate moment, but I will not give that away._

_I feel like I'm being really mean, but this is how I write, and I'd prefer to lay it down for you now rather than later. Each is entitled to their own._

_So please, if you're still hanging around, stay tuned for episode five 'Worthy'._

_MissShawnaAlice xx._


	25. 6-5: Worthy Chapter 1

_**Episode 6.5 – Worthy**_

_You all know the disclaimer by now – I don't own the show or the rights to the show, but this is still my creation. All of the original characters are owned by Channel Nine, but any new original characters are mine. This is Episode Five, and continues on from the previous four published episodes – Mistakes, Seeing Double, Love Hurts and Leaving._

_Enjoy! _

_MissShawnaAlice xx._

**Chapter One-**

"You've had a week off, and now you're going again," said Rebecca disdainfully.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but it's the Navy Bec. You know what it's like." She nodded, glancing down at her increasing waistline.

"I remember. As long as Mike can have you back on land during September, I don't mind as much. I want you to be here when our bub is born. Not like Swain when Chloe was born; he ended up just missing everything because NAVCOM couldn't find a replacement for him." 2Dads nodded, caressing her face. Buffer was watching them from the Hammersley, arms folded. HMAS Victory was docked next to Hammersley; they were leaving as well. Leo glanced up at the Hammersley, and then back to Rebecca.

"Email me every day, call me if there's an emergency. Maxine said she's available if you need someone to talk to or if you need anything," said Leo, kissing Rebecca on the forehead. She nodded, tears falling thick and fast. She'd never been so emotional before, and blamed it on her hormones and the baby. He held her close once more, before walking up the gangway onto the Hammersley. He would never admit it, but Buffer saw him cry. It was hard for both of them; after nearly losing Bomber when Hardaker tried to kill her, and then rekindling the flame to find out she was pregnant. It was a lot for the young couple to take in, and what Buffer saw next didn't make it any easier for 2Dads.

"Hey, 2Dads, is that your sister kissing Spider?" Asked Buffer. Leo dropped his bag on the deck as he spun around. Buffer was right.

_Spider was kissing Emily._

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister?" Yelled 2Dads, sprinting towards Spider and Emily. They broke apart, Emily only just moving away in time to avoid 2Dads jumping on Spider.

"Leo! Leo, get off him, please!" Begged Emily as Leo let his fists fly into Spider. After a few moments, Emily's cries got through him. By then, Buffer and Logan had joined them, pulling 2Dads off Spider. Emily dropped to her knees, cradling Spider's bruised and battered body.

"Flash!" She called urgently. Liam appeared over the edge of the Victory.

"What is it EK?" He called.

"I need a medic to look at Spider. Leo just lost it at him," she called back.

"I'll be down in a few moments, just let me grab my kit," he replied quickly. Spider was unconscious, and Emily stroked back his hair. Flash appeared in mere seconds, joining Emily on the dock. 2Dads was struggling against Buffer and Logan, trying desperately to escape.

"He's got a broken nose at least, but I think it's mostly bruising. A few more punches, and we may have been looking at a serious concussion," remarked Flash. As he was securing tape over Spider's nose, he started to come around.

"What the hell happened?" He mumbled, face aching. Emily glared at her older brother.

"2Dads here thought he would protect me from you, and decided to beat the stuffing out of you. May I remind you Kosov-Meyer, that whilst you are my brother, I do _not_ need protecting, nor do I need you beating up my boyfriend," said Emily icily, absolutely furious. Leo reeled back.

"You two are _dating_? How is that possible?" Asked 2Dads, shocked.

"One, yes. We are dating. Two, love is always possible, as you can attest to in your relationship with Rebecca, and three, I cannot see how our relationship is any of your business," replied Emily. She kissed Spider's forehead as Nikki strode towards.

"Flash, EK, we've been waiting to leave for the past fifteen minutes; what is the hold up?" She called. As she neared them, she realised Spider was lying on the dock, face bruised and now bloody as well. She noticed Leo trying to sneak away, and Buffer grabbed him again.

"2Dads, stay here. Buffer, can you make sure he is disciplined appropriately, and get Bird to look after Spider. I need our sailors back," said Nikki. Buffer nodded.

"Of course ma'am. Our X will be hearing about this, and disciplinary action will be taken. Anderson, you can help Spider onto Hammersley, and 2Dads and I will make sure Bird's prepared for you," Buffer replied. Emily gave Spider another quick kiss, and then stood up, following Flash and Nikki as they headed back onto the Victory. Flash went on ahead, and Nikki stopped Emily.

"What happened back there?" Nikki asked.

"Leo happened. He's so hot-headed! Spider and I have been dating for a little while, and we were saying goodbye today, and Leo just loses it, and starts beating the life out of Spider. Thank god Buffer and Anderson intervened, or Spider could have been seriously injured. It's bad enough Leo broke his nose," Emily replied. She was so angry at her brother; he'd never shown an inkling of care about her, and he picked a private moment with her boyfriend to interrupt and to nearly kill him to show he cared.

"Em, he's just worried about you…" Started Nikki.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but if he cared, he would have responded to my letters and emails that I sent him for years. He doesn't really care; he's just angry that it's his best mate," retorted Emily. Nikki nodded, and promptly changed the subject.

"Giordano's complaining that his kitchen isn't working again. Do you mind looking at it for him, see if we can keep him happy?" Asked Nikki. Emily smiled.

"Can't have an unhappy chef; he might poison us."

* * *

Kate was sitting in her cabin on her rack, leaning against the wall. It had been a long thirty-six hours, and she was struggling to absorb everything that had happened.

Everything that had been said…

_That one kiss…_

* * *

**Thirty-six hours earlier…**

_It always starts with a request…_

"Kate, can we talk?" Called Buffer as the two ships were docked. She glanced at her watch and shrugged her shoulders. She had nowhere else to be, nothing else to do. A conversation with Buffer would be a welcome distraction; at least for a little while. She nodded.

"Sure, I've got time. Where do you want to go?" She asked.

"My place? Just somewhere quiet, just to talk. Nothing special," said Buffer.

"Sure Pete."

_It was only a short ride to Pete's house._

He made them both coffee, and invited Kate to sit in the lounge. His place was immaculately kept; if she didn't know better, she would have questioned if Buff was married or not.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" She asked, sipping the hot brew. He leant back, enjoying the fact he was back in his own home. He vaguely remembered needing to talk to Kate about something, but couldn't put his finger on what it was. He shook his head.

"Nothing really. More just to catch up; we're stationed on different ships now, so I don't see you at work every day. How's the Victory going?" Asked Buffer.

"She's an amazing ship; the crew work well together. We nearly lost Slinger on one of Dutchy's famous exped's, but she'll be back on deck in a month. Dutchy's a problem though; I don't know if I can work with my ex-fiance. Life is so awkward with him around now, and I find myself wanting to run away every time I see him. Nikki's been keeping him busy, but he has to know what I'm doing. How do I explain something like this to him?" Asked Kate.

"Dutchy and I have shared a beer more than a few time at the pub. He likes honesty. Tell him you're hurting; he'll understand better than you think," Pete replied.

"So which do you prefer; do you like someone to be honest with you, or do you want them to dance around the subject until you realise the answer?" Asked Kate, curling her legs up on the couch. She was glad she changed into civvies; so much more comfortable than her uniform.

"I prefer honesty. I like to know where I stand with people. What about you Kate?" He asked.

"Same. I'd rather people were honest with me than trying to hide it from me. Mike was always dancing around the truth, waiting for it to hit me in the face. I wish he'd been the type to tell the truth," replied Kate, a tear sliding down her cheek as she remembered all that could have been with Mike and Dutchy.

_If only things had been different…_

Pete noticed the tear, and handed her a tissue. She sniffled a little, but managed to hold back from crying.

"Kate, I think I'm falling for you again."

_He said again… How many times had he fallen for her?_

Kate just stared at him, slightly disbelieving. He leant forward, and kissed her gently. She started to pull back, but her body had other ideas.

_Her mind was screaming no._

_But her body was saying yes._

_And her body won the fight._

She didn't even recall when they moved to the bedroom, or what had really happened. She awoke the next morning, his arm wrapped around her, the bedsheet the only thing covering them.

_How did this happen?_

Kate launched herself out of bed, and upon realising she was naked, pulled on her clothes quickly, not caring what state they were in.

"Kate, what are you doing? What did I do?" Pete asked, confused and hurt.

"It's not you Peter, I swear, it's just… It's all moving too quickly for me. I.. I'm sorry Peter." Kate grabbed her jacket and bag and disappeared out the door, letting the door slam behind her. She ran as fast as she could, wishing her heart didn't hurt as much as it did.

_I'm not worthy of anybody._

_I'm broken; damaged._

_I will not be worthy._

* * *

Nikki knocked on Kate's door.

"Kate, NAVCOM's tasked us to search for a boat that was attacked by Samaruans. Do you want to take the ship out, or do you want me to arrange it?" Asked Nikki.

"You can do it Nik, I've got paperwork to do."

She didn't want to talk to anyone.

Not yet.

* * *

Mike ran his fingers through his hair; he missed Kate, but part of himself knew it was his fault, and knew that there was no real hope of salvaging the shattered relationship. He'd found himself spending more time with Maxine and Ryan. She made him laugh, made him forget his troubles. For a little while at least. And Ryan, when he was at sea, had Mike's bizarre sense of humour, and odd sense in girls. He'd found out that he and Jessica Bird were engaged, but had mutually ended the relationship after realising that they wouldn't survive being posted on different ships, and neither wanted a shore posting. The final option of leaving the Navy altogether was not an option for Jess or Ryan, and instead chose to be friends. Romano brought Mike back to reality, interrupting his musings.

"Sir, NAVCOM wants us to patrol waters about three hours away from here. There's been reports of an FFV, and we have to go and find it." Mike nodded, shifting in the captain's chair.

"Hunt, set a course for the co-ordinates NAVCOM have given us, top of the green." Alexei nodded, and did as Mike instructed.

_Maybe Maxine was the one._

Buffer appeared on the bridge.

"Sir, we need to work out an appropriate punishment for 2Dads. What happened with Spider was unacceptable, and Nav asked me to pass on the message that he needed disciplining." Mike sighed. Never a quiet moment on a patrol boat.

"Right. Ships office. We'll work it out, and then go from there."

_Trouble was, would Maxine have him?_

_Love him?_


	26. 6-5: Worthy Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

Emily Kosov-Meyer was fuming.

Forget that.

She was absolutely _furious_.

Her brother had some nerve butting in on her relationship with Spider like that. She slammed her toolbox down on the kitchen bench, mere centimetres away from Giordano's fingers. If they had of been any closer, he would have been using some choice Italian expletives to spell out his pain.

"What's got you so riled up?" Asked Daniel, moving his kitchen utensils out of harm's way.

"Leo. He's such an idiot! He thinks he knows everything, and interrupts my goodbye with Billy by trying to kill him! He can be so unreasonable when he wants to be," exclaimed Emily angrily.

"Well, from what I know of 2Dads, he's been like that an awful lot. You should hear some of the stories that the old Hammersley crew tell about him; he's a bit of a prankster. Nearly gotten some friends killed from what I've heard. He's learning though," said Daniel, picking up the mixing bowl he'd been working with earlier.

"He drives me up the wall sometimes! It's been so long since I've seen him, and this is what happens. Did you know we both specialise in the same area?" Asked Emily. Daniel shook his head, stirring the cupcake mix in the bowl.

"I had no idea; you're both Electronic Technicians?" Asked Daniel. Emily nodded.

"Yep. It's crazy. When did life get so complicated?" Complained EK.

"I have no idea." Emily crawled behind one of the fridges, and pulled out a wire.

"I swear this is the third time this week I've fixed this bloody fridge. Marine Tech were supposed to do it when we were in port," grumbled Emily.

"They did. Isn't it fixed?" Asked Giordano, setting aside his bowl. EK pulled out the wire.

"Nope. It's still just as loose and free as ever," replied Emily. She put a hand behind the fridge, not quite able to twist her head around to see what she needed. She touched a live wire, and everything slowed down…

_Daniel hit the emergency power stop button, and everything in the kitchen died, the power sucked out of it. Jamie Patterson came flying in, about to reprimand Giordano for cutting the power to the area when he noticed Emily on the floor._

_She wasn't moving._

_She wasn't breathing._

_Flash was called, and he appeared in what was mere seconds, breathless. He ordered her to be taken straight to the wardroom._

"Slinger! Giordano!" Yelled Flash, working over Emily. She had a severe burn up her arm, and was unconscious. Slinger skidded inside the door, carrying the defibrillator.

"Giordano's not coming in; he thinks this was all his fault for talking to her while she worked. Patterson's trying to calm him down, but none of us understand Italian. You've got me," she replied breathlessly.

"We need to shock her heart," said Flash, still giving her CPR.

"Didn't she just get shocked?" Asked Slinger.

"Yes, and it stopped her heart. We can shock it back into rhythm, but only if you hurry up!" Exclaimed Flash through gritted teeth. Charlotte nodded, and pulled the electrodes out of the small case, attaching them to the skin on Emily's chest. Flash pulled his hands away to allow Charlotte to attach them, and then continued CPR.

"Charging," called Slinger. Flash nodded, and continued, watching Emily closely.

"Clear!" The shock travelled down into Emily's chest, and circled her heart, trying to encourage it back to a rhythm. Her back arched up, and she fell back on the table. Flash swore under his breath.

"Go again," he said firmly. Slinger nodded.

"Clear!"

* * *

"_I love you Emily. For forever and a day. I know we're on the same ship, but I want this." Emily nodded as Spider got up from the picnic blanket, scrabbling through the picnic basket. They'd been having a quiet lunch together while on shore leave, and Spider had somehow managed to find them a secluded area, away from the crowds, but still in the warmth of the Queensland sun. He'd prepared an entire picnic, and Emily surmised his mother may have helped with that one, though she was never one to question. They'd been together for two years, most of the two years spent keeping everything secret from everyone on the HMAS Melbourne._

_So far, so good._

_Spider turned back to her, a tiny box held in his hand. Emily's hand flew to her mouth as she realised what it was._

"_Emily Kosov-Meyer, will you do me the honour of becoming my bride?" She nodded through the tears._

"_Of course Billy." He slipped the ring onto her finger, and kissed her tenderly._

_The next day they'd been back on the Melbourne._

_The same day it was bombed._

* * *

"2Dads. You've got some new duties to add to your roster," announced Buffer in the ships office. 2Dads groaned, leaning back on his chair.

"I apologised, didn't I? Isn't that enough?" He complained bitterly.

"No, it's not enough. You nearly killed a sailor out there today! You're lucky the CO was feeling generous today, and that Nav knows you, otherwise you would have been off the ship, suspended from duty. Instead, I've been tasked with the duty of making sure that you are punished appropriately." 2Dads wished the floor could swallow him up whole. Buffer glanced at the list he'd compiled.

"Starting at 0400 tomorrow, you will be awake to ditch the gash for Chefo, and to help him prepare breakfast in the galley. After that, you will join me on deck for some extra physical training sessions. 1100 hours, I want you to clean every latrine on this ship until it sparkles; Bird has the toothbrush you'll be using to do it. After that, Charge has some tasks for you; he hasn't even told me what they are. You are also banned from any shore leave other than when we are in home port," added Buffer. 2Dads watched his life go from bad to worse.

"How am I supposed to function if you've also put me on middle watch?" Asked 2Dads. Buffer shrugged.

"You can deal with it," replied Buffer. He turned heel and left, clearly pre-occupied with something else. 2Dads wished he could go back to this morning, back to when he'd had to leave Rebecca on the docks. He wished he'd never seen Spider kissing his sister. Spider stuck his head inside the office.

"You gonna beat me up again, or can we talk?" Asked Spider.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to try and beat the crap out of you," apologised 2Dads for the fifth time. He glanced up at Spider's face, taking note of the black and blue bruising coming out. Spider took a seat, close enough to the door to escape if 2Dads tried to take a swing at him. 2Dads didn't miss the seating position.

"Look, we've been mates for ages, and I want to set things straight," started Spider.

"So you're not dating my sister?" Interjected 2Dads. Billy laughed.

"Leo, I'm getting married to your sister," replied Spider. 2Dads stood up, a thunderous look upon his face.

"You're what?"

* * *

Buffer hid in his room, seated on his rack, curtains drawn.

He wanted to take back everything that had happened with Kate. He could never recall a time when he had seen such fear in her eyes, such regrets as were echoed in hers this morning when she woke up in his bed…

_She'd left in a hurry._

_And she'd left Pete with a bigger hole in his heart. He'd always been concerned about finding his true love._

_He still was._

_So may wrong turns; the wrong girl, the overbearing boyfriend_. _So many factors._

_And he was Navy._

_Would he ever be worthy enough for any woman?_

_Or was he destined to be alone?_

Silent tears fell…


	27. 6-5: Worthy Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-**

Emily took a shallow breath, and her heart beat feebly. Flash sighed in relief for a moment, realising how close he'd been to losing a sailor. Slinger rubbed his arm gently.

"You did good Flash. She's still alive," said Charlie quietly.

"But not out of the woods. Can you find the saline solution and some of the burn dressings? The burn up her arm will need to be dressed," said Flash quietly. Slinger nodded, and left him with Emily. She bumped into Jamie Patterson as she moved towards the supplies cupboard.

"How is she?" Asked Jamie.

"She's breathing, and her hearts beating. I've got to grab some dressings for her arm." Jamie nodded.

"I'm just trying to work out how it happened. There shouldn't have been any live wires back there; unless one's been stripped, and even then, it shouldn't happen," said Jamie, leaning against the wall. Charlie pulled out the supplies she needed, and closed the door.

"Then maybe you need to look at it Jay. I've got to get back to Flash and EK." Jamie nodded, and allowed his cousin to pass him. Something about the accident didn't sit well with him, and he was about to move away and investigate when alarm bells started ringing. He pounded his way to the bridge, straight to the marine-link console.

"Patterson, what the hell is going on?" Asked Nikki, moving away from the helm. Jamie swore under his breath as he found the problem.

"Fire in the engine room; and it's a big one. Looks like EK's short fuse has shorted out more than just the galley." Jamie sprinted off the bridge, pulling on his protection gear. He had no idea who was down in the main engine areas, but knowing his team, there would be at least three or four sailors manning the area. He skidded to a halt in front of the wardroom.

"Fire in the engine room; be prepared for casualties," he said breathlessly. Flash nodded, and Jamie left them, running down the stairs. He checked the whiteboard near the door; Mulholland and Noble had clocked in, and were the only two sailors listed as in the room. Jamie pulled on his oxygen mask, and barged through the door. The smoke was thick and unrelenting, stinging his eyes as he blinked rapidly.

"Dutchy! Noble!" He called, trying to see them. He felt a tap on the shoulder, and turned to see his cousin behind him, fire protection suit pulled on, oxygen mask over her own face.

"You can't do this on your own Jamie!" She exclaimed. He nodded.

"It's only Dutchy and Noble down here. I have no idea where they are," he replied, coughing a little, his eyes watering. Slinger followed him, and Jamie grabbed an extinguisher on his way past. The heat in the room was becoming unbearably comfortable, and Slinger hoped to find the two men soon. She spotted a small movement, and grabbed Jamie.

"What's that over there?" She called. He stopped and turned to see Noble pressed against a bulkhead, a head wound bleeding freely, his eyes glazed as he coughed hard. Slinger dropped down in front of him, and pressed an oxygen mask to his face. He didn't move to hold it on, and Slinger knew he was in real trouble.

"Jamie, help me move him into the corridor; Dodger's waiting there with Ryan to take out who ever we find. Get them to take Noble up, and then we can find Dutchy," called Charlie. Jamie returned, and together they helped Noble to stand. They helped him walk to the main door, and Dodger and White were waiting patiently.

"Take him up to Flash now; he's going to need treatment," ordered Slinger. Dodger and Ryan nodded, supporting the weak and injured sailor. They moved away, and Slinger turned back to Jamie.

"We need to find Dylan," said Charlie. Jamie nodded, and they moved through the smoky engine room. Jamie found the source of the fire; a loose wire that had caused a spark, and quickly extinguished the blaze.

"We won't be heading home; our engine is toast…" Jamie was cut off by Charlie's desperate scream.

"Dutchy!" Jamie whirled around to find his cousin on her knees next to their buffer, the man bleeding heavily, an arm clearly broken, head bruising, unconscious.

"We need to get him out Charls. We can assess him outside," said Jamie. He helped her lift Dutchy carefully, and they frogmarched him out of the engine room as a repair crew appeared. In what felt like seconds, they were in the wardroom, and Dutchy had regained some semblance of conscious. He pushed Jamie away as he started coughing hard.

"I can stand fine," he spluttered. He was quickly proven wrong when he tried to take a step forward; he fell heavily on his broken arm, hissing as the pain shot through him. He coughed again, his ribs complaining.

"Jamie, Slinger, can you move Dutchy to the seniors mess? He'll be more comfortable there. Noble's being treated in the junior sailors mess by Giordano. I'll be in to check Dutchy over in a moment," said Flash, giving instructions to Dodger about watching Emily. Slinger and Jamie struggled with Dutchy, but managed to get him to the senior sailors mess. He sat on the seat heavily, feeling every bone in his body complain. Flash dashed in, medi-kit in hand.

"Noble's taken a turn, and Giordano needs me to look after him. Can you patch Dutchy up? Splint the arm, cleanse the wounds, and give him a shot of morphine if he needs it." Flash disappeared, living up to his nickname. Slinger snapped open the kit, pulling out a small bottle of saline and some gauze.

"Dutchy, this is going to be uncomfortable, but I need to clean up your head wound, okay?" Said Slinger gently. Dutchy nodded, his eyes still closed. Slinger dampened the gauze, and wiped his face carefully, clearing away the drying blood. He winced as she knocked the cut on his eyebrow, but didn't move.

"Sorry," she apologised, and Dutchy waved it off.

"Don't worry about it," said Dutchy weakly. Slinger finished, and realised his shirt had blood on it.

"Dutch, I know this grey shirt is your favourite, but I need to cut it off so I can get a better look at your chest, make sure that you're not bleeding anywhere," said Slinger, pulling out a pair of scissors.

"Any excuse to get my shirt off," quipped Dutchy quietly. Slinger laughed as she neatly cut the shirt away, finding minor shrapnel wounds on his chest. She patched them up as best she could, and then moved to his arm. She glanced at it, hanging awkwardly, and then turned to Jamie.

"Hold him down," she instructed. Jamie pinned Dutchy down carefully, being mindful of the injuries Dutchy already had.

"Dylan, this will hurt, but I need to set it a little better than what it is." Dylan braced himself as the agony hit, and he groaned. Slinger splinted his arm carefully, and then prepared a shot of morphine.

"This will ease the pain for a while. Until we can get medical assistance at least," said Slinger. Dutchy nodded, barely feeling the prick of the needle as she injected the painkiller. After a few minutes, he started to relax, leaning against the wall and Jamie heavily.

"I'll grab a pillow and a blanket; he'll probably sleep for a while," said Slinger quietly. She ducked out for a moment, and returned with the bed linen. Jamie extracted himself carefully from underneath Dutchy, and Charlie tucked the pillow under Dylan's head, then covered him with a blanket.

"What's our chances of getting out of here?" Asked Slinger, standing with Jamie outside the senior sailors mess.

"No chance. We need a complete checkover before we even restart the engines; we don't want a repeat of today. I'm going to tell the XO that we need to radio NAVCOM for assistance," said Jamie. Slinger nodded, and moved back inside. Jamie walked briskly up the corridor to the bridge, where Nikka Caetano was pacing.

"Patterson! Report," she exclaimed.

"Engines are toast; we're not going to be able to get back. I'm not going to be able to fix it. It'll be a job for marine tech if we can get back," said Patterson, crossing over to the marine link console. It was lit up like a Christmas tree, lights flashing. Nikki sighed.

"NAVCOM will love this."

* * *

Spider was a little frightened of 2Dads' reaction.

"Mate, you haven't even seen her in nearly fourteen years, and now you want to start caring?" Asked Spider incredulously.

"She's my sister!" Exclaimed 2Dads.

"Your half-sister, and until a month ago, you had forgotten she even existed!" Shouted Spider.

"That's not my fault!" Exploded 2Dads.

"And you've got Rebecca! You won that, you got the girl, and I lost out. I'm supposed to be happy about this engagement, not enduring some crap argument from you! I love Emilia, more than you could imagine. I want her in my life, and if it upsets you, I don't care." Spider stood up abruptly, upsetting the chair. He stormed out, slamming the office door behind himself, leaving 2Dads to hold his head in his hands.

"Do you hear, this is the Captain speaking. We have just been contacted by NAVCOM and HMAS Victory, and will be rendezvousing with them at 1600 hours to give them assistance to get back to port." Spider smiled as he realised what that would mean; he could see Emily again. Buffer appeared in front of him, and to Spider's tired brain, it seemed like Buffer had just materialised.

"Buff! What are you doing here?" Asked Spider.

"I've been trying to talk to you for almost an hour; you blanked out there. How many of these spells have you had?" Asked Buffer, concerned. Spider shook his head, and realised how dizzy he felt.

"I… I don't know Buff." Spider looked scared, and Buffer could understand why.

"Come on, we'll get Bird to check you out," said Buffer gently, leading Spider towards the wardroom. Bird was counting up medical supplies when Buffer and Spider entered.

"Hey boys, what can I do for you?" She asked, smiling.

"Spider, sit down for a moment. Listen, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Asked Buffer. Bird nodded.

"Sure. I'll be back in a moment Spide, just wait." Bird followed Buffer out into the hallway.

"What's up?" She asked, noting the concerned look on his face.

"He's losing time. I spent an hour trying to get his attention; I think he might have a concussion. Can you keep him here?" Asked Buffer. Bird nodded.

"Of course. Listen, can you do me a favour then? Can you check with Hunt and find out what time we're supposed to be meeting up with Victory?" Buffer nodded.

"Sure. Keep me posted about Spider, okay?"

"Sure thing Buff." Buffer headed to the bridge, finding Mike Flynn pacing the bridge.

"Sir, is everything okay?" Asked Buffer.

"The Victory is dead in the water; they had a fire in their engine room. It's injured two of their crew, and a wiring problem nearly killed another. We've got to get them back to base for urgent repairs, and their charge has requested our Charge go and have a look at the engines," responded Mike, still pacing.

"Sir, that doesn't explain why you're pacing," said Buffer.

"Because we just missed the call-out to an FFV because of the Victory, and instead the Kingston gets to go. It's so frustrating! We used to get all the good assignments; Knocker used to palm them off to us on the Melbourne instead of the Hammersley, and now we've been reduced to babying a ship home. We should be out there chasing the bad guys!" Exclaimed an agitated Mike. Hunt interrupted Mike's ramblings.

"Sir, I have the Victory on EOD," she announced. He came around behind her, peering over her shoulder. The Victory had smoke billowing lazily from it, and was clearly not in a good way. Mike sighed.

"Get Charge to the bridge, and…" Mike was cut off by Bird's voice over the intercom.

"Bird to the bridge, I need fleet medical on the line, and Buffer down here right now." Buffer glanced at Mike, and then sprinted from the bridge. Romano was just behind him, carrying a headset.

"Bird, what's going on?" Called Buffer just before he entered the wardroom. Romano was right behind him, securing the headset around Bird's neck. She was struggling with Spider's flailing limbs.

"He's seizing!"


	28. 6-5: Worthy Chapter 4

_Apologies for the slack updating; life has been absolutely hectic this week – I've been putting in 15 to 16 hour days, and that left no time for writing! But the week is over, so here is an update!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Four-**

The next five minutes felt like an eternity for Bird as she struggled to stabilise Spider.

"What's going on with him?" Asked Buffer, steadying the young sailor. She wiped her brow.

"I don't know; possibly a concussion from where 2Dads tried to knock the socks off him? I'll talk to Fleet Medical, see what they say, but the sooner we can get the Victory and Hammersley to port, the better. Can you stay here for a bit while I talk to Fleet?" Asked Bird. Buffer nodded, taking a seat near Spider. Bird left the wardroom, and 2Dads sidled in.

"What do you want Kosov-Meyer?" Growled Buffer.

"I just wanted to know if Spider was okay," asked Leo.

"What do you think 2Dads? Does he look okay to you? This is _your _fault!" He exclaimed.

"I know, and I'm so…"

"You're sorry? Sorry really isn't going to cut it this time. He could have a bleed on the brain, and all because you had to be in control of your sister's life! Get out 2Dads, and don't come back," said Buffer angrily, pointing to the door. 2Dads bowed his head, and walked out. He headed for the bridge, his own thoughts scattered.

"We're coming up on the Victory now," called Lex from navigation.

"Thank you Hunt. RO, have we had any word from them about their patients?" Asked Mike. RO shook his head.

"No yet sir. Their XO is flat out dealing with keeping the ship running and waiting for us. Something about their CO being unresponsive," replied RO, distracted with the communications console.

"Their CO is McGregor. RO, get me onto the Victory's XO," ordered Mike, standing up to move behind RO. RO nodded, and in moments had Nikki Caetano online. Mike slipped a headset on so he could move about freely.

"Lieutenant Caetano. What's going on with your CO?" Asked Mike.

"If I could tell you sir, I would. She's locked herself in her quarters, and none of us can convince her to come out. I don't know what is going on for her, but I can imagine it must be serious for her to neglect her duties in such a way," replied Nikki.

"Well, we'll be coming alongside you momentarily. Can you give me an update on your situation?" Asked Mike.

"We've got no engines to speak of, the entire engine room is still filled with smoke, and we have three injured. I'm hoping Hammersley will tow us back Commander Flynn, because we have no hope getting back ourselves," commented Nikki.

"I'll join you onboard Victory in a few minutes, and we'll sort out everything." Mike ended the radio conversation, and handed the headset over to RO.

"Make sure Chefo is ready to take over Spider's care, and get Bird to meet me at the RHIB. 2Dads can come with us; I don't want him left here. Pincher, you've got the ship.

"XO has the ship," called Kelly, taking his seat. Lex manoeuvred the ship closer to the Victory, and Mike headed out to the RHIBs. Bird was waiting for him, tidying her hair.

"You okay Bird?" Asked Mike.

"Yeah. Just want to get everyone assessed, and then get back to port as soon as possible," replied Bird wearily. Mike nodded.

"Don't worry; we'll board the Victory, complete our tasks, and tow the Victory back at full speed." Mike climbed up into the RHIB, and helped Bird in as 2Dads ran onto the deck.

"Hurry up 2Dads," called Charge as he came out on the deck. He crawled onto the RHIB, and Charge gave the order for the RHIB to be lowered. He shook his head as he watched Leo leave; he could clearly see that the boy was messed up and distracted.

Little did he know how much that would change…

* * *

Nikki watched as the RHIB approached, and left Sweeney to look after the RHIB. Mike climbed aboard, and shook Nikki's hand.

"Nav. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise sir. Bird, if you want to head to the wardroom, Flash is dealing with our three patients with Slinger and Giordano's help. 2Dads, if you have a moment to meet up with our charge, Patterson, maybe you can help him work out why everything went to hell." Bird and 2Dads split off, Bird to the wardroom, 2Dads to find Jamie. Mike faced Nikki.

"What's going on with Kate?" He asked. Nikki shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm her best friend, and I can't even tell you. She won't open the door, won't talk to anyone, and she hasn't fulfilled any of her duties. I have no idea what's going on, but something is, and it's starting to interfere with her duties," said Nikki tiredly. Mike nodded.

"While Bird and 2Dads are helping out, I'll see if I can talk her out of her room. Once they're done, we'll get underway and get back to port." Nikki nodded, and headed back to the bridge. Mike found Kate's quarters and knocked on the door softly.

"Kate?" He called quietly.

"Go away," she replied.

"Kate, what's going on? Nikki says you haven't been out of your quarters since you got on board. Did something happen?" He asked.

"You never cared; why would you start caring now?" She replied haughtily. She was leaning against the door of her cabin, struggling to figure out where her life went wrong. Mike slid down the outside wall, and sat next to her door.

"Kate, what's going on? Please, tell me," begged Mike.

"I don't want to talk about this," said Kate. She let the silent tears fall. Mike was quiet for a while, and then changed subjects.

"We'll be heading back to port shortly; Hammersley's here to tow you back, and then NAVCOM will probably give you some shore leave. Do you know what you're going to spend your free time doing?" Asked Mike.

No response.

After a few attempts, Mike gave up on questioning her, and left to find Nikki. When he appeared on the bridge, Nikki glanced at him. He shook his head discreetly, and then motioned downstairs. Nikki got the gist.

"White, you have the bridge. I will be with Commander Flynn in the ships office." Ryan nodded, and focussed his attention on the consoles in front of him." She headed down the stairs and into the office, where Mike was waiting.

"Did you get anything out of her?" Asked Nikki as soon as she was inside the door.

"Nothing. She only wanted me to leave. You're right Nik; something is going on for her. I only wish I knew what it was," said Mike. He rubbed his temples, frustrated.

"Well, I'm hoping to get a report from Bird and Flash soon, find out how Dutchy, Noble and Kosov-Meyer are doing," replied Nikki.

"Start from the beginning; what happened today?" Asked Mike.

"Giordano, our chef, asked if Kosov-Meyer could have a look at some of the wiring; our fridge failed an hour into our trip as well. Kosov-Meyer got in, and there was a stripped wire. She was electrocuted. Flash had revived her. Thought all was going well until the alarms on the Marine Link console went off, and there was a fire in the engine room. Noble and Dutchy were down there, and Patterson and Slinger found them. It's like the ship's lost it the same way Kate has. I don't know what's going on, but I hope the tech and engineering crews can work it out." A knock was heard at the door, and 2Dads opened it.

"You didn't tell me that my sister was in the wardroom," accused 2Dads.

"Watch yourself leader; you have no right to be speaking like that to a commanding officer. If he has not told you about a sailor who has been injured on this ship, perhaps because he felt he did not need to tell you!" Exclaimed Nikki.

"But she's my…" Mike raised a hand to silence Leo.

"2Dads, I understand your concern, but I did not want it to interfere with your duties. Now, did you come here to say something, or just to voice your issues with my style of command?" Asked Mike. 2Dads flushed a scarlet red, and stammered an answer.

"I-i-i-t was a-a s-s-setup," he stuttered. Nikki and Mike stared at him.

"What?" They asked in perfect unison. 2Dads gulped, and took a breath, steadying himself.

"The wires. In the kitchen and in the engine room. Patterson and I checked them all, and they've been stripped. Someone set this up to disable the Victory, or worse, blow her up," said 2Dads.

"What? Who would want to do that? She's only just been commissioned; she hasn't even done anything to earn a reputation on the sea yet!" Said Nikki. Mike sighed, and looked up at Nikki and Leo.

"Now, all the more reason to get back to port and get to the bottom of this."


	29. 6-5: Worthy Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

As soon as the Victory was docked, Marine Tech crews scrambled on board like ants, ready to bring the ship back to working condition. Mike laid a hand on Nikki's shoulder.

"NAVCOM want to speak to Kate. I've told them she's unwell, and they've asked for you instead. Has she come out yet?" Asked Mike. Nikki started to shake her head, and then moved to the bridge of the Victory.

"She's on the dock, getting into a taxi. I didn't even hear her door go!" Exclaimed Nikki.

"Leave it. She'll come and talk to us eventually," said Mike. He watched as Pincher brought the Hammersley in, and his crew disembarked from the ship.

"Bird's gone to hospital with the four patients, and she'll hand in her reports later. Slinger went with her." Nikki sighed, exhausted. They hadn't even gotten out of Australian waters when everything had happened, and it frustrated her to no end.

"I've got to head to NAVCOM. Marine Tech are supervising the ship, and I'll come back later to check on them. Can you find out what's going on with Kate?" Begged Nikki. Mike nodded.

"I'll do my best Nik, I promise." Nikki watched as Mike left, and walked down to her cabin. She pulled on her white dress uniform, and set her hat on her head. She wanted to get her appointment at NAVCOM over and finished so she could get to Kate.

She hoped her best friend was okay…

* * *

Kate lay on her bed in her room, her thoughts a mess. She didn't even bother changing out of her uniform, and she didn't close the front door when she came in the house. She just peeled off her jacket and fell back on the bed.

_She didn't care anymore._

"Where did I go wrong?" She asked herself. She wished she knew the answer. Unfortunately though, she didn't. She'd lost her baby, then Mike, Dutchy, and had somehow ended up sleeping with Buffer. She needed to get her head straight. She looked at the sleeping tablets in the small bottle next to her bed; her doctor had prescribed them after she'd explained she wasn't sleeping well.

_It would be so easy to escape her ridiculously difficult life by swallowing the entire bottle. She didn't want to wake up into her living nightmare._

Sure. She could tell Nikki what was going on, but she'd just tell her to chin up; it would all get better. She'd lost a baby, a husband had divorced her, her fiancé left her, and she'd stupidly slept with her best friend.

_She sat up, and picked up the bottle of pills, holding it in her hand, contemplating._

She'd self-harmed a little since losing the baby and Mike, and a little more after Dutchy had left her. She'd questioned herself, wondering if it was her that wasn't worthy for someone else in her life.

Wondering if she was the problem.

_It would be so easy to end it all now. To no longer have to care._

She loved Mike with all her heart, and he smashed it into a thousand pieces; the heart that was already aching with the loss of a child. Between Nikki and Dutchy, Kate had glued all the pieces together. It still hurt though. She thought she'd make it through with Dutchy by her side, and then he'd told her he couldn't be with her.

Maybe she _**was**_ the one that wasn't worth it.

_She tipped back the bottle, and the little pills fell down quickly. _

_She swallowed._

Kate set the empty bottle back on her bedside table, and scrambled through her drawers for the journal and pen she kept there…

_Dear Journal._

_It wasn't easy. I always loved Mike, but after what happened between us, I could never see a reconciliation in our future. We could be naval friends, but never the way we were. He was the one; then he wasn't. Sometimes I find myself missing him._

_Dylan was perfect. Dylan had this caring attitude. Granted, sometimes he was a little overbearing and believed he was always right, but he always cared. Even when he ended our engagement and relationship, he was doing it for me, not for himself._

_And poor Pete. I can't believe how much I hurt Pete this morning. I never meant for things to go that far, but they did, and my quick departure didn't help. I wish I could say sorry._

_And here's where things en…_

* * *

Buffer watched as Mike left the Victory, and glanced around. Buff had seen Kate leave himself, and he was intent on finding her. He had to make things right with her, especially after the morning had gone so horribly wrong.

"Sir! What are you looking for?" Asked Buffer as he made his way to the dock.

"I'm just deciding whether it's worth getting my car and heading to Lieutenant-Commander McGregor's house, make sure she's okay. Nav is concerned about her." Buff nodded.

"My car is parked closer; do you mind if I come with you? I owe Kate a bit of an apology for something that happened last night," said Buffer, his face reddening a little. Mike noticed, but didn't comment.

"We can take your car. Let's go."

* * *

Leo met Rebecca at the dock, and embraced her tightly.

"Leo? Why did you guys come back so quickly? What's going on?" She asked, allowing him to kiss her on the forehead. At almost fourteen weeks along, Bec was glowing, and Leo loved her all the more. She was perfect.

"There was a bit of fight on the dock with me and Spider this morning. I found out that he and Emily are dating. How was I supposed to know? I attacked him, and…" He trailed off as he realised how ridiculous the whole fight had been. Emily didn't tell him, but that didn't give him a right to beat the crap out of Billy. Bec half-smiled.

"You've just realised how much of an idiot you are, haven't you?" She asked. He nodded.

"It's my fault Spider's been taken to hospital. They think he might have a bleed in the brain. And Emily was taken to hospital because she was electrocuted. Dutchy and Noble were involved in a fire." Leo realised how much of a stressful day it had been so far, and was grateful that NAVCOM had allowed them some extra shore leave. He pulled Rebecca close again.

"Can we go to the hospital, be there when Spider wakes up? I really think I need to apologise to him," he said remorsefully. Bec nodded.

"Of course. I want to see him as well, find out about him and this Emily. You know I haven't met your sister yet?" She remarked as they headed off the dock.

"Really? Well, she's nothing like me. She got all the smart genes, whereas I got all the handsome ones," he replied, a cheeky grin appearing on his face. Rebecca shoved him playfully.

"2Dads!"

* * *

The first thing Mike noticed when they pulled up at Kate's house was that her front door was wide open. She'd always been a stickler for making sure that their front door was firmly closed, making him go and check before they went to sleep each night.

"Buff, something's not right here," said Mike quietly.

"What do you mean sir?" Asked Pete.

"Kate never leaves the front door open," replied Mike. Buffer moved forward carefully, pushing the front door open carefully.

"Nothing looks out of place sir," called Buffer. Mike stepped inside the front door.

"Kate? Kate, are you here?" Mike asked. Buffer stayed behind him.

"Her bags are on the floor; she's here," said Buffer.

_Kate never left her bags on the floor._

"Kate? Kate, where are you?" Called Mike, the knot of fear growing in his stomach.

_Something was terribly wrong._

"Check upstairs. I'll check her bedroom first; maybe she's resting," said Mike, making a decision for both of them. Mike led the way, knowing the layout of Kate's house better than Pete. They split off when they reached Kate's room, Mike knocking on the door, Buffer going to check the two other guest rooms.

"Kate, it's Mike. I just want to check on you; are you okay?" Asked Mike through the door. He heard a crashing noise from the bedroom. He pushed open the door, and found Kate on the floor, convulsing violently, vomit covering her hair and face.

"Buffer! Pete! Call an ambulance!" Yelled Mike, dropping to his knees. Buffer returned, phone in hand, on the line to the emergency service.

"An ambulance is on the way now sir," said Buffer, his concern mirrored in Mike's eyes. Mike turned his gaze to the blonde woman on the floor in front of him, and noticed the scars up her arms. He sighed, tears welling in his eyes.

_He knew they had to be because of him…_

"Oh Kate. What have you done?"


	30. 6-5: Worthy Chapter 6

_Side note: The ultimate song for Mike and Kate's type of relationship (and no, they're not getting together!)? Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato. Fits so well._

* * *

**Chapter Six-**

Leo and Bec stopped at Emily's room first. She was awake, a light dressing covering the burn on her arm.

"Emilia, I'm so sorry," said Leo sadly.

"Sorry for what? And why are you here? Isn't the Hammersley still out?" She asked, confused. Leo shook his head, taking a seat next to her bed.

"The Victory needed towing back; the stripped wire you touched sparked a fire in the engine room, and destroyed nearly all the engines. The Victory's being docked for urgent repairs. But that's not what I'm sorry for," said Leo quietly.

"Well, what are you sorry for? And where's Spider?" She asked, pushing herself up.

"Spider's here in the hospital. He had a seizure on Hammersley, and they think he might have a bleed in the brain. It's my entire fault, and I'm so sorry Emilia," said Leo, tears forming in his eyes. He wished he could go back and change everything that had happened, hold himself back from injuring Spider. Unfortunately he couldn't.

"It's your fault Spider is here?" She asked, her eyes flashing. He nodded, dropping his head as he thought about the possibility of life without his best mate.

"Get out. I knew finding you again was a mistake! Maybe this will teach you that some things in life are precious, and you can't just barge your way into things without all the information. You tried to kill my fiancé today!" She screamed. Bec's jaw dropped.

"You're engaged to Spider? Congratulations," said Bec, piping up from the door.

"And who the hell are you?" Demanded Emily. Rebecca stepped inside the door.

"My name is Rebecca Brown. I used to serve with Spider and Leo on Hammersley until I left two years ago. We're still dating, and he's the father of my baby," added Bec, laying a hand protectively over her baby.

"Has Leo always been like this?" Asked Emily. Bec nodded, taking a seat on the other side of Emily's bed.

"Impulsive? Of course. Sometimes he doesn't think before he speaks, and just says whatever comes to mind. Other times he does things without speaking. But, he does always have the best intentions. He didn't mean to injure Spider Em; he was thinking more about the fact that you were with his best mate. He didn't know you two were dating, or that you were even engaged," said Rebecca. Emily looked at 2Dads.

"You were really just looking out for me?" She asked. Leo nodded, refusing to look at her. She folded her arms.

"I'm still angry at you. But thank you for trying to look out for me. Next time though, can you try not to injure my fiancé?" She asked. Leo nodded.

"I'm so sor…"

"Stop it Leo. Don't keep apologising. It will drive me crazy. Now, seeing I can't leave this bed, can you go and find Billy, make sure he's okay?" Asked Emily.

"Of course I can." Bec glanced at him, and then to Emily.

"Do you mind if I stay with Emilia here and get to know her a little, instead of gallivanting around the hospital?" She asked. Leo nodded, and crossed around to her side of the bed, kissing her on the forehead.

"That's fine. I'll come back as soon as I have an update for you."

* * *

The ambulance ride was one of the longest Mike could have sworn he'd been on. Buffer was up the front, holding on for dear life as they sped through streets.

_She'd overdosed._

"What drives a person to do this?" Asked Mike to no-one in particular. They pulled up at the emergency doors, and a small herd of medical personnel met them. Kate's stretched was pulled out quickly, and before he knew it, she had disappeared through a set of double doors, leaving Pete and Mike to wait. They took a seat in the waiting room, and Mike held his head in his hands.

"How does something like this happen Buff? She's had to have felt this way for a while. Why didn't anyone say anything?" Asked Mike.

"I don't think she told anyone anything sir. She was never one for letting people into her personal life. We didn't even know about her abusive father until he tried to kill her and Dutchy. You only found out she was pregnant after she collapsed seeing Jim and Swain blown up. I don't think Kate is inclined to ever ask for help, even if she needs it," replied Pete, leaning back in his uncomfortable hospital chair.

"But Kate knows she can talk to me," said Mike stubbornly.

"Actually sir, forgive me for being frank, but I think you may be part of the problem. She's upset about how you left her after she lost the baby," replied Buffer.

"But that's not my fault!" Exclaimed Mike. Pete sighed, and just shook his head. Mike was being ridiculous again. Pete's phone rang loudly in his pocket, and he pulled it out, answering it quickly.

"Tomaszewski."

"Pete, it's Nikki. Did you get to catch up with Kate?" Asked Nikki. She was standing outside NAVCOM, a light rain falling.

"Nik, we've been to Kate's house. Listen, I want to tell you what happened face to face. Can you come down to Barry General Hospital? We're in the Emergency Department," said Buffer quietly.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." The phone call ended, and Buffer stuffed the phone in his pocket. He couldn't help feeling that between Mike, Dylan and himself, perhaps they had all contributed to Kate's situation. He had a sudden thought.

"Has anyone told Dylan what's going on?" Asked Buffer.

"Why should he know? He ditched Kate as well," said Mike haughtily.

"And you ditched her. Dylan did it because he believed he was the rebound relationship, not because he wanted someone else, or because he didn't love her anymore, or because of a circumstance that was beyond her control," said Buffer through gritted teeth. Mike was being juvenile, like a two-year-old who knows he has done wrong. Pete stood up, startling Mike.

"You can stay here then and get an update. I'll message Nikki, and tell her where I am, and you can sit here involved in your own selfish thoughts!" Buffer stalked away, knowing that he would be in trouble later, but realising it was worth it. He asked for directions to Dutchy's room, and headed up to the second floor, messaging Nikki as he walked. He nearly ran into Slinger as she came out of Dutchy's room.

"Oops! Sorry Buff, I didn't mean to walk into you," apologised Charlie. Buff gave her a quick smile.

"Don't worry about it. Is Dutchy awake?" He asked. Charlie nodded.

"Sure is. Listen, I've got to dash; I promised to have dinner with Jamie and Uncle Andy, and I'm going to be late if I'm not careful. Catch you later Buffer!" With a small wave, Charlie disappeared around the corner and was gone. Pete pushed open the door to see Dylan stretched out on the hospital bed, trying to get comfortable.

"Hey Dutchy. How are you doing?" Asked Buff, taking a seat next to Dylan's bed.

"Broken arm, a couple of fractured ribs, and had about a cupful of shrapnel pulled out. I think the nurse said something about twelve stitches, but I can't remember," said Dutchy. He was on a low dose of morphine; enough to dull the pain, but not enough to make him sleep. The nursing staff had avoided pethidine after he begged them not to use it. Slinger begged them to, desperate to see what the reaction would be.

"You'll be off for a few weeks then. Victory is being docked until they can find the source of the engine problem, and why the wires were stripped, and then they're going to replace the entire engine and all wiring, just to be safe." Dutchy nodded, relaxing against his pillows.

"So Pete, why are you here?" Asked Dylan. Pete sighed.

"Did you know Kate was having problems?" Pete asked abruptly. Dylan shook his head.

"Nothing out of the ordinary; why?" Pete wished he knew an easier way to say this. He was save momentarily by Nikki at the door. He ushered her inside, indicating a seat.

"Pete, why is Nikki here? What's going on?" Asked Dutchy. Pete leant against the door.

"Look, there is no easy way to say this. I wish there was, but there's not. Kate's been self-harming, and today she overdosed. Mike and I found her convulsing on the floor of her room, and empty bottle of sleeping pills on her side table." Nikki stared at Buffer, her mouth hanging open. Dutchy clamped his jaw shut, both set on not believing him.

"You're wrong. Kate would never do that. She's not like that! She would come to us about anything," exclaimed Nikki.

"In the past, yes. I think though, between Mike, Dylan and myself, we may have destroyed her trust in everyone," said Buffer quietly.

"You? What did you do?" Asked Dylan. Pete ran a hand over his short hair.

"We slept together last night. I think I may have been the catalyst for all of this. I didn't mean to sleep with her!" Exclaimed Pete defensively.

"Oh, so you just happened to fall in the same bed together?" Asked Dylan angrily.

"It wasn't like that! She had a few to drink, so did I. Inhibitions were lost. We didn't mean it, and she left before we could talk about it this morning." Dylan sighed; he knew Buff too well. Of course he would have been the ultimate gentleman; if only he hadn't have been so inebriated.

"Where is she, is she okay?" Asked Nikki. Pete shrugged his shoulders.

"I wish I knew Nikki. I haven't heard anything yet."

* * *

A few hours later, a nurse tapped Nikki on the shoulder. She awoke with a start, glancing around at the two other sailors around her. She'd returned to the waiting room with Buffer after Dylan had fallen asleep.

"Ms Caetano? Ms McGregor is awake. She's a little stressed, but we can give you five minutes with her. Perhaps you can calm her down," said the young nurse. Nikki nodded, stretching as she stood, then following the nurse down a corridor.

"Five minutes." Nikki pushed open the door, to find Kate curled up against the headboard of the bed, sobbing.

"Oh Kate," said Nikki quietly. Kate looked up with frightened, wounded eyes.

"Why are you here?" Asked Kate, her voice raspy.

"I've always been here for you Kate. Always," said Nikki, approaching her carefully.

"I'm not worth it Nikki! I've never been worth it, can't you see? Mike left me after I lost the baby, Dylan left me because he's broken, and Buffer slept with me for a night. I'm not worth the effort Nikki!" Exclaimed Kate as she dissolved in tears. Nikki finally made it to the bed.

"Oh Kate. Can't you see you've always been worth it? Mike was an idiot. You know that. Dylan wants you to be happy, and he wanted you to have time to grieve for the relationship you had with Mike before moving on. As for Buffer, he feels remorseful about what happened. He loves you Kate, and he never wanted to hurt you." Kate allowed herself to be hugged by her best friend, and let the tears fall.

"I can't do this anymore Nik," said Kate, her voice muffled by Nikki's dress shirt.

"How long has it been going on?" Asked Nikki.

"Since I lost the baby. I… I wanted to talk to Mike about how I felt, and instead he just got angry and left. I didn't know what to do; I was already burdening you and Dylan with my problems. I just needed a release, and doing my duties in the navy wasn't enough. I'm sorry I didn't see you Nikki, and I'm sorry I didn't do my duties on Victory today." Kate was quiet, not really knowing where she stood with Nikki.

"Don't worry about it Kate. Everything will be okay." Kate looked at her with wounded eyes.

"How do you know?"

* * *

Nike and Buffer awoke to realise that they were alone.

"Where's Nikki?" Asked Pete groggily. His question was answered when Nikki entered the waiting room, her uniform tearstained, hair dishevelled.

"Nik! Did you see her? How is she?" Asked Pete.

"She's alive, thanks to the fact you both acted quickly. You were right though; all three of you have contributed to this. She feels worthless because of everything that has happened." Nikki turned to Mike.

"You are an idiot. She needed you after she lost the baby, and you walked out on her, and then divorced her! She _needed _you Mike, and you left her." Mike didn't respond, shocked with the force that Nikki used. She turned to face Buffer.

"And you Pete. You've made some stupid mistakes in your life, but what happened with you and Kate last night _really_ takes the cake. Neither of you can go in there at the moment; she's fragile enough without the two of you stressing her out anymore. There's a security officer out there watching for the two of you to make sure that doesn't happen. She starts therapy tomorrow. I don't want to hear a complaint out of _either_ of you at the moment. I know you had your reasons, but I'm not ready to hear them just yet. I'm furious at what has happened, and how we missed this. I called Maxine. She's coming to get you Mike, and I'd watch out; she's going to give you an earful about this." Buffer smirked. He was beyond trouble.

"Pete; I called Bec. She and Leo are taking you back to their place tonight. She's pretty annoyed as well." Pete gulped; an angry, pregnant Rebecca was not going to be pleasant.

"And what about you?" Asked Mike, finally finding his voice.

"I'm spending the night here, trying to convince Dutchy that he did the right thing; because out of the three of you, he was the only one who did what he did to protect her, not for his own gain." Nikki turned heel and walked away.

"We really screwed up this time, didn't we boss," stated Buffer. Mike nodded.

"Yep. We did. Badly." Maxine appeared, and her face looked like thunder. Ryan was with her.

"Mike, what did you do? Mum's beyond pissed; I think she might actually wring your neck." Mike patted Ryan on the shoulder.

"It's between me and your mother Ry. You don't want to know." They left, leaving Buffer to face the wrath of Bec alone. She stormed in.

"Get out to the car; now."

_He was toast._

* * *

_ANOTHER EPISODE FINITO! Are we all excited? This one went places I didn't think it would go, but I think it worked._

_Thank you for all the reviews, and hope to see you when the next chapter is up!_

_Teaser:_

_Will Dutchy forgive himself for not noticing Kate's pain?_

_What else will they find when the search Victory? Are exposed wires and dodgy engines the least of their problems?_

_Who is holding a grudge on Hammersley and Victory?_

_Who's life is in danger?_

_Who's getting married?_

_Who's going to end up on Samaru… in the middle of raging gunfire?_

_This and more, coming soon :)_

_Keep reviewing, and I love you all!_

_MissShawnaAlice_


	31. 6-6: Family Chapter 1

_**Episode 6.6 – Family**_

_You all know the disclaimer by now – I don't own the show or the rights to the show, but this is still my creation. All of the original characters are owned by Channel Nine, but any new original characters are mine. This is EpisodeSix, and continues on from the previous five published episodes – Mistakes, Seeing Double, Love Hurts, Leaving and Worthy._

_I would like to point out that any mistakes you find are entirely my own (usually due to sleep deprivation). I have never used a beta, preferring to try and proof-read my own documents – sometimes I do not have that chance, and I occasionally have to go back and re-edit some sections._

* * *

**Chapter One-**

"Spider spoke a lot about you. Including all the times you saved his life. I can't believe I'm finally meeting the famous Bomber Brown," said Emily jokingly. Bec smiled. It was two days after the incident on the Victory, and Emily had been discharged from hospital. Rather than being in her own apartment without Spider, Bec and Leo offered their spare bedroom while Spider was still in hospital. They were sitting in Bec's sunny kitchen, a cup of tea in front of them.

"Yep. That's me. So, how did you and Spider meet?" Asked Bec, stirring her tea.

"After I graduated from ADFA, I was assigned to the HMAS Melbourne. Spider was Bosun's mate. I remember being introduced by Danny, and thinking that it was such a shame that Billy and I were posted on the same ship. I think it was the fourth time he knocked me over, or the time where he accidently pushed me over the edge and into the water that Danny picked up on what Spider was feeling. We kept it hidden for a very long time; we didn't tell anyone that we were dating, or that we were even engaged," replied Emily.

"He's happy with you; happier than I had ever seen him. Have you guys thought about a date yet?" Asked Bec. Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"Not really. We haven't had a chance, and with everything going on at the moment, we probably won't have a chance for a little while. Has Leo asked you the question yet?" Teased Emily.

"No, and I'm not putting my bets in on it happening either. Leo says he's staying around for this baby, but I don't believe him. Not yet anyway. I know he cares for both of us, but Leo's never really been one for commitment," observed Bec. Emily nodded.

"I know. After Mum and Dad split up, he promised that he'd write letters, that he'd call. I waited three years for a letter, a note, anything from him. After that, I decided not to trust anyone. Spider has taken a long time to build the trust in our relationship, to show that he's committed. I still don't trust Leo, and he's actually related to me." Emily sighed.

"What is it?" Asked Bec, moving from her chair to put the kettle on again.

"I just don't get why Leo attacked Spider like that on the dock."

* * *

Mike ran his hands through his hair, frustrated with the current conversation. He'd been at Maxine and Ryan's house for two days, and the only time Max had stopped berating him was when she slept.

"Look at where the poor girl is now Mike. And it's your fault. How could you do that to her? She loved you, more than you'll ever realise…" Mike cut her off.

"Max, just shut it, okay? I get it!" He stormed off to the guest bedroom, and slammed the door. Maxine sighed, and sat down at the table, holding her head in her hands. Ryan came in quietly, and sat next to her.

"Are you okay Mum?" He asked. She nodded, and exhaled loudly.

"I'm fine. I'm just frustrated at how I missed this," she replied.

"What's going on with Kate and Mike? I got the notification from NAVCOM that the Hammersley and Victory are being kept in port, and the Lawson and Kingston are extending their patrols. There is something going on, and I know it involves Mike and Kate. Please Mum, I can keep a secret. If you're not going to tell me, you need to stop yelling at Mike in the house; it's driving me nuts," said Ryan. Max smiled at her son.

"You know that Mike left Kate after she lost the baby, and divorced her, remember?" Ryan nodded.

"Well, after that, a few other things happened for Kate, and right now, she's not in the best of places. She'll be okay," said Maxine.

_She had to be okay._

"So how does yelling at Mike all day and night help that?" Ryan understood his mother was being vague; this way, she hadn't technically told him what had happened. He could have guessed.

"No Ry, it probably doesn't. I just don't know how else to get through to Mike. He's always been rather self-absorbed, and this time is no different."

"So now you're complaining about me to our son? Excellent. Well, if you need me, I don't need you, so don't bother looking." Maxine gasped as she realised Mike had been listening to the whole conversation.

"Mike, I didn't mea…" He raised a hand.

"Don't bother Maxine." He left the house, slamming doors as he went. Maxine sat at the table, and let the tears fall.

_She never meant to hurt Mike._

Ryan looked at his mother for a moment, and decided the bigger problem was Mike. He jumped up from the table and dashed after him.

"Mike! Sir! DAD!" Called Ryan. Mike turned around, saw Ryan, and kept walking, shoulders hunched, steps determined.

"Dad stop, please. Mum didn't mean it. She was trying to help me understand what's going on." Mike nodded.

"And you know what? She's right. I am self-absorbed, only interested if I will gain something. When Kate was pregnant, I was gaining a child, someone I could pass my knowledge onto, someone I could teach. When she lost the baby, I felt like I lost a piece of my heart. I can't look at her without wondering what that child would have been like, how much our lives could have changed," said Mike, finally stopping. He sat on the edge of the pier at the beach, and dangled his legs. Ryan sat next to him.

"How do think Kate felt. She lost the baby both physically and emotionally. It had to have hurt. And after you left, she carried that pain by herself! She didn't burden you, she only told Dutchy and Nikki. Then when Dutchy broke off their engagement _and_ their relationship, she turned to Nikki. She's still managed to look after everyone, despite everything that's going on. I'm not surprised she reacted the way she did," commented Ryan, watching the water.

"I really did screw things up, didn't I," said Mike. Ryan nodded.

"But there's always a chance to fix things. Jessica keeps telling me that," replied Ryan, smiling.

"How do I fix something like this?" Asked Mike desperately. Ryan shrugged, and stood up, dusting himself down.

"You'll need Mum for that one."

* * *

"This is my fault Charls. I know it is. I shouldn't have broken up with her; what would it have mattered if I'd stayed?" Asked Dutchy.

"It would have bothered you, and you know that. You did the right thing Dylan, you know that. Stop doubting yourself," said Charlotte.

"But I can't have helped. She meant so much to me, and I knew it would hurt her…" Dutchy dissolved into tears, and Charlie moved from her seat to sit on the edge of Dutchy's bed. She pulled a tissue out of the box, and wiped the tears away gently.

_He was so fragile at the moment._

"I think deep down, Kate knows that. I know it's not easy for you Dylan, but she's got the best possible people looking out for her now. All you can do is just be here when she needs a friend." Dutchy nodded.

_He had to tell her._

Dutchy cleared his throat.

"Charlotte…" He was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"I'm sorry Dutchy, it's Jamie. I'll be back later." He nodded.

_He wouldn't have the courage later…_

Before he knew it, Nikki was back, and clearly distressed.

"Nikki? What's going on? They haven't told me what's going on with Kate…" He started. Nikki shrugged her shoulders.

"She's okay; she just lost it, and they had to sedate her." Nikki sat in the recently vacated chair, and rested her head on Dutchy's bed, letting the tears fall.

"How am I supposed to be strong for her?" Dutchy rested a hand on her head.

"I don't know Nik, but we can do it."

* * *

"Well, I know it's not the best circumstances, but I'm glad we've got a month off. I could do with the shore leave," said Jessica, nursing a cocktail.

"I personally want to be back on the ship. It's put off all my routines," said Robert, ordering another beer.

"Geez RO, take the moment to relax and enjoy," said Bird, laughing.

"We're not even allowed on the ship; Marine Tech is checking over both ships while we're docked, to make sure they're both working properly. What about my bonsai? It'll die without the proper care," complained RO.

"RO, if it dies, I will buy you a new one, I promise," said Gabriella, joining them with Anderson in tow.

"Logan, Gabby. How are you guys spending your shore leave?" Asked Jess.

"Well, if you want to join me, a new shopping mall has just opened around the corner, and my credit card is begging me to buy a new pair of heels," said Gabby.

"Chefo and I had planned a week fishing, but it's been postponed. His missus rang; got some bug or something," said Logan.

"Hope she's alright," commented Bird.

"Chefo reckons she'll be fine," replied Logan.

"Well, I think shopping sounds good. Shall we head off?" Asked Jess. Gabby nodded and stood up, almost running into Lex as she turned around.

"Oh, hey Lex. Want to come shopping?" Asked Gabby. Lex's face lit up.

"Sure, I'd love to. Catch you guys later!" Called Lex. Jess and Gabby waved farewell to Robert and Logan. RO watched them leave, and Logan noticied.

"You like one of them, don't you," he said cheekily. Robert blushed.

"I do not. I can't! We're on the same ship; we can't break the rules," stammered Robert.

"Rules, schmules. Which one?" Asked Logan.

_Robert knew exactly which one, and he wasn't about to share._

"You know, I have some things I need to do at home." He stood abruptly, and walked out of the bar, leaving Logan behind. There were feelings he didn't know how to deal with, didn't know how to talk about. He didn't even know how to approach the situation; the same thing had happened with Rebecca on Hammersley, and he just ended up making a fool of himself. He didn't want to do it again, but the concept of a relationship, or even emotions made him want to stop and throw up.

_Why was life so complicated? Why couldn't it be black and white?_

* * *

Commander Isabelle "Tiny" Little glanced out over the bow of HMAS Lawson, enjoying the clear day. She was annoyed at NAVCOM for extending her patrol for another four weeks, but knew that whatever was going on for the captains of Hammersley and Victory, it was obviously serious if NAVCOM was keeping Lawson and Kingston out. She missed the shore, but most of all, she missed Jamie. Jamie Patterson had been a life-changer; he'd topped all of the applicants she wanted for chief engineer, and Commander Maxine White had placed him on Victory.

Part of her wanted Jamie closer; they loved spending time together, no matter how much.

Another part of her didn't want him any closer to their two-year-old son.

_The son he didn't know about._


	32. 6-6: Family Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

"I don't want to see her. I don't want to see anyone. You understand me?" The frightened nurse nodded her head, and left Kate's room before she threw something again. She was still hunched up in her bed.

_She didn't want this anymore._

Why had Mike and Pete been at her place? Why had they found her? She'd had enough of life, enough of losing out. She felt like the one failure to all women – guys just didn't seem to want her anymore.

_She'd loved Mike._

Once upon a time she'd loved Mike. They'd thought they'd be perfect together. They'd even managed to keep the entire relationship a secret. And then it didn't matter anymore. They had married and divorced two months later; probably the quickest marriage in the history of NAVCOM. She'd tried to convince herself that it was Mike's fault, that she wasn't to blame…

But that was where the first seed of doubt had begun to burrow in.

_She'd loved Dylan._

_Hell, she still did._

Dylan was her rock in her ever turbulent life. He'd been through everything with Mike and the baby, dealt with her mood swings and her problems without even so much as a complaint. He'd waited for her to be ready before proposing, before even suggesting the kind of commitment she and Mike had before. Then her father had turned everything upside down like he always did, and Dutchy had ended their engagement _and _their relationship in the interest of her safety. He felt that she had moved on to quickly from Mike; to be honest, he was probably right.

The doubt of herself intensified.

_Pete had been like a brother._

And she had ruined that friendship in one night. She felt hot tears course their way down her face as she realised how inconsiderate she had been towards Pete. He'd been like an older brother to her for all the years they'd worked on Hammersley together, and even after he left he still came by when she was in port to have a coffee and catch-up.

How much had she hurt him by leaving that morning?

The doubt couldn't be held back anymore.

She'd been a self-harmer for a while; it was the only way she had found to cope, to be in control. Unfortunately, it had come to a point where it wasn't enough.

_And now she was trapped in a hospital._

_Alone._

* * *

Leo knocked on Spider's door at the hospital. He was being discharged today, and Leo needed to make amends.

Scratch that – he wanted to make amends.

"Come in," called Spider. Leo entered.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Billy, annoyed. He pulled on his shoes, lacing them quickly.

"You're being discharged today, and Emily is Bec's place. I want to apologise for everything that happened, and I need Bec and Emily to know I did it," said Leo. Billy nodded, picking up his bag.

"You can drive me to see Bec and Em, and if you haven't apologised by the time we get there, don't waste your breath." Leo nodded; Spi was giving him a chance. They walked out to Leo's car, and climbed in. Leo revved the engine before pulling out of the carpark.

"I didn't realise you knew my sister so personally. I thought you were only just starting your relationship. She's told me and Bec most of it now; congratulations on your engagement. I didn't mean to attack you on the dock; I can't even begin to explain what was going through my head," said Leo. He pulled up in front of Bec's house and killed the engine.

"I'm sorry Spi. I really am," apologised 2Dads. He felt like he'd been apologising a lot recently, but it was necessary; he'd caused a lot of damage lately. Spider glanced over at him.

"You're forgiven mate, but only because I need a best man at the wedding," said Spider, grinning.

"Seriously? Best man?" Asked Leo. Spider nodded.

"Course. Come on, I haven't seen my fiancé much this week!"

* * *

"_Mummy, where's daddy?" Asked two-year-old Lukaia Little. Belle Little kissed her son on the head before picking him up, making him squirm and giggle as she picked him up._

"_Never you mind. Show me what you were making 'Kaia."_

Tiny hadn't realised how distracted she was until her 2IC came to see her.

"Ma'am, I've been calling you for a while," said Lieutenant Noah Keller.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Tiny as she whipped around, concerned. She nodded.

"Everything is fine, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. How's 'Kaia been?" She asked. Lukaia had become somewhat of a mascot for the Lawson crew. He was named Lukaia instead of Luke only because Belle wanted a more interesting name for him. He loved all the extra attention the crew gave him, loved being the centre of everything.

"'Kaia's good. He is asking about his father again though. How do you break it to a two-year-old that his father doesn't even know he exists?" Asked Belle. She was close to Noah; she may only be stepping in as a substitute for their regular XO Lieutenant Liam Ford after he'd requested shore leave to be with his heavily pregnant wife in her last weeks, but she was friendly, and was always concerned for her crew.

"You'll find a way to do it Tiny. Do you know who 'Kaia's father is?" Asked Noah. Belle nodded. Noah waited, knowing she'd find out sooner or later; if she had it her way, she'd find out sooner.

"He's the charge on HMAS Victory. We met two years ago at a NAVCOM Christmas get together, when the Hammersley and Kingston crews. He was so nice, and we ended up drunk. Nine months later, you know the rest of the story…"

_She remembered grabbing the pregnancy test from the chemist, silently freaking out. She couldn't be pregnant, she hadn't slept with…_

_Wait._

_Jamie Patterson had spent the night with her when they were both drunk as skunks._

_She paid for the test, and drove home in a haze, nearly mowing down a pedestrian._

_The test was positive._

_Her parents were as supportive as parents could be. She told them she knew who the father was, but he didn't know she was pregnant. She didn't want to leave the Navy, and with Maxine's help, arranged for medical and personal leave. She did it without Jamie's help._

_Now 'Kaia wanted to know who his father was._

"You'll find a way to tell him. Even more so when I tell you what NAVCOM just called about," said Noah.

"What did they want now?" Asked Tiny wearily.

"Jamie Patterson will be joining us for a patrol whilst Greenie takes a patrol off for compassionate leave. His grandfather just died, and NAVCOM decided that Jamie Patterson can join us. HMAS Victory and HMAS Hammerlsey aren't leaving anytime soon, so we get him. And your mother called to say that 'Kaia misses you, and if you are in port for a few minutes, he wants a hug." Tiny nodded, and let the tears fall.

"I'm such a horrible mother; I'm not even home for my little boy." Noah rubbed Belle's back gently.

"You're not a bad mother. You're trying to do what is best for him."

* * *

"I need to see her," demanded Dylan.

"She's asked to be left alone…" stammered the young nurse.

"And you're leaving her by herself? After what she did this week?" Asked Dutchy, incredulous.

"I… uh.. I…"

"Didn't think," finished Dutchy. He strode past her, and pushed Kate's door open. She was curled up on the bed, sobbing. Dylan could feel his heart breaking a little.

"Oh Kate, I am so sorry," he said quietly. Kate looked up at him with wounded eyes. He crossed over to her bed, and she allowed herself to be embraced by his good arm.

_All she wanted was to be loved, and he destroyed that._

She sobbed into his shoulder, crying out her pain. He just let her be, understanding that she just needed to be held. After a while, she seemed to go limp, and Dutchy grew concerned. She fell back, and Dylan realised she had cried herself to sleep. He hated himself for what he had partly caused. He still loved Kate, more than he'd care to admit.

_Problem was, he was falling for Charlie…_

* * *

Nikki sat in her car, feeling tears roll down her face. She was feeling so conflicted about everything, Kate, ET, Dodger. She didn't know where to go in her life, what to do. The only thing she knew is that she didn't want to end up in the same position that Kate was in currently. A knock on her window startled her, and she remembered she was still parked at the local mall.

"Dodger? What are you doing here?" Asked Nikki, winding down her window.

"Picking up some groceries ma'am. Are you okay?" He asked. She could hear the concern in his voice, and it reminded her so much of ET that her heart cracked again, and the tears fell faster.

"God, X, I'm sorry, what did I say?" Asked Dodger. Nikki shook her head.

"Nothing, really." She looked the steering wheel, and broke down again.

"Get in the passenger seat; I really don't think you should be driving," said Dodger quietly. Nikki nodded, and moved seats. Dodger got in the driver's side, and turned on the engine, pulling out of the carpark. He headed for the coastline, and pulled into a carpark near a beach. Nikki glanced up, looking at the waves.

_This was Josh's favourite place._

"Dodger, what are we doing here?" Asked Nikki.

"Please, we're not on duty. Call me Jono. I brought you up here, maybe help you clear your head?" He asked. Nikki nodded, getting out of the car.

"Call me Nikki then." Jono's groceries were forgotten as he locked the car, tossing Nikki the keys. He walked with her down to the secluded beach, and they walked along the sand.

She spilled about everything.

Kate.

Josh.

And finally, Jono.

He was speechless. Granted, anyone would be with the amount of information that Nikki had just given him.

"So the reason you were rather… cool towards me for a while was because I reminded you of your fiancé?" He asked, trying to get his head around it all. Nikki nodded, the memories of Josh still bringing tears to her eyes.

"You look so much like him it's not funny." Nikki pulled out a picture from her pocket. It was crumpled from all the loving it had received, the corners dog-eared, the edges slightly tattered. Jono took the picture and whistled softly.

"He could be my brother." Nikki nodded.

"Could be."

"Did you know I was adopted?" Asked Jono candidly. Nikki shook her head.

"No. How did you find out?" Asked Nikki quietly.

"My mum told me. She said that my parents were young, weren't ready for someone as special as me, and that she and Dad stepped up to the plate. They only told me a few weeks ago; they thought I was ready. They gave me my real birth certificate as well." Jono was quiet.

"Have you thought about meeting your real parents?" Asked Nikki. Jono shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Would James and Anna Holiday really want a visit from a son they weren't ready for?" Asked Jono. He kept walking, head down, hands in his pocket. Nikki stopped, hand covering her mouth.

_No. It couldn't be the same._

He realised she wasn't following him, and he doubled back. He noticed she was pale and shaking.

"Nikki, sit down. Are you okay?" Jono asked. Nikki shook her head.

"Jono, what were those names?" She asked, her voice cracking a little.

"James and Anna Holiday. Why?" He queried, confused. She held a hand over her mouth, trying to retain her senses.

_This was important. He had to know._

"James and Anna are Josh's parents. You're related to my deceased fiancé."


	33. 6-6: Family Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-**

"It explains so much. You look so much like him. The first day you went to come aboard Hammersley, I thought you were Josh. I was so excited, and then reality reminded me that Josh was murdered over three years ago. It hurt so much," whispered Nikki. They were sitting on the sand now, watching the waves as they crashed to the shore.

"You were so cold towards me in the first few weeks. Either that, or you were crying when you came into ComCen. I had no idea what I'd done wrong, and Charlie couldn't tell me anything. I was thinking about requesting a transfer, anything to get away. I had no idea Nikki, I'm so sorry," said Jono. So many times he'd thought about a transfer, a way to get out of the awkwardness between him and his XO. Now he finally understood why she was acting the way she had been.

"I'm sorry Jono, I really am. I had no idea how to cope with it. At least Kate was warned about you beforehand. She didn't tell me about you until you were on board," replied Nikki.

"How long were you and Josh engaged?" Asked Jono. The way she winced told him that he'd asked a rather touchy question.

"I didn't mean to overstep…" He started. Nikki shook her head.

"It's okay. We had only gotten engaged the night before Josh's accident. I think that's what made it so much harder; we were ready to make the commitment. Josh was leaving the Navy so he could be with me, he'd proposed. We were so excited, and then the dream snatched away from us." Nikki dissolved into a fresh flood of tears again, and Jono wrapped an arm around her.

Little did he know how much that one hug could change everything…

* * *

Kate awoke to Dylan still next to her.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked softly.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he replied. She shook her head.

"I'm not okay Dylan. I've never been okay," said Kate, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"I know. I'm so sorry Katie. I had no idea," said Dutchy remorsefully.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to do this. How I'm supposed to get better, how I'm supposed to get past all of this," said Kate, fiddling with her sheets.

"I don't know either, but we can work it out. I'll be here with you Kate, every step of the way. No matter what it takes." He was making the commitment to her again, and she realised it almost straight away.

"Dylan, please, don't promise things like that. I don't want you to get hurt again," said Kate quietly. He was hurt, and his only response was to stand up and leave.

_She'd hurt him. _

Kate rolled over, and ignored the footsteps that signalled the arrival of someone else.

"Kate," said a feminine voice. Kate rolled over to see Maxine White facing her. She was dressed in civvies, her hair falling gently over her shoulders.

"Why are you here Max?" Asked Kate flatly.

"To find out how you are, and to give you an update on what's going to happen with the Victory and Hammersley," said Maxine, taking a seat.

"Are you sure you're not here to talk about Mike?" Asked Kate sullenly. Max shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about Mike right now. Ryan's dealing with him," replied Max. Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Ryan's looking after him?" She couldn't help asking. Maxine smiled at her.

"Amazingly, yes. Two years ago, Ryan would have run away from the task. He's maturing Kate, and he's had a good role model in you," said Max.

"I don't know about that, but thanks. So, what's the deal with Hammersley and Victory?" Asked Kate, deftly changing the subject.

"Well, Victory is still grounded at the moment, but will be returning to patrols in a month. After you've completed your round of counselling sessions," added Maxine, seeing the look on Kate's face.

"What about Hammersley?"

"She's being sailed in a week. Get Mike out on the water again and out of our hair for a while." Kate laughed at that; Mike was always happier being at sea.

"What's happening with the Victory crew? They'll get bored being on shore for so long," lamented Kate.

"I've reassigned Patterson from Victory to HMAS Lawson at the moment; their Charge is going on compassionate leave, and they need someone to fill in for two weeks. Otherwise, most able crew members will be sent on some training to keep them sharp. Commander Marshall will be taking them," said Maxine, a lilt in her voice. Kate laughed at the idea of her crew being picked on Marshall; they'd be a stronger crew for it.

"I can't see Ryan being too excited about that," commented Kate drily.

"Actually, I think Giordano complained the most about it," said Maxine, leaning back in her chair. Kate nodded.

"He's not really a fan of group training," replied Kate.

"I know. They'll survive shore leave Kate, don't worry." Kate was quiet, and Maxine waited patiently.

"I'm sorry Max," said Kate softly.

"For what Kate?" Asked Maxine, confused.

"For messing everything up. For not being able to take care of things, for not being able to be an example for my crew…" Max laid a hand on Kate's.

"Kate. It's okay. Don't worry about it."

* * *

Jamie Patterson stood on the dock, waiting for the HMAS Lawson to come in. NAVCOM had reassigned him to the Lawson for a few weeks whilst their Chief Engineer went on compassionate leave. He watched as the patrol boat docked carefully, and the gangplank deployed. He picked up his bag as a two-year-old shot past him, missing the gangway, and slipped over the edge, between the patrol boat and the dock.

"No! Kaia!" Screamed a woman. Jamie dropped his bag, sprinting for the spot where the toddler was last seen. He grabbed the nearby flotation device, dropped it in the water, and then followed the boy's path. Jamie reached him in time, pulling him to the surface. He clung to Jamie, frightened, his dark eyes wide, hands shaking.

"We're going to swim to the ladder over there, okay?" Said Jamie gently. The little boy nodded, clutching onto Jamie's uniform.

"Lukaia!" Called a frightened female voice. Jamie looked at the little boy.

"Is your name Lukaia?" He asked. The boy nodded, still not speaking. Jamie made it to the ladder, climbing carefully. As he stood on the dock, Commander Little ran towards them. She stopped as she realised who her son's saviour was, and held a hand over her mouth.

_It was painfully obvious._

Jamie looked up at the officer approaching him.

"Belle?" He asked. She nodded.

"It's Commander Little now," said Belle.

"Is he yours?" Asked Jamie. Kaia answered his question by leaning forward, arms outstretched. Belle took him off Jamie, and held him close.

"He's a little outgoing. Looked to be pretty energetic too," said Jamie, peeling off his shirt and ringing it out on the dock.

"Just like his father. He's stubborn too when he wants to be," replied Belle.

"Where is his father?" Asked Jamie, glancing around. Belle gulped, and looked at Jamie.

_It was now or never._

"Jay. You remember that night over two years ago? After the drinks at that bar?" Asked Isabelle, shifting Kaia to her hip.

"Of course I do Belle. Why?" Asked Jamie. Belle sighed; sometimes men could be thick.

"Jamie, he's yours."

* * *

Robert looked around his tidy apartment, and sighed. He was struggling to deal with the emotions of having a crush on someone. He wanted to tell her, but didn't want to deal with the ramifications if she didn't like him back.

_He wasn't ready to have his heart broken._

A knock sounded on his door, and he went and peered through the peephole.

"Ellen? What are you doing here?" Asked Robert. He hadn't seen his sister for almost seven years, when he started on HMAS Hammersley.

"I found out you were on shore leave, and I thought I'd come visit. Do you mind if I come in?" She asked. Robert shook his head, and opened the door wider.

"Do you want a drink or something?" He asked.

_Why was it so easy to talk to her, yet so hard to talk to another girl?_

"Sure. A tea sounds good Robbie," said Ellen, taking a seat on his lounge.

"It's Robert, Ellen. You know that," said Robert. She sighed.

"I remember Robert. I'm sorry," she called. He made her a tea and poured himself a coffee, bringing both mugs into the loungeroom.

"Why are you here?" Asked Robert abruptly.

"I thought I'd say hello. I haven't seen you in seven years Robert; I thought you'd at least be happy to see me," replied Ellen, sipping her tea. He refused to look at her; he'd made plans for the day, and her being here put his schedule out, and he didn't appreciate it.

"Hi Ellen," he said quietly.

"There. Was it so hard to say hello to your older sister?" She asked.

_It was harder than she'd ever know._

He shook his head, wanting to keep the peace between them. She settled on the couch, and Robert realised his efforts to schedule his day were ruined.

"So Robert, how's work been?"

* * *

"Gabby, where's that handbag you borrowed the other week?" Called Gabriella's roommate Christina.

"I don't know Chris, but if you ever wake me up like this on a holiday again, I swear I am going to kill you," replied Gabriella sleepily.

"What if it was me?" Came a male voice. Gabriella shot up in bed, hair tousled.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" Asked Gabby.

"Well, a couple of us junior crew members are heading out for a while. Flash, Giordano, Jess, Lex, Sweeney and Halfy are coming, and we thought we'd head out for a day at the beach. The weather is good about half an hour away, and the waves are amazing," said Logan.

"We work on a naval patrol boat, and you want to go to the beach?" asked Gabby incredulously.

"Sure. Come on, it'll be fun," came Jess's voice from the hallway.

"You brought everyone didn't you," said Gabby. Logan grinned from her doorway.

"This way you couldn't say no. Now get up!"

* * *

Emily snuggled into Spider's chest.

"I've missed you Spide," she said softly.

"I know. I've missed you too. It was so hard to stay in hospital and not have you near me. It's hard enough being on two different patrol boats. At least on Hammersley, I can email you. In hospital, I'm cut-off," said Spider. He kissed Emily's head.

"So you're sure you've sorted things out with Leo?" She asked. He nodded.

"It's been sorted. It's okay. No more fighting. We've got a week before Hammersley is being sailed again; what do you want to do?" She smiled at him.

"I don't care, as long as it's with you."


	34. 6-6: Family Chapter 4

_Elightate – we must talk more! I have missed you an awful lot. Uni will be finished soon, and then we can go back to messaging. Did you know it's almost been a year since I first started publishing?_

_Wickeduk – I don't think Kate really knows what she wants right now. She'll work it out sooner or later. As for Robert, we'll find out more as the season goes on. And Maxine's friendliness? I'm tired of her being the bad guy all the time!_

_SeapatrolLuver – That's okay :) As for Josh and Jenna, I haven't decided yet. You'll know eventually! Stay tuned for more about the Nikki/Jono pairing._

_Krystilauren – I'm glad you're enjoying this! There may be a seventh season; it depends on the reviews for this one before I decide to do it._

_Takapuna1 – always drama. ALWAYS DRAMA! I thought you would have realised that by now!_

_Enjoy xx_

* * *

**Chapter Four-**

A week later, the Hammersley crew gathered on the dock, members of the Victory standing with them.

"Departure in fifteen," called Kelly from the upper deck, clipboard in hand. Spider glanced up at his XO, and tucked a strand of Emily's hair behind her ear.

"I'll miss you," he said truthfully. She nodded.

"I know, and we knew that our relationship would be like this Spider," Emily replied, leaning against Spider's chest. He held her tightly.

"You think it hurts for us? Imagine how Rebecca and Leo feel," said Spider.

"Patrol will be over before we know it, and then we can finally plan our wedding. You better go before Pincher has you cleaning latrines again," said Emily, pulling away from Spider, a smile on her face. He picked up his bag, and walked onto the ship. Emily moved to stand with Bec.

"You okay?" Asked Bec.

"I'll be fine. I'll just miss him, that's all," replied Emily. Bec linked arms with Emily.

"You know how to fix that?" Asked Bec, a grin on her face. Emily glanced at Bec.

"How?" Asked Emily.

"Retail therapy."

* * *

Jamie still hadn't spoken to her since coming on to the Lawson. Since finding out he was Lukaia's father. He'd kept it together on the dock, but lost it later on in front of her XO…

"_Jamie, I'm sorry for not telling you," said Belle. She had called Jamie into her office, and he had acquiesced, but reluctantly._

"_Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it. You've had time to be able to tell me; two years! And you've kept it from me for this long!" He was angry, and he stormed out of her office. He wasn't willing to listen to her anymore. He was doing the assignment as a favour for Maxine, and would do the required time, but nothing more. Belle followed him out the door._

"_Jamie! Jamie, please, stop!" He whirled around where he was standing, outside on the deck._

"_What? What else do you have to say? That you're married and you haven't told me? That perhaps Kaia is a twin? What Belle? What now?" Yelled Jamie. Belle was in tears, wanting to speak, but not wanting to upset him further._

"_I don't know how to tell you Jamie. I've wanted to tell you for so long, I just haven't known how," started Belle._

"_And you pick today of all days to do it?" Noah had been watching them from a slight distance, and intervened now._

"_Leader, that's enough," said Noah, striding towards them._

"_But," he started. Noah raised a hand._

"_No more. This discussion can be continued later when you've had time to calm down. Now go get yourself a brew, and return to your duty station." Jamie glared at Belle, and stormed away._

A knock sounded on Belle's door, and she hurriedly wiped away the tears.

"Enter," she called. Noah pushed open the door, a steaming mug in each hand.

"I brought you a tea. Help you calm down a little," said Noah, closing the door behind her. Belle took it gratefully, sipping the hot amber liquid.

"Are you okay?" Asked Noah.

"I'll be fine. I just… I didn't think he would take it so badly," said Belle quietly.

"Everyone is different Tiny. He'll adjust. Now you've got to think about what you want him to do, how involved you want him to be in Kaia's life." Belle nodded to Noah, and was about to speak when she was interrupted.

"CO and XO to the bridge at the rush."

* * *

The members of the Victory crew who weren't at the farewell were gathering outside NAVCOM, waiting for Commander Marshall to meet up with them.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Yawned Nikki. She'd spent most of the night with Kate, and then the rest of it with…

She wasn't ready to admit that she was in the wrong just yet.

"I have no idea," yawned Charlie. Her neighbours had thrown a raucous party the previous evening, and it was still going the next morning when she got dressed and left. She was running on adrenaline and caffeine, and looked like she'd fall over in the slightest breeze.

"Mum says that it will be mostly refinement of skills, brushing up on first aid procedures, boarding procedures. They're getting us ready to send us on a SAREx when we get cleared for duty again," said Ryan.

"But Hammersley got to sail again today. Why aren't we sailing?" Asked Jess.

"Because we need to make sure your training is up to date. Don't worry; Kingston, Lawson and Hammersley will all be called in at some point to update their training," boomed Commander Marshall. The group turned to face the Commander.

"Now, we're heading out to do some first-aid training, make sure you're all up to standards."

* * *

Robert looked at her photo again, and then placed it face-down on his desk as Gabriella rejoined him in ComCen.

"How was your shore leave RO?" Asked Gabby, shuffling through her paperwork.

"It was fine. My sister Ellen visited," commented RO.

"That sounds nice. How long has it been since you last talked to your sister?" Asked Gabby distractedly.

"We used to speak every few nights, but we hadn't actually seen each other for seven years."

"Seven years? RO, how do you go seven years without seeing someone? It would kill me to not see my baby brother for seven years. It's bad enough not seeing him for six months. How do you do it?" Asked Gabby, turning to face RO. He wouldn't look at her, instead reaching a hand towards his withered bonsai.

"My bonsai is nearly dead," he said, avoiding the subject.

"What does your bonsai have to do with your sister?" Asked Gabby.

"Nothing Romano. Don't you have duties to attend?" Snapped RO. Gabby took her cue to leave, and left ComCen as Logan entered.

"Good luck," she muttered. She headed to the bridge to take over Logan's station. She dumped the paperwork inside a folder, and haphazardly shoved it back on the shelf. She'd regret it later, but she didn't care.

"Is he always this ridiculous?" She muttered to herself.

"Who?" Asked Charge from the marine-link console.

"Robert! I was making small-talk, asking him about shore leave, and then he was yelling at me to 'attend my duties'." Charge snickered to himself.

"What?" Asked Gabby, frustrated.

"RO doesn't do gossip or small-talk Romano. Ever. He's a very private person," replied Charge. Gabby sighed, running her fingers through hair before pulling it back into a pony-tail.

"Remind me never to ask RO about _anything_ ever again." Mike appeared on the bridge, freshly pressed uniform on, hair combed back.

"NAVCOM reports a SIEV, and wants us to investigate."

* * *

Maxine returned to Kate's room to find her up and about, packing things into her bag.

"Kate? What are you doing?" Asked Maxine, confused.

"I'm getting out of here Max. I've got so much I need to do," replied Kate, clearly agitated.

"Like what?" Asked Maxine.

"Just things I need to do."

"The doctors will never let you out," said Maxine. They were facing off now, staring each other down.

"I don't care. I'm being discharged Max. I'm getting out of here before Dutchy does, before Nikki comes back from training. I… I can't cope with the pain anymore. I need time to reassess," said Kate.

"Do you really think running away will help all of this Kate?" Asked Max desperately.

"I don't know. I'm not ready for this Max." Dutchy appeared in the doorway, arm in a sling, papers tucked under his arm.

"One of the nurses told me you were leaving, and I had them bring me my discharge papers. I'm not letting you go like this Kate. We need to talk." Kate held her head in her hands for a moment, and then sighed.

"I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to talk to you, or anyone else for that matter," she replied evenly.

"You've got to talk sometime Kate, and you know that. I don't want the previous events to repeat themselves." He continued looking at Kate, and she suddenly broke down, tears streaming down her face. She looked at Dutchy.

"How can you just stand there, knowing that I'm hurting? You still want to be with me? Still want to hold me when I hurt? You've had that chance, and you lost it when you ended our engagement. You lost that chance," she exclaimed. Dylan crossed the room, and wrapped an arm around her. She leant against his chest.

"I know I gave up that chance, but I never said I would leave. I am still here for you. I will always be here for you."


	35. 6-6: Family Chapter 5

_SheWritesInCursive – you know, I don't know how I keep track of them all either, but I seem to be doing okay at the moment, and even though I'm changing between storylines, I hope it makes sense! Poor RO and Romano and that stupid BONSAI PLANT! I'm glad it died, maybe he'll pay attention to a girl for a change. I'm not sure where Jamie and Belle will go at the moment, but I think Charge will get involved soon as well. A sixth season on TV aye? That's not the first time I've been told that :) keep reading! Maybe I'll write a seventh!_

_Takapuna1 – yes Dutchy to the rescue, and you know I'm not an MK shipper. It Will Not Happen. Not on my watch anyway. I think Mike is just giving her space. Maybe Robert and Gabby, but who knows? Wait and see!_

_Wickeduk – Dutchy is definitely worth his weight. Perhaps a reconciliation? And Jamie and Belle? There's more there; definitely more, and a little twist to how Noah fits into everything. Always ready for more? Well, here's more._

_Only three reviews last chapter? Guys, you're getting slack on me, and I'm not liking it. Don't make me withdraw all my writing again; it seriously killed me to do it last time… Although the forum is looking pretty good at the moment (hint hint: go check it out!)_

_Enjoy this chapter and please review!_

* * *

**Chapter Five-**

Nikki looked at Marshall with borderline hatred. Sure, training was supposed to be hard, but she was so tired and exhausted right now she wondered if she'd ever be able to take another step. Dodger didn't look much better. Ryan, on the other hand, was looking like the Victory golden boy, barely stopping to take a breath.

"Right, test is over. Take a fifteen minute break and I'll see you at Hunter Pools. Brushing up on your water skills." Marshall left, and Nikki rolled over onto her back.

"He's having _way_ too much fun," she said, gasping for air.

"And now he's going to try and drown us," said Sweeney, crawling over to Nikki.

"Ryan, how are you still alive?" Breathed Charlie, struggling for air.

"I train every day. This is nothing compared to a training schedule with Dutchy," laughed Ryan. Flash dropped to the ground near Nikki and Dodger, Giordano not far behind him.

"How are we going to survive water training?" Asked Giordano.

"Probably the same way everyone else is; with great difficulty," replied Nikki. Charlie glanced at Nikki before getting to her feet.

"I'd kill to be on Hammersley, Lawson or Kingston right now. At least they're doing something." Ryan laughed.

"It'll be boring no doubt; routine patrol," he said. He put out a hand and lifted Sweeney to his feet.

"Come on, water training will be fun. Maybe we can get Marshall wet," suggested Charlie. Nikki giggled as Dodger helped her to her feet, and then blushed as she realised who was helping her up. She pulled her hand away from Dodger, and the small team trundled towards the pool. Marshall was waiting for them.

"In the water, in your uniforms. This will be real-life water training, none of this namby-pamby stuff. Real life!" The team glanced at each other, and tried to keep the snickering quiet. Jono glanced at Nikki, and then pulled her into the pool. Charlie doubled over laughing before Ryan pushed her in, swan-diving after her. Sweeney, Giordano and Flash toppled in next, and Marshall shook his head at the lot of them.

"Bloody useless in a crisis."

* * *

"Hunt, get us closer to the SIEV. Anderson, pipe boarding stations. Pincher, I want you to lead the boarding party," directed Mike. Kelly pushed herself up from her chair, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Yes sir. Charge, Buffer, Romano and Bird. Meet me in the boarding room, full Kevlar," she ordered. Gabby dropped her headset on the desk and followed Kelly down to the lower deck.

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Gabby, taking her vest from Buffer.

"Buffer, Charge, I want you to secure the ship. Romano, Bird, I want you to check the rest of the ship, see if there is anything suspicious," said Kelly, pulling on her own gear.

"Anything specific we're looking for?" Asked Bird. Kelly shook her head.

"It's only a Suspect Illegal Entry Vessel; they haven't done anything yet. We're just checking them," said Kelly. Bird and Romano nodded their heads as they headed out to the RHIBs. Jess covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to cover a yawn.

"You okay Bird?" Asked Buffer quietly. She nodded.

"Just tired. Neighbours had a party late last night, and Lex managed to get us invited. Didn't finish til 0400, and then we had to be here at 0800. I haven't had a lot of sleep," admitted Bird.

"Are you sure you're okay for the boarding party?" Asked Buffer. She nodded.

"I'll be fine. I'll get this finished, and then I can get back to Hammersley and back to my rack," said Bird. They approached the vessel and boarded quickly. Buffer and Charge secured the vessel, keeping the occupants seated on the deck.

"Vessel secure ma'am," reported Buffer. Kelly nodded.

"Have Romano and Bird reported back?" She asked, holstering her gun.

"Not yet. Buffer to Romano, report," said Buffer into his comms.

"Romano to Buffer, nothing here. There's no sign of any others on this boat." Buffer looked at Kelly.

"Looks like Intel was wrong," he remarked. One of the individuals stood up.

"Oi! Stay seated!" Ordered Charge. The individual drew a gun, and fired it at Kelly. It hit the Kevlar, knocking the wind out of her and sending her overboard.

"Sit back down!" Ordered Charge again. Buffer launched himself into the water after Kelly, and Romano and Bird came back up to the deck. Gabby cocked her gun at the offending man.

"Sit. Down," she ordered firmly. He held up his gun and dropped it on the deck, and Gabby continued watching him. Buffer surfaced with Kelly.

"Halfy! Bring the RHIB over here! We need to get the XO back to the ship!" Charge, Bird and Romano jumped across to the RHIB as Buffer pulled Kelly towards Halfy. They got her into the RHIB, and headed back towards Hammersley.

"She's not breathing!"

* * *

"What's going on?" Asked Noah as she reached the bridge.

"NAVCOM want us to head over to Wantu Island, and pick up some of the Australian workers there. Something about political turmoil," said James Masterson.

"Thanks RO. Harris, set course to Wantu Island, top of the green," ordered Noah. Belle appeared on the bridge.

"We changed course. Where are we heading?" She asked.

"Wantu Island. We've got to pick up some Australian workers," reported Noah. She picked up her clipboard, notating their course change in the ships log. James turned around from his chair at the ComCen console to face Belle.

"Uh, boss? There's a call from NAVCOM here for you," he said, looking concerned.

"I'll take it in my cabin," said Belle, leaving the bridge quickly. James looked at Noah.

"X, you might want to change course and get us back to port," said James quietly.

"Why?" Asked Noah.

"You'll need to ask the CO about it, but I can pretty much guarantee that she'll get us to turn back," said James, returning to his work. Noah glanced at Harris and Jamie; the latter was sitting at the marine-link console, observing the ships engines.

"Harris, you have the ship," said Noah.

"Navigator has the ship." Noah disappeared down the stairs, and could hear sobbing from Belle's cabin.

"CO? Tiny? Isabelle, please, let me in," said Noah, knocking on the door. Belle opened the door, and returned to pacing her small cabin. Noah closed the door behind herself.

"Belle, what's going on?" She asked.

"We need to get back to port," said Belle.

"I know, Harris is changing our course now. Belle, what's going on?" Asked Noah. Belle stopped pacing.

"My mother and father were in an accident; they've been taken to hospital in a critical condition," said Belle softly.

"We'll be back as soon as possible Tiny." Belle shook her head.

"That's not all," she whispered.

"What else is there?" Noah asked.

"Lukaia was in the car." Belle broke down sobbing, and sat on her rack, pulling her legs to her chest.

"Tell me what to do," begged Noah.

"I need Jamie," said Belle.

"I'll go get him. I don't know how impressed he'll be about this though," remarked Noah. She left, heading for the bridge.

"Patterson, we need you downstairs," said Noah.

"What is it X?"

"I just need you to come with me. Now." Jamie sighed and followed Noah down the stairs straight to the CO cabin.

"Belle needs you; not as a sailor on her watch, but as a friend. There's been an accident," said Noah. Jamie didn't hesitate; he flung open the door.

"What happened?" He growled. He didn't have the time for this; until he noticed the tears streaming down Belle's face as she glanced up at him.

"Mum and Dad were in a car accident, and Kaia was in the car with them."

* * *

Kate sat with Dutchy. Maxine had left her for the day, needing to return to NAVCOM to resume her duties, and Dutchy had come back to sit with Kate. She'd decided not to get discharged, preferring to wait to meet with the psychologist.

"I'm nervous," she whispered. Dutchy grasped her hand in his good one.

"It's okay to be nervous. You'll be fine," assured Dutchy. Kate nodded, toying with the blanket.

"How's Noble?" She asked, remembering her injured crewman.

"He's okay. Complaining about the hospital food. He's got three fractured ribs, a concussion, needed dozens of stitches, but he'll pull through. He's strong, he just needs a little bit of training. He'll become a good sailor Kate," said Dutchy. She leant back on her pillows.

"I wonder if this is my fault," she said.

"No pity parties Kate. We talked about this. None of this is your fault. Mike should have controlled himself better and handled the situation better, I should have listened to what was going on, and Pete was just caught in the crossfire. You are not to blame," said Dylan firmly. Kate nodded.

"I miss spending time with you. We used to be able to just talk," said Kate. Dylan nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry for making things change." A woman entered Kate's room, and picked up her chart.

"Hi Kate, I'm Sandra, and I'm one of the resident psychologists here at Barry General. Let's have a chat."

* * *

Bec was shopping with Emily when she started to feel unwell. Emily didn't notice, and continued on with their shopping. She would have gotten further until she realised that Bec wasn't beside her.

"Bec? Rebecca, where are you?" She called. She back-tracked through the shopping centre until she found Bec sitting against the wall of a shop. EK crouched down in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Asked Emily. Bec shook her head before throwing up over herself. She was shaking violently, and Emily held a hand to Bec's forehead.

"Bec, you're running a fever. How long have you felt like this?" Asked Emily, concerned.

"A few days," said Bec, teeth chattering.

"We need to get you to a doctor," said Emily. She pulled out her mobile and dialled triple-0 as Bec threw up again. Emily spoke calmly to the operator, watching Bec carefully. She waited on the phone for the ambulance to arrive.

"We'll get help Bec, don't worry," assured Emily. Bec nodded, closing her eyes.

"Stay with me Bec. Don't go to sleep." Bec's head lolled to the side, and she passed out.

"Bec? Bec!"


	36. 6-6: Family Chapter 6

_SheWritesInCursive – glad you enjoyed that section. I felt it needed some comic relief for a moment, and it worked. Poor Marshall getting dumped with the Victory crew! And Jamie/Belle/Noah – potential triangle, but I don't know where it will go just yet. We shall see. On another note, congratulations on finishing your work!_

_SeaPatrolLuver – good to see you back! Yes, little less centred around Kate, and there's a definite possibility of a love triangle forming, but we'll see where it goes. You'll see about Bomber and the baby – still one more chapter to go for this episode!_

_HMAS-Hammersley – good to see you here! I will update as frequently as possible._

_Elightate – You know I won't give it up! I just might change where I post though. I had more reviews this round, so we'll see._

_Takapuna1 – when did Nav leave? She's been back for ages. We'll see about Bomber and Kaia._

_Wickeduk – it was about the same length as my other chapters, but you are right, it was less action packed. I'm loving the way I could mess with your head! *sharksmile* you can never tell if someone will be okay with my updates!_

_Thank you for the reviews this time around! Six reviews this time around – good job at rallying there. Stay tuned for more!_

* * *

**Chapter Six-**

"Bec? Are you okay?" Asked Emily, concerned. A paramedic pushed her aside.

"Fever, pulse is racing. Foetus in distress. Insert IV drip and get her to the hospital, they can test her from there," said the paramedic.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Asked Emily. The paramedic shook her head.

"Not sure, but the best we can do is get her to the hospital. Can you notify her next of kin?" Asked the paramedic. Emily nodded.

"Wait, let me come with you. I'll ring her boyfriend on the way and let him know," said Emily. She watched as the paramedics loaded the still unconscious Bec onto a gurney, and followed them out to the ambulance. She pulled out her phone as they pulled away, sirens screaming the entire time, and dialled NAVCOM. Maxine answered on the second ring.

"Commander White speaking."

"Commander White, it's Emily Kosov-Meyer speaking. I need to get onto my brother Leo on the Hammersley. Can you help me?" She asked. She wasn't as close to Maxine as some of the other crew.

"Is it an emergency Kosov-Meyer?" Asked Maxine, busy with the paperwork on her desk. Emily glanced back at Bec, and then faced forward.

"I believe it is. Leo's girlfriend Rebecca Brown just collapsed, and she's pregnant with their first child. I thought he should know," said Emily.

"I'll make sure the message gets passed on. They're dealing with their own problems out there at the moment, but I will make sure that the message is passed on. Is there anything else?" Asked Maxine.

"No ma'am. Thank you for your time." Maxine hung up, and Emily glanced at the paramedic behind her.

"Is she okay?" She asked quietly. The paramedic didn't even look up.

"She's not good, but don't write her off just yet. She's fighting whatever it is." Emily knew her brother would be concerned, and she hoped Maxine would pass on the message, whatever happened. The ride to the hospital was short, and Bec was admitted in the blink of an eye. Two blood tests later and an ultrasound, Bec had been moved to a separate room with a course of antibiotics and an order of bedrest. Tests revealed a bacterial infection and a diagnosis of anaemia on top of that; no wonder Bec was looking exhausted. Emily watched as the girl her brother loved lay on the bed, resting…

_The girl that would soon be family…_

_If Leo ever got off his backside and did anything…_

* * *

Kelly clutched her chest, trying to suck in a breath.

"It's okay ma'am, you're alright," assured Buffer. Kelly nodded, her eyes watering as the oxygen entered her bruised lungs. Bird secured the oxygen mask to Kelly's face, and Charlie pulled off the Kevlar vest. Mike joined the boarding team on the deck as they carried Kelly into the wardroom.

"What happened over there?" Asked Mike.

"We had secured the vessel, and one of the men refused to listen to Charge, instead shooting X in the chest. The Kevlar took the round, but she's in for some bruised ribs. She's winded and confused at the moment." Mike nodded to Buffer.

"Good job. Was it a SIEV?" He asked. Buffer shook his head.

"Nothing. Just passing through Australian waters. They shot across into international waters after we'd left to get the X. Get RO to keep tabs on it if he can; there is definitely something suspicious there," said Buffer, pulling off his own Kevlar vest.

"Alright, pack up your gear and return to duties." Mike left Buffer and Charge to clear up and headed to the wardroom, his mind a million miles away…

_You can't fall in love with your X. No matter what…_

_He had with Kate though. Fallen head over heels with her, and she'd stuck with him despite all his shortcomings._

_Now Kelly was taking Kate's place, and it was scary how the situation was repeating itself again. Kelly had shown up to his place over a week ago after finding out about Kate, and stayed to talk with Mike…_

_That talk had lasted until very early the next morning, and Kelly ended up sleeping on his couch. The next day he'd had conversations with Maxine and Ryan to try and clear his head, but only feeling more confused than he had previously. Kelly had convinced him to try and talk to Kate, but he hadn't told Kate about Kelly. He was sure she suspected it though._

_He wanted a chance to start again. To start afresh. Perhaps Kelly was that chance?_

Mike walked into the door frame of the wardroom, and Bird sniggered as Mike staggered inside, rubbing his forehead.

"Who put that there?" He demanded. Bird held in the snickers, disappearing outside. He could hear her laughing in the corridor, and he shook his head, regretting the movement as stars sprang up in front of his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I've been punched in the chest," rasped Kelly. Mike laughed.

"A bullet can do that. Lucky you were wearing the Kev vest," said Mike, smiling.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. I got shot, didn't I?" Asked Kelly. Mike sobered.

"You did. I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh," replied Mike.

"Mike, I'll be okay. Please, go make sure they don't beach us on a sandbar or crash the ship. I'll be fine until we get to port." Mike smoothed back her hair, looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Kelly nodded.

"I'll be fine. Go!" Mike headed to the bridge, and was stopped by RO on his way past.

"Sir, there's a message here for 2Dads. It's about Bomber," said RO.

"What about Bomber?" Asked Mike.

"She's been taken to hospital. Emily Kosov-Meyer rang Commander White to tell her about it so she could pass the message onto us." Mike nodded.

"I'll send 2Dads down." He walked up to the bridge, and spotted 2Dads in Charge's seat at the marinelink console.

"2Dads, there's a call for you in ComCen." Leo looked confused, but still went down to see RO.

"It's about Bomber," said RO curtly. He handed Leo the phone and resumed to tending his new bonsai; Romano had replaced his dead one with a very expensive one instead. He hadn't yet found the words to thank her. Leo pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He said tentatively.

"2Dads, is it? It's Commander White; your sister Emily Kosov-Meyer rang in about half an hour ago to let me know that your girlfriend had been taken to hospital in what I believe to be a serious condition, and asked that I passed the message onto you. Is there anything you'd like me to pass onto her?" Asked Maxine.

"Jus… Just get her to keep me updated. Even if she has to email me every night. And get Emily to tell Bec that I love her, and I hope she's okay." Leo racked his brains to think of anything else to say.

"Is that all Kosov-Meyer?" Asked Maxine.

"I think so ma'am. Thank you for taking the time to pass on the message," thanked 2Dads.

"No problems sailor. I'll get back to you if it's anything urgent." Maxine hung up, and Leo sat down heavily in the empty chair.

_Here he was stuck on patrol, and Bec was in trouble…_

_Lucky Emilia was there to look out for her…_

_Familial ties could become stronger through this, or they could break…_

_He hoped they'd be stronger._

* * *

Kate finished with the psychologist, feeling both emotionally and physically drained. She glanced at Dutchy.

"Please, can we see about getting me discharged? I want to sleep in my own bed, have a bath perhaps. No more hospital," said Kate, on the verge of frustrated tears. Dutchy rubbed her hand.

"I'll see what I can do, okay?" He flagged down a nurse, and before Kate could even realise what had happened, she was being shuffled out the front door of the hospital, bag in tow.

"How did you do that?" Asked Kate.

"I just know which nurses to ask. You've got to stay with me tonight; they don't want you to stay by yourself," said Dylan. Kate nodded.

"That's fine, as long as I can have a bath." Dutchy nodded, pulling her close.

"That's fine by me." Kate looked up at him.

"We go back out on patrol in two weeks. Do you think you're ready for that?" Asked Kate.

"Are you?" Countered Dutchy. Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I do know I've got the Victory crew standing behind me, supporting me. Especially you and Nikki."

_It dawned on her that the Victory crew were like family…_

_Her family…_

* * *

It was quiet. They were only an hour away from port, and Belle had fallen asleep, her head resting on Jamie's lap. Noah knocked on the door, and opened it quietly.

"She's tried to think about how to tell you. She had no idea what to do, or how to even break it to you. It's taken her a year and a half to even get to the point of telling you, and she was scared of hurting you more. She's talked about it almost every night for about six months, ever since Kaia started asking about his father. She took a big step telling you Jamie, and you know it. You can't be angry about it," said Noah softly.

"How close are you and Belle? Did she ever mention me?" Asked Jamie. Noah nodded.

"She has talked about you almost every night. You're something of a superhero for her. She's always wished she could have gone back to you, but it would never have worked," said Noah. Jamie glanced up at her, confused.

"How do you know it would never have worked?" Asked Jamie. Noah blushed a scarlet red.

"I just know. Trust me." Jamie shook his head.

"I thought you two were in a relationship or something. But that would be weird considering she's your CO," said Jamie.

"She's not usually my CO," replied Noah.

"Who's your regular CO?" Asked Jamie.

"I'm not usually an active officer. I took a desk job at NAVCOM, and was put into active duty after Lieutenant Ford asked for leave for eight weeks to be with his heavily pregnant wife. I'm not normally in active duty Jamie. Especially not on the Lawson," said Noah.

"And why is that?" Asked Jamie, determined to get to the bottom of everything. Noah sighed; this was not the way she wanted to tell Jamie. She rested her head on the door frame, and then looked him square in the eyes.

"Belle and I have been in a serious relationship for nearly eighteen months now. I have a desk job at NAVCOM so I can look after Kaia in the afternoons and evenings when Belle is on patrol. Her mother offered to take Kaia for the coming weeks while we were both on duty, and Maxine was happy for us to serve together as long as we didn't let our relationship influence our decisions or that the relationship was public. It's been three weeks, and we're struggling a little, but we know we can survive it. We have to pretend like we don't have a history, the same way Mike and Kate did. The only difference is that NAVCOM know about us; they never realised about Mike and Kate. We've been walking around for weeks pretending we don't have any stronger feelings for each other, and it's been hard. Right now though, our only concern is Kaia. We just need to know that he's okay." Jamie stood up abruptly, waking Belle. She cast around, looking confused.

"So that's why I'm in here? Because you can't comfort her. Fraternisation rules all over again. Look, I hope Lukaia is okay, but seriously, I can't handle this anymore. He's not my son; I haven't helped raise him, I haven't been there for his first word, his first steps, nothing! I will continue my job here on the Lawson, and then I'm returning to Victory. I don't want to hear any more about either of you or Lukaia unless it's a life and death emergency." Jamie stormed out of the room, glad he'd left before the tears threatening to spill actually did. They coursed down his cheeks as he headed for the main engine room, determined to work to escape the pain…

"You told him, didn't you," said Belle quietly. Noah nodded.

"He asked so many questions Belle. I can't hide it from him. He needs to know." Belle nodded.

"I know. He was angry because of that, wasn't he," she responded. Noah nodded as Belle drew her knees up to her chest.

"Please, let's get back to port. I need to know that Kaia is okay." Noah nodded, and Belle lay down on her rack, still letting the tears fall…

"_Do you want help with your son there?" Kaia was screaming; at six months old, he had the lungs of a 20-year-old, forever crying. Belle glanced at the lieutenant in front of her, and then nodded. She was so frazzled that any moment of respite offered was gladly taken. Lieutenant Noah Kellar took the young child in her arms, and he seemed to be soothed almost instantly. Belle's shoulders fell._

"_How did you do that?" She asked._

"_I don't know. I just seem to be able to do it." Belle sat on a chair and cried._

"_Hey, hey. Don't cry. It's okay," said Noah assuringly._

"_I can't even calm my own baby, and you're telling me it's okay?" Belle dissolved into tears._

"_Commander, what are you even doing here? You should be at home getting some rest, perhaps your husband could look after your son for a little while?" Noah only managed to make Belle cry harder._

"_I don't have a husband; I'm here because Maxine gave me my next patrol assignment. I'm to be the CO of HMAS Lawson, and I feel like I haven't slept in weeks. I can't do this anymore," sobbed Belle. Noah put a gentle hand on her back._

"_Let me come back with you. I can look after your baby, and you can get a few hours sleep," suggested Noah. Belle was so exhausted that she agreed to the slightly crazy proposition…_

_Things had just progressed from there until they found themselves falling into an easy routine. They'd learnt to cover things up; people weren't so forgiving or kind about their relationship. They loved each other more than they could admit, and they were one of the best naval teams NAVCOM had ever seen. Only problem was putting them together broke the fraternisation rules…_

_Noah had moved in six months later, when Kaia was a year old, and they had declared themselves in a serious relationship. Family and friends were told, and most were very supportive. A few were rattled by the announcement, but one didn't want to have a bar of it, refusing to talk to either of them or Kaia…_

_Now it seemed like Jamie was going to be the same way…_

Noah shook Belle awake, silently leading her off the ship. A taxi was waiting for both of them, and took them to the local hospital.

A nurse took them aside to tell them the news…

It wasn't good…

_The blood rushed through her ears, and Belle could barely hear the nurse through the sound. She felt light-headed and faint._

_She was going to faint…_

"_Commander Little, I'm so sorry to have to be the one to break the news to you, but your mother and father didn't survive the accident. The truck sheared off the front of the car, and their injuries were extensive. Your son is in Intensive Care with a severe head injury, several lacerations and a… Ma'am, are you okay?"_

Noah watched as Belle dropped to the side. She had paled considerably before fainting, and Noah was glad she was there to support her girlfriend. She held her close while trying to pull her phone out. She handed it to the nurse.

"There's a number in there for Jamie Patterson. He's the boy's father. I don't care what you tell him to get him here, but he's got to be involved in this. He needs to be here. Belle will need him here." The nurse nodded, leaving the two of them alone. Noah ran a hand through Belle's short hair.

_So much had changed in such a short time…_

_Her family was broken. How would she put it together again? How could she even begin to try?_

Belle came around, and continued sobbing into Noah's shirt. Right now, Noah didn't care. There was so much pain for Belle right now, and she wished she could fix it. A shadow crossed her, and she looked up to see Jamie standing in the doorway.

"Is it true?" Asked Jamie.

"Is what true?" Asked Noah tiredly.

"Did her parents really die in the crash?" Asked Jamie. Noah nodded, still holding the sobbing Belle. Jamie crossed over and held both of them close.

"I'm so sorry Belle. I am so sorry." He wrapped his arms around both girls, noticing the tears falling from Noah's eyes. She was trying to be strong, but it wasn't working. Jamie resolved to be kinder to the two; they were raising his son, and even if he didn't feel like his son, he was related to him through flesh and blood.

_Sometimes blood ties are just as strong as the ties you make with friends. _

_He didn't want to ever lose Belle…_

_He just wanted her to be happy…_

_For Kaia to be happy…_

_For her to have the family she dreamed of…_

* * *

_The end of another episode! Hope you're enjoying – it's been a lot of fun to write._

_Stay tuned for the next episode – "SAREx (Search And Rescue Exercise)"_

_It's going to be big. And we're at the halfway point! I'm writing 13 episodes in total, and we've just finished six. That means there are only seven more to go, and six more before you find out all your answers!_

_Thank you for the reviews!_

_Keep reading!_

_Love you all :)_

_MissShawnaAlice xx_


	37. 6-7: SAREx Chapter 1

_Elightate – of course Em is a great sister. Poor Bec; but you know how I love to theoretically torture people._

_SeapatrolLuver – as far as I'm aware in my writing, Noah has never changed gender, and has always been female. Glad you liked the interaction._

_Takapuna1 – Maybe a Season 7; I've got to see how this season pans out before that happens. Patterson always cared, he just doesn't want to show it._

_WickedUk – Always the calm before the storm; of course I piled it in! Yes, Kate and Dutchy are back on Victory as of this episode here. Kaia, Belle, Noah and Jamie will make it through, but who knows what effects it will have on the already strained relationships. And here comes the SAREx._

_Only four reviews this time… *sigh* salcking again my dears._

* * *

_**Episode 6.7: SAREx**_

_You all know the disclaimer by now – I don't own the show or the rights to the show, but this is still my creation. All of the original characters are owned by Channel Nine, but any new original characters are mine. _

**Chapter One-**

_It had been forty-eight hours._

_Forty-eight hours Nikki didn't ever want to talk about again._

_Forty-eight hours where it could have all gone completely wrong…_

_**Forty-eight hours earlier:**_

"SAREx. Search And Rescue Exercise. You've all been trained in them, now it's time to do a real one involving your own officers. Lieutenant Nikki Caetano, Leading Seaman Jonathen Long, Leading Seaman Robert Dixon, Seaman Gabriella Romano. You're being taken out as the officers in need of rescue. If you'll follow Commander Marshall down the dock, we're going to take you out elsewhere. Lieutenant-Commander Kate McGregor and Commander Mike Flynn, I'll give you your orders." Dutchy watched as Kate and Mike headed towards Maxine. He rubbed his hands together; SAREx could make or break you, and he couldn't wait.

"Dutchy, what's SAREx?" Asked Jess. The two crews were gathered on the dock, waiting for their orders before they boarded.

"Search And Rescue Exercise. It's more training for us. It's combined so we can work together," said Dutchy.

"Oh, right. So why are they taking Nav, Dodger, RO and Romano being taken away?" Asked Charlie. A lot of the crew were new to this exercise; it wasn't often that a SAREx was used.

"We need to find someone, don't we? So they've taken the four of them for us to find. Easy," replied Dutchy.

"Sounds good. How do we start this? Do we wait sometime before we go out, or what happens?" Jess had been a GX when they had done their last SAREx, and had not been permitted to join. This would be her first training exercise, and she was excited.

"We head out on a regular patrol. We don't know where NAVCOM will drop them off, but once NAVCOM give us a really large search area, we go from there." Jess nodded.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Kate glanced back at the Victory, and she smiled. She was happy to be home again, back on the water. She never felt more rested than she had in the past few weeks, and life had seemed to turn around. She felt more in control than she had before; her life was no longer spinning out of control. She smiled at Slinger as they boarded the Victory.

"Nice to be back on Victory," commented Kate.

"You've got that right boss. I've been dying to come back here! And seriously, training with Commander Marshall? It's not as fun as Commander White made it out to be," replied Slinger drily.

"No, it never is. Who managed to get him in the pool this time?" Asked Kate.

"Ryan pushed him in. Honestly, I never seen a commanding officer swear like he did. Ryan bolted out of there while we all tried to stop ourselves laughing. I've never laughed so hard in my life." Kate nodded as they parted ways; Kate to head to the CO cabin, and Slinger to head to her own quarters. Kate dumped her bag on her bed and then went straight to the bridge.

"Congratulations White; I hear you're the one who dumped Marshall in the pool. Any disciplinary action taken?" Asked Kate. Ryan shook his head.

"Nope. Mum got me off easy. She did tell me that next time I try it, Marshall will kill me," said Ryan, a grin creeping across his face.

"And that's because it's true. I need you on this patrol boat Ryan, so don't go pulling any stunts." The sat-phone rang just as Slinger made it to the bridge, and she answered it quickly before turning to Kate.

"Ma'am, NAVCOM on the line for you." Kate nodded.

"Right, Dutchy, make sure we're ready to sail, and then we'll depart in fifteen minutes." Dutchy nodded, barking the appropriate orders as Kate listened to their sailing instructions. After a few moments, she hung up.

"Right, we're heading out near the Solomon Islands, and then searching from there outwards. White, I want to use search pattern Tango One for this exercise." Kate turned to her crew, and started barking directions.

"Set sail for the Solomon Islands. Dutchy, find me that crew complement list. I need to know who's taken over Patterson's job for this patrol. Giordano, you may want to start lunch, because once SAREx starts, you may not have time to cook."

* * *

Bec was bored.

Forget that, she was beyond bored.

They weren't letting her out of the hospital anymore for fear of her losing the baby. She was only just hanging on as it was, and now that Leo, Emily and Spider were back on patrol for a SAREx, she had no company. She heard a knock on the door, and glanced up to see Jamie Patterson standing in her doorway.

"What are you doing here Patterson?" Asked Bec, a smile breaking out on her face.

"I've been here the past couple of nights with Belle, and Leo messaged me to ask me to check on you. So what brings you to the dreary old hospital?" Asked Jamie, sitting next to Bec's bed.

"An infection and I'm anaemic. Total bedrest until baby is born," supplied Bec.

"You're pregnant? Congratulations. And Leo's the father?" He asked. Bec smiled.

"Of course. I'm still convinced that this is a dream, and he won't stay, but he's stuck around so far. What brings you to the hospital?" Asked Bec, settling herself more comfortably on the bed.

"Do you remember Belle? Isabelle? She was with us when we went drinking nearly two years ago, and I ended up taking her home. You went with Leo that night, remember?" Bec nodded.

"Yeah. Whatever happened to Belle?" She asked.

"Belle ended up pregnant. She has a little boy, Lukaia. I found out nearly a week ago, and he's in here in an induced coma. I'm here to support her, and so is Noah. Belle's parents were killed in a car accident last week, and Kaia was in the car with them. They've induced the coma to try and let the swelling in his brain heal naturally. Only time will tell how he is," said Jamie.

"Noah is Belle's husband? He sounds like a nice guy," commented Bec.

"Noah is a female, and she is Belle's partner. They've been living together for nearly twelve months. I don't know what to do Bec. Kaia's never grown up with a father, and I don't know what I'm doing. Why am I even here with her?" Asked Jamie desperately. Bec laid a hand on Jamie's arm.

"Because if I know you correctly, you're doing what a good friend would do; standing by someone no matter what has happened in the past. She'll need you as well as Noah right now, and you need to be here." Jamie nodded.

"Thanks Bec. Listen, if you need anything, let me know. Unless Kaia wakes up soon, I'll be here all week." Bec laughed a little.

"Sounds like a cheap pick-up line Jamie."

* * *

Mike glanced at Kelly, and she blushed. She valiantly tried to cover it, but no use. Anderson glanced up from his desk.

"NAVCOM is sending us to the Solomon Islands, and we've been instructed to go from there." Mike nodded.

"Set sail. X, can I see you in my cabin for a moment please?" Asked Mike. Kelly nodded, and followed Mike off the bridge. He opened the door, leaving open for her to enter first. She did, and leant against the wall.

"Kell…"

"Mike…" They both looked away awkwardly. Kelly looked at Mike first, and gestured for him to continue.

"Look, Kel, last night can't happen again." She looked hurt for a moment, and then she put on her face of professionalism.

"You have a habit of falling for your executive officers sir, if you don't mind my saying," she said stiffly.

"It's not…"

"It's not me, it's you? I've heard that one before Mike, and I honestly thought you were different. Now you'll tell me you're still in love with Kate. I'm not an idiot Mike, I just thought you were different. Expect transfer papers on your desk at the end of this patrol." She stalked out of his room, slamming the door behind herself. Mike leant his head against the wall, and cursed himself for being an idiot.

_How did he fall for her?_

He knew she was right; he'd fallen for his executive officer every time they had been assigned to Hammersley. And he'd gone and fallen for Kelly.

_He was such an ass._

* * *

Kelly walked to her own cabin, tears streaming down her face. She'd been so ridiculous, thinking that Mike would have changed for her. He hadn't; he hadn't changed for Kate, he hadn't changed for her, he wouldn't change for anyone. She knew she should have been on watch, but right now, all she cared about was her breaking heart, and the pain Mike was causing her.

_She should never have fallen for him._

She heard a knock on her door.

"Can't you just let me be?" She yelled, thinking it was Mike. She flung open the door to find Jess standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" She asked, turning back inside her room.

"The CO sent me to check on you," replied Jess quietly.

"Oh, the CO sent me did he? Well, next time he can do his own dirty work. Return to your duties sailor," said Kelly firmly. Jess was shocked, but didn't say a word. She walked back to the bridge.

"Sir, I don't know what you've done, but she's pretty pissed." Mike sighed.

"Thanks for going anyway Bird. We'll deal with this later. Right now, we need to head towards the Solomons. Anderson, have you got that weather report for me?" Asked Mike. Logan handed him the latest report, and as Mike's eyes scanned down the page, he nearly swore.

"Damn NAVCOM! Picked a hell of a day to do SAREx," said Mike, frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Asked Charge from his seat behind the marine-link console.

"There's one of the largest storm systems ever seen building near the Solomons, and it's predicted to hit in the next six hours. We need to find those crew and get this exercise over, make sure everyone's safe."


	38. 6-7: SAREx Chapter 2

_Elightate - yaaaaaay! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Always aiming to surprise._

_WickedUK – always big trouble ahead. You should know that by now, honestly. There is never a safe moment. Ever :)_

_Takapuna1 – I realise that a lot of people didn't know that Noah was a girl, but she is. Very much so._

_daniandan-TehWolfyBlake – squee! Now I'm just excited that you're reading my work! I've read a lot of yours, and it's always exciting when a more seasoned, experienced writer comments/reviews your work. Thank you for your comment, it means a lot!_

_Well, at least I'm up to four reviews this time around! Keep them coming - soon I'll be finished my semester of my degree, and then it will be chapters all around, for both the forum and here :)_

* * *

**Chapter Two-**

_**Forty-two hours:**_

The storm was harsh and unyielding, and Kate found herself falling over on the bridge for the third time in fifteen minutes.

"God, I hope Nikki and Dodger are okay out there. It's going to be rough as hell for them," she said to Dutchy as he helped her stand.

"Think about the fact that if they're out there in this, that RO is going to be making her life hell." Kate giggled despite herself, and then turned to Charlie.

"Have we heard anything from the Hammersley?" She asked. Charlie shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm willing to bet my next pay that they're having difficulty just like us because of this ridiculous storm," replied Charlie, concentrating on the com controls.

"Well, we do know they have an EPIRB with them if something desperate happens, but they've been instructed not to use it unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Nikki's strong. She'll be fine, and Dodger's got a solid head on those shoulders of his. They'll be fine," replied Dutchy.

"You complimenting Dodger, or trying to tell me that he's a bit thick?" Asked Kate, smiling.

"Compliment Kate, it's a compliment," replied Dutchy. His arms snapped out to catch her as she nearly went tumbling again.

"And you really need to find your feet in a storm like this," he said, smiling at her again. Charlie caught the fleeting grin, and shook her head. She had mixed feelings about Dutchy; most she wasn't even sure about herself yet. She just knew that when it was just him and herself, she could feel her knees getting weak. She heard coughing from the Marine-link console, and her head snapped up.

"EK, are you alright?" Asked Kate, steadying herself.

"I'm fine, just a bit of a cold. It'll go away," she muttered, returning to the console. Two seconds later, she jumped up.

"I've got a leak in the kitchen near the electrics. I've got to deal with it," she said, leaving the bridge quickly.

"Don't get yourself electrocuted again!" Called Ryan. He turned back to his navigation console and sighed.

"What's up White?"

"Unless they activate the EPIRB or this storm lets up, we're not going to find them unless we run them over."

* * *

Noah woke up alone in the bed, and rolled over carefully, stretching a little. Belle had sent her home to get some sleep, and they could take shifts sitting with Kaia. He hadn't woken up yet, and Belle was becoming increasingly stressed. Jamie was helping out, taking a shift so at least Belle and Noah could spend some time together. Noah glanced at her phone; Belle should have been home by now. She was about to get concerned when she heard the bedroom door open, and Belle was silhouetted in the light.

"Hey, you're awake," she said softly. Noah nodded.

"I woke up, and you weren't here. I was getting worried," replied Noah sleepily. Belle changed quickly and slipped under the covers with Noah, wrapping her arms around her warm body.

"I'm here now, and there's no change with Kaia. Jamie's sitting with him, and then he'll go home in the morning, and you can take over." Noah nodded, and kissed Belle's hand.

"We'll get through this," she whispered. Belle nodded, and rested her head against Noah's back.

"I know."

* * *

"Kelly, let me in."

_He could have sworn he'd done the same thing with Kate._

"Please Kelly, we need to talk."

_He stood in front of her cabin door, begging her to let him in._

"If it helps, I'm sorry." The door flew open, and Kelly glared at him, eyes red.

"Commander, I believe it is time for me to begin my watch. If you could excuse me, perhaps we could have this conversation at another more appropriate time." She ducked back inside her cabin, and grabbed a file off her desk.

"These are my transfer papers. I would appreciate it if you could review them, add your recommendation, and then pass them onto NAVCOM." Mike shook his head.

"No," he replied simply.

"No?" She repeated.

"You can't just run away because things got a little difficult. I won't let you," said Mike defiantly.

"You won't let me? I'm sorry Commander, but you do not have that sort of power. Now please, if you could step aside, I could get to my watch before other members of your crew notice my absence. Or yours for that matter." Mike stepped aside, allowing her to get past and head for the bridge. The worst of the storm was yet to hit them; the Victory had accelerated ahead of Hammersley, and had hit the ensuing storm sooner than they had. They were bracing themselves for the severity of the storm, and watches had been lengthened to allow crew members more time to sleep before the storm hit. Mike sighed as he watched Kelly march away, and then he turned to go to the galley. Chefo was there, making lunch.

"Just a coffee boss?" He asked. Mike nodded, and took the hot brew from Toby.

"How's Jen going?" Mike asked.

"Jen? Oh, Jen. We ended up calling off the engagement, and started seeing other people. I met a girl called Melissa, and we got married a year ago. We have a three month old son, Matthew," said Toby, smiling proudly.

"Oh. So things are going well then?" Asked Mike. Toby nodded, returning to his lunch preparations. Mike sipped his hot coffee and headed to the senior sailors mess. Buffer was seated inside, finishing his own brew.

"Just finished watch boss?" Asked Buffer. Mike nodded. Buffer pulled together the reports he had scattered across the table, and stacked them into a neat pile.

"Am I really that blind Pete?" Asked Mike. Buffer looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"I mean, am I really that guy, that just strings along a girl for a while and then breaks her heart? Am I blind to my own actions?" Asked Mike. Buffer didn't say a word, merely raising an eyebrow.

"God I'm an ass sometimes," muttered Mike. Buffer set down his coffee.

"Who is it this time?" Asked Buffer.

"Kelly," replied Mike.

"If it's meant to be, then she'll come around. You know that." Buffer looked like he was going to say more, but Lex interrupted him as she burst through the door.

"Sir, the EPIRB for the team has just been activated. It's in the middle of the storm."


	39. 6-7: SAREx Chapter 3

_WickedUk – You and everyone else! Always excited to see where it will end up; 95% of the time I have no idea! Stay tuned – that is, if you're not too busy with NaNoWriMo!_

_Takapuna1 – here's to hoping everything pans out the way you envision!_

_daniandan-TehWolfyBlake – let's see how it all works out for them! Glad you're on for the ride._

_Only three? I'm chalking it up to the crazy weather outside, exams, and the thought of summer/winter approaching._

_Maybe I can get four next time? _

* * *

**Chapter Three-**

_**Thirty-six hours:**_

"Nikki, you've got to wake up and breathe. Come on Nik, not like this, not now. Wake up!" Dodger was working over Nikki, giving her CPR. Gabriella was sitting with RO, her head resting on his shoulder. She had a large lump on her head, a bruise forming around her nose, and blood congealing on a cut on her forehead. All four of them were sodden, the storm still raging on.

"Did you think NAVCOM accounted for this when they decided to strand us out here?" Asked Gabriella.

"Probably not. I've not known them to ever really think things through," replied RO. Gabriella shivered against him, the cold wind piercing her skin. Nikki rolled over and threw up copious amounts of water.

"We need to find shelter," said Dodger, stroking back Nikki's hair.

"We're on an island Jono. Do you really think that we're going to be able to find any shelter out here?" Asked Robert.

"Basic survival training. We have to RO. I need you to activate the EPIRB as well," he demanded.

"You can't order us around. We have the same level of authority, and I have more experience," replied RO. Dodger picked up Nikki, cradling her in his arms. She glared at Robert.

"No, he may not be in charge Robert, but I am, and I give him the authority to be in charge. Okay?" Nikki coughed hard, her lungs aching, head hurting. She was so tired, all she wanted to do was sleep, and Jono was quite comfortable.

"We need to find somewhere to shelter. Activate the EPIRB, leave it up from the beach a little, and then help Gabriella up. We need to get away from the shore line." Robert stared at Jono, in the hopes that maybe he'd change his mind. Jono started moving towards the tree-line, desperate to find somewhere for Nikki to rest.

"Are you crazy? How are they supposed to find us if we're in the bush? We should stay on the beach," replied RO.

"We can come back. They won't be looking for us in weather like this. They'll be dealing with their own problems. For now, we head for shelter, and then we'll sort out the rest of the plan. Right?" Robert looked like he was about to argue again, but Gabriella put a hand on Robert's arm.

"Please RO. I just want to find somewhere to shelter and wait for them to find us." Robert nodded, helping Gabby to her feet.

"Come on. We'll follow Jono and Nikki."

* * *

"Goddamn leak. What is it with this ship? It's supposed to be state-of-the-art, and it leaks in a storm." Giordano shook his head at himself and smiled.

"Well, it'll be the best maintained at least," replied Giordano.

"Do you think we'll find the XO and Dodger?" Asked EK, putting her tools away.

"We have to find them, NAVCOM would kill us if we lost them. You know that. We'll be okay. So have you and Spider set a date yet?" Asked Giordano. Emily blushed.

"If we were in port long enough for us to spend some time together, then we would have the date set. We're not though, so for now, we don't have one. We're happy though," replied Emily.

"It's nice to see a sailor happy for a change. Usually they're dealing with their own inadequacies. Seems like you and Spider have overcome that," replied Giordano, preparing lunch. Charlie burst into the room, face flushed.

"They've found the EPIRB signal, and Hammersley is going to join us at daybreak. It means they're in trouble. We need to be at our duty stations, and you're part of the RHIB team with Dutchy. Giordano, CO wants you on the bridge. Come on, it's not looking good out there," said Charlie, disappearing. Giordano tucked the bowl of salad he was putting together into the fridge, and joined the crew up on the bridge. Kate turned to face her crew, Dutchy behind her, his arms folded.

"Right. NAVCOM called the SAREx off the minute the EPIRB was activated. This is now a real Search And Rescue."

* * *

Belle woke up first, her phone vibrating on the bedside table. Noah stirred next to her.

"Who is it?" She mumbled. Belle glanced at the caller ID.

"It's Jamie. He said he'd call if anything happened," said Belle sleepily. She answered the phone, barely awake.

"Hello?"

"Belle, Kaia's just woken up, and he's frightened because his mother and Noah aren't here. How quick can you get here?" Asked Jamie. Belle's eyes snapped open.

"He's awake?" Noah sat up, and touched Belle's arm. She motioned towards getting dressed, and Belle nodded. Noah pulled on her clothes, and then took the phone from Belle.

"Jamie, she's getting dressed. How are you doing?" Asked Noah.

"I'd be fine if he could settle down. The nurses are threatening to sedate him if you guys don't get here now," said Jamie.

"We're on our way now. Belle's just getting dressed. We'll be about ten minutes, okay?"

"See you soon." Jamie hung up, and Noah straightened Belle up; she'd put her shirt on haphazardly, and looked an absolute mess.

"Belle, you can't greet your son looking like that. At least tidy your hair up, and then I'll drive you across, alright?" Belle nodded, and disappeared into the bathroom. Noah went out the front and started the car. Belle joined her after a few moments, her excitement and nerves palpable.

"He's okay Belle. He's awake, and that's a good start," said Noah, reversing out of the driveway.

"I know. I just wish I had been the one to be there when he woke up. I miss my little boy Noah," said Belle quietly.

"I know. We'll be there in a few moments, and then you can hold your little boy again," reminded Noah. Belle reached out a hand and touched Noah gently.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Asked Belle. Noah nodded.

"I love you too Belle."

* * *

Kelly watched out over the bridge; they were due to rendezvous with Victory at first light. Right now, they were left waiting in water. She didn't want to move through the water unless lookouts were posted; the possibility of hitting one of the four naval crew members in the water was remote, but still there. She heard footsteps, and turned to face Bird. She held out a mug of coffee.

"Thought you might like a coffee," she said quietly. Kelly half smiled at Jess, and took the steaming brew.

"Thanks Jess. Listen, I'm sorry about earlier," apologised Kelly.

"Don't worry about it. Kate did the same thing one night too. I've never been worried about it. Sometimes an XO needs to vent, and sometimes it's a Swain's job to just sit and listen," replied Bird, sipping her own coffee.

"I'm transferring," said Kelly quietly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Bird.

"I'm leaving Hammersley and going to another ship, a shore posting, a frigate. Anything. I need to get away from here. Too many bad memories," said Kelly.

"Please don't go. I like having a female XO. Means it's a little more balanced in our favour," replied Bird. Kelly laughed.

"You'll be fine without me." Kelly stopped talking as Mike walked onto the bridge. She stood up quickly, nearly upsetting her drink, and left.

"That has to be the quickest change of the watches that I have ever seen," commented Jess, shaking her head. Buffer appeared as well to relieve Jess. He grabbed her arm before she left the bridge.

"Check on the X. She was crying when I passed her." Jess nodded and sighed; tonight was going to be a long night. She stopped by the XO cabin and knocked on the door.

"X? X, are you okay?" She called. She heard a brief sob.

"I'm fine, just go away." Bird waited for another moment, and then headed to her own cabin for so much needed rest. Lexie was still awake when she got there.

"Can't sleep?" Asked Bird. Lex shook her head.

"It's the anniversary of my brother's death today. I can't stop thinking about what he would have been doing, whether he'd still be sailing, or what he would be. Normally I'd go out and sit on the harbour, think about the times we shared as kids." Bird nodded.

"Let me know if you need anything to sleep, otherwise I'm sleeping now. Before all hell breaks loose between the XO and the CO." Lex nodded, and then got up.

"I'm going for a walk, to try and clear my head," said Lexie.

"Sure, whatever. Wake me if you need me." Lex slipped out of the cabin, and padded through the corridors. She watched as Chefo slipped past her, running out to the boat deck. Charge came through next, launching himself up the stairs up to the bridge. Lex took her time before entering the bridge space. She laid a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"They found debris from the RHIB that Romano, RO, Leading Seaman Long and Lieutenant Caetano were in for the SAREx."


	40. 6-7: SAREx Chapter 4

_Hey! Apologies for the lack of updates – bit of a hectic work schedule at the moment. Things should ease up in December a little (I hope!). Otherwise, there is still plenty more to come, so don't worry! There will still be updates, they may not be as frequent as you may be used to. Don't worry!_

_k.r.y.s.t.I – It has been ages since the last update, but never fear; there is more here!_

_Latias1999 – glad you're enjoying!_

_Wickeduk – okay… sort of! Poor Nikki is right – unfortunately the worst isn't over yet. Hope to see you around soon!_

_Kazzyj – bad luck doesn't seem to end! Hopefully some good luck for them soon perhaps! Thank you – I have often been told I have too vivid an imagination, so instead I'm putting it to good use._

_Takapuna1 – yes. Noah and Belle are in a relationship, as explained earlier in the chapters. I'm not making promises on not killing anyone yet…_

_Daniandan-TehWolfyBlake – I'm glad for them too; I'm just trying to figure out how to fit Jamie into all of this!_

* * *

**Chapter Four-**

_**Twenty-eight hours:**_

"Nikki, you can't go to sleep," reminded Jono gently.

"But I'm tired," she whined.

"I know, but I think you might have a severe concussion, and I couldn't forgive myself if you never woke up again," replied Jono. He had his arm around Nikki as she shivered violently, her still drenched clothing lowering her body temperature. Romano had moved away from RO and was leaning up against a tree. Her face was looking more swollen, and as she shifted, her face contorted in pain. RO was curled up in the foetal position, and he looked like he was having a nightmare. Gabriella noticed first.

"RO? Robert, wake up," she called. He twitched violently, and Gabby crawled over to him, trying to shake him awake.

"Robert?" He didn't wake, his eyelids fluttering.

"Is he okay Gabby?" Asked Jono.

"He's warm. I think he's sick Jono. We need to get him out of here soon," she replied. He nodded.

"I know, but we've got to stay put. Hammersley and Victory will find us eventually. They have to."

_They had to._

* * *

The Hammersley had pulled up alongside the Victory, and Mike, Buffer, Dutchy and Kate were gathered in the Victory's office, maps of the area strewn everywhere. Kate found it ironic that the three men that had ruined her life were all in the same room.

"We found one of the EPIRB's here, and the wreckage of one of the rafts here. The other EPIRB is transmitting intermittently, which makes me think that it was damaged in the storm." Buffer pointed to a cluster of islands.

"This is where the last co-ordinates led to. It's the closest we've got. I recommend that we search each island, cross them off as we clear them," he suggested.

"They may not have that kind of time. We have four RHIBs between us; take four teams out. There are only four islands to search. If we don't find them here, then we expand the search area from there," replied Kate.

"Okay. A medic to each team. Anyone else who should be on teams?" Asked Mike.

"Not really. Everything else sounds okay. Just be careful; this area is controlled by Samaruans, and isn't really safe. We've just got to hope that they've not been found yet," said Dutchy. Kate nodded.

"We need to get out there and get them back now. Commander, is your X organising your RHIB teams?" Asked Kate. Mike flushed a deep red and shook his head.

"My X is… ah… indisposed currently. Buffer will be organising my teams." Kate nodded.

"Right. Buff, can you work with Dutchy, come up with the four possible teams? Make sure there is a medic on each." Dutchy nodded, and he and Buffer left. Mike stood by awkwardly, and Kate stood facing him, her arms crossed.

"What did you do to Kel?" She asked.

"How did you…?" He spluttered.

"Because it's bloody obvious Mike. Come on, you were the same way with me. She threatening to leave?" Asked Kate.

"Yes."

"She handed you her transfer papers?"

"Yes," Mike sighed.

"Well, what are you going to do to fix it? She's your 2IC; and she's the best you've had so far. I heard stories from your X when you were on the Melbourne; why do you think she asked for a transfer? Jumper was happy to take on your old X and hand Kelly over because he thought she would be able to cope with your eccentricities. Clearly he was mistaken. Rumour has it Max is going to give you a male X if you can't play nice anymore," said Kate.

"Max wouldn't do that; she know how I prefer my crew to be structured," replied Mike.

"She knows; doesn't mean she'll heed your preferences. This will make strike three Mike." She left, returning to the bridge. Mike stepped out of the office, and took the RHIB back to Hammersley. Kelly was on the bridge when he got back, and went to make a quick escape.

"X, wait," he pleaded. She turned to glare at him.

"What is it Commander?" She asked icily.

"Can we discuss your transfer in my office please?" He asked. She hesitated, then nodded.

"Five minutes, and then I have duty rosters to finish," she replied. Mike took his chance, and led her to his office. He closed the door behind her, and said the two words he'd been struggling to say for the past twenty-four hours.

"Kelly, I'm sorry."

* * *

**Team Bravo – Junga Island, Samaruan Islands:**

Buffer, 2Dads, Chefo and Lex climbed off the RHIB carefully, guns cocked.

"God, I hope they're on this island," commented Lex.

"Well, we've got two hours to search before we lose daylight again. We need to make good use of it," growled Buffer.

"Where do we even start?" Asked Chefo. Buffer motioned into the thick, dense treeline.

"That way."

* * *

**Team Sierra – Huanto Island, Samaruan Islands:**

"I hate sand. I really do," said Bird, getting off the RHIB.

"And you're in the Navy," replied Spider. Charge and Anderson climbed off behind her.

"Yeah, I know. I love what I do though, so I can cope with a little bit of sand," replied Bird.

"Hey Spider, where do you want us to start looking?" Asked Anderson, lifting his gun. He had a nervous gut feeling about this place, and it didn't feel pleasant. Charge noticed tracks in the dampened sand; footprints in the sand.

"Spider, we should follow these tracks, see where they lead. They could be our crew," said Charge. Spider nodded.

"We follow the tracks. For now."

* * *

**Team Delta – Rua Island, Samaruan Islands:**

Dutchy was instantly aware of everything on the island; the dripping ferns, the movement of a small animal through the undergrowth, not to mention the copious amounts of flies. Giordano and EK joined him on the soft damp sand.

"It's so quiet here," said EK quietly.

"It's too quiet for my liking," said Dutchy.

"Where do you want us to go from here? Follow the shore line, or go into the scrub?" Asked Giordano. Dutchy weighed up his options.

"Shore-line. Scout for any signs of our crew."

* * *

**Team November – Zinto Island, Samaruan Islands:**

Noble jumped down from the RHIB and felt his recently healed ribs twinge a little. He was determined to continue on though; he had a lot to prove to his superiors, especially after his past history.

"You okay Lachlan?" Asked Flash, following him down. He'd seen the grimace pass across Lachlan's face when he got down.

"I'll be fine. Help Slinger down, and then we'll start searching," replied Noble. Slinger jumped down nimbly, with no assistance from Flash. Ryan was close behind her.

"How are you planning on doing this?" Asked Slinger.

"Shoreline and then go bush if we have to. We need to find them, and soon. Time's running out."


	41. 6-7: SAREx Chapter 5

_Well kids, unfortunately I am off sick from work today, so you can all have an extra chapter!_

_Wickeduk – thank goodness! Not long for you now, and then you can read this in the same time zone as me! Someone had to talk sense into Mike; he's an idiot. I do like the thought of him and Kelly though. And here's to them hopefully finding the rest of the SAREx team!_

_Latias1999 – I hope they do to. I don't know where this chapter will lead yet…_

_Elightate – of course another chapter up! Waiting to see what will happen for the crew… Wait and see :)_

_Guest – welcome to the series! It seems everyone is always excited when I update. Stay tuned for more!_

* * *

**Chapter Five-**

_**Twelve hours:**_

"Mummy, I want to go home," begged Kaia. He'd been there overnight, and he was now sick of the current surroundings.

"And you will get to go home, but the doctors want to make sure you're okay first before you come home with Mummy and Noah, okay?" Replied Belle. She kissed her little boys head, and then glanced at the door. Jamie was standing in the doorway. Kaia had screamed everytime he entered the room, and he was now barred from entering the room. Belle glanced at Noah, and they swapped seats. Belle crossed over to Jamie, and hugged him gently.

"Thank you. For just being here," she said. He recognised it as a dismissal; she didn't need him anymore. He glanced down at her and nodded.

"It's okay. I'll leave you three alone, and I'll get some sleep," said Jamie, faking a yawn. Anything to get away from the awkward situation in front of him. Belle nodded.

"I'll see you later Jamie." He shook his head.

"You won't. I'm going home to get some sleep, and then I'm getting ready to return to duty. I love you, and I love Kaia, but I can't do this. You and Noah are happy together, and Kaia's not ready to have his world change. You guys will be fine without me." Jamie turned heel and walked away. He loved her, more than he'd admit, but she'd made her choice.

Now he was making his.

* * *

Gabby shivered violently, the cold morning air seeping straight into her core. She couldn't complain though; RO was looking worse by the hour. She desperately hoped that Hammersley or Victory were coming to find them; she didn't know how long they could survive out here on their own. They'd lost all supplies in the storm, and had only just managed to hold onto the EPIRB. Romano glanced over at Nikki and Jono; both had fallen asleep. Gabby felt her own lids become heavy, and she desperately tried to fight off sleep.

"_X! Dodger! RO! Gabby! Are you guys here?"_

* * *

Kelly, Mike and Kate were gathered on the bridge of the Victory, maps spread out, radios in hand.

"Team Bravo are led by Buffer, and they're on Junga Island here," said Kate.

"Any news on our lost team?" Asked Kelly. Kate shook her head.

"No sign of them yet. The teams stayed out overnight, and resumed the search at first light. Each team are reporting back on the hour if they find anything. The EPIRB stopped transmitting at all last night, and we haven't found it yet," replied Kate.

"Where were the last co-ordinates located?" Queried Kelly. Kate pointed to the third island.

"Rua Island. Dutchy's team reported some movement there, but nothing of note. They're still searching though; it's the largest island out of the cluster. Zinto is the smallest island, so when that team is finished, I'll get Noble to relocate to Rua. Team Sierra on Huanto have reported tracks, and they were pursuing them yesterday before it got too dark. They were resuming their path this morning, and following the tracks. We will find our team," said Kate. Mike wrapped an arm around Kelly, and for once in her life, Kate felt happy for Mike.

"So you two finally made up?" Asked Kate. Mike nodded.

"We did. I'm not transferring, and we're telling Maxine, and we're somehow going to make this work. If Spider and EK could have a successful relationship whilst on Melbourne, then I think we can make it work and still keep our dignity," said Kelly, looking happier than Kate had seen her in a long time. Kate glanced down at the maps, and then back up to Mike.

"I'm happy. For both of you. I'm glad you can find happiness Mike, and Kelly, I'm happy that you finally found that guy," said Kate, wishing that somehow, in her own life, that things would turn around. Mike kissed Kelly on the forehead, and then returned to looking at the maps.

"Is there any way for us to help the teams on the islands?" Asked Mike. Kate shook her head.

"Not really. We just have to wait, and hope they find them."

* * *

**Team Bravo – Junga Island, Samaruan Islands:**

Lex stretched painfully, the night spent on the forest floor quickly catching up with her.

"This feels pointless. If we haven't found them now, what's to say they're not on another island?" Asked Lex. Buffer turned to face her.

"We need to make sure that they're not on this island, and that means checking every square inch of it. No questions asked. You got it?" Asked Buffer. Lex nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Right. We continue our grid search for the moment unless someone radios in otherwise. Keep your eyes peeled for anything; debris, people, signs of life. Anything."

* * *

**Team November – Zinto Island, Samaruan Islands:**

"We've covered the whole entire island. And they're not here. What do we do now?" Asked Slinger.

"We'll radio back, and see what they want us to do. Probably have to join one of the other teams. Make sure you've got everything, and we'll head back to the RHIB," decided Noble. Flash, Ryan and Slinger headed for the RHIB, and Noble grabbed his radio.

"November 97 to Victor 97. Boss, we've finished here. No-one's here. Island is full of bugs and insects; no team here. Do you want us to come back?" Asked Noble.

"Victor 97 to November 97. Noble, can you head to Rua Island and join Delta Team? They've got a huge island to cover, and it's going to take them all day to cover. I want that time reduced," ordered Kate.

"No worries boss. November out."

* * *

**Team Sierra – Huanto Island, Samaruan Islands:**

"Hey Charge, when's low tide today?" Asked Bird.

"Ah, around about now I think. Why?" He asked.

"Because this island is joined to Rua Island. Which means they could be on either of these islands," said Bird. Spider sighed.

"That means we have to double check the island," he said. Anderson shook his head.

"No we don't. The tracks lead _onto _Rua, not off it. That means they have to be there!"

* * *

**Team Delta – Rua Island, Samaruan Islands:**

Dutchy scouted around carefully, EK and Giordano behind him.

"Any signs of them?" Asked EK.

"Not yet."

"X! Dodger! RO! Gabby! Are you guys here?" Called Giordano. No response, only the sound of rustling leaves.

"We have to find them Dutchy. They can't survive out here another night. Not based on the debris we found," said EK.

"I know. We'll find them, don't worry," replied Dutchy tersely. They continued on for a meter or so before EK tripped and fell.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Dutchy and Giordano, backtracking towards her.

"Yeah, I just tripped over thi…" She stopped talking as she realised it was a leg.

_A leg dressed in civilian clothing with Navy issue boots on._

"Jono! Dutchy, they're here! Radio to all teams, get them here now and let the CO and Commander Flynn know that they're here." Giordano dropped down, pulling his medi-kit closer. Dutchy pulled his radio out, murmuring into it as EK and Giordano checked over each member.

"EK, see if you can wake any of them up. Dutchy, when you're finished, make sure that Hammersley and Victory have some blankets ready; these guys are borderline hypothermic, and we need to warm them up," said Giordano. Charge, Spider, Bird and Anderson crashed through the bushes.

"How are they doing?" Asked Charge, standing near Dutchy. Bird joined Giordano and EK, checking over RO.

"Robert's got a fever. He's probably going to need antibiotics. We do need to get him out though," said Bird.

"X has a contusion to her head, and I wouldn't mind betting a concussion on top of that. Dodger looks like he's been bitten by a snake, Romano's bleeding from several lacerations and looks like she may have dislocated her shoulder. We need to get them out now, and back to base," said Giordano urgently.

"Or what?" Asked Dutchy. Bird glanced up at him.

"Or we lose all four of them."


	42. 6-7: SAREx Chapter 6

_Daniandan-TehWolfyBlake – you'll soon find out!_

_Takapuna1 – YES! For this, no M/K. Well, really, it's M/K, but just not the K you're after. And I'm glad – Kate could have found herself someone so much better than Mike to settle with._

_Latias1999 – Soon to find out. Keep reading!_

_WickedUk – um, of course it's action packed! You've read my other work; you should know that by now!_

_Glad to see some of you are still here and still reading – I'm not going anywhere yet, but please keep up the reviews and the reading! Keeps a writer happy, and keeps me writing for all of you to enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Six-**

_**Eight hours:**_

**HMAS Victory:-**

"I want a report on what's going on. NAVCOM needs to know," said Kate, barging into the room.

"Dodger's been bitten by a snake; not poisonous as such, but enough to cause him discomfort. Lieutenant Caetano has a contusion on her head, and I wouldn't mind betting a concussion or swelling on the brain. She hasn't woken up yet, so I'm not about to discredit that idea. Fleet Medical are talking me through the care of Dodger; there's not a lot I can do for X," replied Gordon.

"Well, Commander White is organising ambulances to meet us when we dock. Make sure you fill in your report appropriately," reminded Kate before leaving. Dutchy was close behind her.

"This is a mess. How do you explain to NAVCOM that in the course of an educational SAREx it actually turned into a real SAREx?" Asked Kate.

"And how do you explain that their EPIRB was tampered with?" Asked Dutchy. Kate glanced up at him.

"What do you mean 'tampered with'?" She asked.

"2Dads found it on the beach with Team Bravo. There's evidence of it having been tampered with," replied Dutchy.

"Before or after they went out?" Asked Kate.

"2Dads and Buffer think before it went out," replied Dutchy.

"Fabulous. So NAVCOM just hands my team faulty equipment, sends them into a looming storm and nearly kills them? I'm going to wring Knocker's neck for this," growled Kate.

"Well, she wasn't the one who organised it. Commander Marshall was, and I'm surprised he didn't put Ryan on the team," replied Dutchy. Kate stopped off in the galley, grabbing a glass of water, then changing her mind, pouring both Dutchy and herself a cup of coffee.

"He's with Kelly you know," she said quietly.

"Who, Ryan?" Asked Dutchy, confused.

"No you dolt. Mike is. They actually look happy together too," said Kate quietly.

"And how does that make you feel?" Asked Dutchy carefully. Kate took a sip of her coffee.

"Oddly enough, it makes me feel… free. I'm not bound to Mike anymore, hoping he'll come back. And I've gotten past waiting for him. To be honest, I wish he'd found someone sooner. He deserves to be happy, and clearly I wasn't the one for him. Kelly pulls him into line, makes sure he actually does his duties, and doesn't let their relationship cloud her judgement in meetings. They might actually pull it off Dutchy. They've got a fighting chance at least," she replied.

"Are you sure you're okay though? I mean, it's a big step," said Dutchy. He followed her as she left the galley, heading for the bridge.

"You know what though? I'm ready for this step."

* * *

**HMAS Hammersley:-**

"Romano, I'm so sorry, but this is going to hurt like hell for a few moments, and morphine is not going to do anything to help," apologised Bird. Romano shook her head.

"I don't care, just pop it back in already," she said through gritted teeth.

"Right. Chefo, can you hold her still for a moment? She might pass out, and I'm not going to be able to catch her," apologised Bird. Chefo left RO for a moment, supporting Romano carefully.

"You ready for this?" Asked Bird. Both Romano and Chefo nodded. Bird gave a sharp tug on Romano's left arm, feeling the socket slide neatly back into place. Romano didn't even scream; her eyes just rolled back into her head and she collapsed. Chefo caught her easily, and between himself and Bird, they got her onto the bed carefully.

"Do you want to finish patching her up?" Asked Bird. Chefo nodded, pulling the medi-kit closer. Bird moved to sit next to RO, and used a cool damp washcloth to wipe his face down. He was sweating profusely, a symptom of the virus his body was desperately trying to fight.

"Oh RO, what did you do?" Asked Bird softly. He was shivering, and as Bird checked his fever, she realised it was still through the roof. She couldn't do a lot for him on a patrol boat except try and keep him comfortable. Mike appeared in the doorway.

"How's he doing Bird?" Asked Mike. She shrugged.

"He'll be okay. Better even once we get to port and get him checked over and onto some antibiotics. Right now though, he's just uncomfortable," replied Bird.

"What about Romano?" Asked Mike.

"Dislocated shoulder, several lacerations that may need suturing, broken nose, possible broken ribs. I'm pretty sure she took the brunt of the force when they were hit or sunk." Romano groaned as she came to.

"Hey, take it easy," said Chefo gently, supporting her as she sat up. Mike crouched down in front of her.

"What happened out there Romano?" He asked quietly.

"Where would you like me to begin?" She countered.

"After you left us on the dock yesterday," said Mike.

"We were issued with our dinghy, and were taken out towards open ocean. They were giving you really basic co-ordinates, and allowing you all to do the exercise. We were doing fine until we noticed the storm clouds gathering, and then we knew we were toast. NAVCOM said they were leaving us with life-jackets and a food supply in case of emergencies, but it wasn't in our dinghy. We didn't have life-jackets, and when we activated the EPIRB, it was defective. The storm hit, and it was… it was crazy out there. We couldn't stay in the boat; we all ended up in the drink. We were swimming for the last seen land when I was hit by the boat." Romano stopped to take a breath, and to shift to a slightly more comfortable position. By now, Kelly was standing in the doorway, Buffer was leaning on the counter, Mike was sitting next to Romano, and Bird and Chefo were still seated where they had been earlier, mouths hanging open in shock at the story.

"RO and Dodger were trying to keep me afloat when the next wave hit. It took down Lieutenant Caetano. We thought we were going to lose her out there. We made it to an island, and we were all cold, miserable, and hoping that somehow that you would all find us. We moved closer inland to get away from the open beach, and to find some shelter. That was when RO started getting sick, and Dodger and the Lieutenant eventually collapsed as well. If you didn't find us, we would probably have died," she said quietly.

"You did the right thing staying together," said Buffer.

"did we? If we'd split up, maybe you would have found us quicker." Kelly shook her head.

"Not the way we had the teams structured; there are four islands near Samaru, other than Samaru. We knew you couldn't have been there, because they would have complained to us about it, and we would have found you. That left Juanga, Huanto, Rua and Zinto Islands. We created four teams, a medic to each team, and sent each team to a different island. That was how we found you. Once we were positive that an island was clear, we moved the team onto one of the bigger islands. Rua was the biggest," commented Kelly. Romano leant her head back.

"Well, it's nice to be dry and warm again," she said, managing half a smile. The morphine started to take effect on her, and she closed her eyes. Bird noticed.

"Okay, questions can wait til later. Let Romano and RO get some rest."

* * *

_**Home Port:**_

Hammersley and Victory docked at the same time, and Maxine was waiting on the dock for them, her arms folded, clearly unhappy.

"Lieutenant-Commander McGregor, Commander Flynn, Lieutenant Martin, Petty Officer Mulholland. What happened out there today?" She asked, sounding incredibly grumpy.

"Commander White, I believe that I can relay the story to you back at NAVCOM. If you'll give us a moment to organise our crews, let Commander Flynn and Lieutenant Martin finish their duty rosters, and let Dutchy rest, I would be more than happy to fill you in on the current situation and the events that have occurred recently," said Kate formally. Maxine was disarmed by Kate's attitude, and dazedly agreed, leaving the four senior officers to snicker as she left.

"You're really going to fill her in on this?" Asked Mike, trying to be discreet as he wrapped his arm around Kelly. Kate nodded.

"I am. And you two are going home to talk, about a lot of things. A lack of communication is what ended our relationship Mike, and you know it. You and Kelly are perfect for each other, and I don't want to be around if the relationship hits the rocks. So, I'm going to avert that possibility as much as I can." Mike and Kelly nodded at Kate, smiling, and returned to Hammersley to pack their bags. Kate watched as both medic teams took the four injured sailors off Hammersley and Victory, loading them into awaiting ambulances.

"What about me?" Asked Dylan.

"You need to go home and get some rest, or go to the hospital and make sure Nikki is okay. Either way, I'm fine." He hesitated.

"Go Dylan!" She laughed as he sprinted off, clearly desperate for a rest. Kate shook her head as she hailed a taxi, heading straight to NAVCOM. Maxine was in her office, a hot cup of tea in front of her, a mug of coffee waiting for Kate. Kate knocked on the door, and Maxine glanced up.

"Lieutenant-Commander McGregor. Please, come in," invited Maxine. Kate sat down, and took a sip of the hot brew, cherishing the warmth. Maxine put down her tea, and faced Kate straight on.

"What happened out there?" She asked.

"It's a long story."

* * *

_Another episode over! Good grief! We're over the halfway point now as well, and getting closer to the big revealing moment, the one thing that will change every crewmember…_

_And some won't survive it._

_Are you ready?_

_Stay tuned for the next episode – it will be up sometime in the next week or so (depending on my work schedule)._

_I will leave you with a little(BIG) teaser:_

_Someone will leave Hammersley forever…_

_Someone's past will come back to haunt them…_

_Someone's love life will come to light…_

_Someone is holding a grudge against the Hammersley and Victory…_

_Someone's life is in danger…_

_Someone will get married…_

_Someone will end up on Samaru in the middle of raging gunfire…_

_Someone will be put in a difficult situation…_

_Someone will find out the meaning of family…_

_And someone will decide they're not ready for commitment…_

_Are you ready for revenge?_

_MissShawnaAlice xx_


	43. 6-8: Goodwill Visits Chapter 1

**Episode 6.8: Goodwill Visits **

_You all know the disclaimer by now – I don't own the show or the rights to the show, but this is still my creation. All of the original characters are owned by Channel Nine, but any new original characters are mine. _

_To better keep with the storyline, I am no longer replying to reviews. Should you have any questions, feel free to PM me and ask._

_MissShawnaAlice xx_

* * *

**Chapter One –**

Jono woke up first, his arm wrapped around Nikki. He smiled to himself; last night was worth everything. He didn't care how much he got disciplined for it. He loved her more than she'd ever know. They'd met at a bar the previous night, and Nikki had a few more drinks than she'd intended. Jono offered to drive her home, and she'd led him into the house, refusing to let him go. His phone and Nikki's phone vibrated on the table, and Jono leant over, grabbing the mobile.

_Crash sailed. Report to Victory at 0900. NAVCOM._

Jono glanced at Nikki's beside clock; 0800. He shook her gently.

"Nikki. Nik, you've got to wake up," said Jono softly. She stirred, and winced as the morning light pierced her aching head.

"Josh, what did I do last night?" She asked.

"I've never seen you dance like that before Nikki," said Jono humorously. Nikki shot out of bed.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, finally realising who was sharing her bed. Her mind had her convinced that Josh had been with her; her eyes now told her that she was sorely mistaken.

"You wouldn't let me leave last night," said Jono, still smiling.

"And you didn't try to convince me otherwise? Seriously, that has to be the worst call of judgement I have ever heard of. Why are you still here then? Why didn't you leave after I fell asleep?" Asked Nikki, enraged.

"I fell asleep before you did Nikki! You were still giggling at yourself when I drifted off," replied Jono, starting to get angry.

"And you didn't think that maybe all of this was against protocol? If someone finds out, how much trouble do you think we're going to be in?" Yelled Nikki. Jono stood up, pulling on his jeans.

"I don't know, but you're the higher ranking officer in all of this. I think you're going to be in more trouble than I am," replied Jono evenly.

"No-one can find out about this, do you hear?" Asked Nikki. Jono pulled on his shirt.

"I hear you loud and clear Lieutenant Caetano, and I'm leaving. My lips are sealed." Jono was out the bedroom door before Nikki could even speak. She heard the front door slam as he left, and then the engine revving. She grabbed her mobile, reading the message about being crash sailed. She sat down on the bed, head in her hands.

"Oh, what have I done?"

* * *

2Dads had stayed over at Emily and Spider's place for the past week; Bec was still in hospital, and he couldn't stand being alone in the house. Besides, he was getting to spend time with his sister _and_ his best mate, and Emily cooked better than Giordano did on patrols. He was awoken this particular morning by shouting.

"We knew this would be hard Emily! We knew that we would be posted on different patrols, and that our free time together would be limited, but we thought we could survive it. Maybe we were wrong!" Leo rolled over and got up, traipsing down the hallway.

"Maybe we were Billy! With Leo here all the time, you're more comfortable with him than you are with me! We finally have time together between patrols, and you tell him he can stay here? This is supposed to be our time Billy, our time to plan a wedding that I sometimes think will never happen!" Leo stopped just as his sister flung open the bedroom door.

"This is all your fault Leo!" She grabbed her duffel bag from outside the door, and stormed away. Spider stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe.

"Mate, what was that all about?" asked Leo.

"She wants to spend time with me; our time's already limited because we're on different rotations, and you being here kinda complicated things," said Spider.

"You know, if you had told me sooner, then I could have gone home, let you guys have your space," said Leo.

"Yeah, well, it's a bit more complex than that. Did you get the message this morning?" Asked Spider. Leo nodded.

"Yeah. We're setting sail at 1500 hours, heading for a goodwill visit to Samaru again. I'm really starting to hate that place," commented Leo.

"Me too."

* * *

Bec missed Leo; more than she wanted to admit. She wanted to get out of the hospital and be able to spend time in her own house. She hadn't even gotten the nursery together, and knowing her luck, the baby would arrive before she would have anything ready. She smiled as Jamie entered the room.

"So, you being busted out yet?" He asked. Bec shook her head.

"Unfortunately not. Wish I was though. What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to get comfortable. At nearly six months pregnant, she was wishing for an escape, and perhaps an end to the hospital stay.

"Get my medical check-up before I return to Victory. Hey, you sure you're not carrying twins in there?" He asked. Bec giggled a little, resting her head back on the pillow.

"I haven't had an ultrasound since I had my pregnancy confirmed. I could be carrying triplets and never know," laughed Bec. She tried to take a breath, and struggled, feeling like a weight had been placed on her chest.

"Bec? Are you okay?" Asked Jamie, concerned. She nodded.

"I'll be fine," she gasped. Jamie entered the room and hit the call button.

"You're not fine; you can't even breathe," said Jamie, taking her hand.

"I… I… don't know what's going on," said Bec. Her eyes widened as she struggled to breathe. She was paling visibly.

"Stay calm Bec, it'll be alright." A nurse came into the room.

"What's the probl…?" She trailed off as she realised what was going on. She moved towards the oxygen mask, preparing to put it on when Bec stopped breathing.

"Don't you dare die Bomber!"

* * *

"You're… what?" Asked Maxine, disbelief across her face.

"We're in a relationship Max, and we're telling you so there are no complications this time around," replied Mike, holding Kelly's hand. Kelly glanced over at Mike, and bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"And you think this relationship could survive this time?" Asked Maxine. Mike nodded.

"I fully believe that this relationship could survive Maxine, which is why I'm informing you of it now," responded Mike.

"What about Kate?" Asked Maxine.

"She already knows. She encouraged Mike to come and talk to me after we had a fight a few weeks ago, and she's supportive of the relationship," said Kelly. Her heart lifted as she realised it could actually work out. Maxine sighed.

"You know I'm supposed to transfer her off the ship, and discipline you both for breaking fraternisation rules, right?" She asked, pulling files towards her. Mike and Kelly both nodded.

"And you know that no other sailor wants the 2IC post on Hammersley?" Mike shook his head.

"No, I had no idea. Why is that?" Asked Mike.

"Rumour has it you're a hard task master, and if I make Lieutenant Martin leave, this will be your fifth executive officer in seven years. Do you know it's becoming increasingly hard to find someone to take the job?" Asked Maxine.

"So, what solution is there?" Asked Mike. He gave Kelly's hand a quick squeeze.

"Just because no-one wants to work with you doesn't mean I don't have a solution," replied Maxine, a smile crossing her face. Mike's face fell as he realised what she was talking about.

"No. We talked about this, and I thought the agreeme…" Mike started.

"The agreement is invalid if you're in a relationship, especially one that breaks all the rules," responded Maxine.

"Sir, what's she talking about?" Asked Kelly.

"Who would replace me?" Asked Mike of Maxine.

"Lieutenant-Commander Alex Taylor. First time in nine years where you and Kate aren't the only two to command Hammersley," said Maxine.

"Would NAVCOM allow it?" Asked Mike, desperate to find a way out.

"It's been pre-approved, and Lieutenant Commander Taylor has been training with Jumper on Kingston to become the best possible CO there is. We thought this would happen a while back, when you and Kate got married. We were prepared for all possibilities," said Maxine.

"Mike, what the hell is she talking about?" Asked Kelly. Mike sighed and turned to his girlfriend.

"Kel, she's talking about a desk job."


	44. 6-8: Goodwill Visits Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

Nikki made it to the ship with barely a moment to spare, and it didn't go unnoticed by the senior sailors.

"Lieutenant Caetano, tardiness is not acceptable. You should know better," reprimanded Kate. Nikki glanced downward, and Dutchy felt his heart reach out to her. Something was going on for her, and he wasn't quite sure what it was yet. Nikki looked up at Kate.

"I know boss, and I'm sorry. I slept through my alarm this morning," replied Nikki.

"That's no excuse. See me later in my office." Kate moved to give directions to Ryan, and Nikki looked for Jono.

"Where's Dodger?" She asked.

"He's in ComCen, and has asked to not be disturbed for some time while he sorts out his paperwork. Slinger is on duty anyway; she can help you with anything you need," replied Dutchy. Nikki nodded.

"Can I speak to you downstairs for a moment X?" Asked Dutchy. Nikki nodded, and followed Dutchy down into the ships office. He allowed her inside, then closed the door behind her.

"You're never late Nik, and you're distracted. What's going on?" Asked Dutchy. Nikki sat down at the table, and held her head in her hands.

"I did a stupid thing Dutchy," she said softly. He joined her.

"It can't be that bad Nik," replied Dutchy.

"I slept with Jono." Dutchy nodded.

"And?" He prompted.

"I got upset. I thought he was ET, and when I realised that he wasn't, I started yelling, accusing him of things. He left the house in a hurry this morning. I don't know what to do Dutchy," said Nikki desperately.

"Well, first of all, fraternisation rules state that you can't be in this kind of relationship anyway. Second, I think he may have been hoping for something himself, but he shouldn't have down what he did. You need to talk to him Nikki, and do it tactfully," he said. Nikki swiped away a tear that was streaking down her face.

"Thanks Dutchy. I need to return to my duties," she said, standing up.

"Why don't you finish those duty rosters, and I'll go up and help Kate on the bridge. Take some time to think for a moment," suggested Dutchy.

"Thanks Dutchy. What are our sailing orders anyway?" Asked Nikki.

"We're heading to Samjung Islands to deliver medical supplies. More of a goodwill visit than anything. It's just routine," replied Dutchy. Nikki nodded.

"Thanks Dutchy. I'll see you on the bridge."

* * *

"She's breathing again, but she's not in a good way at the moment. We're keeping an eye on the baby as well," said the doctor with Jamie.

"So what caused her to stop breathing?" asked Jamie.

"An allergic reaction to some of the medications we have her on at the moment. We've changed the antibiotics and we're monitoring her closely. We came very close to losing her today," replied the doctor.

"Thanks. I'll let her boyfriend know what's going on. Can I see her please?" Asked Jamie. The doctor nodded and allowed him into Bec's room.

"Hey Bec. How are you feeling?" Asked Jamie, taking a seat next to her bed.

"I'm okay, just a little sore," she rasped.

"You know you scared the crap out of me, right?" He asked. She nodded.

"I scared myself too when I realised I couldn't breathe," she replied.

"Well, I missed my call to duty today, which means Victory has left without me. Hammersley is still in port though; do you want me to ring Leo?" He asked.

"Please." Jamie stepped out, ringing Leo quickly. He returned after a few minutes.

"Leo's on his way now. Is there anything else I can get for you?" Asked Jamie. She took his hand.

"No. Thank you for being here," she said.

"No problems. I'll stay with you until Leo gets here, and then I've got to go and face the wrath of NAVCOM for missing my call." He stayed for half an hour more before Leo burst into the room.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" He asked, breathless. Jamie laughed.

"That's my cue to go. I'll catch you later, okay?" Bec nodded.

"Thanks Jamie!" Leo took Jamie's seat next to Bec.

"It was just an allergic reaction, and everything's okay. They're just going to keep me under closer observation." She sighed heavily, and Leo smoothed back her hair, and then took her hand in his.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"I'm tired of being here. I just want to be at home with you, and I'm trapped here. I'm tired of being pregnant, tired of being sick, and tired of feeling lonely at night," she exclaimed.

"Well, hopefully it will only be a little longer, and then you will be home with me again. I've put in for leave, and hopefully Commander White grants it. I want to be here when our baby is born. I want to be here for you," said Leo. Bec smiled.

"I want you here too."

* * *

Mike and Kelly headed back towards Hammersley; his transferral wouldn't be finalised for quite a few weeks, Maxine allowing time for him to do his best work before having to drive a desk. Kelly slipped her hand into Mike's as they walked together, taking their time.

"At least she's allowing you time before condemning you to a desk," she said softly.

"This isn't the first time she's tried to put me back at headquarters; the last time she did it, she ran out of commanding officers, and had to reinstate me." Kelly stopped and turned to face Mike.

"You have to do this Mike. If we have any chance of staying together, we need this. You know that. I sometimes wonder if that's part of the reason you and Kate fell apart." Mike shook his head.

"I think… I think Kate and I waited too long to act on our feelings, and we had a different view of how our relationship should have been. Our relationship started when Kate was at ADFA, and I was a guest lecturer for a day. We let things get a little out of hand, and after six months of seeing each other, I cut our ties. I moved to become 2IC on Hammersley, and thought I would never see her again. Three years later, my XO Simone Walker transferred to the HMAS Kuttabul Base in Sydney, and was placed on HMAS Ballarat as a midshipman. I didn't expect NAVCOM to find a replacement, but Commander Marshall phoned me two days after Simone's transfer to tell me that he found me a new 2IC. Nav wasn't impressed, I can tell you that," said Mike, smiling. By now they had moved to sitting on the dock, away from prying eyes. Kelly glanced at him.

"Why wasn't Nav impressed?" Asked Kelly.

"Because she thought _she _would get a promotion from navigator to executive officer, and she was passed over. That, and she had heard about Kate from other sailors; Kate's pretty strict when she needs to be."

"So what happened when you realised?" Asked Kelly.

"I was shocked at first, and then terrified at the prospect of having her on board with me. The first week was awkward, to the point where Nav begged me to have her transferred off. We got through it though. But we waited for so long, played around with each other's hearts. She was with Jim for so long, and I was with Ursula for a while as well. We knew our feelings for each other, but by the time we acted on it, I think it was too late," said Mike. Kelly gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"I think, deep down, you both knew that things weren't going to work out for you. You both needed a relationship so badly that you were forcing it to work; you have this need to be loved, and Kate was still in pain after losing Jim. It was a relationship of convenience, but it wasn't going to last," said Kelly quietly.

"And yet, if I have this _need_ to be loved, why are you still here?" Asked Mike.

"Because I have this need to take care of people, and you are one of those people Mike." He kissed her tenderly, and then glanced at his watch.

"And if we don't move, we're going to be late for our own patrol." Mike and Kelly sprinted towards Hammersley. Kelly skidded to a halt before stepping onto the gangway, saluting the flag as she gasped for breath. Mike followed suit, and then they headed to the bridge. The air between them became professional once more.

"X, set sail for Samaru Islands. We've been asked to drop off a few supplies, just be a presence for the moment. We're to be alert though; there has been a spike in insurgent activity. Buffer, keep everyone on alert, and when we arrive, I want Kevlar vests on, and everyone armed as a precaution. Any questions?" Asked Mike, taking the captains chair.

"No sir," replied Kelly.

"Good. Let's get underway then."


	45. 6-8: Goodwill Visits Chapter 3

****_Authors Note: Apologies for such a slow update week - things are still rather hectic at the moment, with no hope of straightening out until about January, so for now, sporadic updates are all I can offer!_

_Enjoy xx_

* * *

**Chapter Three-**

Kate met up with Nikki later on after they'd set sail, taking a seat in the ships office. Nikki looked distracted as Kate spoke to her.

"I'm sorry about this morning Nik, but NAVCOM was putting me under pressure to get underway, and you weren't here. I didn't mean to snap," apologised Kate. Nikki glanced away absent-mindedly.

"It's okay." Her mind was preoccupied with her earlier encounter with Dodger in ComCen, and she zoned out…

"_Dodger, it's Nikki. Can I come in?" The door swung open, as if on its own accord, and Nikki stepped inside. Jono's head was bent over a stack of paperwork._

"_What is it X?" He asked._

"_I want to talk about this morning," she said quietly, taking the other chair._

"_What about this morning?" Asked Jono._

"_I'm sorry for snapping at you. I really am. But it shouldn't have happened," said Nikki. He put his pen down on his desk, and swivelled around to face Nikki._

"_The last time I checked, __**Lieutenant**__, it takes two to make a mistake like this. You were just as inebriated as I was. We're both at fault here. I don't mind taking some of the blame, but you need to take some as well." He sighed, and ran his hands through his short blonde hair._

"_I'm going to admit it Nikki, because I can't stand keeping it from myself. I don't care if I have to transfer, or if I'm kicked off. I love you Nikki, and I have since the moment I laid eyes on you. I gave you space, room to make a decision. I wasn't going to be upset either way, and then last night you __**threw**__ yourself at me, and I felt like the luckiest guy on the planet. This morning, you took my heart, tossed it aside, with only a care for your career and yourself. It shouldn't have happened? No, it probably shouldn't; not the way it did anyway. But it did Nikki, and we can't deny it. Am I angry? Yes, I'm angry. I'm angry at myself for not seeing this sooner. Am I angry at you? I was this morning; now I just feel sorry for you." He turned back to his desk, back to the work he was trying to lose himself in. Nikki waited for a few minutes, and then left._

_She didn't realise how much she had hurt someone else…_

"Nikki, are you listening?" Asked Kate. Nikki shook her head.

"I'm sorry Kate, I'm just… Something happened last night, something that I'm not proud of. I don't know how to fix it, but I will. Right now though, I need to focus on duties. Is this over?" Asked Nikki. Kate nodded.

"Yes. Just… just try and stay a little more focussed please Nikki." Nikki left, and Kate took a sip of her long-forgotten brew. Dutchy knocked on the door.

"Everything okay boss?" Asked Dutchy. Kate nodded.

"Just a goodwill visit Dutchy. I just need to know she's okay." Kate glanced up at Dylan.

"She's not okay, is she."

* * *

The Hammersley dropped anchor outside Samaru Bay; the bay waters were too shallow for such a large ship to get close. Instead, they were taking the two RHIBs across with the much needed supplies. Buffer and Spider were leading the two teams that were going. Leo was glad that the CO was allowing him to stay on the ship; he'd only just made it on board after waiting for Rebecca to fall asleep, and he didn't know how well he could focus if he needed to. He just had to make it through duty shift before he could fall onto his rack and catch up on some z's. He snapped to attention as the CO spoke to Buffer.

"Buffer, have you organised those teams?" Asked Mike.

"I started to, but I looked at the amount of supplies we're taking boss, and to be honest, I don't think we need two RHIB's," replied Buffer.

"Oh? Who do you want to take in your landing party then?" Asked Kelly.

"Spider, Anderson and Bird. We'll be fine, and to be honest, it will be a quick drop and the we'll return to Hammersley," replied Buffer.

"Sounds fine. Gear up the landing party, and head out in about ten minutes. We'll have eyes on you for as long as we can, but once you're around the point, we can't do a lot from here. You'll be on your own." Buffer nodded.

"Understood sir. We're fully armed and ready. Just waiting for your confirmation," said Buffer. Mike nodded.

"Go and get ready; we'll launch the RHIB in ten minutes." Buffer nodded, and then disappeared below deck. The sat-phone rang, and RO answered it, Mike and Kelly both too distracted to take notice. They watched the team as the RHIB was launched. RO cleared his throat.

"Uh, X? Call for you. Do you want to take it in ComCen?" Asked RO.

"No, it's fine. I'll take it here RO." Kelly picked up the phone.

"You know the divorce isn't finalised until I sign the papers, right?" Kelly sighed.

"Rick, you promised you would sign. You know this is over," said Kelly.

"It might be over for you, but it's not over for me. I still love you Kel," said Rick. Kelly stopped speaking, and glanced up. Everyone on the bridge was watching her intently, and as soon as they realised she had stopped, they returned to their workstations, faces flushing.

"I'm going to take this call in ComCen. Continue on with your duties," ordered Kelly. She put Rick on hold, and then headed for the stairs. She locked herself into ComCen, and picked up the phone.

"Rick, we talked about this extensively. It can't happen. You know that! I can't be with you anymore," exclaimed Kelly.

"But I love you! And I've changed, I swear. I've stopped drinking, I'm attending AA meetings. I'm changing for you Kelly. I need you," said Rick desperately.

"Rick, I'm seeing someone else. I'm in love with him. I stopped loving you after you put me into intensive care, and after I got the restraining order put on you, I thought you would have gotten the hint. Clearly not. Rick, sign the papers so you can get out of my life!" Ordered Kelly.

"I can't Kel. I just can't."

"Then call me back when you can." Kelly hung up the phone, and dropped her head into her hands…

_Rick had been perfect…_

_More than perfect. He'd been her all for so long…_

_Their marriage had been a whirlwind affair; the ring had been on her finger before she even realised it had happened…_

_She thought he would change…_

_It started off with a little violence. Just yelling. She knew she should have picked up the beer he asked for, but she forgot in the haste of picking up other groceries…_

_It progressed from there, right up until he landed her in the ICU._

_She filed for divorce three weeks after that._

_The relationship was becoming toxic, killing her, sapping the life from her._

_She needed out._

_So she served him the divorce papers and left, moving into a small apartment near the naval base. He still called her frequently, but she just ignored the calls._

_This was the first time he called her on the ship…_

Mike knocked on the door of ComCen.

"X? Kelly, are you okay?" Asked Mike. She pulled open the door.

"I'm fine Mike. It's a long story; one day I'll tell it to you." Mike nodded.

"As long as you're okay," replied Mike gently. She bobbed her head.

"I'll be fine." Their moment was ruined as the sound of gunfire reached their ears. They forgot about their conversation and sprinted up onto the bridge.

"Hunt! Report!" Ordered Mike.

"They just made it around the point, and then the gunfire started. I don't know any more sir," apologised Lex. Kelly grabbed the radio.

"Charlie 82 to Bravo 82. Report."

_Silence._

"Charlie 82 to Bravo 82. Report!"


	46. 6-8: Goodwill Visits Chapter 4

_Life still just as crazy – but I'm trying to update at least once a week for everyone!_

* * *

**Chapter Four-**

EK was glad she was off watch. She was hiding in her cabin, still upset about the argument that she and Spider had loudly started earlier that morning.

She _knew _they were meant to be together, but sometimes, she wondered if she was making a mistake. Spider had always shown loyalty to the boys, and he _had _known her half-brother longer, but he wanted to marry her, and that meant making an effort to spend time with her. Lately it seemed like they had a few mere hours together before one of them was crash-sailed, or some other emergency came up. She resolved to send him an email, set the wheels in motion so they could talk this through when they were both in port, although knowing her luck, it could be months. She opened her door, and headed down the corridor to ComCen. She could hear arguing…

And the anger levels were rising.

She stopped outside ComCen, unsure as to whether she should knock or just walk away and do the email later. She was about to walk away when she heard the contact of someone hitting someone else.

It was a slap, and she was unsure of who instigated it, but even _she _flinched.

She knew she had to get someone; a superior officer. She left ComCen, and the clearly sobbing sailor still inside, and headed for the bridge.

"Uh, Dutchy? Can I… Can I see you for a moment please?" Asked EK nervously.

"Sure, no problem." He followed her down the stairs.

"What's up?" He asked, noting the concern already on her face.

"I… Look, I don't know if I should be saying anything, but I was going to go into ComCen to send an email, and it sounded like there were two people arguing in there, and I think someone may have been slapped. I don't really want to intervene, but I think it might be better to be safe than sorry," she said, almost stumbling over her words. Dutchy nodded.

"I'll go and investigate. Are you on duty?" He asked. EK shook her head.

"Still got two more hours until change of watch," she replied.

"Go make yourself busy then, and I'll deal with this." He waited for EK to leave, and strode towards the door of the ComCen. He didn't even knock, preferring to just push the door open.

"What's going on in here?" He demanded. Nikki was cowering on the floor, Jono against the wall on the opposite wall. Nikki was sporting a bloody nose and a red handprint across her face, and Dutchy knew exactly what was going on. He pointed to Dodger.

"You are confined to quarters until further notice. Your able assistant will take over your duties. There may be a hearing at the captain's table, but we'll decide that later. Inform Slinger that she needs to be down here now, and then you have five minutes to get to your quarters. Got it?" Jono nodded, and pushed past Dutchy. Dutchy crouched down in front of Nikki.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

"I just pushed it too far. It was my fault, I swear. He hit me because I kept pressing the issue of us, and what we were going to do, and he got upset. He was remorseful after he did it Dutchy." Dutchy glanced at her, not sure whether to believe her, or whether she was protecting Jono. It didn't matter right now. He pulled her to her feet.

"Come on; we'll get Flash to make sure your nose is okay, and we'll find you an icepack to take the redness out of your face."

* * *

"Charlie 82 to Bravo 82. Report!" Buffer could hear them loud and clear, but couldn't answer them.

He was busy trying to stay alive, and to pull Bird to cover. The Samaruans had been waiting, like they _knew_ when they would arrive, and they had guns waiting for them. They'd hit Bird and Anderson first, Jess copping a shot to the Kevlar, and Anderson in the arm. Spider grabbed Anderson and dragged him over to where Buffer was hiding with Jess.

"How did they know we were here?" Asked Spider breathlessly, crouching behind the small shelter.

"No idea. Bravo 82 to Charlie 82, we've got gunfire here on the island. Bird and Anderson have both been hit. We're hidden, but we won't be able to stay that way for much longer," reported Buffer. Kelly glanced at Mike.

"A goodwill visit turns into this? Someone had to know we changed our plans," said Kelly.

"I know. Hunt, prepare the other RHIB so we can get them out of there. RO, report all of this to NAVCOM, alert them to the situation. X, with me," said Mike, leaving the bridge. Kelly followed him.

"What's up Mike?" She asked. He shook his head almost imperceptibly, and then ushered her inside his cabin. He closed the door behind her.

"Someone had to have told our plans; it doesn't happen like this," said Mike desperately. Kelly took his desk seat.

"What are you implying by all of this?" Asked Kelly.

"We have a leak. Someone's leaking information."

* * *

Dutchy escorted Nikki to the wardroom. Flash was inside, doing a small stocktake on supplies.

"Need more gauze pads," he muttered as the two sailors entered.

"Dutchy. X. What can I do for you today?" Asked Liam. Dutchy steered Nikki towards a seat, and pushed her down.

"I need you to document these injuries and then treat her," replied Dutchy.

"What happened?" Asked Liam, taking a seat in front of Nikki. He pulled a notepad and pen out of his pocket, and flipped it open onto the table.

"It's nothing, really. I can deal with this myself Dutchy," said Nikki furiously.

"And I need to deal with this the way protocol demands I have to X. Let him treat you, and let me have some piece of mind. He will be reprimanded for this; there are better ways to deal with what happened," responded Dutchy calmly. Nikki sighed, and allowed Liam to check her over. After a few minutes of scrawling on his notepad, he got up and pulled an instant ice-pack out of the cupboard, a saline solution and a gauze pad. He snapped the crystals in the ice-pack, activating it, and then passed it to Nikki.

"Hold this to your nose for a few minutes; it'll relieve the swelling. Then I'll clean it up, make sure everything's okay. I can say that it's not broken." Nikki sighed with relief.

"Well, that's one bonus for my day." Liam glanced at Dutchy.

"Sir, can I speak with you outside for a moment?" He asked. Dutchy glanced at Nikki; she'd leant back and closed her eyes. Dutchy nodded, and followed Liam into the corridor.

"Who's the sailor in trouble?" Asked Liam.

"Jonathen Long. We'll deal with this; right now, I need you to just make sure she's okay."

* * *

_He'd fought with her before they'd left port, both of them departing with sour faces and grumpy moods…_

_He hoped he'd get to see her again…_

_He didn't want to die like this…_

Jess came around first, coughing and spluttering.

"You okay Bird?" Asked Buffer. She held a hand to her chest.

"Feeling pretty awesome Buffer," she rasped.

"You're looking pretty good too," jested Spider. She cracked a half-smile.

"Don't let EK hear you say that; she'll have my head on a silver platter," replied Jess. Spider moved to check on Anderson.

"Jess, he's bleeding from the wound. What should I do?" Asked Spider.

"Strap it tight; we can deal with infections and everything once Hammersley gets us out of here." Spider nodded, and pulled a gauze pad and bandage out of Jess's medi-kit. He pressed the gauze pad to the open wound, and then awkwardly pulled the bandage around it. He secured it with strapping tape.

"How does it look?" Asked Spider. Jess craned her neck to look at it.

"Excellent Spider," she wheezed. Spider glanced at Buffer.

"Now; what do we do about getting out of here?"


	47. 6-8: Goodwill Visits Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

_He knew he was in serious trouble._

_You don't hit women. You don't hit anymore in the Navy unless it's in self-defence._

_Hitting Nikki didn't fit in that category._

_Now he was trapped in his quarters, not only dealing with his visible outer demons, but the ones that were also warring within him._

_He hadn't told Nikki what he'd done…_

_He couldn't even believe it himself…_

* * *

He knocked on the door, nervous beyond belief. He wished he'd told Nikki what he was doing, but he needed to do this. A young woman opened the door.

"Hi. What can I help you with today?" She asked. She seemed friendly enough.

"I'm looking for Anna or James Holiday. Are they in?" He asked.

"I'll just get them for you. Mum? Dad! There's someone at the door for you!" Shouted the blonde haired girl. Anna appeared at the doorway.

"Who is it…" Anna trailed off as she looked at Jonathen's face.

"Wh… How did you find us?" She asked, her face paling visibly. James appeared behind her.

"It's a long story. Can I come in?" He asked meekly. James opened the door.

"You've got some explaining to do." Jono followed James and Anna into the loungeroom. The young girl who had first answered the door appeared in the entrance to the living area.

"Mum, Amelia's on the phone, wants to know if you're free to chat," said the girl.

"Clare, tell Amelia to leave the kids with Leon, and to get over here. She's going to want to hear this," said Anna quietly. Clare left the room, talking on the phone, and Anna moved towards the kitchen.

"Would you like a tea? A coffee perhaps?" She asked.

"A coffee would be nice thank you," replied Jono. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach, and desperately wished he had changed his mind and told Nikki what he was doing. Anna disappeared, and Clare returned.

"Mia's on her way over. She'll be here in ten minutes. What's going on?" Asked Clare.

"Wait until your sister gets here, and then we can tell you both at once. Can you help your mother in the kitchen please?" Asked James. Clare glanced at the oddly familiar stranger in their living room, and went to help her mother. Seven minutes later, Amelia was letting herself inside the front door.

"Daddy? Clare said I needed to get over here. What's the…" She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Jono, and brought her hand to her mouth.

"Oh no. No no," she whispered. She took a seat next to her father, feeling weak at the knees. Anna and Clare returned to the odd gathering, and passed out the tea and coffee.

"Mum, who is this?" Asked Amelia. Anna glanced at James, and he nodded.

"It's time they knew An. We can't keep it a secret anymore. We promise we would tell them eventually," said James.

"Tell us what?" Demanded Clare. Anna set down her tea on the table, and clasped her hands together.

"Three years before your father and I got married, I found out I was pregnant. I freaked out, and I was going to terminate the pregnancy. Your father convinced me not to, and I let the pregnancy continue. We found a family willing to adopt our baby, and we knew that was the best possible option. We weren't ready to be parents yet, and it was the only option we could think of. Our baby was handed over to Hannah and Geoffrey Long, with our only stipulation being that the baby's name had to be Jonathen." Anna stopped to take a breath.

"Clare, Amelia, this is your brother Jonathen." Amelia just sat and shook her head, not wanting to believe a word of what was being said. Clare just appeared angry.

"You've kept a secret like this from us for how long? How can he even be my brother? I feel like you're making this up, to make the loss of Josh a little easier. He only looks like a Holiday, but he's not," spat Clare. She stalked past him.

"I don't ever want to see you here again. You don't _belong_ to this family, and you won't ever belong." Amelia didn't even speak, the tears falling down her face gently. She grabbed her handbag and left, audibly sobbing.

"Jonathen. I'm so sorry this didn't work out today," said Anna gently. He nodded; he hadn't formed any thoughts as to how he thought things would go. Anna dabbed her eyes with a tissue, and left the room to talk to Clare. James stood up.

"I think it may be best if you leave." Jono knew his time was up then; they had no more they wanted to say. He stood up stiffly, shook his biological father's hand and left…

He had drinks with Nikki that evening…

She'd never realised how fragile he was feeling…

And he'd never tell.

* * *

Jono punched the wall in his quarters, and regretted it almost instantly when the pain flooded his hand. He leant against the wall, and felt hot tears prick his eyes. He didn't care about being a man; he just cared about how much the people around him had managed to hurt him.

_He'd give anything to take back what had happened the past two days._

_Including hitting Nikki…_

Remorse flooded him as he realised what he had done to Nikki, and the tears only fell faster.

* * *

"Buffer, we've got to get back to Hammersley," said Spider.

"And we will mate, don't worry about it. Just look after Anderson and Bird; I'm going to try and make radio contact. I'm going to need to move from here though." Spider nodded and crouched down in front of Bird and Anderson, guarding the best he could. Buffer crept out of their hiding place, and caught sight of their RHIB. It had been totalled, destroyed beyond repair.

_He needed to get them out, and fast._

"Bravo 82 to Charlie 82. Boss, we're alive, but we've got no way of getting out of here. The RHIB's been destroyed, and we've got wounded," reported Buffer.

"Charlie 82 to Bravo 82, it's good to hear your voice again Buffer. I've got a secondary team on standby, armed and prepared. Charge is leading it. What's the status of the rest of the team?" Asked Mike.

"Anderson's been shot in the arm, Bird's been hit in the chest. Kevlar's stopped the bullet, but she's having a bit of trouble breathing. Spider's okay for now, but we need out Boss, and the sooner the better. All hell is breaking loose," replied Buffer, glancing around, keeping watch. Mike gave Kelly the go-ahead, and she disappeared off the bridge.

"Buff, we're sending help. Stay covered where you are, and we'll get you out of there Buffer. You just need to hold on," urged Mike.

"Will do Boss. Over and out." Buffer crept back to the small gathering, and found Bird nursing an unconscious and bleeding Spider.

"What happened?" Whispered Buffer furiously.

"One of the Samaruan's spotted him, and hit him with his gun. He's bleeding Buff, and I can't wake him up," said Bird, clearly stressed.

"Help is on the way Bird, we just have to ride it out," said Buffer.

"I don't know how much longer Logan can hold on. He's lost a fair amount of blood," said Bird, reaching back to stroke his dark hair. He winced, even with his eyes closed.

"Hammersley is sending the other RHIB to us to get us out. We can hold on. Anderson can hold on." An armed Samaruan appeared near the team, and cocked his gun.

"Stupid Navy! Always interfere!"

_All it took was one shot…_

_A shot that echoed across the water…_

_And it turned a goodwill visit into a desperate rescue mission for one of their own…_


	48. 6-8: Goodwill Visits Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

Nikki glanced around the corner, checking for Dutchy. He wasn't there, so she crept around the corner. She knocked on Jono's door.

"Enter," he called. She pushed open the door carefully.

"Oh. It's you," he said, sounding slightly disappointed. She nodded, and sat on one of the spare racks.

"You've never been violent before," she whispered.

"I've never done anything stupid before," he countered.

"And you've done something stupid recently?" she asked.

"Yep." He was quiet.

"Jono, what did you do?" Asked Nikki.

"I went and met James and Anna," said Jono softly.

"Oh Jono, you didn't," replied Nikki.

"Amelia cried. Clare was angry. Anna was confused, and James was apologetic. They asked me to leave, and to never come back."

"Oh Jono, I'm so sorry," said Nikki.

"Did you know that Geoffrey and Hannah passed away last week?" He asked.

"Who are Hannah and Geoffrey?" She asked.

"Geoffrey and Hannah Long. They were my adoptive parents," explained Jono.

"I'm sorry Jono. I had no idea," replied Nikki.

"Dad passed away first. Heart attack. Mum always told him that his diet of greasy hamburgers and fries would kill him. Turns out it did. They think Mum just passed away from shock and loneliness. I was on SAREx when they passed away. I didn't even get to say goodbye. To either of them. And then I was rejected by James and Anna. I have no-one Nikki. No-one. I. Am. Alone." He burst into tears. Nikki's heart went out to him.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? You could have had compassionate leave, you could have had a break, taken some time to absorb all of this," exclaimed Nikki.

"Because I thought I was stronger than this," he said through the sobbing. She moved to wrap her arms around him. She wished she could take away his pain, erase it just for a moment. She heard the door being flung open behind her, and her head whipped around.

"Dutchy, you need to leave," she said sternly.

"But…" he started.

"Are you arguing with me Petty Officer?" She asked.

"You're pulling rank…? Yes ma'am. I apologise ma'am. I'm leaving now." She heard the door slam behind him, and she returned to Jono.

"It will be okay Jono. It will be."

* * *

"_Buffer? Pete!"_

"_Oh god, look at the hole in his chest."_

"_Pete, you can't give up now."_

_"Come on Pete, you've got to keep breathing. Just one breath at a time."_

"_We need to get him to the RHIB. Has someone alerted Fleet Medical?"_

"_They've been told. They're sending a chopper to meet us halfway to take Anderson and Bird. Spider, are you sure you're okay?"_

"_I'm fine. It's just a bump on the head. You've got to make sure Buffer is okay!"_

_Pete felt nothing…_

_Weightless…_

_Is this what dying feels like?_

_He blacked out for a while…_

"_Transfer him to the wardroom! We'll stabilise him from there, Bird can walk you through what to do."_

_So many voices…_

_The pain chose now to kick in, searing through him. He groaned audibly._

"_We're losing him!"_

* * *

Nikki left after Jono cried himself to sleep. She slipped out of his room, and was startled by Dutchy.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were back on the bridge," said Nikki quietly.

"I had to make sure you didn't get hurt again," replied Dutchy.

"He's hurting Dutchy. He's in pain." Nikki headed to the senior sailors mess, grabbing a coffee on the way past, and Dutchy trailed after. She took a seat, sipping the hot brew.

"Why is he in pain?" Asked Dutchy.

"His parents passed away last week while we were on SAREx. And he didn't get a chance to say goodbye, didn't get a chance to do anything, to be with them. Did you know he was adopted?" Said Nikki, deftly changing the subject. Dutchy nodded.

"Kate told me. It was by accident. We couldn't tell you. We know that he's Josh's older brother, and we knew that we had to keep an eye on you. I'm sorry Nikki," apologised Dutchy. She shook her head.

"That's not an issue right now. I know as well. The issue for Jono is that he went to see Anna, James, Amelia and Clare in the hopes of reconciliation. To have a family after he'd just lost his own. They turned him away, and now he's hurting. He lashed out today because he didn't know how else to deal with everything that's going on. He thought he could handle the emotions, and he's only realised now that he can't. Dutchy, we can't punish him for what's happened today. He didn't mean to do this," said Nikki quietly.

"I know," responded Dutchy.

"Did we make it to Samjung, deliver the supplies?" She asked.

"We've done that already, and we're heading back to port to deal with Dodger, and to restock. Fridge died again, and we're getting our electrics checked _again_. Damn ship is lucky to still be floating; I would have had it sunk weeks ago. I'm pretty sure it's cursed, and it's slowly taking us to madness with it," said Dutchy, standing up to leave.

"You saying we're all crazy?" Replied Nikki.

"Look at us all Nik. We're all nuts. That's what makes us individual. Go make sure Jono's okay?"

* * *

"How the hell did they find out that we were here?" Demanded Mike.

"I don't know. I reckon they were tipped off," said Kelly.

"I need to find Robert," said Mike, flinging open the door of the ships office.

"Why?" Asked Kelly, trailing after him.

"Because he can work out who it was. Someone used our communications to alert the Samaruans of our arrival, and now we're trying to get three of our crewmembers to urgent medical attention. I need this sorted, and I need it sorted now." He made it to the door of ComCen, and rapped on it loudly. RO opened the door.

"What can I do for you sir? Ma'am?" He asked.

"Have you been monitoring all communications?" Asked Mike.

"Of course sir. It's a mandatory requirement." Mike nodded, and rubbed his forehead

"I know that RO. We had a communications lockdown when we were coming into Samaruan Waters. Was there anything odd, any sign of communications when we went into lockdown?" Asked Mike.

"Actually sir, now that you mention it, there was something odd. I didn't think anything of it, but now that we're outside of the exclusion zone, I've had a chance to review the logs. Someone made a phonecall. I've got the number, I just don't know who it belongs to." Robert handed Mike a slip of paper with a number scribbled on it. Mike glanced at it, and then headed straight to the bridge. Kelly followed in his wake.

"I'm looking for the owner of the mobile number 0440 566 788," said Mike to the sailors on the bridge. They all glanced at each other, and then Lexie stood up.

"It's mine sir. Is there a problem with it?" She asked.

"Seaman Alexei Hunt, you are hereby confined to quarters until further notice until a hearing is arranged. NAVCOM will be informed of your actions, and you may find yourself suspended from duty or dishonourably discharged." Mike was visibly shaking with restrained anger.

"You have no proof," hissed Lexie.

"I have your number here! What more proof do I need?" Roared Mike.

"You have no proof that _I _was the one that sent the message which means that _every member _of this crew can be implicated. You have no proof!" Said Lexie again.

"Until it can be proved otherwise, you will be confined to your quarters, and we wil _all _be subject to an internal investigation. 2Dads, Charge, remove Seaman Hunt from the bridge. Now!" 2Dads and Charge escorted Lexie off the bridge quietly, and Mike sank into the captain's chair.

"How does this happen?" He questioned.

"I don't know. We'll work this out though. We'll sort it out," said Kelly quietly.

"Of course we'll sort it out. Unfortunately, it means Internal Affairs will have to be involved, and we will be stuck in port while the investigation is being run." Kelly nodded.

"I never expected that Lexie would be the one," said Kelly softly.

"We won't know. Not until the investigation is finished." He glanced up as Chefo appeared on the bridge.

"Sir, the choppers here to take Anderson, Bird and Buffer back to shore. The medic is concerned that Buffer has lost a lot of blood." Toby's unspoken words echoed around everyone's minds.

_Buffer may not make it._

* * *

_And another episode completed! I do apologise for the lack of updates, but I hope they will be more frequent once the Christmas craziness and New Year excitement is over – I've also got a tablet with dock so I can write on my journey to work each week, so here's hoping!_

_Anyhow…_

_Stay tuned for the next episode!_

_Will Buffer make it?_

_Is Alexei really innocent, or is this just a game?_

_Will Spider and EK make up or break up?_

_Will 2Dads pull himself together and finally ask the girl he loves to marry him?_

_Stay tuned..._

_Love you all_

_MissShawnaAlice xx._


	49. 6-9: Internal Affairs Chapter 1

**Episode 6.9: Internal Affairs**

_You all know the disclaimer by now – I don't own the show or the rights to the show, but this is still my creation. All of the original characters are owned by Channel Nine, but any new original characters are mine._

_Enjoy, and have a Happy New Year!_

_MissShawnaAlice xx_

* * *

**Chapter One –**

The rest of the trip home was subdued, each absorbed with thoughts of their crew mates. Mike sat in the ships office, Kelly with him.

"How did we miss her? How did we miss the signs of what she was doing?" Asked Mike desperately.

"I don't know Mike, but it's something for Internal Affairs to look after now. They'll do all the investigations and sort it out. For now though, we've got to go and make sure that three of our crewmembers are okay, and that a fourth crewmember is transferred over to the correct authorities," replied Kelly. She smoothed back a lock of Mike's hair.

"He'll survive, won't he?" Questioned Mike.

"He will Mike. For now, let's get back to port and deal with everything."

"Have we heard anything about Bird and Anderson?" Asked Mike.

"Bird's fine, Anderson's shoulder will be healed after six weeks and some physio, and he will be free to come back on board and continue his duties. Bird's okay, but they'll keep her overnight for observation. We'll be okay Mike. We just have to face Max, but she'll understand, and things will be okay," replied Kelly.

"And Internal Affairs being involved. Never, in my time of being in the Navy have I needed Internal Affairs involved in a ship matter!" Exclaimed Mike.

"How often has a crew member endanger the life of another?" Asked Kelly.

"Never."

"Then this time you need IA to fix this."

* * *

"_Hang another unit of blood!"_

"_If we don't find this bullet soon, we're not going to be able to…"_

"_Wait! I've got it!"_

"_Get it out, clamp it, suture, and then get him to recovery."_

"_I've got another bleeder!"_

"_God, how much damage does a bullet do? I've never seen anything like this."_

"_It's not one bullet. This is another bullet."_

"_You! Check the anaesthesia and hang another bag of saline and another unit of blood."_

"_His shoulder is ruined. The bullet's torn through the ligaments and muscles. I'm going to need a plastic surgeon in here for a consult. He could lose all hand function."_

"_Dr Graham is on his way up. He wants us to just patch him up for now, and then take him to ICU, see if he makes it through the next twenty-four hours, and then he'll consider surgery."_

"_Right then. Let's patch him up and take him to Recovery."_

* * *

Leo stopped in to see Rebecca.

"Hey. How are you doing?" He asked, taking a seat next to her bed.

"I'm bored, no-one comes to visit me anymore, and I'm fat. I want to go home," she said grumpily.

"Well, you may get part of your wish granted," said Leo.

"What do you mean?" Asked Bec.

"Hammersley is docked until further notice; IA is involved in an investigation. Which means I am yours for the next month. How does that sound?" Bec smiled.

"It sounds perfect," she replied.

"I've got an even better idea," he whispered.

"Really? What is it?" She asked. Leo pulled out a tiny box, and opened it.

"Marry me?"

* * *

"You know what Spider? I can't do this anymore. We said we were for commitment, and all I'm feeling now is that you are more connected to your ship mates than me! I'm tired of this Billy, I'm tired of feeling like I'm being forgotten because you're at the pub, or because you're visiting Bec, or because you're comforting Leo. Somewhere in there has to be time for me, and right now, there is no time for me. It hurts Billy, and I'm tired of hurting." Emily brushed the tears away from her face before removing her engagement ring from her finger.

"I can't. Not until you're ready to love me." She handed him the ring, and then ran. He could hear her sobbing as she ran down the dock.

He knew he was the cause of her pain.

He'd never really been in a steady relationship before Emily, and things had moved so fast after he met her. Now he was seriously doubting himself.

He knew he loved Emily.

But was he ready for the commitment?

* * *

Nikki and Dutchy watched as Jono was led off the boat; a broken man.

"Can they really charge him?" She asked softly.

"They'll take into account the extenuating circumstances, but yes. They'll still charge him with physical abuse of a higher ranking sailor, but the charges may be lowered." He glanced around as Kate came running towards them.

"Mike called. We need to get to the hospital," she called.

"Why? What's going on?" Asked Nikki.

"Pete's been admitted to hospital." Nikki and Dutchy needed no further encouragement; they hailed a taxi and headed straight to Barry General Hospital. Mike and Kelly were waiting for them outside the ICU.

"Have you checked in on him yet?" Asked Kate. Kelly shook her head.

"He's not out of surgery yet. He's due out at any moment," said Kelly softly. They stepped back as he was wheeled past on his bed, still sedated. A doctor hung back a little, and then looked at the group of five gathered in front of him.

"Family of Peter Tomaszewski?" He asked.

"Commanding Officers and crew members. Can you give us an update?" Asked Mike.

"The first bullet tore through the ligaments and muscles in his shoulder. We did a quick fix for now just to get him through, and we'll go back and clean up more of the damage later. Our more pressing issue was the second bullet. It only just missed his heart, and there was a lot of blood. We've given him three transfusions, and for now it's a waiting game. You can see him if you want, but he's still under," said the doctor quietly.

"What about his career?" Asked Kate softly.

"We can't guarantee that his shoulder will heal, and for now, his medical clearance has been revoked," replied the doctor. Mike nodded.

"Thank you." He pulled Kelly close and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you two want help finding a new buffer?" Asked Kate gently.

"I'll ring Maxine, and explain what's going on, and then it will be her problem, not mine." Mie took a step forward to enter Buffer's room, but was bowled over by a herd of nurses.

"He's crashing!"

* * *

Kelly left a while after, letting Kate and Mike stay and wait with Pete. She had already called for a taxi; she was just waiting for it now. She hoped Buffer would be okay.

"Kel? Kelly! What are you doing here?" Called an oddly familiar voice.

"Rick? What are you doing here?" She responded.

"Looking for you. Look, I'm telling you. I've changed!" He exclaimed desperately.

"You haven't changed at all Rick. I'm not getting back with you. I'm seeing someone else," she replied. She wrung her hands nervously, hoping the taxi would get her soon…

_It didn't come soon enough…_


	50. 6-9: Internal Affairs Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

Mike sat with his head in his hands.

_They were so close to losing him._

Only pure luck and fate were keeping him alive right now.

He glanced at the phone sitting on his leg. He'd rung Kelly at least five times now, and each time, it had gone to voicemail. He glanced at Kate, who had fallen asleep with her head on Dutchy's lap. Nikki was leaning against Dutchy's arm, her own eyes heavy.

_They were waiting for news._

_Any news about Pete._

Dutchy yawned and stretched, disturbing both Nik and Kate.

"I need to head home and sleep. Does anyone want a lift with me?" He asked.

"I'll go with you. Kate, are you coming?" Asked Nikki sleepily.

"I'll stay with Mike until will have some news about Pete. I need to know he's okay," she replied. Mike nodded.

"I'll drop you home afterwards if you'd like." Kate bobbed her head.

"It's settled. I'll see you at NAVCOM tomorrow," said Nikki quietly.

"You'll keep us posted?" Asked Dylan. Kate and Mike nodded, and Dylan and Nikki headed down the corridor.

"He'll be okay, won't he?" Asked Nikki.

"Pete's tough, and he's got fight in him. He'll fight to the death if necessary, and he'll pull through. He always has," he reminded her.

"I know. It just seems kind of crazy that we might lose Pete. I mean, he's always been there. And now, we might lose him." They were standing outside the hospital now, a light rain falling. Nikki pulled her jacket closer, feeling the chill of the air bite her skin.

"I'm just glad to be on shore for a while. Take some time to catch up with my family, pay some bills. Maybe even watch a mo…" He held up his hand, stopping all conversation.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. Nikki shook her head.

"What?" She asked.

"I heard… a moan." He crept around the side of the hospital building.

"Dutchy, there's blood on the ground," whispered Nikki.

"I kn… Kelly!" He dropped down beside her prone body.

"Go get a nurse, a doctor, anyone who can help. GO!" Ordered Dutchy. Nikki ran off, and Dylan pulled back Kelly's hair gently, looking at all the bruising and blood.

"Lord, what happened to you?" He whispered. Nikki returned with a doctor and Mike in tow. Mike pushed Dutchy out of the way and took in Kelly's bruised and bloody appearance. She was unconscious, curled up in the foetal postion, a split lip, a broken nose, what looked like two broken fingers. She'd fought hard and valiantly against whoever it was.

"We'll get her inside and checked over," said the doctor gently. He enlisted the help of Dutchy to get Kelly onto the stretcher, and then rushed her through the double doors. Mike followed after her, and after a few hours, she was admitted for observation in the general ward. Mike stayed with her the entire time, holding her hand, and was there when she opened her eyes.

"Hey. Why are you here?" She asked quietly.

"Because we found you outside the hospital, bruised and beaten. What happened out there?" Mike asked, tucking Kelly's hair behind her ear.

"Rick happened…" She started relaying the story back to Mike.

_"Kel? Kelly! What are you doing here?" Called an oddly familiar voice._

_"Rick? What are you doing here?" She responded._

_"Looking for you. Look, I'm telling you. I've changed!" He exclaimed desperately._

_"You haven't changed at all Rick. I'm not getting back with you. I'm seeing someone else," she replied. She wrung her hands nervously, hoping the taxi would get her soon._

"_I have Kelly, I swear!" Kelly shook her head._

"_It doesn't matter rick. I'm telling you though, I'm seeing someone. I'm not going to leave him to be with you. We're divorced Rick, and that's not going to change. Not now, not ever." A hard slap to the face brought her back to reality, and she felt tears spring to her eyes._

"_You promised you would stay with me! You promised!" He hit her harder, the bruises from their last exchange still aching. Kelly fell to the damp grass, and Rick kicked her while she was down. She felt her ribs groan as he abused her, letting out all the rage he'd bottled up since their last visit._

"_Please Rick. Stop," she begged._

"_No. I'm hurting you as much as you hurt me. You'll pay for this Kel, no matter how long it takes for you to repay. I'll come to collect next week. I hope you change your mind," he snarled. He heard voices from around the corner, and with one final, punishing blow, he was gone. Kelly groaned, and that's when Dutchy and Nikki found her…_

"Hey, calm down. You're okay. We can file a report against Rick for what he did, and then he'll be charged," said Mike soothingly. Kelly had gripped his hand like a vice, and Mike knew she was freaking out about what had just happened.

"You can't. It'll just make him angrier, and he might hurt you. Please Mike. Let me deal with it," she pleaded. He nodded begrudgingly.

"For now. I want you tell me though if he's threatening you." Kelly nodded.

"Okay. Thank you Mike."

* * *

Jono walked outside of NAVCOM, and looked at the paper scrunched in his hand. He'd been formally reprimanded, but given his current circumstances, they'd not punished him otherwise. For now, it was just a little black mark against his record. Until he did something else stupid. Then it would come back to haunt him. He checked his phone again, hoping for a message from Nikki, from anyone.

Nothing.

He was alone.

* * *

"So what you're saying is, you're going to charge me _despite_ the fact the evidence you have is only circumstantial?" Explained Lex. The officer in front of her nodded.

"And your shipmates will be subject to an internal investigation, to make sure that you're all following protocols correctly. The normal," said the officer.

"Oh, so you're going to find out that our Buffer seems to be incapable and got himself shot, our electronics technician is so preoccupied with his pregnant girlfriend that he got himself _sliced_ open by a fisherman, and our Commanding Officer and Executive Officer are in some sort of relationship?" Retorted Lex. The officer nodded.

"We are already aware of those issues but yes. We will be investigating _everyone _involved with the Hammersley _and _Victory crew. We'll cover both as a precaution, and the Kingston will also be examined as well when they are next in port for shore leave. For now, we will issue you with your charges, and make a note on your records. Have you got anything else to say?" Asked the officer. Lex shook her head.

"Nothing sir."


	51. 6-9: Internal Affairs Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-**

Emily made it inside the house she shared with Billy and slammed the door. She leant against it, her body shaking with sobs. She loved him so much, just not enough to have to compete for his attention. She thought she knew him, knew his every move. When she first met him, she knew he was perfect.

_He was the one._

"EK please, let me in," said Billy, knocking on the front door. He'd tried to open it once already, and found himself unable to open it. Emily swiped away the angry tears and got up. She unlocked the door and headed to their bedroom.

"Emily, please, we need to talk," said Spider, trailing after her.

"No," she replied simply. She pulled out a suitcase and started throwing clothes into it, whatever she could reach.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm packing my suitcase. What does it look like?" She retorted.

"Like you're not giving me a chance to explain," replied Billy. Emily slammed the case shut.

"No. I'm not giving you a chance to explain because right now, I'm not ready to listen without screaming at you. I need time to think, to reassess, to know that what I'm doing is the right decision. It may not be, but I need to think. I'm staying somewhere else tonight, and if I'm ready, I will talk to you tomorrow. If not, then just give me space. Please Billy," she begged. He stepped back and allowed her out of the room. She dragged the suitcase out the door and threw it into the car. She left Billy standing at their front door, alone. The first person he called was 2Dads.

"Leo. She left me."

* * *

Leo was tucked up on the bed next to Rebecca, a hand gently playing on her pregnant stomach. He looked up at her lovingly, and kissed her tenderly. Bec looked at the ring again.

"Mrs Rebecca Kosov-Meyer," she whispered, testing out the name.

"And you'll be mine. You can have whatever you want, big wedding, little wedding, whatever makes you happy," replied Leo gently.

"I'm happy with a small wedding, just a few friends and family. I do want to wait until after the baby is born though; I'd look so fat in a wedding dress!" She commented.

"Whatever you want Bec." Leo's phone rang, and he extracted it awkwardly from his pocket.

"Hello?" Bec didn't hear the other side of the conversation, but knew it ended very abruptly. Leo tucked the phone back in his pocket and sat up, carefully climbing off the bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Emily left Spider. Handed back the engagement ring and left." Bec waved at the door.

"Go. Go be with Spider. I'd do it, but I've got to stay here in the hospital. Don't be a stranger though!" Leo stepped towards the door, and then returned, kissing Bec on the cheek.

"I love you."

* * *

"You can see him now," said the doctor, coming out to greet Kate. Kate stood up, straightening her uniform, and headed inside Pete's room. He pulled down the oxygen mask as she neared him.

"How bad is it?" He rasped.

"Two shots, one to your shoulder, one right near your chest. We nearly lost you there Pete," said Kate gently, gripping his good hand.

"Will I be able to work?" Asked Pete. Kate bit her lip.

"I don't know. You'll be in recovery for a while. Maxine's going to find us a temporary buffer, see how things go. You need to focus on healing, on getting better," said Kate softly.

"Where is the boss and the X?" Asked Pete.

"Kelly is two wards over, and Mike is with her. Kelly was found abused outside of the hospital, and Mike has gone to be with her. I'm staying with you until you sleep, then I'm going over to NAVCOM with Dutchy to talk about your temp with Maxine." Pete nodded, his heavy lids closing. Kate kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't you dare die," she whispered.

"I won't," he promised sleepily. Kate left him, and Dutchy met her outside the room.

"Did Nikki get home safe?" She asked. Dutchy nodded.

"I dropped her off, got your message, and came back here. Maxine's waiting for us at NAVCOM. We should get over there before IA does," said Dutchy, walking beside Kate as they exited the hospital.

"IA is involved? Why?" She asked, climbing into the car.

"They suspect one of the Hammersley crew of alerting the Samaruans of their arrival, and therefore endangering the rest of the crew. We're being investigated as well, and Maxine wants to deal with the Hammersley's crew problem before she is weighed down by IA breathing down her neck." Dutchy pulled into the carpark at NAVCOM, and together they headed to Maxine's office. She was waiting anxiously for them, pacing the length of her office.

"Please, Kate, Dylan, take a seat," she said.

"We're in for a long night, aren't we," commented Kate. Maxine handed her and Dutchy a stack of files each.

"We are indeed."

* * *

Mike stroked Kelly's hand, reminding her that he was still here.

"I want to go home," she begged.

"I know, but they want to observe you first before they release you. To be honest, I think you'll be safer here. Get some rest; tomorrow we're dealing with Internal Affairs, and I think we're going to be toast," replied Mike.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked. She didn't want to admit it, but she was frightened of being on her own, afraid of what might happen if Mike wasn't there. He crossed around to the other side of the bed and lay behind her, draping his arm over her carefully.

"I'll stay tonight. I promise," he whispered.

"What do we do tomorrow?" She asked sleepily.

"We tell them the truth. Maxine is aware of our relationship, and is making an effort to change our postings so it can continue. We've got to wait for paperwork to go through, and then we'll be fine. They can't touch us," answered Mike.

"What will happen to Alexei?" She asked.

"Whatever they decide needs to happen. You need to get some sleep Kel. We can talk about this in the morning." Kelly snuggled closer to Mike despite her injuries, knowing that he would somehow keep her safe from Rick.

_For how long though, she wasn't sure…_

* * *

Laura Greer looked at the reports from the Hammersley and Victory crews sitting in front of her. They all appeared fine at first glance, but when you dug deeper, you noticed flaws; most of the weren't even following proper procedure. She'd found out about two relationships that hadn't even been declared that were breaking the fraternisation rules, one that _had_ been declared that still broke fraternisation rules, a sailor that appeared to have betrayed her crew mates; so many things. When she dug deeper in the Victory crew reports, she found that a lot of them were ship based; problems that Marine Tech should have picked up but didn't seem to in port. Hammersley had it's own problems; no ship _really_ needs three radio operators, but they seemed to have three anyhow. Laura rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

So many protocols to be reviewed, so many issues amongst crew.

_She just had to work out where to start._

She pulled the files of Lieutenant Kelly Martin and Commander Mike Flynn towards her.

Best to start from the top and work her way through the ranks.

Michael Fletcher sat across from her. They'd agreed to investigate each ship separately; Laura was taking Hammersley, Michael was taking Victory. He chose to start with the top as well; Lieutenant-Commander Kate McGregor and Lieutenant Nikki Caetano were first on his list. He was curious as to why the radio operator had physically abused her.

_Kelly, Mike, Nikki and Kate were about to feel the full wrath of Internal Affairs coming down on them._

_And it wasn't going to be pretty._


	52. 6-9: Internal Affairs Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

_**Interview Room One- Internal Affairs Officer Laura Greer**_

_Commander Mike Flynn_

_Lieutenant Kelly Martin_

_Seaman Alexei Hunt_

_Leading Seaman Robert Dixon_

_Seaman Gabriella Romano_

_Seaman Logan Anderson – to be seen at later date._

_Leading Seaman Leo Kosov-Meyer_

_Petty Officer Pete Tomaszewski – to be seen at later date._

_Able Seaman Billy Webb_

_Petty Officer Jessica Bird – to be seen at later date._

_Able Seaman Toby Jones_

_Chief Petty Officer Andy Thorpe_

_Seaman Matthew Phillips_

* * *

Kelly and Mike sat outside interview room one, both of them nervous. Kelly's face and arms were bruising nicely, something she was sure that the IA officers were going to ask about.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"We'll be fine. We announced our relationship; we did everything we could to protect us and to keep our relationship strong. We can't be faulted. We'll be fine," assured Mike, though deep down, he felt the same way. His head snapped up as the interview room door opened, and a young woman stepped out.

_This could mean the end of everything._

* * *

**Internal Affairs Officer Laura Greer – Interview Room One:**

"Commander Flynn. Please, come in," said Laura pleasantly. Mike entered the interview room, feeling nervous. He didn't know how this interview was going to go, what she was going to ask. He just hoped that whatever happened that he would survive, that his relationship with Kelly would survive. She offered him a seat, and then opened his file in front of him.

"Your record is impressive Commander Flynn. I do have a few points of note though. Your file has recently been updated by Commander White to say that you are in a relationship with Lieutenant Martin. Is this true?" She asked.

"It is. I have already put in the paperwork for a transfer, and I am waiting for it to go through," replied Mike.

"Despite the fact that fraternisation rules state you can't have personal relationships whilst working?" Asked Laura.

"Our relationship hasn't interfered with our duties, and it has only ever been acted on when on shore leave," responded Mike. Laura flipped through the file.

"I have reports here from some of your crew members that there was evidence of the two of you having a personal argument that _was _interfering with your duties. I believe it was around the time of the failed SAREx?" She asked. Mike flushed, and Laura knew she'd hit a sweet point.

"I, ah, um, perhaps…" Mike trailed off.

"Good. Let's start there then."

* * *

_**Interview Room Two – Internal Affairs Officer Michael Fletcher**_

_Lieutenant-Commander Kate McGregor_

_Lieutenant Nikki Caetano_

_Midshipman Ryan White_

_Leading Seaman Jonathen Long_

_Able Seaman Charlotte Woods_

_Able Seaman Emily Kosov-Meyer_

_Petty Officer Dylan Mulholland_

_Seaman Lachlan Noble_

_Petty Officer Liam Gordon_

_Seaman Daniel Giordano_

_Chief Petty Officer Jamie Patterson – to be seen at later date_

_Seaman Alex Todd_

* * *

Nikki sat outside interview room two by herself. Kate had already come in early to do her interview, and there was a lunch break between Nikki's interview and the next sailor to be interviewed. She wrung her hands nervously; she knew she was in dire straits.

_They would find out everything, and she'd be dishonourably discharged._

_All because of a stupid relationship._

_She loved him though. Despite the fact he was in so much pain, she loved him._

_Nearly as much as she had loved Josh…_

* * *

**Internal Affairs Officer Michael Fletcher – Interview Room Two:**

Nikki was seated in front of the Internal Affairs officer, silently sweating it out.

"Lieutenant Caetano, what was the nature of your relationship with Leading Seaman Joshua Holiday?" Started Fletcher.

"We were shipmates serving on Hammersley for several rotations," replied Nikki.

"No sexual relationship of any kind?" Asked Michael. Nikki chose not to answer.

"Anna and James Holiday speak very highly of you. You were going to marry their son," explained Fletcher.

"I was," replied Nikki evenly.

"And then his murder put an end to those plans, didn't it?" Nikki nodded.

"So what sort of relationship are you having with Leading Seaman Jonathen Long?" Asked Fletcher.

"There is no relationship!" Exclaimed Nikki.

"No relationship? Then why did he physically abuse you in ComCen?" Retorted Fletcher.

"He has his reasons," replied Nikki cryptically. Michael pulled out another report from Nikki's file.

"And yet your buffer has reported that he abused you due to sexual relations you had had the night before. Your medical officer reports that whilst you didn't break your nose, it was quite swollen. So tell me Lieutenant Caetano, what sort of relationship are you having with Leading Seaman Long?" Nikki gulped. It was going to have to come out now.

"It started four months ago…"

* * *

Maxine was down to two options.

And she didn't like either of them.

One of them was to still transfer Mike to a desk job. He'd hate her for it, but it would work. The only problem was that then she'd have to find two officers.

And that was just as hard.

The other option was to somehow allow Mike to stay on Hammersley and continue to have his relationship with Kelly, and the find a replacement for Pete.

Either way, someone was going to be very unhappy.

She looked at the file of Lieutenant Commander Alex Taylor; he'd served for several years under Jumper Collins on the Kingston, and was currently working as their Buffer. The Bosun's mate on the Kingston was definitely due for a promotion, and as Maxine looked at Alex's file, she realised that he would perfect to fill the position of Bosun on Hammersley. He was bold enough to speak his mind if needed, and was strong enough to take on anything he needed to.

Now she just needed to find a way for Mike and Kelly to stay on the same ship _without _breaking protocol.

* * *

Bec begged for a wheelchair to be brought to her room, and a kind nurse agreed to push her down to ICU to visit a friend. She was wheeled into Pete's room, and she took his good hand in hers.

"Pete, what happened to you?" She asked softly.

"Didn't learn to dodge bullets properly, that's what," he rasped, carefully rolling himself to face her. She stroked his face gently.

"How are you and bubs going?" Asked Pete.

"Still going at the moment. We've had our fair share of excitement. I would be a very happy girl if the rest of this pregnancy was very uneventful," replied Bec. Pete nodded.

"So what's the damage?" asked Bec.

"Bullet to the shoulder has torn ligaments and muscles, and they're going to try and fix it, but there's no guarantee. The second bullet just missed my heart. For now, my Navy career is on hold until they work out if they can fix this or not," responded Pete.

"Would it be so bad if you weren't in the Navy?" Bec asked. Pete rolled back onto his back, settling himself as best he could. He nodded to Bec.

"I can't see myself out of the Navy. I've been there ever since I was eighteen, and I've never considered leaving. I can't leave," replied Pete.

"What if you had a desk job? You would still be part of the Navy," said Bec.

"But it wouldn't be active duty. I love being out on the ocean, Bec. I don't want to leave," said Pete sadly.

"Then buy yourself your own boat and sail that way. Leo and I would be happy to come out on the water with you. Make your own sea life Pete. Just don't be a stranger," replied Bec. He gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"We'll see." He gently floated back to sleep, and Bec's personal nurse came back and wheeled her back up to her room.

_She hoped Pete would be okay._


	53. 6-9: Internal Affairs Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

Greer was halfway through now, and was now partly convinced that the group of sailors she was meeting weren't totally inept at their jobs. She'd worked other jobs with Internal Affairs before that had been worse; crews threatening to revolt against their captain, blatant disregard for rules. The Hammersley crew _did_ disregard rules, but they were firm about trying to follow them as best they could. The ones they had broken whilst on patrol or a boarding party were generally broken in the interest of saving a life, and preservation of life was something she could agree with. As for the matter of Lieutenant Martin and Commander Flynn; that was something for their superior officer to sort out, not her. She consulted her list again. With very few crew left to interview, she was down to the last couple of sailors. Granted, she'd still have to come back later and finish interviewing the three injured sailors, but for now, she only had one sailor left to interview.

Leading Seaman Leo Kosov-Meyer.

* * *

_**Interview Room One- Internal Affairs Officer Laura Greer**_

"Leo? Please, join me in here," said Laura after she opened the door. 2Dads was nervous; being the last one interview either meant you were going to be in trouble, or your interview was going to be a sufferance because they'd be tired. Either way, he didn't see a win. He took the offered seat in the interview room across from Laura. She hefted out his file from the stack sitting beside her.

"2Dads. You've got quite a history going here," she commented.

"Oh?" Replied 2Dads.

"Stole a monkey, managed to get two other crew members in trouble with the man you stole the monkey from, gambles, was impressively involved in a bomb explosion at a bar. Not many sailors can lay a claim to fame like you can Leo. Now, I've heard from some crew members that you're in a stable relationship with Rebecca Brown, formerly Petty Officer Brown?" Leo nodded; no use denying it.

"I have also heard from reliable sources that you were involved in a relationship _whilst _you were both serving on HMAS Hammersley?" Leo chose not to confirm her suspicions.

"Because if you were, and you didn't declare it to your superior officers, you could find yourself in serious…"

"We were found out, and Bec decided she needed to leave. She took nearly two years off from the Navy before returning to active duty, and we starte…" Leo trailed off as he realised his mistake.

"You didn't tell Commander White the second time around, did you?" Asked Laura. Leo looked down at his hands. Laura made a note on the pad next to her.

"Right sailor. Time to spill about this relationship."

* * *

Kate tied back her hair neatly. Her interview with IA had been ridiculously long and tedious. Questions about Mike, about Dutchy, about Pete; about her attempted suicide. Her officer even questioned as to whether she was really ready to return to active duty or not. Kate ended up leaving, slamming the door on Fletcher's face. She regretted it now, and wondered what he was going to write about her. She finished in the bathroom and headed back to Maxine's office; she'd been called up with Mike and Kelly to meet the new candidate for Hammersley's buffer. When she arrived at Maxine's office, she noticed Kelly's tearstained face and her bruised appearance.

"How did things go with IA?" Asked Kate.

"Not too well. I think Maxine is going to separate us," replied Kelly, another tear streaking down her face.

"Wait and see. Max thinks both of you are excellent officers, and to be truly honest Kel, he's worked the best with you out of any XO he's had. Consider yourselves really lucky that Maxine understands. That, and she really doesn't want to ruin the role model Ryan has in Mike," Kate responded. Before Mike could say anything, Maxine opened her door.

"Kate, Mike, Kelly, come in." The odd trio entered her office and each took a seat.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Alex Taylor. Taylor, this is Commander Flynn, Lieutenant Commander Kate McGregor and Lieutenant Kelly Martin." Alex smiled at all of them, and then did a double take when he saw Kate.

"Princess? Princess Perfect, right?" He asked. Kate blushed.

"Yes, that was me," she replied, slightly embarrassed.

"I was a year above you in the Academy. Your reputation is rather well-known, even to those of us who were granted the experience of being in your class," said Alex.

"Wait. You're not _Alexander_ are you? Refused to let anyone call you Alex?" Now it was Taylor's turn to look slightly embarrassed.

"How do you know that one?" He asked, face reddening.

"It's Katie! We were dating for six months before you graduated and were then posted to HMAS Kuttabul Base in Sydney." The embarrassing moment between them turned into one of reunion. Mike and Kelly just look confused. Alex and Kate embraced for a brief moment before returning to their professional faces.

"So before me was him?" Asked Mike.

"There was always someone before you Mike. You just never asked."

"This is touching that you were once friends Lieutenant Commander McGregor, but this is an official meeting," reminded Maxine.

"Of course. My apologies ma'am."

"Mike, Kelly, I'd like you to meet Alex. He's going to serve as your Buffer on Hammersley whilst Tomaszewski is on medical leave pending clearance. He's been very highly recommended by Jumper as a very competent sailor, and I believe he's going to be a very valuable addition to the Hammersley crew," said Maxine.

"But isn't Buffer coming back?" Asked Kelly.

"Until the surgeon's clear him, no. His shoulder needs time to heal, and he's due for some long service leave as well. Until further notice, Taylor will be taking over position as Petty Officer Bosun on Hammersely. Kate, if you could take Taylor outside, I need a moment with Kelly and Mike." Kate nodded and she and Alex exited the room. Kelly and Mike sat nervously in front of Maxine.

"Now, I know you two were trying to work things out so you could be together, and because of Pete's accident, unfortunately I can't reassign Mike to desk duty. I have gathered many of the NAVCOM heads, to try and work out what we can do for you. We have agreed, given the circumstances, that you and Kelly will be given special permissions to continue on Hammersley together _even_ though you're in a relationship. Any sign of it interfering with your duties, and you will find yourselves both off Hammerlsley and reassigned to opposite ends of Australia. Got it?" Kelly and Mike breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Commander White. You have no idea what this means to me. To us," said Kelly gratefully.

"Oh. I know what it means. Just don't screw it up."

* * *

_**Interview Room Two- Internal Affairs Officer Michael Fletcher**_

Michael sifted through the papers on his desk, and picked up the file Laura had given him. Seaman Alexei Hunt had been referred to him after an interview with Laura, and she found her to be slightly suspicious. Michael opened the door to the interview room, and allowed Lex inside.

"Alexei. It's nice to meet you today," said Michael conversationally.

"Is it? It's the second time you've had me in these damn interview rooms. Why the hell am I back here?" Demanded Lex.

"IA Officer Greer felt that she didn't connect with you well, and wanted me to do a follow up interview with you. It's just procedure. I'm sorry if we've upset you," apologised Michael.

"It's just frustrating. It's the third time I've been here in the past two days. Once to be interviewed by a Naval officer about possible deceiving my crew and putting them in danger, and now twice to be interviewed by you! It just seems ridiculous that you can't decide whether I'm an issue or not." Michael took notes on her outburst, and once finished, sat there calmly.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" Replied Michael.

"Am I an issue?"


	54. 6-9: Internal Affairs Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

_**Interview Room One – Internal Affairs Officers Laura Greer and Michael Fletcher**_

"So how did things go with the Victory group?" Asked Laura, shuffling the papers on her desk.

"They seemed fine. They probably need to review their protocols, but other than that, nothing odd," replied Michael.

"What did you think of Lexie?" Asked Laura, finally taking a seat.

"She's not telling us everything, that's for sure, but I don't think she'll be a danger to the crew. I think it was pure chance that her phone was found and the number matched. She may have accidently dialled the number. That's for the IT group to find out for us," said Michael.

"Anyone else you thought was a problem?" Asked Laura.

"To be honest, no. There are some relationship issues there, and some people have a certain disregard for the rules, but we all make mistakes. If these sailors are reigned in, they'll be fine," said Michael decidedly. Laura sighed, and pushed a stack of files back to Michael.

"Good. We've got reports to write now."

* * *

"Three more days of leave," commented Kelly quietly.

"Three more days, and we'll be back on Hammersley, protecting Australian waters again," replied Mike.

"Do you think Lexie did it?" Asked Kelly.

"To be honest, I have no idea. She may have. We'll never really know though. It's her word against ours, and evidence can be indeterminate," responded Mike. Kelly snuggled up against his chest.

"I'm glad you're allowed to stay on Hammersley," she said softly.

"I'm happy that I get to stay with you. I was freaking out about having to watch you go away for weeks at a time. I couldn't leave you Kelly. I couldn't watch you just go like that," said Mike. He kissed the top of her head.

"I was going to leave," said Kelly, moving to look up at Mike.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mike.

"If you were put on a desk job, I was going to ask to leave the Navy. Become a civilian. At least then I could spend time with you," said Kelly.

"You were going to leave for me?" Asked Mike incredulously. Kelly nodded. He hugged her close.

"If that had happened, I would have loved you all the more. But we got our wish; we can serve on the same patrol boat. Do you think we can survive it?" Asked Mike, a smile playing on his lips.

"I don't know. Do you?" Mike lifted Kelly's chin up and kissed her on the lips.

"I think we can."

* * *

"And then there was that time you got _so _plastered that Jackson and I had to carry you back to your room," said Alex, laughing as he remembered some of the things that happened in the Academy. The pair of them were at a local bar, catching up.

"I'm glad you didn't get caught, otherwise I could have found myself out of the Academy," replied Kate, sipping her wine.

"We did get caught. Don't you remember?" Asked Alex, looking confused. Kate shook her head.

"No. I must have blacked out somewhere there," she replied.

"Lieutenant Flynn caught us, and offered to take you back instead. I only remember because a week later, you broke up with me because you said you loved him. I graduated after that," said Alex.

"Wait. Mike caught us? He never mentioned it," said Kate.

"We asked him not to. You weren't in a good place that night Kate, and we knew it would be best for you if you didn't know it was him. We kept your secret for years. I thought now you should know," said Alex simply, sipping his beer.

"So, who's the guy I'm replacing?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Peter Tomaszewski. Shot in the shoulder and chest on one of Hammersley's goodwill missions to the Samaruan Islands. He's waiting for medical clearance to come back, but he's still going to be out of action for a good eight weeks," replied Kate.

"Nice guy?" Asked Alex.

"He's an excellent sailor, obeys the rules to the letter, looks out for his colleagues. You honestly couldn't ask for better."

"What have I got that's different? Maxine originally wanted me for the job of Commander of Hammersley, and then I get a phonecall from her telling me I'm transferred to Hammersley as Bosun. What's the go there?" Asked Alex.

"Mike was originally being transferred to desk duty, and you were to take his position. Then Pete's accident happened, and the decision was made that Mike will stay on as Commander, and you would come on as Bosun to make sure Mike stayed on the straight and narrow," replied Kate.

"And why wouldn't he stay on the straight and narrow?" Queried Alex.

"Because he's in love with his XO, and they've been given special permissions due to a personnel shortage to stay on board despite their current relationship status."

"And what is their relationship status?" Asked Alex.

"They're dating; Mike's going to propose next week."

* * *

Leo lay with Rebecca on her hospital bed, stroking back her hair.

"It sucks that they rejected your application for leave," said Bec.

"I know. I'll still email you, and call you whenever I can. Just… don't have the baby until I'm here by your side, okay? I don't want my own personal Swain moment," said Leo, smiling at Bec.

"Well, I'm due to be discharged tomorrow, and Pete is being sent home as well. Would you mind if he stayed at our place for a few weeks?" Leo shook his head.

"That's fine by me; at least you'll have someone there to watch out for you, make sure you're okay," replied Leo. He kissed her gently, and laid a tender hand on her stomach. The baby kicked hard, and Leo grinned; it never ceased to amaze him. He kissed her again.

"Promise me you won't change," he whispered. Bec kissed him back.

"Who said anything about changing? I'm perfect the way I am," she shot back. He smiled at her, and she looked up at him.

"I love you Leo."

* * *

Lexie kicked a rock the entire length of her street before she made it to her apartment block. She was furious at what she'd just been put through.

The nerve that they had to think she would betray them all!

She wasn't the only one with access to a phone, and she certainly wasn't the one who had sent the message. There were people on board who knew how to hack machines, how to find their way through devices and fake information.

Even if it was her, she wasn't going to admit it.

* * *

_Another episode over, and only a few away from the final episode that will tie this altogether! It's fast coming to a close, and I'm debating about whether I should do a seventh season or not – yay or nay team? What do you say?_

_I'm also writing RUSH fanfic at the moment too, so if you're a RUSH fan, check it out :) that makes three TV shows I'm writing for now? Life is crazy!_

_Stay tuned for the next episode!_

_Love you all,_

_MissShawnaAlice xx_


	55. 6-10: Il Veleno Chapter 1

**Episode 6.10: Il Veleno**

_You all know the disclaimer by now – I don't own the show or the rights to the show, but this is still my creation. All of the original characters are owned by Channel Nine, but any new original characters are mine._

_Enjoy, and don't forget to review!_

_MissShawnaAlice xx_

* * *

**Chapter One-**

Kate woke up to a warm body cuddling up to her, and she smiled to herself. It had been a month since Alex had returned, and she'd enjoyed every moment of his company. It was different to being with Mike; it had been such a challenge to stay with Mike. He required so much work, whereas Alex was easy. He woke up just after her, and pulled Kate closer.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Alex. Kate nodded.

"I did. Did you?" She replied.

"Better than I have for a long time," said Alex quietly.

"Ready for your first day on Hammersley?" Kate asked as she rolled over to face Alex.

"I think so; Buffer's left me big shoes to fill," said Alex, smiling at Kate.

"You'll be fine; if you can handle the Kingston crew, you can handle the Hammersley crew. Just consider yourself lucky you're not on the Lawson; they're docked _again_ for repairs and because they're short crew members. At least you'll be out on the water," said Kate.

"Do Mike and Kelly lead their crew well?" Asked Alex.

"They have been for the past six months. You'll be fine. Stop questioning your instincts!" Exclaimed Kate. Alex leant in and stole a kiss before pulling the blankets off. He smiled at Kate as he pulled her up.

"Guess it's time to get up then."

* * *

Bec opened her eyes to find Leo watching her.

"What are you doing?" Asked Bec.

"Watching my favourite girl sleep. It's good to have you home," said Leo softly.

"It's good to be home. Even if I have to spend every day with Pete," smiled Bec.

"He's not that bad," laughed Leo.

"He makes terrible jokes! I don't know how much more I can take!" Exclaimed Bec.

"He'll be fine. How are you feeling?" Asked Leo.

"Fat. Pregnant. Actually, I'm pretty hungry at the moment," admitted Bec.

"Do you feel like breakfast in bed before I head off to Hammersley?" Asked Leo.

"God that sounds good," said Bec. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll go make you breakfast." He left her and padded down the stairs to the kitchen. Pete was in the loungeroom watching the morning news.

"Morning Pete. Anything earth-shattering on the news?" asked Leo.

"Predicting massive thunderstorms later this afternoon, and they're dealing with a cyclone in Darwin. I'd say you guys will either end up caught in the storm, or you'll be sent to Darwin to help with the relief and clean-up," commented Pete.

"Anything else?" Asked Leo, popping some bread in the toaster.

"Nah, nothing interesting. How's Bec?" Asked Pete.

"Hungry. Hence the breakfast," motioned Leo.

"Ah. I might take her out today; I'm going to look at a boat. I don't think I'll be back at the Navy for a while, and at least a small boat will keep me happy. I've got leave for two more months, and if I don't get out on a boat, I'm going to go crazy. I think she'll enjoy the walk," suggested Pete.

"Sounds like a plan. Run it past her first, but I think she'll enjoy it." Leo finished Bec's breakfast and set it out neatly on a tray.

"I better take this up to her before I become late for work."

* * *

Kelly and Mike weren't sleeping in on this fine morning before they set sail; they were at the dock, checking over Hammersley before they set sail.

"Please tell me that we will sleep in one day," begged Kelly.

"We will. We have a new crew member starting on board today, and I want to make sure that everything is perfect," said Mike distractedly.

"I don't believe you Flynn! You're nervous about a new crewmember? Hell, we had half a crew of them when we started, and you didn't look nervous then," said Kelly.

"But you were part of the new crew; I wasn't about to show my weakness! Taylor's one of the best sailors in the fleet, and he's going to be a part of my crew. I need everything to be good, to be perfect," replied Mike. Kelly crossed over to Mike and took his hands in hers.

"Mike. Stop. It's okay. Kate's been getting Alex up to date, and you know what? He's just as nervous as you are. So stop stressing! Just relax," said Kelly gently.

"It's weird to not have Dutchy or Buffer here; they've always been my bosun's, no matter what. Even in seven years, it's not changed. I'm nervous about someone else coming in and running things," explained Mike.

"And I get that, but you need to give it a rest. You're going to make the poor guy panic when he gets here!" Mike smiled at Kelly, and ran a hand through her long hair.

"What would I do without you?" Asked Mike gently.

"Probably run a ship Mike."

* * *

Nikki and Jono sat across from each other, opposite sides of the room. Nikki's face was red and tearstained, Jono's face hard.

"I thought we agreed," said Nikki softly.

"And I'm telling you that you can't keep that baby. I don't want to have to play a part in a kids life! I'm not ready for that, I'm not ready to have to be a parent. You have to terminate this pregnancy Nikki," demanded Jono.

"I can't," said Nikki, sniffling.

"You have to! I can't help you look after a kid! I'm suck at families as it is. No. No baby. You have to get rid of it Nikki!" Exclaimed Jono.

"You had a part in this. You're obligated," whispered Nikki.

"I was the one that didn't wear the condom; you were the one that forgot to take your pill the next morning because you were yelling at me! If we're going to play the blame game here, you're going to get blamed too!" Said Jono.

"But it's a baby. I can't just kill a bab…" Jono held up a hand to silence.

"You can. And you will."


	56. 6-10: Il Veleno Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

Alex and Kate walked along the dock together, heading towards the Hammersley and Victory.

"You'll survive with Mike and Kelly. They're good commanding officers, and they'll listen to you if you have a problem. Watch out for 2Dads, and keep him under your thumb; he'll cause you the most problems. Spider's a good sailor, and he'll listen to you. Toby's an excellent chef; ask to try his navigator brew. They're a good crew, and I think you'll do just as good a job as Pete has, if not better," said Kate encouragingly.

"Thanks Katie. Good luck today with your crew; hope they're not too laid back because they've been on holiday for a month," said Alex, smiling.

"They'll be fine; they're a good crew too. They've always been good. I'm looking forward to being out on the water again, to be honest, but I'm going to miss you," said Kate quietly.

"I'll miss you too; it won't be long until we're on shore again. And we can always email each other," suggested Alex. They stopped at the gangplank for the Victory.

"Good luck Lieutenant Commander," said Alex. He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Good luck to you Petty Officer. Enjoy Hammersley." Alex left, and Kate boarded Victory. Dutchy and Charlie were there already, having stayed for watch the previous night.

"Morning Boss," said Dutchy cheerfully.

"Morning Dutchy. Good watch last night?" Asked Kate.

"It was alright; poured rain at about 2am, but otherwise, it's been fine. Marine Tech reckon they've cleared the ship and it's completely functional, and if anything happens, Robert from Tech has threatened to eat his hat," commented Dutchy.

"Part of me wishes that something little would break, _just_ so I can see Robert eat his hat," said Charlie, joining Dutchy on the upper deck.

"Morning Charlie." Said Kate.

"Morning Boss. We're fully stocked, ready to go, just waiting for the rest of the crew to get here. Lieutenant Caetano has called in already to say she's running a few minutes late, and Dodger said the same thing. Otherwise, everyone's due in around half an hour. Anything you need us to do?" Asked Charlie.

"No, nothing at the moment. Just keep me posted as to when Lieutenant Caetano gets onboard," replied Kate. She left Dutchy and Charlie on the deck, and headed to her cabin. She dumped her bag on the bed and sighed.

_It felt like coming home._

* * *

"Petty Officer Alex Taylor reporting for duty sir," said Alex stiffly.

"Welcome aboard. X here will show you to your quarters, and once the crew are onboard, we will introduce you to everyone. We're looking forward to adding your valuable experience to our crew," said Mike, shaking Alex's hand.

"Thank you sir. Lieutenant Commander McGregor speaks very highly of you, and has prepared me for meeting your crew. Would you mind if I dropped my gear in my cabin and then acquainted myself with Hammersley?" Asked Alex politely. Kelly and Mike exchanged glances, and then Mike nodded.

"Sounds fine to me," said Mike. Kelly led Alex away to his cabin.

"You and Mike are close," remarked Alex.

"We are, but we don't let our relationship get in the way of our duties when we're on board; we're not allowed to. Is there anything I can get you?" Asked Kelly.

"No ma'am, but thank you anyway," replied Alex. Kelly shrugged and left Alex to his own devices. He sat down on his rack and sighed. Today was another day; the only difference was, he'd reunited with Kate. He hadn't realised how much he'd missed her until he'd found her again, and she just… completed him. He unpacked a few things from his bag, and then ventured out into the rest of the ship. The layout was the same as Kingston and Lawson, but each ship always had personal touches. He watched as crew members straggled on board, some of them laughing, others looking hung over; one crew member looked upset and angry. These people were going to be part of the same crew with him for over a month, and he hoped it would work.

_It had to work._

* * *

"So why do you want a boat?" Asked Rebecca, walking along slowly next to Pete.

"I'm still healing, and doctors won't let me back on Hammersley for a while until they're sure I'm healed, and I can't stand not being away from the water. I need to be on the water, and this is the only way I can do it. And I want you and Leo to be able to enjoy this boat with me, and that's why I want your opinion when I pick one," said Pete.

"Oh. Thank you Pete. Do you know what sort of boat you're after?" Asked Bec.

"Something I can fish from, but mostly, something I can just spend time on. I want… I just want a little boat," said Pete, shrugging his shoulders. They continued along the boat yard for a few more metres before Bec stopped.

"What? What is it?" Asked Pete.

"This boat. This boat is perfect for you," said Bec. Pete looked at it. Beautifully crafted, Pete saw the potential for the boat.

"A boat has to have a name," said Bec softly.

"We've got time. We'll find the perfect name for it. Do you think it's right?" Asked Pete. Bec nodded and took Pete's arm.

"It's perfect Pete."

* * *

Nikki and Jono drove to the dock in near silence, the only sound was Nikki's sniffling. She didn't know what to do with this baby; she'd already started to love it, despite it only being eight weeks old. She understood why Jono was angry; he'd lost every aspect of family in the past few weeks, and she knew that he wasn't dealing with it well, but she hoped he would be happy with her news. She didn't expect him to support her; she was happy to look after this baby on her own. But he overreacted, and now she found herself doubting Jono. She thought he would have been different. He stopped the car suddenly.

"Get out," he said softly.

"What?" Asked Nikki, confused.

"Get out."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we can't be seen travelling to work together. You can walk the rest of the way." Nikki climbed out of Jono's car, grabbed her bag and slammed the door. Jono sped away to the carpark, leaving Nikki to walk the rest of the way to Victory. She cried the entire way, tears streaming down her face.

_Things were never meant to be like this…_


	57. 6-10: Il Veleno Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-**

Nikki boarded Victory just before Jono did, and shot him a dirty look before disappearing below decks to her cabin. Kate sought her out soon after.

"Nik? What's going on?" Asked Kate, stepping inside Nikki's cabin.

"Are you asking as a friend, or my superior officer," said Nikki.

"Friend Nik, you know that. I'll put my superior officer face on later. What's going on? You're rarely late to duty, and you're usually sick as a dog for that to happen," replied Kate. Nikki sat on her rack and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Did I ever tell you I slept with Jono?" Asked Nikki softly. Kate shook her head.

"No. I thought there wasn't anything going on with you two," said Kate.

"There wasn't. I had a few too many drinks, and he ended up back at my place with me, and I don't know… things got out of hand," said Nikki, wringing her hands nervously.

"And now things are awkward between you and Jono," supplied Kate.

"Yes, but not just because of that. Kate, I'm pregnant," said Nikki, tearing up.

"He doesn't want the baby?" Asked Kate softly. Nikki shook her head.

"We were fighting about it this morning before we left. He wants me to have an abortion Kate, an abortion! I can't do that to an unborn child. He's so angry about it Kate, and I get it, I really do, but he's being so unreasonable. I want him to stop and think for a moment. He doesn't have to contribute; I'm okay with that. I just want him to talk to me." Nikki stopped talking as her stomach rolled, and she pushed past Kate to the bathroom. Kate followed her into the tiny room and held back Nikki's dark hair as she threw up.

"Take the morning off, get yourself under control. Dutchy can take an extra watch. I'll grab you a bottle of water from the mess; make sure you drink it, and get some rest. I'll come back to check on you before lunch, okay?" Nikki sat back and nodded.

"Thanks Kate," replied Nikki.

"Just… look after yourself, okay?" Nikki nodded and crawled back to her rack. She was asleep in moments, and Kate wondered how much sleep she had gotten in the past few weeks with all of this on her mind. She slipped out of Nikki's room and headed towards the kitchen. She bumped into Dutchy along the way.

"Dylan! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," apologised Kate.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I am. Listen, are you okay to take an extra watch? Nikki is feeling off colour, and I've told her to rest for a little," said Kate. He nodded.

"I'll just grab a brew first, and then I'll be up on the bridge with you in five," replied Dutchy. Kate followed him to the kitchen first, grabbed a water for Nikki, and then headed back towards the bridge. Stopping off at Nikki's room, she left the bottle of water next to her rack, and then closed the door, leaving Nikki to sleep peacefully. Kate sighed as she trekked her way back to the bridge.

"NAVCOM given us our orders?" Kate asked Jono.

"Patrol out near the border; there have been reported sightings of FFV's out there," replied Jono stiffly. Kate nodded and glanced at Ryan.

"Very good. White, get us on our way."

* * *

"Chief Engineer Andy Thorpe. Most people call me Charge," said Charge as he introduced himself to Alex. He shook Alex's hand vigorously.

"You must be Pete's replacement. Looking forward to working with you." Alex nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you from Kate. Still miss your monkey?" Asked Alex, smiling.

"Wha…?! How…?! Never mind. We'll get along well. Look out for 2Dads though; he'll be looking to play a practical joke on you. Sure, people will tell you he has mellowed since finding out he's going to be a dad, but he hasn't really," said Charge.

"I'll keep my eyes peeled," said Alex.

"Spider's your second; he's a good kid. Does some stupid things, but he's a good kid. Listen's to orders, acts in the best interest for others. Nearly got himself blown up once trying to save a kid. Definitely Bosun material," said Charge. He stopped at the kitchen and grabbed a brew from Chefo.

"What happened with you guys and IA? Kate hasn't told me what happened, and I know Kingston and Lawson are due for their turn this month, which means I get interviewed later. What happened?" Asked Alex, grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen.

"Oh, that was a debacle in itself. We were at the Samaruan Islands, doing a drop, when they opened fire on us. Long story short, the number that was used to alert the Samaruans was traced back to Lexie Hunt's phone. They took us all off duty for a month to work out that she didn't do it and that she was set up. To be honest, it was a bit of a farce," replied Charge, heading for the outer deck. Alex followed him; this was the best way to learn about the crew. To hear it from other crew members, and Alex knew Charge had been around longer than most of them.

"So what's Lexie like as a sailor?" Asked Alex, leaning against the railing.

"She's quiet. I've not really heard a peep from her, and she seems to complete her work. She's our navigational officer, and she's not really steered us wrong yet," replied Charge.

"I've heard a lot about your radio officer, Robert. Is he really that neurotic?" Asked Alex.

"Good old RO. Yeah, he is. Don't touch his bonsai, don't ask him to do anything illegal, and don't ever mention plagues or disease; he's a bit of a neat freak," supplied Charge. Alex took another sip of his water, and felt his stomach roll. Charge clapped him on the back.

"Well, I've got to get back inside, look after those engines. Don't stay out here too long," suggested Charge. Alex nodded, and waited for Charge to leave. As soon as he was certain he was alone, he emptied the contents of his stomach into the ocean below. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and it only took moments for Alex to realise how unwell he felt.

_He never got seasick…_

_So what was going on?_


	58. 6-10: Il Veleno Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

Nikki awoke four hours later, feeling somewhat refreshed. She staggered out of bed, straightened her uniform, and headed straight out to the bridge. Kate was barking orders when she got up there.

"How are you feeling Lieutenant?" Asked Dutchy.

"Alright. Still not feeling well, but well enough to do my duties," responded Nikki.

"Maybe we should get Flash to check you out," suggested Dutchy.

"I'm fine! Just back off," snapped Nikki. Kate heard Nikki's voice and crossed over to her.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Kate.

"I've got a bit of a headache, and I'm still a little nauseous, but I'm fine. Believe me," stated Nikki.

"Alright then. We just lost Ryan; he's not feeling well, and he's downstairs in the ward room with Flash," reported Kate. She felt her own stomach roll, and just assumed it was the lack of food she had eaten.

"You okay to take the bridge for a little while?" Asked Kate. Nikki nodded.

"XO has the bridge." Kate walked off, holding her stomach tenderly as she headed to the wardroom. As she knocked on the door, she realised Ryan was lying on one of the beds, pale and sweating. EK was being settled onto one of the other beds, a bucket held close to her chest. She grimaced and then threw up into it again.

"Please don't tell me you're feeling nauseous," said Flash. Kate nodded.

"I'd go with food poisoning, but that doesn't fit. Ryan's heart is racing, Emily's got a blinder of a headache; it all starts with nausea though," said Gordon, annoyed.

"I'll be right, it'll pass. I just wanted to see if you had any anti-nausea meds," said Kate. He tossed her a packet of them.

"Take one every four hours with water," he called, cleaning up Emily. Kate nodded and left, clutching the meds in her hand. She sat in the hallway for a moment.

Next thing she knew, Dutchy was standing over her, looking very concerned.

"Kate, are you alright?" He asked, disregarding rank.

"Still feeling a little unwell, but I think I'm fine. Why?" She asked.

"You were passed out in the corridor," replied Dutchy simply. Kate tried to sit up, and as she did, felt a wave of nausea overwhelm her. She tried to warn Dylan, but instead threw up over him. She burst into tears, and Dylan's heart went out to her. He scooped her up and took her to the wardroom.

"Fourth one!" Exclaimed Flash.

"Where do you want her?" Asked Dutchy.

"Senior Sailors Mess; also, see if you can grab Slinger and ask if she can help. This thing has taken down Giordano as well," said Flash.

"Any idea's what it is?" Asked Dutchy.

"No idea. I've thought of food poisoning, but it doesn't have this kind of adverse reaction. I was thinking virus, but there's no way it could be a virus, the incubation period would be too small. For now though, get changed, and we're declared in quarantine. Get us back to port, and we'll sort this out from there," said Flash. Dutchy nodded, and headed back to the bridge. He stopped at his quarters on the way past and changed into a clean uniform. As he headed to the bridge, he knocked on the ComCen door. Slinger opened it.

"Hey Dutchy. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Can you help Flash down in the ward room?" He asked. Slinger ditched her headset and nodded.

"Sure." She never asked any questions anymore; she trusted Dutchy. He nodded at her, and then continued to the bridge.

"Nikki? Nikki," he heard. He sprinted up the last steps, and found Dodger hovering over Nikki's unconscious body. He raised his hands.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

* * *

_Alex struggled to see where he was going, and fell to the deck, shivering. His only hope was that someone would come out to find him…_

* * *

"We've got the FFV in our sights, and they haven't seen us yet. It gives us a little time to plan our boarding," said Mike. They were standing in the ships office, talking tactics. Charge was sitting across from Kelly, and Mike was poised over the map. He glanced up, and realised that Alex wasn't with them.

"Has anyone seen Taylor?" Asked Mike.

"Not since I was on deck with him a little while ago," responded Charge.

"Has anyone seen him?" Asked Mike. Kelly shook her head.

"I haven't seen him. I'll get RO to put a callout for him," said Kelly. She slipped past Mike and out the door. Lexie dodged past Kelly.

"Listen, you haven't seen Taylor, have you?" Asked Kelly.

"No ma'am," she responded.

"Right." Kelly knocked on the ComCen door. RO opened it carefully.

"Ma'am, what can I do for you?" Asked RO politely.

"Can't find Taylor. Can you pipe him, see if he responds?" Asked Kelly. RO nodded, and called Alex's name over the PA. After ten minutes, he didn't show.

"Right. Anderson, you're with me," ordered Kelly. Logan stood up and followed Kelly out into the corridor. She led him into the ships office.

"Still no response from Alex," she reported.

"Right. I'll continue monitoring the FFV, you organise a sweep of the ship. Charge, go with X, start a sweep of the engine rooms," said Mike.

"Aye sir." The group disbanded, and Kelly took charge.

"Logan, alert Bird, get her to keep her eyes peeled. I don't like this one bit. Charge, check the engine rooms, we can work our way up from there, okay?" Charge disappeared down the ladder into the engine room, and Logan headed off to talk to Bird. Kelly could feel something happening; she just wasn't sure what it was yet. She headed to the bridge for a moment to keep Mike informed.

"Charge is covering the engine rooms, Logan is alerting Bird. Who else is available?" Asked Kelly. 2Dads pulled out the roster.

"Ah, Romano and Jones are about to go on duty. They should be able to help," suggested 2Dads.

"Right. Round them up, get them here. We need to find Taylor," said Kelly.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be back in a moment," said 2Dads. He disappeared down the stairs and headed to Jones's quarters first.

"Wake up Chefo, you're needed on the bridge," sang 2Dads. He heard a crashing from inside the room. Spider appeared shortly after.

"What's going on in there?" He asked.

"Dunno," replied 2Dads. He pushed the door open carefully, and found Jones on his rack, seizing violently.

"Spider, run and get Bird, quick!" 2Dads pushed his way into the room and rolled Toby onto his side. Bird arrived shortly after.

"What happened?" Asked Bird.

"No idea, he was seizing when I got here," replied 2Dads. Bird waited for a few moments, and Toby stopped seizing.

"How did that…?" Asked 2Dads.

"No idea. Get him to the wardroom," said Bird. Spider and 2Dads carried him to the wardroom, and laid him down upon one of the beds.

"Will he be right with you?" Asked 2Dads.

"Of course he will. Now go find Alex!" 2Dads and Spider left.

"I've got to wake Romano up next; we need her to help search," said 2Dads.

"I'll do it," said Spider.

"Fine. See you both on the bridge," said 2Dads. He headed up to the bridge and was nearly bowled over by Charge racing up the steps.

"Charge? What is it?" Asked Kelly.

"What if he never left the deck?" Charge and Kelly slipped down the stairs and out onto the main deck.

"There!" Yelled Charge. Kelly turned to 2Dads.

"Get Bird; now!"


	59. 6-10: Il Veleno Chapter 5

_Authors Note – I do apologise for taking so long to post this! I'm in the process of setting up my own website and working in the real world, so sometimes my writing has to take a backseat for a week or so. Hopefully I'm back on track soon!_

_MissShawnaAlice_

* * *

**Chapter Five-**

Dutchy scooped Nikki up and carried her off the bridge carefully. She came to in his arms and groaned softly.

"Wh… what happened?" She asked softly.

"You collapsed," said Dutchy quietly.

"Put me down; I think I can walk," said Nikki. Dutchy tilted her towards the floor, and she felt her stomach heave. She put a hand on her stomach as a knife of pain shot through her.

"You can't stand Nikki. Let me take you to the wardroom," pleaded Dutchy. She nodded in pain as Dutchy lifted her up.

"What's going on?" She asked tearfully.

"We don't know Nik. You're not the only person to have collapsed; Kate's already gone down. Flash is trying to work out what's going on, but he's not having a lot of luck." Nikki moaned.

"You're in charge Dutchy. You need to get us back to port," whispered Nikki. She lost consciousness as Dutchy slipped into the wardroom.

"Not the X as well," said Flash.

"I'm turning this ship around now and getting them all back to base. I'll get Fleet Medical on the line for you, give you as much help as they possibly can," said Dutchy.

"What I need is to find out what this is and stop it in its tracks before it takes down anyone else," muttered Flash.

"Have you got any ideas?" Asked Dutchy.

"Nothing. All I know is it is affecting everyone differently, and that's what makes it so hard to treat!" Flash moved to deal with Kate as she threw up, and Dutchy left him to deal with what was left of the crew. He was never one for making decision before, and now everyone relied on him.

_And it could all go horribly wrong in minutes._

* * *

"Alex? Alex, talk to me, what's going on?" Asked Kelly urgently. Charge rolled him over, checking vitals.

"He's got a pulse, and he's not seizing," replied Charge.

"So… cold…" whispered Alex.

"We'll get you below deck and Bird can look after you. What happened?" She asked gently.

"I felt sick, and then… Then… I fell to the deck. I couldn't move, I couldn't call out for help. I'm so cold," said Alex, his teeth chattering.

"He's got a laceration on his forehead," commented Kelly, smoothing aside Alex's hair. Bird appeared, medi-kit in tow.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He thinks he collapsed. We only noticed he was missing a few minutes ago. I thought he was acquainting himself with the ship, but after we realised that Toby had collapsed as well, we started searching for him. We found him like this, and he can't stop shivering," said Kelly.

"Sounds like a virus, but I can't be sure. Charge, 2Dads, can you two lift him down to the wardroom please?" Asked Bird. Charge and 2Dads lifted Alex carefully, and moved slowly towards the wardroom.

"Jess, what's going on?" Asked Kelly quietly.

"I have no idea, but just before 2Dads showed up, Romano staggered into the wardroom and collapsed. She's hooked up to oxygen, but unless we get some medical help for them soon, I just don't know what the outcome will be," said Bird tiredly.

"I'll get Logan onto Fleet Medical, see if they can assist you. We'll forget the FFV and steam for home, get these people the help they need," said Kelly softly. Bird nodded, and the pair split. Kelly headed for the bridge.

"Did you find Taylor?" Asked Mike, still focussing on the FFV.

"Yes sir, we did. Do you have a moment?" Asked Kelly. He glanced at her and nodded.

"Hunt, you have the bridge. I would like it still in one piece when I come back," commanded Mike.

"Yes sir. Navigator has the bridge," she said meekly, taking Mike's recently vacated seat. Mike followed Kelly down to the ships office, and pulled the door closed behind them.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We found Alex collapsed on the deck. Bird's not sure what exactly is wrong with him, but I don't think it's a simple virus," said Kelly hesitantly.

"That's not all, is it," stated Mike. Kelly shook her head.

"Spider and 2Dads found Toby in his quarters seizing. He's stopped now, but Bird can only watch as he seizes; she can't do anything for him. Romano's in the wardroom as well, and she collapsed. Bird is stretched to her limits trying to cope with this, and we could do with some extra hands. Better yet, if we could get to port, we have a better chance of getting them the help that they need," said Kelly quietly. Mike looked torn, wanting to chase the FFV and apprehend the illegal fisherman, but he needed to make sure his crew were okay.

"Alright. We steam for home; let Victory know what's happened, and maybe they can meet up with us somewhere and help us out," suggested Mike.

"I'll get RO to get onto them now. You should get back to the bridge; I'm not comfortable with Hunt being in charge," said Kelly. Mike gave her a brief smile before leaving the office and heading back to the bridge. Kelly headed to ComCen and knocked on the door twice. RO opened it quickly.

"Ma'am? What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need you to radio Victory if you can, see if they can rendezvous with us somewhere. I'd like to talk to Lieutenant Commander McGregor or Lieutenant Caetano if possible," said Kelly.

"I'll see what I can do ma'am," said RO stiffly. He pulled his headphones closer, and flipped through the radio signals until he reached a secure frequency.

"HMAS Hammersley to HMAS Victory. Do you read me?" Asked RO.

"HMAS Hammersley, this is HMAS Victory. We read you loud and clear. How can we help you today?" Asked Dodger.

"Our X wants to speak to your CO or your X. Is that possible?" Asked RO.

"I'll put on our commanding officer," replied Dodger. RO passed the headphones to Kelly, and then busied himself with paperwork.

"Petty Officer Mulholland speaking," answered Dutchy.

"Dutchy? Where is Lieutenant Commander McGregor or Lieutenant Caetano?" Asked Kelly, surprised.

"Ma'am, we're currently steaming for home with four sick crew members," said Dutchy stiffly. Kelly pulled a headphone off and turned to RO.

"Go and get Commander Flynn now," she ordered.

"But protoc…" started RO.

"I don't care. Get him. Now!" RO left, and Kelly focussed her attention on Dutchy.

"We've got the same problem over here Dutchy. We were radioing for assistance," said Kelly.

"I'm sorry we can't be of more assistance, but we're already stretched to our absolute limits," said Dutchy. Mike slipped into ComCen and pulled on the secondary set of headphones.

"What's the situation Dutchy?" Asked Mike. Dutchy relayed the chain of events to Mike, who swore.

"What is it?" Asked Kelly and Dutchy in unison.

"Do you remember the old Italian naval ship, the _Giuseppe Garibaldi_? Was originally the _Borbone _when it was commissioned by The Kingdom of Two Sicilies? There was an incident in 1874 when members of their crew appeared to fall sick, and they all believed it was the work of an _il veleno_? It turned out to be poisoned water. It's a scenario that's happened for centuries, on the American naval ship _USS Arizona_ in 1917, on the New Zealand naval patrol boat _HMNZS Kiwi_ in 2005, on the French frigate _La Fayette_ in 2009. In every case, it was deemed to be an act of sabotage. Someone was trying to poison crew members," said Mike earnestly.

"So you're saying someone is trying to poison us? As in, trying to kill us?" Asked Dutchy incredulously.

"That is _exactly_ what I'm trying to say," said Mike triumphantly. On the other end of the line, Dutchy was interrupted by Flash.

"Sir, Lieutant Caetano has just started bleeding, and I can't get it to stop. Please tell me we're near home port."

_They were still an hour away…_

"Mike, I've got an emergency on my end. I've got to go," apologised Dutchy.

"Look after Nikki. We can't lose her," said Mike.

"In all honesty sir, we can't lose anyone."


	60. 6-10: Il Veleno Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

_Dutchy didn't remember a lot of what happened once they reached port._

_He remembered docking the ship. _

_Medical personnel climbing aboard to help out._

_Kate seizing as they took her off the ship on a stretcher._

_The shouts as they realised Nikki was in serious medical danger._

_The bustling movement as they transferred ill crewmembers off the ship and into waiting ambulances, the quarantine issue forgotten in the interest of saving lives._

_As Dutchy stood on the dock, he watched as Maxine approached him._

_He could see her mouth moving, but couldn't hear her over the roaring in his ears._

_After a long day, Dutchy's body decided he'd faced enough for the day._

_And he collapsed on the dock too._

* * *

Mike and Kelly docked the Hammersley minutes after the Victory was docked, and medical crews climbed aboard, taking over the medical care.

"We made it back to port," said Kelly quietly.

"We did. So did Victory," replied Mike. They headed onto the main deck and across the gangplank, and turned to see Maxine sprinting awkwardly in her formal uniform.

"What's she doing?" Asked Mike.

"Dutchy," replied Kelly, running to the crumpled figure on the ground. Mike followed her closely, dropping to the ground.

"Is he alright?" Asked Mike, concerned for his old crew member.

"His pulse is racing, and he feels like he's running a temperature," replied Maxine. Dutchy started to seize violently.

"Roll him onto his side," said Kelly. Together they rolled him into the recovery position, steadying him as the seizing stopped. A paramedic joined them shortly after, and Maxine left Dutchy in the care of him. She stood up, brushing herself down, and glared at Mike.

"What the hell happened out there?"

* * *

A few hours later, Kate woke up, her mouth feeling like a desert. She stretched her arm out for the glass, and was supported by Mike as she tried to take a sip. After a few small mouthfuls, she indicated that she had finished, and Mike set the glass down on the bedside table.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," answered Mike. Kate closed her eyes for a moment, and then forced them open.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We're still waiting on pathology results, but I'm hoping someone will have answers for you soon," said Mike. Kelly knocked on the door.

"How are you feeling Kate?" Asked Kelly.

"Like I've been hit by a truck," replied Kate.

"Well, Alex feels the same way. He is asking about you though, so I pulled some strings, and the nurses are transferring him up here now," said Kelly, smiling.

"Thank you," whispered Kate. She felt her head becoming heavy, and she allowed herself to fall asleep. Mike stood up quietly and left the room with Kelly.

"Any word on Nikki yet?" He asked. She shook her head as they walked through the corridor.

"Only that they took her to surgery. Pathology has called Maxine, and she's going to meet us here in half an hour, let us know what is going on," reported Kelly.

"I just don't understand what's going on anymore. We seem to be in under our heads; every time we go out to sea, we're called back by a mechanical failure, by a medical emergency, by a sabotaging crew member. When did we become like this?" Asked Mike. Kelly shook her head.

"I don't know," she replied softly. The next half an hour was spent in silence until Maxine turned up.

"You were right," she said, joining them in the quiet room they had relocated to.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mike, confused.

"_Il Veleno._ They were poisoned. Every one of them. Your bottled water supply, the one _we_ decided you should take, was contaminated with an unidentifiable poison that's not been seen before," said Maxine.

"If it's not been identified before, how can they treat it?" Asked Mike. Maxine shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not a doctor Mike. I don't have those answers," she replied.

"Have you had any word on Nikki?" Asked Kelly.

"Only that she should be out of surgery in an hour, and her request before they put her under was that Kate, Dutchy and Jono are the only ones allowed to see her. So don't try it Mike Flynn," said Maxine sternly. He shook his head.

"I'm not planning on it Max. What I really want to do is work out what the hell is going on with our two crews, and hopefully put an end to it," replied Mike. Maxine nodded her head.

"It's what we all want Mike."

* * *

Nikki woke up groggily, Dutchy sitting beside her bed. She glanced at him, confused.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The doctors won't tell me, but I can go and let one of them know you're awake," said Dutchy gently. Nikki nodded, and Dutchy left in search of a doctor. Jono took his chance, and slipped into Nikki's room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sleepy. Sick. What happened?" She tried again.

"You collapsed on the bridge. I don't know what happened after that, but you weren't well," admitted Jono. He took a seat next to her bed.

"I'm sorry for what happened this morning," he apologised.

"Are you really though? I know you don't want this baby, but I do, and I need to know that you'll support me through all of this, no matter what decision is made," said Nikki earnestly. He nodded.

"I think I can do it. I… I just don't know yet," admitted Jono. Nikki ran her hand through his hair.

"You'll be great at it," she whispered. She kissed him on the forehead, and looked up at the door as a doctor walked in.

"Ms Caetano," she said politely, checking the chart at the foot of her bed. Dutchy stood in the doorway, and no-one made any move to ask him to leave.

"Has anyone told you what happened?" Asked the doctor. Nikki shook her head.

"Let me introduce myself first. I'm Dr Julia Conrad, from the OB/GYN department. Nikki, were you aware that you were pregnant?" Asked Julia. Nikki nodded.

"About eight weeks. Why?" Asked Nikki.

"The poison that was introduced into your system attacked your baby first, and being so young, he didn't make it. Your medic tells me you started bleeding whilst you were on the ship, and when you were brought here, we rushed you to surgery. I'm very sorry to inform you Ms Caetano, but you've had a miscarriage," said Julia. Nikki felt tears forming in her eyes, and she made to swipe the away.

"You mean, I lost the baby?" Asked Nikki, her voice breaking. Julia nodded.

"Yes," was her simple answer. Nikki clutched Jono, and let her emotions loose, crying on Jono's shoulder.

_She thought they'd be okay…_

_Now she wondered if they'd survive at all…_

* * *

_And there is the end of another episode of Sea Patrol!_

_Now comes the kicker – the next episode is the last one. Twelve chapters long, it will tie up nearly every loose end I have somehow created in the season so far!_

_So thanks for sticking around, and putting up with my less than frequent updates! PM me if you have any questions, are desperate for answers, or just want to suggest something._

_As always, review, and stay tuned for more!_

_MissShawnaAlice xx_


	61. 6-11 & 12: Revenge Chapter 1

**Episode 6.11/6.12 - Revenge**

_You all know the disclaimer by now – I don't own the show or the rights to the show, but this is still my creation. All of the original characters are owned by Channel Nine, but any new original characters are mine._

_Enjoy the final episode of this season, and please don't forget to review!_

_MissShawnaAlice xx_

* * *

**Chapter One-**

"Today's the day," he said quietly. She nodded.

"I know."

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Are you?" He nodded.

"So am I."

* * *

"Mike, we're running late already!" Called Kelly.

"I know, I just can't find my socks!" Exclaimed Mike. Kelly sighed, knowing if she walked up the stairs to the bedroom she and Mike shared, he'd find them. She headed for the staircase, and laid a hand on the railing.

"Wait! I found them," he called down. Kelly shook her head, then returned to waiting in the loungeroom. She hated being late for work. She heard him come thundering down the stairs.

"Are you ready now?" She asked tersely.

"Yes. No, wait, I forgot my bag," Said Mike distractedly.

"Come on Mike! This is ridiculous!" Exclaimed Kelly.

"It's okay, don't worry," said Mike, running back up the stairs. Kelly flopped back on the lounge, frustrated. Mike returned, and this time, he was grinning like an idiot.

"What are you smiling about?" Snapped Kelly.

"Just calm down for a moment. Our sailing orders were delayed this morning as a favour to me from Maxine," started Mike.

"And you didn't think to tell me sooner?" Grumbled Kelly.

"This is much, much more important," emphasised Mike. He produced a tiny velvet box from his front pocket, and bent down on one knee.

"Kelly Martin, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked, snapping open the little box. A tiny silver ring was tucked inside, a glittering diamond in the centre flanked by two smaller ones. Kelly gasped, and put a hand on her chest.

"Mike, are you sure?" Asked Kelly breathlessly.

"Of course I'm sure!" Exclaimed Mike.

"Then yes. I'll marry you Mike Flynn." Mike stood up, put the ring on her finger, and then embraced her tightly.

"You've made me a very happy man today," he whispered before putting his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss, still feeling her heart skip a beat as the man she loved held her tightly. He let go after a few minutes, glancing at his watch.

"And now we need to go, or we _will_ be late."

* * *

After a month's leave, Nikki was still quiet. Too quiet for Kate's liking, but she was attending therapy every time they returned to shore, and the therapist said she was making great improvements. Kate just missed the old, fiery Nikki, the one that was willing to take on nearly anything for the challenge. Now she seemed defeated and weary, and Kate wondered how much losing the baby had to do with her new personality. Her suspicions were confirmed when Nikki left the bridge abruptly, wiping her eyes furiously.

"Dutchy, can you take the bridge please?" Asked Kate quietly. He nodded, and Kate set out after Nikki. She found her in a quiet corridor, body shaking with suppressed sobs.

"Nikki, I had no idea it was this bad," said Kate quietly. Nikki slid to the floor and cried into her knees. Kate sat next to her, and put an arm around Nikki.

"He said he wanted it too, and then the doctor said the baby had died," sobbed Nikki.

"Oh Nik, I'm so sorry," said Kate remorsefully. As Nikki started to become hysterical, she felt her nauseated stomach do a flip, and she knew she was going to be sick. She pushed away from Kate, and stumbled down the hallway to her cabin, and flung the door open to her bathroom, barely making it in time. Kate held back Nikki's hair as she threw up.

"Nik, why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" Asked Kate. Nikki flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth.

"Because you would have made me stay on the shore, and I can't handle being alone," said Nikki, tears still falling down her face.

"Well, you can't continue like this. I'm going to see Flash, get you a mild sedative, and I want you to rest. Dutchy and I will deal with your duty shifts, alright?" Assured Kate. Nikki nodded, and Kate left her. She found Liam after a few minutes.

"Flash, have you got a mild sedative or something on board?" Asked Kate. Liam nodded.

"I do. Who's the patient?" He asked.

"Lieutenant Caetano." Liam knew her current medical history, and didn't hesitate in handing the sleeping pill over to Kate.

"How bad did it get this time?" Asked Liam quietly.

"This has happened before?" Asked Kate. Liam nodded.

"I've been over to Jono's place at least three times this past week to deal with a hysterical Nikki," explained Liam.

"Bad enough for her to start throwing up," replied Kate.

"So the hysteria is getting worse," surmised Liam. Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"See how she is after this tablet," replied Kate.

"We'll see," answered Liam. Kate took the tablet back to Nikki, and after she swallowed it, made sure she was comfortable. As she drifted off to sleep, Nikki's face looked like it was twisted in pain, and for a fleeting moment, Kate wondered if there was something more going on.

* * *

"Please Pete? I'm bored," pleaded Bec.

"And you're eight and a half months pregnant. Leo would kill me if you had your baby out in the middle of the ocean," replied Pete.

"We don't have to go far. I just feel like I'm trapped in this house, and the _Apricari _looks so nice to sail on. Please Pete?" Begged Bec. Pete sighed.

"Only a small trip. A quick spin just out past the harbour, and back again. If you feel anything, you have to let me know, okay?" Responded Pete. Bec nodded.

"Of course!" She pushed herself up out of her chair, and rubbed her aching back before grabbing her bag. The drive to the harbour was quick, and soon Bec found herself enjoying the salty fresh air as they walked down the dock. The _Apricari_ was docked right at the end, and Bec still marvelled at the beautiful boat.

"You sure you're okay?" Asked Pete.

"I'm fine. Please, can we just go out?" Asked Bec. Pete nodded, and they clambered aboard. Pete took the controls, and Bec sat out on the deck, enjoying the breeze. Within minutes, they were out past the point, and close to open waters.

"Feel better now?" Asked Pete. Bec nodded.

"Can we head home now?" He asked.

"Yes. Thanks Pete," answered Bec. As Pete prepared to turn the boat around, the engine gave an ominous splutter and died.

"What?" Exclaimed Pete. He tried to kick the engine over again, and then opened the trap door to check it. A note lay on top, and he picked it up.

_Payback. Enjoy._

"Bec, try the radio, see if you can get someone out to help us," said Pete, fiddling with the engine. Bec joined him in the helm area, and pulled the radio towards her. No static, no noise, not a sound emanated from the box.

"Pete, the radio's gone as well," said Bec.

"EPIRB. There's one on here," replied Pete. He pulled himself away from the engine, and found the floating device he was looking for. As he flipped on the switch, he realised it had been tampered with just like the EPIRB that the SAREx team had tried to activate nearly three months ago. He swore at it, and tossed it across the deck.

"What is it?" asked Bec.

"We're sunk. No food, no communications, the EPIRB is broken, and the engines are shot. We're screwed," said Pete vehemently. As Bec felt a trickle of water down her leg, she realised they were in a world more trouble than she realised. A sharp contraction shot through her, and she gritted her teeth trying to cover it up. As the pain intensified, she couldn't keep quiet anymore. She let out a low moan, and Pete picked up on her changed mood straight away.

"Bec? What is it?" Asked Pete, crossing the deck to join her. Bec let out a breath slowly, trying to control the pain. After a few moments, the pain had subsided enough for her to speak.

"Pete, I think I'm in labour."


	62. 6-11 & 12: Revenge Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

"Did you plant the bomb?" He asked as they walked along the dock.

"Yes. Did you tamper with the engine?" She responded.

"I did, and messed with the EPIRB as well." She smiled.

"Mike Flynn and Kate McGregor won't know what hit them." She kissed him quickly.

"I'll see you once this is over."

* * *

Kelly and Mike walked along the dock; Kelly couldn't stop smiling.

"So, do we tell the crew?" Asked Kelly.

"You can if you want; I don't mind. Whatever makes you happy," said Mike, his own face reflecting Kelly's happiness.

"Maybe keep it to ourselves for a little while. I'll put the ring on my chain with my dog tags to keep it safe." Mike kissed her.

"Sounds fine by me." As the Hammersley came into view, Mike and Kelly stopped holding hands, and walked a little brisker.

"So what are our sailing orders?" Asked Kelly.

"We're patrolling the Coral Sea with the Victory; they departed half an hour ago. There have been reports of a few fishing vessels out there, and they'd like us to investigate. Marine Tech have finally confirmed that the Hammersley is issue free; we shouldn't end up stranded anywhere anytime soon until she's decommissioned." Kelly smiled.

"That's good. All our supplies have been checked and cross checked to make sure that we're not going to end up with food poisoning or any viruses. Jess has had the wardroom completely restocked as well, so we should be fine," added Kelly. Mike stopped before they boarded Hammersley.

"Kelly, I should have told you sooner, but this is my last patrol for a while. I've been granted a chance for some long service leave, and if I don't take it voluntarily, they will make me take it later on. You've got some long service stocked up as well; we could get married and have our honeymoon and spend some time together," said Mike.

"I… I don't know just yet Mike," said Kelly, hesitating.

"At least promise me you'll think about it?" Asked Mike. Kelly nodded.

"I will. I promise."

* * *

"How's Nikki?" Asked Dutchy.

"She's… she's not okay. Losing the baby hurt her more than I thought it would. Her therapist says she's doing fine, but I wonder how well Nikki's holding herself together," replied Kate.

"What happened earlier? She just left the bridge without a word, and then you left; you were gone for over an hour," said Dutchy.

"She worked herself into hysterics earlier, and Flash gave her a sleeping tablet to try and calm her down. She's not coping anywhere near as well as she's letting on. I'm going to put in a recommendation for sick leave for her, give her a chance to recover from this. I think she's pushed herself into work too quickly," commented Kate.

"She'll be okay though," said Dutchy.

"I hope so. Besides, I've been meaning to ask you. What's going on between you and Slinger?" Asked Kate, smiling. Dutchy flushed a brilliant scarlet.

"N-n-n…. Nothing," he stammered.

"Good; because you know if something is going on, I have to reprimand both of you and transfer one of you, right?" Dutchy nodded, having momentarily lost his voice.

"Good to know. I'll head back to the bridge now, and I'll keep you updated on Nikki." Dutchy nodded, and as soon as the coast was clear, he headed to ComCen, knocking on the door quietly. Charlie opened it.

"We've nearly been caught out," he whispered. Charlie pulled him inside, and locked the door behind him.

"Who figured it out?" Asked Charlie.

"The CO. She's not calling it until she has proof, but we have got to watch ourselves, make sure we don't end up in serious trouble," said Dutchy.

"I've put in an application with NAVCOM; I'm going to try and get the RO position on the Kingston. Their RO is stepping out of the Navy after finding out he's got a heart condition. If I get that position, we don't have to be secret anymore! We can show our affection in public, rather than hiding in ComCen or the engine room every time we want to say something." Charlie kissed him gently.

"Are you sure you're willing to change ships for me?" Asked Dylan, caressing Charlie's hair.

"Dutchy, I'd leave the Navy if it meant I could stay with you."

* * *

Pete slammed the radio down with a few choice expletives. Bec tried to position herself on the seat so she was more comfortable, but the nagging pain in her back just wasn't making it easy.

"I told you we shouldn't have come out here!" Exclaimed Pete.

"And yelling at me will change that? I'm sorry, it's not like I knew this would happen. I'm not due for another two weeks! Excuse me for a moment while I cross my legs and hope this stops!" Snapped Bec. She breathed through another contraction.

"If you hadn't been so desperate to get out of the house and on this damn boat, you could be in a hospital now instead of stuck here!" Responded Pete.

"And you're blaming this all on me! You decided to come with me; you could have stayed at home and watched _The Young And The Restless_ again like you've done for two weeks!" Bec stood up, trying to alleviate the pain.

"And then you would be stuck out here on your own!" Pete shook his head and turned away from her, still frustrated over the situation. He settled back down to work on the engine, and left Bec to her own devices. She paced the boat, trying to alleviate the contractions that didn't seem to want to let up. She felt like she was being suffocated, her heart pounding in her chest.

_She knew she was in serious trouble._

"Pete?" She called shakily. He didn't hear her, and she sunk to her knees.

"Pete," she called again.

"What?" He snapped, finally getting up and turning to face her.

"Something's wrong." She collapsed on the deck.

_And that was only the beginning of their troubles._


	63. 6-11 & 12: Revenge Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-**

She walked to ComCen, and after making sure no-one was inside, closed the door behind her. She called the Victory.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked.

"Everything's set here. Everything ready on your end?" He asked.

"It is. Mike and Kelly won't know what hit them," she replied.

"Kate won't know what hit her," he added vehemently.

"Good luck," she added.

"I'll see you on the other side."

* * *

The Hammersley engine spluttered and died, eliciting a groan from both Mike and Kelly's lips.

"God, not again," muttered Kelly.

"Charge, I'm coming down with you to sort this out; I want to see for myself what's going on so I can tell Maxine myself," commanded Mike. As he stood up from his chair, the ship was rocked violently as an explosion was heard.

"Shit," swore Charge under his breath.

"X, you have the ship. Radio Victory, let Commander McGregor what's going on, and that we may need assistance," directed Mike.

"Aye sir," said Kelly formally. As Mike headed to the stairs, she grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"Be careful," she whispered.

"I will," he replied softly. After a moment, Kelly let go, and Mike followed after Charge.

"I don't know what it would be sir; Marine Tech assured me that everything had been thoroughly checked over. I don't understand what would be going on," said Charge feverishly. He practically slid down a ladder, and found the outside corridor near the engine room full of toxic smoke and fumes.

"Who's down here?" Asked Mike, spluttering.

"Only Hunt; she was scheduled for a marine tech rotation," called Charge.

"I'm going in to get her; we can't lose her now!" Replied Mike. He crawled into the engine room on his hands and knees, still coughing.

"Lex! Alexei!" There was no answer, and he started to turn back.

A figure appeared in front of him, clad in Navy uniform with a BA slung over their shoulder.

"Lex?" Gasped Mike.

_A blow to the head, and the lights went out._

* * *

Up on the bridge, Kelly was pacing nervously, hoping, praying that Mike was okay.

"Anderson, have you raised Victory yet?" Asked Kelly.

"I have ma'am, and they're dealing with a problem on their end. Commander McGregor said they would meet up with us as soon as possible," reported Logan.

"Good. Good." She continued pacing the bridge, waiting for news.

_Any news._

The ship gave a sickening lurch as it tilted to port, putting everything on an angle.

"What was that?" Asked Romano.

"I've got no idea. Taylor, head down to the engine room, see what's going on. I want a report as soon as possible," ordered Kelly.

"Aye ma'am." He left, and Kelly resumed her pacing.

_She needed to know Mike was okay…_

* * *

"Bec. Wake up Bec," urged Pete. He stroked back her hair; the most first-aid he knew how to do involved shifting her into the recovery position. She had a pulse, and she was breathing, but that was about it.

"Please Bec. Leo will kill me if you don't wake up," whispered Pete. He heard an engine, a large engine, and glanced up to see the Victory approaching slowly. He stood up, waving frantically, and the Victory lowered anchor. Two minutes later, a RHIB approached, Dutchy at the bow.

"Buffer! What are you doing out here?" Asked Dutchy smiling. As the RHIB neared the _Apricari_, Dutchy realised something was seriously wrong.

"Pete, what's Bec doing out here?" Asked Dutchy.

"She said she was okay. She has four more weeks to go, and she was bored! I knew I should have said no, I should have just stayed ashore," said Pete.

"Pete, you've got to tell me what's going on," said Dutchy firmly. He motioned for Slinger and Flash to step forward.

"She went into labour nearly four hours ago, and then she collapsed. I don't know what to do," admitted Pete.

"Slinger, Flash, check her out and we'll take her back to Victory. Pete, if we have to sprint back to port for her, we may need to leave your boat behind…" started Dutchy. Slinger and Flash slipped past him and onto the _Apricari_.

"Bec comes first. I can replace the boat; I can't replace Bec. Besides, the engine's died and the EPIRB is shot," said Pete. Dutchy held out his hand, and pulled Pete onto the RHIB.

"We need Bec on the Victory now; hook her up with an IV line, and contact Fleet Medical, see if they can help us out," said Flash.

"I'll help out where I can, but we need the big guys on this. I don't know how much help I can give," added Slinger.

"Alright, get her on the RHIB, and back to the Victory. Got everything you need Pete?" Asked Dutchy.

"I've only had her for a month; there's nothing on there to leave behind," said Pete.

"Right. Get Bec on here, and let's get this show on the road," said Dutchy. Slinger and Gordon lifted the semi-conscious Bec up between them, and with Dutchy and Pete's help, moved her across to the RHIB. Her face contorted slightly, evidence of the contractions still happening.

"We'll finish the examination when we get her on board," said Flash.

"Dutchy to CO, come in," said Dutchy into his radio.

"CO to Dutchy, what's going on?" Asked Kate.

"Pete and Bec were on the boat; get Dodger to contact Fleet Medical, let them know we have a pregnant woman in labour who's collapsed, and we need medical advice from them," said Flash, butting in.

"Bec was on the boat? In her condition?" Exclaimed Kate.

"I don't know any more than you do CO. I'll give you my report when we're back on board." As Dutchy finished his radio communication, the _Apricari _went off with a bang.

"Dutchy, what the hell was that?" Demanded Kate.

"Lucky we got here in time Ma'am; the _Apricari_ just went up in flames," said Dutchy.

"Today's just not Pete's day. See you back on board, Victory out." The RHIB sped towards the Victory, precious cargo on board. Pete sat near Bec's head, stroking her dampening hair.

"You can't die on me, do you hear? You can't die; Leo would kill me. Please, don't die Bec," begged Pete. The RHIB was hauled up quickly, and as soon as they were on board, Flash and Slinger moved Bec onto a stretcher and carried her to the wardroom. Dutchy disembarked first, Pete right behind him. Kate was waiting.

"What were you thinking?" Asked Kate.

"I wasn't, honestly. All I wanted was for Bec to be happy, and to stop complaining she was bored, and she begged to be on that boat. She's not due for another four weeks Kate; I thought we were safe. And then the engine died, the radio went silent, and the EPIRB was tampered with. I couldn't do anything to help her, and then everything got worse when she collapsed. I didn't know what I was going to do; I'm lucky you guys were patrolling out here," said Pete.

"We'll look after you two, don't worry. Now someone needs to tell 2Dads that his fiancé is in serious medical trouble," decided Kate.

"I'll do it," volunteered Pete.

"Alright, sounds fine by me. We'll stay put for now until Fleet Medical advises, and then we'll go from there." Slinger came running up from the wardroom, breathless and flushed.

"She's awake, and she's asking for Pete."


	64. 6-11 & 12: Revenge Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

Mike came around, smoke stinging his eyes, the heat searing his skin. As he tried to move, he realised he was tied down, strapped to the bulkhead.

"Lex? Lex!" He called, coughing.

"There's no-one to save you now. No-one will," said a voice from the shadows. The figure moved again, and Mike felt himself falling asleep, the heat of the room too much to take…

* * *

Kelly paced the bridge nervously, waiting for news from Taylor or Charge. She heard thundering steps coming up the stairs, and Charge and Taylor appeared, both breathless.

"Taylor? Charge, what's going on?" Asked Kelly.

"We've got to get off the ship," reported Charge.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked again.

"We've breeched the hull somewhere, and we're taking on water. This isn't something I can fix ma'am. We need to radio for…" Charge was interrupted by RO.

"Ma'am, I've got an urgent message from the Victory for you," said RO. Kelly stepped around Charge and Taylor, and headed for the communications console.

"This is Lieutenant Martin speaking," said Kelly sharply.

"Kelly, it's Kate. I'm looking for 2Dads, and it's quite urgent," said Kate.

"We've got our own problems right now; how quickly can you steam to us?" Asked Kelly. Kate checked with Ryan, and returned to Kelly.

"We can be there in an hour. What's going on Kelly?" Asked Kate.

"Just give me a moment." Kelly looked over to Charge.

"How long have we got?" Asked Kelly.

"Two hours, maybe three before she's at the bottom of the ocean," replied Charge, counting on his fingers.

"Kate, I need you to get here as fast as you can. We're taking on water, and Charge estimates two hours before the Hammersley is at the bottom of the ocean. We're going to need your assistance," said Kelly.

"We'll be there in an hour Kel. What does Mike have to say about this?" Asked Kate.

"I haven't heard from him; we have a fire in our engine compartments, and he went down to investigate, and I haven't seen him since," said Kelly, concerned.

"We'll be there in an hour to help out and evacuate, alright? We're leaving now," replied Kate.

"We'll see you in an hour. Hammersley out." Kelly handed the headset back to RO.

"We're now in an evacuation state. All personnel need to report to their divisional officer, and prepare to evacuate. The Victory will be rendezvousing with us in an hour to assist."

* * *

"Pete, I can't do this," whispered Bec.

"You can do it. You've carried this baby so far, and this is the last step. You'll be meeting your baby so soon, and then you'll forget all this, and just focus on that beautiful baby you and Leo will have to look after," encouraged Pete. Bec paced the wardroom.

"I can't. I need Leo," begged Bec.

"Leo's dealing with Hammersley at the moment, and we're here with you. You can do this Bec," replied Pete. Bec burst into tears.

"I can't! Leo promised…" Bec's words were lost as another contraction gripped her. Pete grew frustrated with her, and left the wardroom.

"I can't bring Leo to her, and I can't help her," he muttered under his breath.

"Pete? What's going on?" Asked Slinger as she returned.

"Bec's asking for Leo, and I can't bring him here, and she won't do anything without him!" He exclaimed.

"What if we can provide the next best thing?" Asked Slinger.

"Like what?" Demanded Pete.

"I happen to know that once upon a time, your Rebecca was very, _very_ good friends with my cousin Jamie Patterson. As in the Victory's Chief Engineer. Maybe he can help," suggested Slinger.

"It's worth a shot."

* * *

Bec paced the tiny wardroom, wishing that Leo could have been by her side. Unfortunately, he wasn't, and she was feeling scared and alone. She braced herself as another contraction rippled through her, stealing her breath as it crested to a peak, and then fell away. The tears streaked down her face, and she tried to hold in the sobs.

"That wouldn't be Bomber Brown hiding over in that corner, would it?" Asked a familiar voice from the doorway. Bec took a seat on the edge of the chair, trying to hide her tears. Jamie crossed into the room, and crouched down in front of her.

"Hey, don't cry. I know Leo's not here to support you like he promised, but he's working. For now, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I wouldn't think a little thing like childbirth would stop Bomber Brown!" Exclaimed Jamie, a grin on his face. Bec smiled a little, then winced as another contraction swept through her. Charlie and Pete crept back into the wardroom, hoping that Bec was a little more consolable.

"Now, Charlie is really good at what she does, and she's going to be here with us. So is Pete. You're not alone in this Bec, I promise, and I'm not going to leave until Leo is here," promised Jamie.

"Bec, do you want to get comfortable? We can get you nearly anything you'd like," said Charlie. Bec shook her head.

"I just want this baby out," said Bec wearily. Jamie helped her sit back a little, and smiled at her.

"That's the Bomber I know; let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Mike felt the water lapping his ankles, and he knew he was in serious trouble.

"Help! Help!" He called. He heard nothing but his voice echoing back at him. He thought he was alone until an individual stepped forward, a tinge of maniac on their tongue.

"And revenge is always the sweetest dear Mike. Best served cold they always say," whispered the sailor.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" Asked Mike, confused.

"Ah. Well, it would help if you knew that, wouldn't it?" Asked the individual.

"I'd like to know what I'm being accused of before you seek revenge," demanded Mike.

"Do you remember one of your first missions with Seaman John Jaffah? I think I heard Spider refer to him as Jaff once. Well, from the reports I've read, my understanding is that your medic Chris Blake saved the life of Toby Jones, yet left dear John. It hardly seems fair, does it?" Asked the individual.

"What has Jaff and his death got to do with you?" Asked Mike.

"John Jaffah was my brother."


	65. 6-11 & 12: Revenge Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

"I didn't even know John had any siblings," said Mike.

"You didn't know _anything_ about my brother. We got your letter. Well, Mum and Dad did. It was ridiculous reading about my brother on paper and realising his own commanding officer had no idea who he really was. '_Dear Lucille and Markus Jaffah; By now you will be aware of your son John's passing whilst serving on the Navy vessel HMAS Hammersley. John was a well-liked sailor amongst the crew, and frequently entertained crew-members with his book quotes…' _To be honest, that line made me want to cry even more. His own commanding officer had _no _idea of what he was like! If you were lucky, John had maybe picked up three books in his life. He quoted movies like you wouldn't believe, and he used to impersonate actors. How can you say you were his commanding officer when you didn't even know him?" Mike shook his head. The water had crept up to his knees now, slowly soaking through to his skin as it crawled higher.

"I don't know. I thought I did know him," replied Mike desperately.

"And yet when you read that letter aloud, it doesn't reflect that, does it!" Mike shook his head.

"It doesn't, and I apologise," said Mike remorsefully.

"Apologies don't bring back my brother!" Snapped the individual.

* * *

"Taylor, work with Bird to make sure that everyone is evacuated promptly. The Victory should be here in twenty minutes to help us with personnel transfers. Make sure everyone is accounted for!" Called Kelly. As the Victory's mast came into view, Kelly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Charge, have you seen the CO?" She asked. Charge shook his head.

"Not since he went into the engine room. I thought he came back here," replied Charge. Kelly sighed.

"With all due respect ma'am, he's probably on board, helping the crew with the evacuation. You know what Commander Flynn is like," said Charge, a hint of a smile on his face.

"I hope you're right Charge," replied Kelly. Taylor appeared on the bridge, a list in his hand.

"We're just about ready, the RHIBs are loaded. We're just missing some crew members," reported Taylor.

"Like whom?" Asked Kelly.

"Commander Flynn, Leading Seaman Dixon, Seaman Hunt and Able Seaman Jones. No-one's reported seeing them ma'am, and with such a limited time frame, I'm not entirely sure where to start," admitted Alex.

"RO was here five minutes ago; where can he have gone in that time?" Asked Kelly.

"Probably to get one of his bonsai plants," sniggered Charge.

"Thorpe, this is no time to be making jokes!" Exclaimed Kelly. She turned back to Alex.

"Start with ComCen. Charge, I want you back down in the engine rooms please, just to do another quick sweep before we declare the area closed." Charge's grin dropped off his face.

"But the engine room is filling with water!" He replied.

"Are you arguing with a superior officer? Go; that's an order!" Snapped Kelly. Charge gave her a sideways glance, and then disappeared off the bridge.

"Taylor, send Bird to check ComCen. We need to find Hunt and Jones," she decided.

"Very good ma'am. I'll give Bird her orders, and meet you at the Senior Sailors Mess," said Alex. She nodded, and followed him down the stairs in a daze.

_She wasn't ready to lose Mike, but something in the pit of her stomach told her the worst could come true…_

Kelly waited patiently in the Senior Sailors Mess, and Taylor joined her two minutes later.

"I recommend searching cabins and the galley first, and then the junior mess and wardroom. After that, I'm not entirely sure where else to look," said Alex bluntly.

"Four sailors just don't go missing," replied Kelly.

"I know, but…" Alex was cut off as a cry sounded from ComCen. The two of them dashed out to find Jess dragging Robert out, blood flowing freely from the wound on his face.

"Bird? What happened?" Asked Kelly.

"I have no idea; I just opened the ComCen door, and he was sprawled on the floor. He's been knocked unconscious," said Jess.

"God. Today of all days!" Exclaimed Kelly.

"He did have a note in his hand," said Jess. She handed the scrap of paper over to Kelly, who unfolded it with trembling hands.

_For John Jaffah._ Kelly glanced at Alex and Jess.

"Who's John Jaffah?" She asked. Bird and Taylor looked at her.

"I have no idea," answered Jess.

"It can wait. For now, get RO out onto the RHIB, and as soon as Victory is close, we'll transfer him across," ordered Kelly.

"Aye ma'am. Taylor, can I get your help to get RO out to the deck please? I'll get Spider to help after that, but I just need to get him out," Jess asked Alex. He nodded.

"X, I'll be back in a moment." Alex and Jess disappeared, and Kelly let her guard down for a moment, allowing the frightened tears to fall. She needed to know that Mike was okay, to know that Charge was okay, and to work out what the hell was going on. As she heard footsteps approaching, she brushed the tears aside, and glanced up at the approaching sailor.

"Seaman Hunt, where have you been? Are you aware that we're evacuating the ship?" Asked Kelly.

"Yes ma'am, and I was collecting a few items from my room. I apologise if it appeared like I was missing ma'am, but I'm not," replied Lex.

"In that case, have you seen the CO or Charge?" Asked Kelly.

"I saw Charge run past a few minutes ago, but I haven't seen the CO. My apologies ma'am," said Lex. She pushed past Kelly, and headed outside to the awaiting RHIBs.

"God Mike, where are you?"

* * *

"I can't do it anymore. I'm too tired," complained Bec breathlessly.

"You're doing great Bec, I promise. We can do this," said Charlotte, encouraging the young woman.

"I can't. Jamie, I need Leo. I need him here. I promised I would wait for him," said Bec desperately. She held onto Jamie tightly as another contraction washed over her; they were nearly relentless, and Charlie knew she was close to giving birth.

"Charls, go see the CO and give her a status report please?" Asked Jamie. Charlotte nodded, and with a final glance, sprinted out the door to the bridge. She arrived just as the first RHIB from the Hammersley pulled alongside them.

"Ma'am, I'd like to give you an update if possible," said Charlotte breathlessly.

"Go ahead," said Kate, turning her attention to Charlie.

"She's progressing ma'am, but she's fighting us the whole way. We need 2Dads here, otherwise I think she's going to cross her legs and fight to control this, and it's not good for her or the baby," said Charlie.

"Is Patterson helping at all?" Asked Pete. He'd left the room after Bec had screamed bloody murder during a difficult contraction, and hadn't returned.

"He is a little, but she want's Leo. She's at the point of begging for him nonstop, and I can't keep telling her she can't have him. I know we're pulling up alongside Hammersley for a crew transfer. I don't care why, but if we can get 2Dads over here now, this would all be so much easier," said Charlotte.

"I would make life easier, would I? Doesn't sound like me," said 2Dads grinning.

"Thank God you're here. Come on!" Urged Charlie. Pete practically pushed Leo down the stairs.

"Why? What's going on? Pete, what are you doing here? And where's Bec?" Asked 2Dads, confused. Another cry broke the tense air around them, and Charlie ducked around Leo and into the wardroom.

"Mate, Bec's here, and she's giving birth now," said Pete, giving 2Dads a moment to compose himself. Instead, he found himself being punched in the face by Leo.

"You idiot! You took her out on a boat in her condition? What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Demanded 2Dads.

"It was your fiancé that started it, and I'm sorry for wanting to spend some time with her. You don't spend enough with her, because you're on a patrol boat, and she was feeling lonely and trapped in the house, so I took her out on the boat. You're lucky Victory picked us up anyway, because someone rigged the boat engine to fail, tampered with our EPIRB, and set up the engine to explode. We could have died mate. Now, I got your fiancé the help she needed, and right now, she needs you. We can fight this out later. Right now, she's giving birth to your child, and Patterson can't help her. She wants you. Get in there!" Growled Pete. Leo ducked into the wardroom, and was greeted by Bec's sweaty face.

"Leo, I can't stop it. It's happening now," whispered Bec breathlessly. Leo knelt down in front of her.

"I don't want you to stop it. This is it. Jamie and I are both here, and we can do this, okay?" Bec nodded, wincing as another contraction started. Charlie checked Bec again, and then straightened up, allowing room for her cousin and Leo to get Bec comfortable.

"You're nearly dilated Bec, and then the fun begins."


	66. 6-11 & 12: Revenge Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

The cold water was creeping up to Mike's stomach, a harsh reminder that time was fast running out. The individual had left, and he had yet to work out who it was; no-one in the crew was even remotely related to John. Not that he knew of anyway. He heard a thumping noise on the thick metal door.

"Commander! Are you in there?" Came Charge's voice.

"In here!" Called Mike breathlessly. Charge shouldered the door, desperate to get in.

_Desperate to save Mike…_

* * *

"Bird, you take the first RHIB across, make sure RO gets the medical attention he needs. Flash and Slinger have already been alerted as to the situation, and ask that you take him straight to the Senior Sailors Mess," said Kelly.

"Sounds fine to me ma'am. We'll meet you on Victory," replied Jess. The RHIB left, and Kelly turned back to Taylor.

"Why do I feel like my day isn't going to get any easier?" She asked.

"I don't know ma'am, but I have the same feeling," responded Alex. She glanced at the list that Taylor still held in his hand.

"Who are we missing?" Asked Kelly.

"The CO, Charge and Jones," answered Taylor.

"Well, I guess we start with Toby; Charge is looking for the CO. I'd say they're clearing the area, making sure that everything is alright. The CO would go down with his ship if he could," replied Kelly.

"Alright. Jones. I'll start with the galley if you want to check his quarters," suggested Taylor.

"Go. We haven't got much longer; she's barely staying afloat as it is," reminded Kelly. Taylor nodded, and they split. Kelly headed towards the junior sailors quarters, the tilt of the slowly sinking ship making walking a little more difficult. As she walked past Bird and Hunt's room, the door swung open, and a pen rolled out. Automatically, Kelly bent down and picked it up. She walked inside the junior cabin, and placed it back on the desk. As she turned around, she noticed an array of objects on Lexie's bed.

_Scary, frightening objects a sailor should never have._

Kelly backed out of the room slowly.

"Taylor?" She called.

"I found him! He's unconscious, but I found him!" He called back. Kelly ran down the corridor to the galley, and found Taylor dragging Toby's limp body out. He sported large bruises on his face and neck, bruises similar in shape to the cookware stored in the galley.

"Oh God, he looks like a mess," exclaimed Kelly softly.

"He had a note too ma'am," said Taylor. He handed Kelly the crumpled paper, and she unfolded it with shaking hands.

_You should have died._

Kelly glanced up at Taylor.

"We need to get him out; he's going to need some serious medical treatment. That bruising doesn't look good," said Kelly. Taylor nodded his agreement, and between the pair of them, they lifted Toby up and carried him out. One side of the ship nearly touched the water, and the RHIBs were waiting for the three sailors. The Victory RHIB was waiting, with Seaman Noble and Seaman Todd aboard.

"That's it ma'am; that's everyone!" Called Noble. Kelly let out a sigh of relief; Mike and Charge were safe. Taylor handed Toby over to Noble and Sweeney, and glanced at Kelly.

"Ma'am, are you ready to go?" Asked Taylor.

"Just a moment. Can you come with me and we can do another quick sweep?" She asked. Taylor nodded.

"Can you two take Jones back for medical treatment, and then return for us please?" Asked Kelly. Noble and Sweeney nodded.

"We'll be back momentarily." Taylor followed Kelly as she returned inside the ship.

"Ma'am, if they say that everyone is out, then everyone is out," said Taylor.

"I'm not coming back to check for crew. I'm coming back to show you something disturbing," said Kelly.

"And it can't wait until we're on a level ship?" Asked Taylor incredulously.

"Unfortunately not," replied Kelly. She stopped at Lex and Jessica's room.

"Have a look at Seaman Hunt's rack," said Kelly. Taylor ducked inside the room, and was confronted by the same horrific images that Kelly had seen earlier.

_A switchblade, crusted with blood…_

_Electrical wiring, stripped bare…_

_A bottle of chloroform, the lid dangerously loose…_

_And a letter titled 'Dear John'._

* * *

"Not much longer to go now Bec. You can do this!" Encouraged Charlie.

"I can't," she moaned. She was perspiring heavily now, the birth of her child so near.

"You can do this Bec. I know you can," encouraged Leo. He was seated behind her, rubbing her aching back to try and alleviate the discomfort. Jamie dampened a cloth and wiped her forehead again.

"The Bomber Brown I know never says never. Never says I can't, or I won't. She takes the challenge head on, and doesn't give up until she's given it her best. I really don't think this is your best," said Jamie in mock seriousness.

"Mate, I'll have to agree with you there. My Bec, she never, _ever_ gives up, even when the going gets tough," said Leo. Bec pushed Jamie.

"Alright, I know I can do this. I just don't know if I'm ready to be a mum," she replied. Jamie bit his lip before laughing, and Leo slapped him upside of the head. Jamie brought himself under control.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, it's just… you can't really stop this now. You can't take back this baby. You're more than ready, and you don't even realise it yet." Bec nodded as a contraction started again; they were so close together now, and the urge to push was starting to make itself known.

"Charlie, I feel like I need to push," said Bec, trying to get herself comfortable.

"Wait for the next contraction, and then go for it. Gently though, don't force it," said Charlie. Leo rubbed Rebecca's shoulders.

"You can do this," encouraged Leo softly. She pulled his hands off her shoulders and took them tightly in her own. She gritted her teeth as the contraction started again.

"Relax! Relax," reminded Charlotte.

"Breathe," reminded Jamie.

"I can see the head!"

* * *

Kate paced the bridge, waiting for Kelly to come on board. She needed another level-headed individual, someone to lean on. Her thoughts briefly touched on Nikki, and as they did, she turned to Dutchy.

"I'm going to check on Nikki. You have the bridge," ordered Kate. Dutchy acknowledged her as she left the bridge. She just needed to know the younger sailor was okay. She reached Nikki's door, and knocked gently.

"Nik? Nikki, it's Kate." No reply. Kate pushed open the door; she was still on the rack where she had fallen asleep earlier.

"Nik," said Kate softly. She crept across the room to the sailor, and shook her gently.

_Nikki didn't wake._

Kate shook her harder.

"Nikki, wake up," demanded Kate.

_She didn't move._

Kate checked Nikki's pulse, and found it weak and thready.

_Things weren't looking good._


	67. 6-11 & 12: Revenge Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven-**

The water was hovering around Mike's neck, slowly creeping higher. He knew time had run out.

_There was nothing left._

Charge finally pushed the door in, the water flowing faster as it rushed inside. Mike's head went under, and he started to panic. Charge fumbled with the ties holding his CO down, and freed him in minutes. Mike pushed himself to the surface, desperate for oxygen.

"Thank you," he spluttered breathlessly. Charge shook his head, blood streaming from a head wound.

"Don't thank me yet sir," he replied.

"Why not?" Asked Mike.

"Because the only way we can get out of here is if someone else comes for us. Otherwise… This is it."

* * *

Kelly and Taylor tracked back out to the RHIB; Taylor had taken a few quick shots of the room with his phone, and had stowed the mobile away carefully.

"What do you think it all means?" Asked Kelly.

"I have no idea, but for now, I think it's best if we keep things quiet," said Taylor. Kelly nodded.

"Keep it between senior officers only," she answered. They stepped onto the RHIB.

"Right; time to go before Hammersley reaches the ocean floor with us still on board," said Taylor. The trip over to Victory was silent as Kelly turned back to look at Hammersley. The beautiful patrol boat looked forlorn, sinking slowly to the ocean floor.

"She should never have gone this way," said Kelly softly.

"Should have been brought down by a mighty battle," replied Taylor, a ghost of a grin on his face.

"Do you think we'll get another Hammersley?" Asked Kelly. Taylor shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know; she was recommissioned once. I don't know if she will be again. Depends on what the Navy wants. We might never have Hammersley again," said Taylor softly.

"She's been good. Well, now we've got to help Victory crew out, and we can get back to port and sort out this mess," said Kelly. The RHIB pulled alongside Victory, and a ladder was dropped down beside them; they had the two Hammersley RHIBS that would be towed back with them, in addition to the entirety of the Hammersley crew. Kelly climbed aboard, and was met by complete and total chaos.

"Taylor, you stay here and deal with our crew members; keep them calm, reassure them. If you see Hunt let me know. I'm heading to the bridge," ordered Kelly. She traipsed through the corridor and up the stairs to the bridge, where Dutchy was still in command.

"Lieutenant Martin. Good to see you. Are your crew all accounted for?" Asked Dutchy.

"I've got to do that now. Listen, where is Lieutenant-Commander McGregor?" Asked Kelly.

"She was checking on our executive officer. If you head down to the XO quarters, she might still be there," suggested Dutchy.

"Right. Listen, if you hear from Commander Flynn or Chief Petty Officer Thorpe, can you let me know?" Asked Kelly. Dutchy nodded, and Kelly left the bridge.

"Kate? Kate, where are you?" Called Kelly. She walked towards the XO cabin, and was nearly knocked off her feet as Kate flung the door open.

"Kate? What's going on?" Asked Kelly.

"I need Flash, or Bird. Someone," said Kate desperately.

"What's happened?" Asked Kelly.

"I can't wake Nikki up."

* * *

"_Come on Bec, you can do this!"_

"_You're so close!"_

"_Push!"_

"_Push!"_

With one last push, Bec brought her tiny baby into the world.

"You did it Bec! That's it, you did it!" Exclaimed Charlie. Bec relaxed back against Leo, tired and exhausted. He kissed her forehead.

"You did it Rebecca. You did it," said Leo lovingly.

"It's a girl Bec. A beautiful little girl. Ten fingers, ten toes; she's perfect," said Charlie. She swaddled the squalling baby girl in a warm blanket, and passed her to Bec. Charlie glanced at her cousin, and motioned for him to leave.

"I'll just be outside," said Charlie quietly. She pushed her cousin outside, and gave Leo and Bec some privacy.

"She's beautiful," said Leo softly.

"I've got the perfect name for her," said Bec, looking up at Leo.

"Really? What have you got?" Asked Leo.

"Sophia Maree," said Bec quietly.

"Sophia. I like it. We're going to have to fend all the boys off for you, because you're just gorgeous," said Leo, smiling.

"I meant to ask you; how come you're here? I thought I wasn't going to get you," said Bec. Leo ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Well, something happened on Hammersley, and she started sinking. They evacuated us here, and when I got on board, Charlie and Pete practically chased me down here," said Leo.

"You should go. Make sure the rest of the Hammersley crew are okay. I'll be okay here," said Bec softly. Leo kissed her again.

"I'll be back, okay?" She nodded, letting her eyes close. Leo stepped outside the wardroom where Charlie was still waiting.

"Thank you," said Leo.

"I'll look after her. Make sure your crewmates are okay." Charlie disappeared into the wardroom, and 2Dads tracked away. As he was walking through the corridor, he was nearly run over by Kelly.

"Ma'am? What's going on?" Asked 2Dads.

"I'm looking for Bird or Gordon; there's a medical emergency," said Kelly breathlessly.

"Gordon is in the senior sailors mess with Bird, RO and Jones," answered 2Dads. Kelly slipped past him and shot through to the senior sailors mess. 2Dads shook his head and then headed out to the main boat deck.

"Oh, thank God. 2Dads, have you seen Charge or the CO?" Asked Taylor. 2Dads shook his head.

"I haven't seen them anywhere," answered 2Dads.

"Are we certain they even left Hammersley?" Asked Gabriella. Giordano looked up; he had been checking through crew lists with Taylor.

"I don't know," replied Taylor, nervous. He glanced up as he heard the boat deck door open, and Pete stumbled out.

"Pete? What are you doing out here?" Asked Leo. Pete didn't answer him, instead collapsing to the deck.

"Pete!" Giordano dropped his clipboard and ran over to the prone man.

"Pete, tell us what's going on," said Giordano. Pete tapped his chest, wincing.

"You've got chest pain?" Guessed Giordano. Pete nodded, and made a stabbing motion towards his chest.

"It's a stabbing pain?" Queried Giordano. Pete shook his head, his breath raspy.

"Then what is it?" Asked Giordano. Pete made a motion to rip his shirt off, but couldn't grip the fabric properly.

"Leo, Taylor, help me get his shirt off." Taylor produced a pocket-knife, and ripped open Pete's shirt. Giordano looked across Pete's chest, and quickly found what Pete had been indicating.

"Pete, were you injected with something?" Pete nodded before his eyes rolled back into his head. Giordano checked for a pulse; anything.

"His heart's stopped!"


	68. 6-11 & 12: Revenge Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight-**

Giordano started compressions, fighting to keep Pete alive.

"Come on Pete, now's not the time to die," muttered Daniel.

"What would make his heart stop like that?" Asked 2Dads.

"The only thing we have on board that could do this is adrenaline, and he'd have to have a pre-existing heart condition for this to happen; it wouldn't affect a normal person," answered Giordano. Pete sucked in a painful breath, and Daniel sighed with relief.

"He's back," he announced.

"How did this even happen?" Asked Taylor.

"I don't know," admitted Giordano. Pete didn't even stir.

"2Dads, can you help me get him down to the wardroom? We'll get some oxygen on him to help him for a while," said Giordano. Leo nodded, and helped Daniel lift Pete up.

"We'll come back in a bit Taylor." Giordano, Pete and Leo left Taylor on the deck. He looked at the complement list in front of him, and realised that they were still missing two crew members.

_Thorpe and Flynn._

Taylor sprinted to the bridge, and found Dutchy still in command.

"Taylor? What is it?" Asked Dutchy.

"They're not here," said Taylor breathlessly.

"What do you mean?"

"Charge and Commander Flynn. They're not on Victory," replied Taylor.

"No. They have to be here," came Kelly's voice as she appeared on the bridge.

"They're not ma'am. I've checked everywhere, and they're not here." Kelly felt her legs disappear from underneath her, and was lucky that Dutchy was quick enough to catch her.

"We need to go back," said Taylor.

"And do what?" Asked Kate as she came up the stairs.

"We need to save Charge and the CO! We can't let them drown!" Exclaimed Alex. Kate sighed, and rubbed her aching temples.

"Right; Dutchy, you've got a diving licence. Go with Taylor, see if you can find the CO or Charge. If at any point it becomes unsafe for you to be there, you get out, you hear? It's an order," said Kate. Dutchy nodded.

"Let me grab my gear, and we can be gone in two minutes. There's a spare set in the boarding room; I'll grab it for you," said Dutchy. Alex followed Dutchy down the stairs, leaving Kelly and Kate on the bridge.

"I can't lose Mike," whispered Kelly. Dutchy had moved her to the EOD chair, where she sat playing with the ring hanging from her neck.

"We won't lose him Kelly," assured Kate.

"We're going to get married," she whispered.

"He asked you to marry him?" Asked Kate incredulously. Kelly nodded, and looked up at Kate, her eyes filled with tears.

"I can't lose him Kate. I don't know what I'd do!" Exclaimed Kelly.

"We won't! You can't think like that. Dutchy and Taylor are going to get to him; you need to believe that," encouraged Kate. Kelly shook her head.

"What if they don't get to them in time? I won't get to tell Mike," she lamented.

"Tell Mike what?" Asked Kate. Kelly looked down at her hands, refusing to answer.

"Kelly? Tell Mike what?" Pressed Kate.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Bec woke up as Daniel and 2Dads dragged Pete into the wardroom. Slinger jumped up as they pulled him in.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Heart stopped. We got it going again, but he's not in a good way. Can we leave him with you?" Asked Giordano.

"Yeah, of course. Put him over here, and I'll look after him," said Slinger. Dutchy appeared in the doorway.

"Giordano, grab Halfy; we're going back to Hammersley." Giordano left, leaving 2Dads with Pete, Bec and Slinger.

"Will he be alright?" Asked Bec softly.

"We were there as soon as he went down, and Giordano started compressions straight away. He needs to be," said Leo.

"Well, he's breathing, he's got a good colour. If he comes around, it'll be even better, but for now, he's alive, and that's all that matters," replied Slinger. Sophia gave a little cry, and 2Dads came around the bed to see his daughters face.

"You are so beautiful," said Leo softly.

"Wouldn't want people to think you're soft now, would you 2Dads," said Pete raspily.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" Asked Slinger.

"Like a truck ran over my chest," admitted Pete.

"Do you know what happened?" Asked Charlie.

"I remember a young sailor approaching me, asking if I knew where Lex was. I said no, and then he injected me with something. I could feel my heart racing, and I just went looking for someone; anyone to help out. Next thing I know, I'm lying on my back, listening to Leo melt over his baby," said Pete breathily.

"Do you remember anything in between being injected and waking up here?" Asked Slinger. Pete shook his head.

"No. Is everyone else okay? Did we get everyone off the Hammersley?"

* * *

"Giordano, grab Halfy; we're going back to Hammersley," ordered Dutchy. Giordano sprinted out of the wardroom, medi-bag in tow, and grabbed Halfy on their way out to the RHIB.

"Why are we going back?" Asked Giordano as the RHIB was lowered. Dutchy and Taylor pulled on their dive gear.

"We're going back because we think that Charge and the CO are still on board. We just need you there in case we do find them. Bird and Flash are busy, and we can't have Slinger out here," said Dutchy, strapping on an oxygen tank.

"Why no Slinger?" Asked Halfy.

"Charge is her uncle. We can't have her involved. She's level-headed, but that could all change in an instant. We'll be fine," assured Dutchy. Taylor pulled on his own oxygen tank, and hauled his flippers on.

"So how do we do this?" Asked Taylor.

"How often do you go diving? Where were they last seen?" Asked Dutchy.

"They were heading for the engine room. CO wanted to check the damage and make sure any sailors were out safe, and when he didn't return, Charge went after him. After that, we were more pre-occupied making sure everyone else was off the boat. Noble told us that Charge and the CO were already on Victory. We didn't think to go back and double check," admitted Taylor.

"You weren't to know. Don't worry. We'll go and hopefully find them," said Dutchy. They pulled up near the Hammersley.

"Right. We head straight to the engine room, and if we don't find them there, we moved up from there," said Dutchy. Taylor nodded.

"Sounds easy enough. Are you ready for this?" Asked Taylor. Dutchy nodded, double checking his equipment.

"Let's go."


	69. 6-11 & 12: Revenge Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine-**

Dutchy and Taylor stepped off the RHIB and into the cold water. The plan was to head straight to the engine room, and to work their way back from there.

"You ready?" Asked Dutchy.

"I think so," replied Taylor. Dutchy pulled his mask on, and slipped beneath the water's surface. Taylor followed soon after.

_They passed through open doors, rooms filled with seawater and floating objects…_

_It was quiet…._

_Both men flicked on waterproof torches as it became darker…_

_Deeper…_

_As they neared the engine room, Dutchy noticed the closed door; the same one that was warped from Charge's attempts to get in earlier._

_Dutchy motioned to Taylor, and they pushed the door open._

_Two floating, lifeless bodies met their eyes._

_Dutchy took Charge, and Taylor pulled Mike along._

_Now they knew there was no time to lose…_

_Perhaps it had already been lost._

The two men broke the surface with their patients in tow.

"Halfy! Get over here!" Called Dutchy, ripping the oxygen mask off his face. The RHIB motored over to the quartet carefully, just as the Hammersley gave a final groan and sank to her resting place. Halfy and Giordano pulled up Mike first, then Taylor, Charge and finally Dutchy.

"Get us back to Victory Halfy; now!" Ordered Dutchy. Halfy set the RHIB in motion, and they powered back to Victory.

"Taylor, radio in, let them know what's going on," said Dutchy, starting CPR on Charge. He recalled a moment back when Swain was around, and they were practicing CPR techniques.

"You never know when you might need to do this," Swain had said. Never before had Dutchy wished he'd listened more. On the other side of the RHIB, Giordano was frantically pumping Mike's chest, furiously trying to bring him back to life.

"Goddamit, don't do this," muttered Daniel, exhaling loudly. He knew the odds of them surviving were minimal, almost non-existent; they'd been submerged too long.

"Come on, come on!" Charge came around first, throwing up what seemed like litres of seawater. His eyes streamed as he coughed hard, his injured shoulder and now bruised ribs were complaining heavily.

"Boss?" He gasped.

"Still out," said Dutchy. They pulled alongside Victory, and were pulled up straight away. Giordano kept up the compressions, fighting for Mike's life. Slinger and Kelly raced out to meet them.

"Oh my God, Mike!" Screamed Kelly. Taylor was quick enough to get off the RHIB and grab Kelly before she could get to Mike. She fought hard against Taylor's grip, but he was stronger than she was.

"Let me see him! Let me go!" She demanded.

"You don't want to see him; right now, they're fighting to get him back. We need to let them work, okay?" Kelly nodded, trying to hold back the tears. She couldn't face losing Mike, couldn't face what they were doing to him, and turned to face Taylor, allowing the tears to fall. He embraced her tightly.

"Slinger's good at what she does. You know that; Charge raves about his niece all the time. He's in good hands," assured Taylor. He watched on as Slinger worked over Mike; as time slipped away, so did his chances.

"Come on!" Exclaimed Slinger. She gave Mike's chest a firm punch with her closed fist, and he suddenly coughed and spluttered, his chest heaving violently. His head ached, chest hurt, wrists rubbed red raw from being tied up. In short, Commander Mike Flynn looked a mess.

"He's back!" Called Charlie. She sighed with relief, and then they started moving.

"Take Charge to the Senior Sailors Mess; he can be holed up with Robert and Toby. When you're ready, we'll move Commander Flynn to the wardroom so I can keep an eye on him along with Tomaszewski and Bec," said Slinger. Giordano nodded, and he and Dutchy took the stretcher from Bird as she appeared.

"Alright Chargeo, we're going to move you now," said Dutchy. Charge nodded, and Giordano and Dutchy transferred him across, then stepped off the RHIB with him. He groaned as the new motion upset him, and he nearly threw up on the stretcher.

"Won't be long Charge, and we'll have you set up in the wardroom, and we'll have you warmed up. Once Giordano's free, he can probably fry you up a batch of chips," suggested Dutchy, a smile on his face. Charge half-grinned.

"Sounds like a plan Dutchy," he whispered. Bird followed them, and told them where to set down Charge.

"Feel like I've been hit by a truck," commented Charge.

"Well, nearly drowning will do that to a man," replied Bird.

"Well, Giordano and I are heading back up on deck to move the Commander. Hope you're feeling better soon Charge," called Dutchy. The two men headed back up on deck, where Kelly was stroking Mike's dampened hair back.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Kelly softly. Slinger held out a hand to stop Dutchy and Giordano.

"Give her a moment; she thought she'd lost him. She needs this," said Slinger quietly.

"Feel like I've been run over… but I'm feeling better now I know you're here," said Mike, almost cracking a smile.

"I thought I'd lost you Mike," said Kelly, wiping away another tear. Mike put up a hand, holding it to Kelly's cheek.

"Kel. You won't ever lose me, because I can't handle losing you. We're in this together," said Mike. Kelly continued crying.

"Damn hormones," she muttered.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mike, confused. Kelly looked embarrassed; she hadn't meant to tell him this way.

"Mike, I'm pregnant."

* * *

Kate sat in her quarters, filling in paperwork; a tedious job usually reserved for port, but she needed something to get her mind off the chaos around her. Even if it was only for a little while. She stood up to stretch, and heard a soft knock on the door.

"Enter," she called. Taylor stuck his head in.

"We got Charge and the Boss back," he said happily.

"Good work. You should get changed before you catch a cold," commented Kate, smiling. Alex nodded.

"I know. I just wanted to let you know that we've got everyone," said Alex.

"That's good," said Kate. Gordon appeared behind Taylor.

"Boss? I've got a medical update for you," said Flash.

"Taylor, we can talk later. Gordon, you may go ahead," said Kate.

"Okay. Here goes. Robert has woken up, but is very confused and disorientated, which backs up our theory of a concussion. Jones has severe bruising over his chest and head, and still hasn't regained consciousness yet. Pete has recovered a little from his incident, and we're still trying to…" Kate interrupted him.

"What happened to Buffer?" She asked.

"His heart stopped; someone injected him with something. He doesn't remember who did it though," replied Flash.

"Okay. Continue on," she said. Flash consulted his notebook.

"Thorpe was revived fifteen minutes ago, Commander Flynn was revived ten minutes ago. Both have been moved; Thorpe to the Senior Sailors Mess under Bird's watch, and Commander Flynn to the wardroom under Slinger's watch. And Bec and baby are doing well," finished Flash.

"What about Nikki?" Asked Kate wearily.

"I didn't know that she was ill ma'am," said Flash.

"Bird was supposed to be watching her; she took a sedative earlier, and she hasn't woken up. It was only mild; she should be awake," said Kate.

"I'll go check on her now ma'am," replied Flash. He disappeared out of her quarters, and Kate took a seat. So much had happened in the past few hours; she was struggling to wrap her head around it all. Another knock sounded on her door. She didn't turn around this time.

"Enter," she called. Her door creaked open, and she felt a cold blade against her throat. God, how many times had she been in this position before?

"What do you want?" She asked. The individual snickered.

"Revenge."


	70. 6-11 & 12: Revenge Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten-**

"You mean it?" Asked Mike. Kelly hid her face in her hair, and nodded. Mike stretched up with a little difficulty, and tucked her hair out of the way.

"Kelly. Kel, that's incredible news. I've always wanted to be a father; well, more than I father than I ever was to Ryan. When did you find out?" Asked Mike.

"Two weeks ago. I'll be transferred to a shore posting in four to six weeks; Commander White already approved the transfer. She's been keeping this quiet for me," admitted Kelly.

"You and Maxine managed to keep a secret from me? Well done," said Mike.

"It's not that hard; you're rather blind when it comes to the women in your life."

* * *

Kate was trembling on the inside. On the outside though, she was stoic. She wasn't going to let whoever was holding have the pleasure of seeing her terror.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" She asked, glad that her voice didn't shake.

"Do you remember Seaman John Jaffah?" Asked the male voice.

"Of course I do. He was a good sailor," replied Kate.

"But you let him die," said the voice.

"I didn't let him die. I had no control over the situation! I stayed with him as much as an XO can; I still have to make sure that the ship runs. Spider stayed with him until John told him he could go and assist his shipmates. It was John who made sure he was by himself," explained Kate.

"That doesn't fix anything," said the voice angrily. Kate felt the knife move from her throat, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

_Too soon._

The knife was plunged into her side, and she bit back a cry of pain.

"I've done a lot of research on Irukandji poisoning, and they say that the first few hours of pain feel like a knife to the stomach. Pretty painful I'd say," said her attacker. He held her upright despite the pain, and plunged the knife in again.

"After that, eighty-five percent of victims felt like they were on fire. Have you ever been burnt?" Asked the male voice. Kate shook her head; other than the odd incident in the kitchen where she forgot about how hot a pan was, she hadn't ever been burnt. Her attacker released her, letting her fall to her knees, and pulled out a lighter.

"At least now you'll know," he said, a hint of a smile in his voice. Kate heard the door open behind her, interrupting him, and hoped that someone was coming to save her. Unfortunately not; she heard the sound of a kiss behind her.

"Ah, my pretty little woman. I'm glad you're here babe. This is all for John," said the male voice warmly.

"Don't hurt her too much; if she's dead, we'll be court-marshalled. At least make her pass out and slip her an amnesiac; then she can forget what we did, and everything will be right. Her family will lose her just as we lost John," said the female voice.

"What would you prefer?" Asked the male voice.

"Burning will set off every alarm in this ship; don't do it. Perhaps a couple more stab wounds, and she should pass out from pain or blood loss. We'll be in the clear," said the female voice.

"No you won't," whispered Kate.

"And why not?" Demanded the female voice.

"Because I'm a commanding officer; if I don't return to the bridge, they'll know something's wrong. They'll come looking," said Kate, resisting the urge to cough. The male kicked her square in the ribs, and the little air she had in her lungs was expelled. The pain was even worse than it had been a moment ago, and Kate knew that he had to have broken a rib or two.

"And how will they know? I'll tell them I've seen you elsewhere on the ship, and they'll stop worrying. This is going to work, and you're going to pay for what happened to John. We've taken down nearly every original Hammersley crew member; Commander Flynn and Charge nearly drowned, Robert was knocked out, Toby was knocked out with one of his own pans, Pete was injected with a dose of adrenaline that stopped his heart, Nikki's heart is slowly starting to shut down, and now you will join them. You let John die, and that should have never happened! Dear Spider is safe; he was the only one who ever really got along with John. This plan has been almost five years in the making; we have every angle and outcome covered." The female kissed the male again, and left.

"Guess I've just been given free rein to make you hurt," said the male. He unzipped his pants, approaching Kate. She whimpered and rolled over, trying to escape him.

"Lachlan? How did you get involved in this?"

* * *

Flash returned from Nikki's room; her heart was slowing down, and he couldn't work out what was doing it. He did know that he needed to give her a shot of adrenaline to kick start it, and she was probably going to have to be checked out when they returned to shore. He pulled the door closed, and headed for the wardroom. He passed Dutchy and Taylor on the way past.

"How are Thorpe and Flynn doing?" Asked Flash.

"They're awake at the moment. We're going to head to the bridge and steam for home; I'm gathering that Nikki's not well?" Said Dutchy. Flash shook his head.

"Her heart is slowing down. I'm dealing with it now though. Can you let me know when we're close to shore, and let Fleet Medical know we'll need quite a few ambulance and patient transports to get everyone to hospital?" Asked Flash. Dutchy nodded.

"Sure. I'll keep you posted." Dutchy surged forward again, heading to the bridge, Taylor still behind him.

"I don't understand any of this," said Dutchy, rubbing his damp hair.

"What do you mean?" Asked Alex.

"Think about it; half the crew are incapacitated, and the ones that are, are old Hammersley crew. What does that mean?" Asked Dutchy.

"I think it's got something to do with Seaman Hunt," said Taylor.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Dutchy. Alex pulled out the camera with the photos of Alexei's room on it, and scrolled through the evidence.

"And you think she's involved?" Said Dutchy.

"I think she's got a lot to do with what's going on," replied Taylor. Dutchy shot up out of his seat.

"She was in Kate's cabin," he said quickly, heading for the stairs.

"What? When?" Asked Alex, following him.

"When we were coming up here! She only just left," said Dutchy, heading for Kate's cabin.

"Wait! Let me check," requested Alex. Dutchy hesitated, then nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" Asked Dutchy.

"Find Alexei Hunt."


	71. 6-11 & 12: Revenge Chapter 11

**Where did you all go? I had no, I repeat, NO reviews on my last chapter.**

**That's what makes me want to quit writing, which means I may not do a Season Seven.**

**Please review, or I stop writing.**

**MissShawnaAlice xx**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven-**

Kate knew she was losing a lot of blood. The stab wounds were shallow, but there were a lot of them. She held her hands on her side, trying to keep the wounds from opening up any further, her ribs complaining loudly.

Breathing hurt.

Thinking hurt.

Kate closed her eyes as she heard footsteps approach her cabin. She didn't have the strength to call out to whoever it was.

Her fingers were cold.

Her body was going numb.

Her door opened, knocking her legs out of the way, jolting her wounded body. She moaned through stiff lips. Someone dropped down beside her, smoothing away her blonde hair.

"Kate? Kate, it's Alex. Can you tell me who did this?" Asked Alex. Kate tried to move her mouth.

"L…la…" She sighed and took another breath, wincing as her ribs shifted.

"Lachlan…" she breathed. The pain finally got to her, and she passed out. Alex tried to wake her, his hands trembling, but he had no luck. He stood up and left Kate's room. He glanced around, looking for a sailor he could trust.

"Patterson!" He called, seeing Jamie appear out of the galley.

"Sir?" He questioned. He noticed the blood on Taylor's clothing and hands, and stepped closer.

"I need you to get someone down here to help. Anyone; Slinger, Bird, Flash, anyone who's available," said Alex, shaking a little. Jamie nodded and disappeared down the corridor. Alex returned to Kate's room, and took one of her hands in his, squeezing it tight.

_He needed her to survive._

After a few moments alone, he heard a knock on the door.

"Taylor, it's Charlie. What's going on?" She asked. He pulled the door open for her, and Charlie dropped to her knees.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"I don't know; she passed out before I could ask her," replied Alex. Charlie pulled out an IV kit and hooked it up to Kate.

"Put this on your shoulder, and make sure it doesn't fall," said Charlie firmly. Alex nodded, resting the saline bag on his shoulder. Charlie rolled Kate carefully, and strapped the wounds closed as well as holding her ribs in place.

"She's lost a lot of blood. Who was in here with her?" Asked Charlie.

"Lachlan. She said Lachlan," replied Alex.

"You mean Noble?" Asked Charlie. Alex shrugged.

"I suppose."

"You need to go find him then. I'll stay with Kate, and I'll get Jamie to stand guard." Alex nodded, and quickly kissed Kate's forehead.

"Stay safe," he whispered.

* * *

Dutchy was hunting down Alexei.

She had to pay, and he knew she was involved.

He didn't understand how, and his goal was to find her, and work out what the hell was going on.

He checked compartments, cabins, the galley.

He found her on the boat deck, a gun hanging from her hand.

"Why did you do it?" He called. She spun around, raising the gun and pointing it at Dutchy.

"This doesn't concern you Dutchy," she said quietly.

"If you're putting the lives of crew members in danger, then it does. You know that Alexei," said Dutchy calmly.

"You really want to know why I did it?" She asked.

"I asked, didn't I?"

"Because John should never have died, especially in Navy care, yet somehow the Hammersley crew were negligent enough to let him die! My brother should never have been subjected to that kind of torture; he was a good sailor, and I could rely on him for anything. Commander Flynn took him away from me! After I got my letter of acceptance into the Navy, I changed my last name, made sure I wouldn't be noticed. No-one really knew John's family, so I was in the clear. A few years after that, I met Lachlan, and a year later we were married. We started planning after that. All he wanted to do was make me happy. Revenge made me happy, making sure you all got the retribution you deserved for letting John die." Lex stopped speaking as Lachlan joined her on the deck, also pointing a rifle at Dutchy. Dylan noticed the blood on Lachlan almost instantly.

"What did you do Noble?" Called Dutchy.

"I made sure the last woman that ever saw John alive paid for her actions; Kate's dead Dutchy, and there's nothing you can do about it. Every one of those crew members on this ship have been injured; they should have died, but you were too close. The Hammersley has sunk; finally resting on the bottom of the ocean floor. We win Dutchy. We have our closure, our payment for everything that happened. All you have now is a ship full of injured crew members and some explaining to do when you make it back to port," sneered Lachlan. Dutchy pulled his weapon out, pointing it at Lex, and Lachlan stepped in front of her, protecting her.

"Oh no. That would be too easy!" Exclaimed Lachlan.

"I was never intending to find the easy way out; I just need to find a way for both of you to be in cuffs and trapped in austere," replied Dutchy.

"Sometimes you don't always get what y…" A single gunshot was heard, and Lachlan was silenced. He had a moment to look down at his chest, where a single gunshot wound was gushing blood.

_It had gone straight through his heart and out the other side._

_Into Alexei._

The two sailors fell to the deck, blood still pumping. In minutes, it had ceased.

_And they were dead._

Dutchy looked around wildly for the source of the shot, and glanced up to the upper deck.

_Taylor._

Dutchy crossed over to the two fallen sailors, and checked each for a pulse; both had no pulse.

_Definitely dead._

Dutchy glanced up at Taylor.

"You've got to be able to help me explain this to NAVCOM," said Dutchy.

"I will, but you've got to get us back there first. And fast," added Taylor.

"On it. Get Dodger to radio ahead and I'll make sure the medical teams are arranged." Taylor's face paled, and Dutchy noticed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Kate."


	72. 6-11 & 12: Revenge Chapter 12

**The final chapter of this season - how does that make you feel? **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve -**

_"We're losing him!"_

_"Where did all this water come from? There shouldn't be this much fluid in the lungs!"_

_"His heart's working overtime to compensate. We need to get him stabilised before we can move him back to ICU."_

_"I need his name and next of kin; I'll inform them what's going on."_

_"Mike Flynn, and his next of kin is listed as Kelly Martin."_

* * *

_"Robert Dixon; he's got a concussion. Take him up to Radiology, and get him checked ove... wait!"_

_"He's seizing!"_

* * *

_"I don't understand how her heart is slowing down! A sailor in her condition should have an excellent heart!"_

_"Tox screen and blood tests came back."_

_"She's got __**what**__ in her system?"_

_"Get her on dialysis; hopefully we can save Nikki Caetano's heart."_

* * *

_"Sir, I understand you're feeling okay, but I need to check your lungs. Your crewmates said you were underwater for a very long time, and I need to make sure there's no water in your lungs!"_

_"I'm fine dammit! I hate hospitals, I hate doctors, and I just want to find out what's going on with the rest of my crewmates!"_

_"You can sit here under observation on oxygen for the next twenty-four hours, and I'll get a nurse to go and check on your friends for you. Now Andy Thorpe, please sit down!"_

* * *

_"He's got a bleed in the skull!"_

_"Call Neurology; we need to drain this blood now!"_

_"Get someone to call Toby Jones's family, let them know what's going on."_

* * *

_"Shock him again!"_

_"Again!"_

_"His heart's slowing down at last. We need to watch him; there's a pre-existing heart condition. Someone inform Peter Tomasze..."_

_"He has no family."_

_"We'll look out for him then."_

* * *

_"Died of a gunshot wound to the heart; ripped his aorta open in seconds, and continued through the chest and out the back. It continued on into the female, where the bullet lodged itself in her heart. It appears that Lachlan Noble and Alexei Hunt both died of a single gunshot wound to the chest, killing them almost instantly."_

* * *

_"God, how many times did this woman get stabbed?"_

_"She's got four broken ribs, two cracked, a tension pneumothorax, and twelve stab wounds in total."_

_"I need two more units of blood transfused now! She's almost haemovolemic, and we need to get her fluids up now, otherwise she's past the point of no return."_

_"She's bleeding!"_

_"Crap! Where's it coming from now?"_

_"One of the stab wounds has nicked a lung. Repair it!"_

_"We're losing her!"_

_"Come on Kate, this is no way to die!"_

* * *

Maxine looked at the files on her desk; a ship lost, half a crew in hospital, two crew dead, and a sinister plot for revenge. It read like a bad novel, and she sighed, resting her head on her hands.

"Hey Mum," came a quiet voice from the doorway.

"Ry. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm alive. There's no news yet," he answered in response to her unasked question. She nodded.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at her carefully. She looked weary, bordering on exhausted, and Ryan couldn't remember the last time she'd even been home.

"I'm fine Ryan," she answered tiredly.

"You're not. Jess is coming over with Gabby and Logan, and we're going to cook dinner. Do you want a lift home?" Asked Ryan cautiously. Maxine glanced at the paperwork, then shoved it into her desk drawer.

"Sure. Thank you," she replied.

_Admiral Daniels could wait until morning._

* * *

"How are you feeling Robert?" Asked Ellen softly.

"Tired," he whispered, his speech slightly slurred.

"That's to be expected. Would you like a sip of water?" She asked. He nodded, and felt a shaft of pain spear its way down his neck. He winced, and Ellen helped him upright and passed him a glass of water.

"Slowly," she gently chided. He took a few sips, then pushed it away.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked.

"You had a small bleed in your brain, and it caused you to have a seizure. You managed to clip your finger on a metal table, and broke two of them; they won't take long to heal. They did have to shave your head though," said Ellen. Robert's hands flew up to his head, feeling across his scalp as he realised he was bald. He started to laugh, and Ellen looked bewildered.

"Robert? Are you okay?" She asked nervously.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about how ridiculous I must look," he wheezed. Ellen grinned.

"I'm glad you're okay Robert."

* * *

Jono eased himself out of the chair as Nikki started to stir.

"Nik?" Her hand found its way out from under the blanket, and Jono clasped it in his.

"You're okay," he soothed. He smoothed her hair back, and she tried to speak.

"Don't try and speak; you've got a tracheostomy to help you breathe. The doctor has brought your heart back to a normal rhythm, and your lungs couldn't quite do things for themselves, so they gave you a tube to help," said Jono gently. Nikki nodded, feeling safer knowing Jono was there, and her eyes started to close. Jono kissed her on the forehead gently.

"I love you Nik."

* * *

"You're bald," said Melissa, giggling.

"Shut up," whined Toby.

"You love it, and you know it," she teased. He looked at Matthew, asleep on his mother's shoulder.

"I've missed him," said Toby sadly.

"You'll have another one to miss soon," said Melissa quietly.

"Really?" Asked Toby, a smile creeping across his face.

"I found out a week ago; I'm nearly four months along," said Melissa, happy that her husband was excited.

"Mel, that's so exciting!" He exclaimed. Melissa leaned forward and kissed Toby gently.

"Promise me you'll try and be around," she said softly.

"Babe, I'll leave the Navy for you if it means I can be there for you and my kids," he said seriously.

"You'd leave the Navy for me?" She said, disbelieving. Toby nodded.

"Mel, I love you. I would do anything for you."

* * *

Pete woke up to a small cry, and opened his eyes slowly. Bec was wandering around the room, soothing Sophia. Leo was stretched out on another seat, dozing gently.

"Hey," rasped Pete.

"You're awake," said Bec softly. She placed Sophia on Leo's chest, and crossed back to sit next to Pete.

"My chest is sore," complained Pete.

"It should be. You've died three times in the past twenty-four hours. You've got a small hole in your heart that they've repaired, but they're not recommending you return to the Navy unless it's desk work," said Bec quietly. Pete nodded.

"Guess I've got to find myself a new hobby then!"

* * *

"Dad, seriously, if you keep fighting them and taking the oxygen off, they'll restrain you," said Jamie, laughing as his father yet again ripped off the oxygen mask.

"I want to know what's going on!" Exclaimed Charge.

"I know, but you need to be well enough to go visiting. Charlie will be back soon, and maybe she will be able to give you an update," suggested Jamie, flipping through a magazine. Charlie fell into Charge's room, Dutchy behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. She was laughing, something that Charge hadn't heard for a while.

"What have you heard Charlie?" Asked Charge, sitting up in his bed.

"Nothing. Everyone's in intensive care except you Uncle Andy, and even with my kind of credentials, I can't get any information out. You'll have to wait," said Charlie, smiling at her Uncle. She winked at Jamie.

"You know!" Accused Charge.

"Of course I know! I'm not going to tell you though because I know you need to rest," said Charlie. Charge leaned back against his pillows.

"I suppose you're right," grumbled Charge. Dutchy kissed Charlie on the cheek, and she blushed.

"She's always right."

* * *

"Kate, please wake up," begged Alex. He held her hand tightly, his mind running over the words that the doctor had told him.

_"She has twelve lacerations, one that nicked a lung, as well as four broken ribs and two cracked. Mr Taylor, she's in for a long recovery. One of her lungs collapsed on the way here, and we've given her two transfusions. She's asleep for now, and when she wakes up, we'll start weaning her off the morphine..."_

Twelve. The bastard had stabbed her twelve times, all in the name of evening out the score. Alex kissed Kate's forehead gently, noting how pale she was; she had bruises where she'd been kicked, IV lines threaded everywhere, and a heart monitor that beeped monotonously.

"At least you're alive. You've got to fight to stay alive Kate, because I don't know what I'll do without you. You're my best friend; you were in the academy, and you are now. I can't lose you, and I know you can do this. You just need to wake up," pleaded Alex. He dropped his head on the bed, still holding Kate's hand tightly, and sobbed.

"A...A...lex..." She whispered.

"Kate? You're awake!" He exclaimed.

"Al...ex. I love... you," she whispered. He kissed her, and pressed the call button.

"I love you too."

* * *

Kelly sat in Mike's room; he had complications when they'd left the ship. His breathing had become heavy and laboured, his eyes had become frightened, and his heart had started to slow down, struggling to pump fluids through his body. Kelly had freaked out, thinking it was going to be the last time she would see her fiance again.

Now he was lying on a cold, stark hospital bed, wires and tubes coming from everywhere. He was in ICU, with complications from being submerged for so long. They'd fought long and hard to keep him alive, and now the rest was up to him in recovery.

She didn't want to speak; she felt strange talking to someone who couldn't talk back. Instead she sufficed with stroking his hand, or his hair, hoping and praying he'd come back the same man he'd always been. She stood up, needing to relieve herself, and headed out the doorway, looking for a bathroom. A man stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"Excuse me, can you tell..." She trailed off as she realised who was standing in front of her.

_Her ex-husband Rick._

"I told you I wanted you back Kelly, and I'll get what I want." He clapped a hand around her mouth, and pulled a damp rag out of the other. He moved the rag up to her nose, and as she breathed in, she felt herself become heady and dizzy.

_It was all too easy after that._

* * *

_In ICU Bed 2, Mike Flynn opened his eyes._

_There was no-one there for him._

* * *

**And there my children, is the end of a season.**

**A whole, entire season.**

**Complete.**

**I honestly didn't expect it to get this far!**

**Thank you to everyone who favourited, who followed, and especially to those who have reviewed!**

**Now, the all important question: am I writing a seventh season?**

**The answer - perhaps. I've left it open enough to write one, but at the moment, I need to finish my Rescue Special Ops work before I even consider looking at Sea Patrol again.**

**Please PM me if you have any questions/queries/comments/virtual cookies - I answer 95% of the time!**

**Once again, thank you :)**

**~MissShawnaAlice~**


End file.
